The Last Song
by SweetAlice13
Summary: Alice es una adolescente en etapa rebelde, que esta a punto de cumplir los dieciocho y no lleva bien el divorcio de sus padres, y ahora es obligada a pasar todo el verano con su padre al que no ha visto en tres años, junto con su hermano pequeño Edward.
1. SINOPSIS

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nicholas Sparks, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

**SINOPSIS.**

A los diecisiete años de edad, a Mary "Alice" Cullen la vida se le pone boca abajo cuando sus padres se divorciaron y su padre se mudó desde Nueva York a Wilmington, Carolina del Norte. Tres años después, sigue enojada y alejada de sus padres, especialmente a su padre... hasta que su madre decide que sería en el mejor interés de todo el mundo si se pasa el verano en Wilmington con él. El Padre de Alice, un ex pianista y maestro, vive una vida tranquila en la playa de la ciudad, inmerso en la creación de una obra de arte que se convertirá en la pieza central de una iglesia local. Es una historia inolvidable sobre el amor en sus múltiples formas — el primer amor, el amor entre padres e hijos — que muestra, las muchas maneras en que las relaciones profundamente sentidas pueden romper nuestros corazones ... y sanarles.


	2. PROLOGO

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nicholas Sparks, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

**PRÓLOGO**

_**Alice.**_

_C_on la vista fija en la ventana de la habitación, Alice se preguntó si el reverendo Bill ya habría llegado a la iglesia. Seguramente sí. Y mientras seguía contemplando las olas estrellarse a lo largo de la playa, se preguntó si él todavía sería capaz de apreciar los reflejos de la luz que se filtraba a través del vitral, por encima de su cabeza. Quizá no; después de todo, hacía más de un mes que habían colocado el vitral, y probablemente estaba demasiado ocupado en otros quehaceres para seguir apreciando aquel matiz. Sin embargo, anheló que alguna persona nueva en la localidad entrara por casualidad en la iglesia aquella mañana y tuviera la misma sensación maravillosa que ella experimentó la primera vez que vio cómo la luz inundaba toda la iglesia en aquel frío día de diciembre. Y también deseó que el visitante dedicara unos minutos a considerar de dónde había salido aquel vitral y a admirar su belleza. Llevaba una hora despierta, pero aún no se sentía lista para enfrentarse al nuevo día. Aquel año, las vacaciones se le antojaban distintas. El día previo, había salido a pasear un rato por la playa con Edward, su hermano pequeño. En muchas terrazas de las casas por las que habían pasado, había árboles de Navidad. En aquella época del año, prácticamente disponían de la playa para ellos solos, pero Edward no había mostrado ningún interés ni en las olas ni en las gaviotas que tanto lo habían fascinado apenas unos meses antes. En lugar de eso, le había pedido ir al taller; ella lo acompañó, aunque el chico apenas permaneció unos minutos antes de salir sin decir ni una sola palabra.

A su lado, sobre la repisa de la cabecera de la cama, sobresalía el rimero de fotografías que habían estado enmarcadas en la salita, junto con otros objetos que había recogido aquella mañana. En el silencio reinante, estudió los objetos detenidamente hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Su madre asomó la cabeza.

—¿Te apetece desayunar? He encontrado una caja de cereales en el armario.

—No tengo hambre, mamá.

—Tienes que comer, cielo.

Alice continuó con la vista fija y perdida en la pila de fotos.

—Me equivoqué, mamá. Y ahora no sé qué hacer.

—¿Te refieres a papá?

—A todo en general.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

Al ver que Alice no contestaba, su madre atravesó el umbral y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

—A veces es bueno desahogarse. Has estado muy callada durante los últimos dos días.

Por un instante, Alice se sintió abordada por un cúmulo de recuerdos: el incendio y la posterior reconstrucción de la iglesia, el vitral, la canción que finalmente había conseguido terminar. Pensó en Victoria, en Peter y en James. Pensó en Jasper. Recordaba aquel verano en que había cumplido dieciocho años, el verano en que la habían traicionado, el verano en que la habían arrestado, el verano en que se había enamorado. No había pasado tanto tiempo; sin embargo, a veces tenía la impresión de que en aquella época ella era una persona completamente distinta.

Alice suspiró.

—¿Y Edward?

—Brian se lo ha llevado a la zapatería. Es como un cachorrillo,

¿Sabes? Sus pies crecen más deprisa que el resto de su cuerpo.

Alice sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció con la misma celeridad con que se había formado. En el silencio que la envolvió a continuación, notó que su madre le sujetaba suavemente la larga melena y se la recogía en una holgada cola de caballo. Hacía eso desde que ella era pequeña; sin saber por qué, el gesto le seguía pareciendo reconfortante, aunque nunca lo admitiría, por supuesto.

—Mira, ¿qué te parece si hablamos mientras preparamos el equipaje? —sugirió su madre. Se dirigió al ropero y puso la maleta sobre la cama.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio? Edward mencionó algo sobre unas tortugas marinas.

Alice cruzó los brazos encima del pecho, completamente segura de que su historia no empezaba en aquel punto.

—No exactamente —repuso—. A pesar de que no estaba allí cuando sucedió, creo que el verano realmente empezó con el incendio.

—¿Qué incendio?

Alice asió la pila de fotografías que reposaban sobre la cabecera de la cama y, con mucho cuidado, cogió un deteriorado artículo de un periódico prensado entre dos fotos enmarcadas.

Alargó la amarillenta hoja impresa a su madre y dijo:

—Este incendio. El de la iglesia.

_Un petardo ilegal, posible causa del incendio que arrasó la iglesia. _

Párroco hospitalizado Wrightsville Beach, Carolina del Norte. Un incendio arrasó la histórica primera iglesia bautista de la localidad en Nochevieja; las investigaciones apuntan a un petardo ilegal como posible causa.

Los bomberos recibieron una llamada anónima justo después de la medianoche y rápidamente se trasladaron a la iglesia, situada en primera línea de la playa. Según Charlie Swan, el jefe de la Brigada Contra Incendios de Wrightsville Beach: «Cuando llegamos vimos llamas y una espesa humareda en la parte posterior de la estructura». En el punto donde se originó el incendio, hallaron restos de un petardo de los denominados cohetes de botella.

El reverendo Bill se hallaba dentro de la iglesia cuando se propagó el incendio y sufrió quemaduras de segundo grado en los brazos y las manos. Inmediatamente fue trasladado al Centro Médico Provincial New Hanover, donde permanece ingresado en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Éste ha sido el segundo incendio en una iglesia en el condado de New Hanover en los últimos meses. En noviembre, otra iglesia evangélica en Wilmington también fue pasto de las llamas. «La investigación sigue abierta, pues se sospecha que se trata de una cadena de incendios provocados», explica Swan.

Según varios testigos, unos veinte minutos antes del incendio alguien estaba lanzando cohetes de botella en la playa justo detrás de la iglesia para celebrar la llegada del Año Nuevo. «En Carolina del Norte estos petardos son ilegales, y son especialmente peligrosos ahora, a causa de la fuerte sequía que eleva el riesgo de incendios—advierte Swan—. Este incendio es la prueba. Un hombre está hospitalizado, y la iglesia ha quedado absolutamente destruida.»

Cuando su madre acabó de leer el artículo, alzó la vista y topó con los ojos de Alice. La chica pareció titubear unos instantes; entonces suspiró y empezó a narrar una historia que todavía se le antojaba carente de sentido, incluso en aquellos momentos, con la perspectiva que le otorgaba el paso de los meses.

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Me dan su opinión?**


	3. CAPITULO 01

**Gracias Chicas por sus Review. Me hacen muy feliz. Y me animan a actualizar pronto.**

****

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por ****Nicholas Sparks****, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

****

_**CAPITULO 1.**_

_**Alice.**_

Seis meses antes Alice se recostó en el asiento delantero del coche, preguntándose cómo era posible que su madre y su padre la odiaran hasta tal punto.

Ésa era la única explicación que encontraba para entender por qué tenía que ir a visitar a su padre a aquel recóndito lugar al sur del país —un sitio dejado de la mano de Dios—, en lugar de pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos en Manhattan.

Peor todavía; no, no iba simplemente a visitar a su padre.

Una «visita» implicaba un fin de semana o dos, como máximo una semana. Pensó que sería capaz de sobrellevar una «visita».

Pero ¿quedarse hasta finales de agosto? ¿Prácticamente todo el verano? Eso era un ultraje, y durante la mayor parte de las nueve horas que duró el trayecto en coche, se sintió como una presidiaria a la que estuvieran trasladando a un centro penitenciario rural. No podía creer que su madre la obligara a pasar por aquel mal trago.

Alice se sentía tan desgraciada que necesitó un segundo para reconocer la Sonata número 16 en do mayor de Mozart.

Era una de las piezas que ella había tocado cuatro años antes en el Carnegie Hall, la ilustre sala de conciertos de Nueva York, y sabía que su madre la había puesto a propósito, mientras dormía.

No podía soportarlo. Se inclinó hacia delante para apagar la radio.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? — Le increpó su madre, frunciendo el ceño—. Me gusta oírte tocar.

—Pues a mí no.

—¿Y si la pongo bajito?

—Vale ya, mamá. No estoy de humor.

Alice clavó la vista en la ventana, con la indiscutible certeza de que los labios de su madre se habían trocado en una línea fina y tensa, como si ambos estuvieran imantados. Últimamente ese gesto se había convertido en una mueca recurrente en ella.

—Me ha parecido ver un pelícano cuando atravesábamos el puente en dirección a Wrightsville Beach —dijo su madre, en un intento de mantener la calma.

—¡No me digas! Quizá deberías llamar al Cazador de Cocodrilos.

—Está muerto —terció una vocecita desde el asiento trasero.

Era Edward. Sus palabras se mezclaron con el ruido de la Game Boy. Su muy-pero-que-muy-pesado hermanito de diez años era un adicto a ese cacharro—. ¿No lo recuerdas? —continuó—.Fue muy triste.

—Claro que lo recuerdo.

—Pues no lo parece.

—Te digo que sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has dicho esa tontería?

Alice ni se molestó en replicar por tercera vez. Su hermano nunca estaba contento si no decía la última palabra. La sacaba de quicio.

—¿Has conseguido dormir, cielo? —le preguntó su madre.

—Hasta que has pasado por ese bache. Podrías haber frenado un poco, ¿no? Casi me empotro contra la ventana.

Su madre continuaba con la mirada fija en la carretera.

—Celebro que la siesta te haya sentado bien y que te hayas despertado de mejor humor.

Alice reventó el globo que acababa de hacer con el chicle.

Su madre detestaba ese hábito, y precisamente por eso no había dejado de hacerlo desde que habían tomado la I-95. En su humilde opinión, la interestatal era el tramo más tedioso de carretera jamás concebido. A menos que alguien se desviviera por la comida rápida grasienta, las nauseabundas casetas de lavabos portátiles y los trillones de pinos, la fea monotonía del paisaje podía sumir a una persona en un hipnótico estado de sopor.

Alice ya había soltado el mismo comentario a su paso por los estados de Delaware, Maryland y Virginia, pero su madre había ignorado las críticas en cada una de esas ocasiones.

Aparte de intentar ser agradable durante el largo trayecto en coche, dado que era la última vez que la vería durante bastante tiempo, su madre no era la clase de persona a la que le entusiasmara hablar mientras conducía. De entrada, no le gustaba conducir, y por eso solían desplazarse en metro o en taxi en Nueva York. Pero en casa… la cosa era distinta. En casa no tenía ningún reparo en ponerse a chillar, y en los dos últimos meses el presidente de la comunidad había bajado un par de veces a su piso para pedirle que por favor bajara la voz. Probablemente creía que cuanto más la regañara a grito pelado por sus pésimas notas, por los amigos que frecuentaba o por el hecho de que nunca respetara la hora de llegada por la noche, o por el «incidente» —especialmente por el «incidente»—, Alice más caso le haría.

Tampoco se podía decir que fuera la peor madre del mundo, ni mucho menos. Incluso podía admitir que cuando estaba de buen humor era bastante enrollada —en cuanto a madres se refería, claro—. Lo que le pasaba era que estaba atrapada en esa mala época de su vida en la que los niños no acaban de hacerse mayores. Alice deseó por enésima vez haber nacido en mayo en vez de en agosto, cuando cumpliría dieciocho años y su madre ya no podría obligarla a hacer nada. Legalmente, sería mayor de edad y podría tomar sus propias decisiones libremente.

De momento, sin embargo, aunque Alice no deseara realizar ese dichoso viaje al sur, no le quedaba otra elección. Porque todavía tenía «diecisiete» años. Y todo por culpa de una jugarreta del calendario. Porque su madre la había concebido tres meses después de lo que en realidad debería haberlo hecho.

Pero ¿por qué la obligaba a acatar ese odioso plan para el verano?

De nada había servido la tremenda pataleta que había pillado, ni tampoco sus súplicas ni sus quejas ni la infinidad de lágrimas derramadas; no, no había servido de nada. Alice y Edward iban a pasar el verano con su padre, y no había nada más que hablar. «No hay peros que valgan, ni tampoco se aceptan sugerencias», había sentenciado su madre. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo detestaba aquella actitud tan intransigente!

A la salida del puente, el tráfico se intensificó y su madre aminoró considerablemente la marcha. A un lado, entre las casas, Alice divisó el océano. Genial. Como si eso le importara.

—¿Por qué nos obligas a hacerlo? —refunfuñó Alice.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —le contestó su madre—. Necesitáis pasar una temporada con vuestro padre. Os echa mucho de menos.

—Pero ¿todo el verano? ¿No podrían ser sólo un par de semanas?

—Necesitáis pasar más tiempo juntos. Hace tres años que no lo ves.

—Ya, pero la culpa no es mía. Fue él quien se marchó.

—Sí, pero tú no quieres hablar con él cada vez que llama por teléfono. Y cuando viene a Nueva York para veros a ti y a Edward, prefieres pasarte todo el día por ahí con tus amigos.

Alice volvió a reventar el globo de chicle y miró de soslayo a su madre un par de veces.

—No quiero verlo, ni tampoco quiero hablar con él —protestó.

—Mira, ¿por qué no intentas ver el lado positivo? Tu padre es una buena persona, y te quiere mucho.

—¿Por eso nos abandonó?

En lugar de contestar, su madre echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor.

—Tú sí que tienes ganas de estar con él, ¿no es cierto, Edward?

—¡Pues claro! ¡Será alucinante!

—Celebro que tengas esa actitud. Quizá deberías darle un par de lecciones a tu hermana.

Edward resopló con cara de fastidio.

—¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes.

—¡Es que no comprendo por qué no puedo pasar el verano con mis amigos! —masculló Alice de mala gana.

No pensaba dejar las cosas así. A pesar de que sabía que las probabilidades eran más bien nulas, todavía albergaba la fantasía de convencer a su madre para que diera media vuelta y regresara a Manhattan.

—¿Te refieres a que por qué no puedes pasarte todas las noches de juerga en la discoteca? No soy tan ingenua, Alice.

Sé lo que se cuece en esos sitios.

—No hago nada malo, mamá.

—¿Y qué me dices de tus notas? ¿Y de que nunca respetes la hora a la que tienes que volver a casa? ¿Y de…?

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —la atajó Alice —. Como, por ejemplo, ¿por qué es obligatorio que pase una temporada con mi padre?

Su madre no le contestó. De hecho, Alice sabía que tenía todos los motivos del mundo para no hacerlo; ya había contestado a esa pregunta un millón de veces, a pesar de que la chica se negaba a aceptar la respuesta. Al cabo de un rato, el tráfico volvió a ser más fluido, y el coche avanzó media manzana antes de detenerse de nuevo. Su madre bajó la ventanilla y sacó la cabeza para intentar averiguar por qué se detenían los coches.

—Me pregunto qué pasará —murmuró—. La circulación está fatal por aquí.

—Es por la playa —comentó Edward—. Siempre hay mucha gente en la playa.

—Son las tres de la tarde de un domingo. No tendría que estar tan abarrotada.

Alice encogió las piernas. Qué fastidio. Su vida era detestable, absolutamente detestable.

—Oye, mamá, ¿sabe papá que arrestaron a Alice? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí —contestó ella.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer?

Esta vez fue Alice la que contestó:

—No hará nada. Lo único que le importa es su maldito piano.

Alice «detestaba» el piano y había jurado que nunca más volvería a tocarlo, una decisión que incluso había sorprendido a algunas de sus mejores amigas, puesto que el piano había formado parte de su vida desde que era una niña. Su padre, que había sido profesor de música en la Academia Juilliard de Nueva York, también había sido su profesor particular. A Alice no sólo le había encantado tocar el piano, sino que soñaba con llegar a componer algún día una pieza musical con su padre.

Se le daba bien, más que bien, y gracias al vínculo entre su padre y Juilliard, la administración y los profesores del conservatorio no tardaron en fijarse en su talento para la música.

Pronto empezó a correr la voz dentro del mundillo de su padre, entre la cerrada comunidad de los que creían que la música clásica era lo más importante en el mundo. Poco después, su nombre apareció en un par de artículos en unas revistas especializadas en música clásica, y el _New York Times _publicó un artículo bastante extenso sobre el vínculo entre padre e hija.

Finalmente, hacía cuatro años, Alice actuó en la serie _Young Performers _que el Carnegie Hall organizaba para jóvenes promesas. Aquél fue el momento estelar de su carrera. Y realmente fue un momento culminante; no era tan ilusa como para no darse cuenta de lo que había conseguido. Sabía que en la vida había muy pocas oportunidades como aquélla, pero últimamente se preguntaba si sus sacrificios habían valido la pena. Después de todo, aparte de sus padres, a nadie le importaba su actuación, nadie la recordaba. Había aprendido que, a menos que una tuviera un vídeo popular en YouTube o que pudiera tocar delante de miles de personas, la habilidad musical no servía para nada.

A veces deseaba que su padre la hubiera iniciado en la guitarra eléctrica. O, como mínimo, en lecciones de canto. ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer con su habilidad para tocar el piano?

¿Enseñar música en la escuela local? ¿Tocar en el vestíbulo de algún hotel mientras la gente pasaba por el mostrador de recepción?

¿Llevar la misma vida tan ingrata de su padre? Sólo hacía falta mirar cómo había acabado: un día decidió marcharse de Juilliard para dedicarse a hacer giras como concertista de piano y acabó tocando en locales de poca monta con audiencias que apenas llenaban las dos primeras filas. Viajaba cuarenta semanas al año, lo bastante como para poner en peligro su matrimonio. Alice recordaba a su madre gritando todo el tiempo y a su padre encerrándose en sí mismo, como siempre solía hacer, hasta que un día simplemente ya no regresó de una larga gira por los estados del sur. Por lo que sabía, últimamente su padre ya no daba conciertos. Ni tampoco clases particulares.

«¿Qué? ¿Satisfecho con el resultado, papá?»

Alice sacudió la cabeza. No quería estar allí. De ninguna manera. No quería tener nada que ver con la historia de aquel perdedor.

—¡Oye, mamá! ¿Qué es eso de ahí? ¿Es una noria? —preguntó Edward, alborotado, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante.

Su madre alargó el cuello, intentando ver por encima del monovolumen que ocupaba el carril contiguo.

—Creo que sí, cielo —contestó—. Deben de ser las fiestas locales.

—¿Podemos ir? ¿Después de cenar todos juntos?

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a tu padre.

—Sí, y quizá después nos sentemos alrededor de una fogata y nos pongamos a cantar alegremente, como una familia perfecta, unida y feliz —espetó Alice.

En esa ocasión, los dos decidieron no hacerle ni caso.

—¿Crees que habrá más atracciones? —preguntó Edward.

—Seguro que sí. Y si tu padre no quiere montarse contigo, seguro que a tu hermana sí que le apetece.

—¡Genial! Alice se recostó en el asiento. Estaba segura de que su madre iba a sugerir algo parecido. Aquello era demasiado deprimente como para ser verdad.

**Hooola! Espero le este gustando la historia.**

**¿Algún Review….?**


	4. CAPITULO 02

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nicholas Sparks, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

**CAPITULO 2**

_Carlisle._

Carlisle Cullen tocaba el piano con una emoción desmedida, anticipando la llegada de sus hijos en cualquier minuto.

El piano estaba en una salita aledaña al pequeño comedor del tosco bungaló de la playa, un lugar que se había convertido en su hogar. A su espalda había varios objetos que esbozaban su pasado. No era mucho. Aparte del piano, Esme había sido capaz de amontonar todas sus pertenencias en una sola caja, y él había necesitado menos de media hora para colocarlo todo en su sitio. Tenía una instantánea de cuando era joven junto a su padre y su madre, y otra en la que aparecía también muy joven, tocando el piano. Ambas fotos estaban colgadas entre los dos títulos universitarios que poseía, uno expedido por la Universidad de Chapell Hill y el otro por la Universidad de Boston.

Debajo había un certificado de reconocimiento de la Academia Juilliard por su labor como profesor durante quince años. Cerca de la ventana destacaban tres carteles enmarcados con propaganda de sus actuaciones durante una gira. Lo más importante, sin embargo, era la media docena de fotografías de Edward y Alice, algunas clavadas con chinchetas en la pared o enmarcadas y otras expuestas sobre el piano. Cada vez que las miraba no podía evitar lamentarse de que, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, nada hubiera salido como esperaba. Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde se filtraban a través de las ventanas y conferían al interior de la vivienda un ambiente sofocante. Podía notar las gotitas de sudor que se le formaban en la frente. Gracias a Dios, los pinchazos en el vientre ya no eran tan intensos como por la mañana, pero llevaba cuatro días con los nervios a flor de piel, y sabía que el dolor volvería. Su punto débil siempre había sido el estómago. Cuando tenía veinte años, tuvo una úlcera y lo hospitalizaron por diverticulitis; a los treinta años lo operaron de apendicitis aguda, cuando Esme estaba embarazada de Edward. Ingería fármacos antiácidos como si fueran caramelos, llevaba años enganchado al Nexium, y a pesar de que sabía que probablemente podría llevar una dieta más saludable y realizar más ejercicio físico, no albergaba ninguna esperanza de que eso lo ayudara. Sus problemas estomacales eran genéticos.

La muerte de su padre seis años antes le había cambiado la vida. Desde el funeral se había visto abocado a un estado de absoluta inestabilidad, como si esperase a que sucediera algo. En cierta manera, eso era lo que suponía que le pasaba. Cinco años antes, había abandonado su puesto de trabajo en la Academia Juilliard; un año después, había decidido intentar ganarse la vida como concertista de piano. Hacía tres años que él y Esme habían acordado divorciarse; menos de doce meses después, empezaron a cancelar las actuaciones de sus giras hasta que al final se quedó sin trabajo. El año anterior se había instalado nuevamente en aquella localidad, el pueblo que lo había visto crecer, un lugar que pensaba que jamás volvería a pisar. Y ahora estaba a punto de pasar el verano con sus hijos, y aunque intentaba imaginar lo que el otoño le depararía después de que Alice y Edward regresaran a Nueva York, sólo tenía la certeza de que las hojas de los árboles adoptarían un tono amarillento antes de tornarse rojas y que por las mañanas le costaría respirar, como de costumbre, por el cambio de temperatura. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no intentaba predecir el futuro.

El futuro no le quitaba el sueño. Sabía que las predicciones carecían de sentido; además, si ni siquiera atinaba a comprender el pasado… En aquella época, la única certeza absoluta que tenía era que él era un tipo ordinario en un mundo que adoraba lo extraordinario, y esa aseveración le provocaba una vaga sensación de desencanto por la vida que había llevado. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? A diferencia de Esme, más extrovertida y sociable, él siempre había sido más retraído y uno más del montón.

A pesar de que despuntaba por cierto talento como músico y compositor, sabía que le faltaba el carisma y el don para encandilar a la audiencia, o aquello que fuera necesario para que un concertista supiera meterse al público en el bolsillo. A veces incluso admitía que su paso por el mundo era más como observador que como partícipe; en momentos de dolorosa honestidad, asumía que había fracasado en todo lo que era importante.

Tenía cuarenta y ocho años. Su matrimonio no había funcionado, su hija no quería verlo y su hijo estaba creciendo lejos de él. Sabía que no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo, y lo que más ansiaba en aquellos momentos era averiguar si todavía era posible que un tipo como él pudiera experimentar la presencia de Dios.

Diez años antes, jamás se habría imaginado cuestionándose tal cosa. Ni siquiera dos años antes. Pero a veces pensaba que la madurez lo había conducido inevitablemente hasta aquel punto más reflexivo. A pesar de que, desde hacía tiempo suponía que la respuesta radicaba de algún modo en la música que componía, últimamente sospechaba que se había equivocado. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más cuenta se daba de que, para él, la música había sido siempre algo separado de la realidad, y no una forma de experimentarla profundamente. Podía sentir pasión y catarsis con las piezas de Tchaikovsky, o una sensación de plenitud al escribir sus propias sonatas, pero ahora sabía que encerrarse en la música tenía menos que ver con Dios que con un deseo egoísta de hallar una vía de escape. Ahora creía que la respuesta correcta yacía en algún punto del amor que sentía por sus hijos, en el dolor que experimentaba cuando se despertaba en aquella casa silenciosa y se daba cuenta de que no estaban a su lado. Pero incluso en esos momentos tenía la certeza de que había algo más.

Y en cierta manera, esperaba que sus hijos lo ayudaran a encontrarlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Carlisle vio a través de la ventana que el sol se reflejaba en el parabrisas de un monovolumen. Él y Esme lo habían comprado hacía años para realizar salidas y excursiones familiares los fines de semana. Súbitamente se preguntó si Esme se habría acordado de cambiar el aceite antes de iniciar aquel viaje tan largo, o incluso desde que él se marchó.

«Probablemente no», decidió finalmente. Esme nunca se había ocupado de esas cuestiones; siempre era él quien se encargaba de revisar el estado del coche.

Pero, ahora, esa parte de su vida había quedado atrás.

Se levantó del asiento; cuando llegó al porche, Edward ya había saltado del coche y se dirigía corriendo hacia él. Llevaba el pelo alborotado, las gafas torcidas; sus piernas y sus brazos eran tan delgados como los palos de una escoba. Carlisle notó un nudo en la garganta, y de nuevo pensó en todo lo que se había perdido durante los últimos tres años.

—¡Papá!

—¡Edward! —exclamó Carlisle al tiempo que avanzaba hacia él a grandes zancadas.

Cuando Edward saltó a sus brazos, le costó mucho no desmoronarse de la emoción.

—¡Cómo has crecido! —se sorprendió.

—¡En cambio tú estás más canijo! ¡Y mucho más delgado!—dijo el niño.

Carlisle estrechó a su hijo con fuerza entre sus brazos antes de soltarlo.

—Me alegro de que ya hayas llegado.

—Yo también. Mamá y Alice se han pasado todo el viaje discutiendo.

—Vaya, pues eso no está bien.

—No pasa nada. No les he hecho ni caso. Excepto cuando me apetecía pincharlas un poco, ya sabes, para provocarlas.

—Ah —respondió Carlisle.

Edward se llevó un dedo hasta el puente de las gafas para colocárselas en su sitio.

—¿Por qué mamá no nos ha dejado venir en avión?

—¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No.

—Quizá deberías hacerlo.

—¡Bah! Tampoco importa; sólo es que sentía curiosidad.

Carlisle sonrió. Había olvidado lo parlanchín que podía ser su hijo cuando se lo proponía.

—¡Anda! ¿Ésta es tu casa?

—Sí.

—¡Es alucinante!

Carlisle se preguntó si Edward hablaba en serio. Aquella pequeña construcción rústica y tosca no tenía nada de alucinante; probablemente era la edificación más destartalada de toda la playa. Además, estaba «encerrada» entre dos casas espectaculares que habían erigido en los últimos diez años, con lo cual aún parecía más diminuta. Con la pintura ajada, el tejado desvencijado y la madera del porche medio podrida, a Carlisle no le sorprendería en absoluto que durante la próxima tormenta de moderada intensidad, el bungaló saliera volando por los aires, cosa que, seguramente, no les haría ni pizca de gracia a sus vecinos.

Desde que se había mudado, ningún miembro de las dos familias le había dirigido la palabra.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —se interesó.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Está justo en medio de la playa! ¿Qué más se puede pedir? —Edward enfiló hacia el océano—. ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

—Claro. Pero ten cuidado. Y no te alejes demasiado.

—Vale.

Carlisle observó cómo Edward se alejaba al trote. Al darse la vuelta vio que Esme se acercaba. Alice también se había apeado del coche, aunque no parecía mostrar ninguna predisposición a acercarse.

—Hola, Esme —la saludó.

—¿Qué tal, Carlisle? —Se inclinó para darle un abrazo fugaz—.

¿Todo bien? Estás más delgado.

—Estoy bien.

Detrás de ella, Carlisle se fijó en Alice, que lentamente se encaminaba hacia ellos. Se sorprendió al ver cómo había cambiado desde la última foto que su ex mujer le había enviado por correo electrónico. Qué lejos quedaba la pequeña princesita que recordaba; en su lugar había ahora una adolescente con un mechón lila que destacaba en su larga melena negra, las uñas de las manos pintadas de color negro, y vestida con ropa oscura de los pies a la cabeza. A pesar de los signos obvios de rebelión adolescente, pensó de nuevo en lo mucho que se parecía a su madre. Eso era bueno. También pensó que Esme estaba tan guapa como siempre.

Carlisle carraspeó con cierto nerviosismo antes de hablar.

—Hola, cielo. Me alegro mucho de verte.

Alice no contestó; su madre la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No seas grosera. Tu padre te está hablando. Di algo.

Alice se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece esto? No pienso tocar el piano para ti.

—¡Alice! —Carlisle pudo oír la exasperación en el tono de Esme.

—¿Qué? —La chica alzó la cabeza con desfachatez—.

Pensé que era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio.

Antes de que Esme pudiera responder, Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

Lo último que deseaba era una discusión.

—Tranquila, Esme, no pasa nada.

—Sí, mamá, no pasa «nada» —cacareó Alice, a la defensiva—.

Necesito estirar un poco las piernas. Me voy a dar una vuelta.

Mientras se alejaba con porte insolente, Carlisle se dio cuenta de que su ex mujer se debatía entre el impulso de llamarla para que regresara o no dejarla marchar. Al final, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

—Un viaje duro, ¿eh? —intervino él, intentando aquietar las aguas.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

Carlisle sonrió, pensando que por tan sólo un instante era fácil imaginar que todavía seguían casados, formando un equipo, todavía enamorados.

Salvo que, por supuesto, no lo estaban. Tras descargar las maletas, Carlisle se dirigió a la cocina, donde dio unos golpecitos a la vieja cubitera para que saltaran unos cubitos dentro de unos vasos que ya estaban en el bungaló cuando él lo ocupó.

A su espalda, oyó que Esme entraba en la cocina. Asió una jarra con té dulce frío, vertió la infusión en dos vasos y le pasó uno a su ex mujer. Fuera, Edward se dedicaba alternativamente a atrapar y a evitar ser atrapado por las olas mientras las gaviotas sobrevolaban la orilla.

—Parece que Edward se está divirtiendo.

Ella avanzó un paso hacia la ventana.

—Lleva varias semanas nervioso, soñando con este viaje.

—Esme titubeó antes de continuar—. Te echa de menos.

—Yo también a él.

—Lo sé —suspiró ella. Tomó un sorbo de té antes de dar un vistazo a la cocina—. Así que… aquí es donde vives, ¿eh?... Tiene… carácter.

—Por carácter entiendo que te has fijado en las goteras del techo y en la falta de aire acondicionado.

Esme esbozó una breve sonrisa, incómoda.

—Sé que no es mucho. Pero es tranquilo y puedo ver cómo sale el sol.

—¿Y la Iglesia te deja estar aquí sin pagar nada? Carlisle asintió.

—La casa pertenecía a Carson Johnson, un artista de la localidad; cuando falleció, la donó a la Iglesia. El reverendo Bill deja que me quede hasta que necesiten el terreno.

—¿Y qué tal es eso de vivir de nuevo en tu pueblo natal? Quiero decir, tus padres vivían muy cerca, ¿no? ¿A unas tres manzanas de aquí? «A siete, para ser más precisos», pensó él, aunque lo único que dijo mientras se encogía de hombros fue:

—No está mal.

—Ahora hay mucha más gente. Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

—Todo cambia —apuntó él. Se apoyó en la encimera y cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra—. ¿Y cuándo es el gran día? —inquirió, cambiando de tema—. Me refiero a ti y a Brian.

—Carlisle…

—No pasa nada —la interrumpió, alzando la mano—. Me alegro de que hayas rehecho tu vida.

Esme se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como si se preguntara si era mejor aceptar sus palabras sin más o ahondar en el peligroso territorio sentimental.

—En enero —anunció finalmente—. Y quiero que sepas que con los niños… Brian no pretende ser quien no es. Seguro que te gustaría.

—Sí, seguro —repitió él, tomando un sorbo de té. Después depositó el vaso sobre la mesa—. ¿Y qué piensan los niños de él?

—A Edward parece que le gusta, pero es que a Edward le gusta todo el mundo.

—¿Y Alice?

—Se porta con él del mismo modo que se porta contigo.

Carlisle soltó una carcajada sin reparar en la cara de preocupación de Esme.

—¿Cómo está?

—¡Uf! No lo sé —suspiró ella—. Creo que no muy bien.

Está atravesando una fase muy… confusa; se debate entre rachas de melancolía y de cólera. No respeta la hora de volver a casa por las noches, y la mitad de las veces sólo consigo sacarle un «Me da igual» cuando intento hablar con ella. Intento aceptar que su actitud es la propia de su edad, porque aún recuerdo lo que yo sentía en la adolescencia, pero… —Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. ¿Te has fijado en la forma en que viste? ¿Y su pelo? ¿Y ese pintauñas tan horroroso?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Podría ser peor.

Esme abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cuando no se le ocurrió nada, supo que Carlisle tenía razón. Fuera cual fuese la fase que su hija estaba atravesando, y a pesar de los temores de Esme, Alice seguía siendo Alice.

—Supongo que sí —cedió ella, antes de volver a sacudir la cabeza—. Ya sé que tienes razón. Pero es que últimamente resulta extremadamente difícil convivir con ella. Algunas veces es la misma niña dulce de siempre. Como con Edward. A pesar de que se pelean como el perro y el gato, todavía lo lleva al parque cada fin de semana. Y cuando Edward tuvo problemas con las matemáticas, ella le dio clases cada noche, lo cual no deja de ser curioso, teniendo en cuenta que este curso Alice ha suspendido casi todas las asignaturas. Y no te lo había dicho, pero la obligué a presentarse de nuevo a la convocatoria de febrero. No contestó ni una sola pregunta en los exámenes. ¿Sabes lo mal estudiante que hay que ser para no contestar ni una sola pregunta?

Cuando Carlisle volvió a reír, Esme frunció el ceño.

—No tiene gracia.

—En cierta manera sí.

—Claro, tú no has tenido que lidiar con ella durante estos tres últimos años.

Él dejó de reír y bajó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. —Cogió nuevamente el vaso—.

¿Qué dijo el juez sobre el pequeño hurto en la tienda?

—Ya te lo conté por teléfono —repuso ella con expresión resignada—: si Alice no se mete en ningún lío más, lo borrarán de su expediente. Pero si se vuelve a repetir… —No pudo acabar la frase.

—Estás muy preocupada por eso, ¿verdad? —dedujo él.

Esme le dio la espalda.

—Es que no es la primera vez, y ése es el problema —confesó, angustiada—. Alice admitió que había robado la pulsera el año pasado, pero, según ella, esta vez estaba comprando un par de cosas en la tienda y no podía sostenerlas todas en las manos, así que por eso se metió el pintalabios en el bolsillo.

Pagó las otras cosas. Si ves el vídeo de seguridad de la tienda, parece como si realmente fuera un descuido sin ninguna mala intención, pero…

—Pero no estás segura.

Cuando Esme no contestó, Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. No aparecerá en la lista de «Los delincuentes más buscados del país». Cometió un error. Siempre ha tenido buen corazón.

—Eso no significa que ahora nos esté diciendo la verdad.

—Y tampoco significa que esté mintiendo.

—¿La crees? —Su expresión denotaba una mezcla de esperanza y de escepticismo.

Carlisle se debatió entre sus sentimientos al respecto, como había hecho una docena de veces desde que Esme se lo contó por primera vez.

—Sí —concluyó—. La creo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es buena chica.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella. Por primera vez, parecía enojada—. La última vez que pasaste tiempo con ella, Alice tenía quince años. —Volvió a darle la espalda; cruzó los brazos y clavó la vista en la ventana. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz había adoptado un tono más crispado—: Podrías haber vuelto, lo sabes perfectamente. Podrías haber vuelto a dar clases en Nueva York. No tenías que viajar por todo el país, ni quedarte a vivir aquí… Podrías haber continuado formando parte de sus vidas.

Sus palabras eran punzantes, y Carlisle sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero no había sido tan sencillo, por razones que ambos comprendían, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos quería reconocerlo.

El incómodo silencio se rompió cuando Carlisle finalmente carraspeó.

—Lo único que intento decir es que Alice sabe distinguir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. A pesar de que esté intentando reafirmar su independencia, sigo creyendo que es la misma persona que ha sido siempre. En los aspectos fundamentales, Alice no ha cambiado.

Antes de que Esme pudiera pensar en cómo o en si podía rebatir aquel alegato, Edward entró atolondradamente por la puerta, con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Papá! ¡He encontrado un taller muy guay! ¡Ven!

¡Quiero que me lo enseñes!

Esme enarcó una ceja.

—Sí. Está en la parte trasera —explicó Carlisle—. ¿Así que quieres verlo?

—¡Ya verás, mamá, es alucinante!

Esme miró a Carlisle y luego a Edward; después, nuevamente a su ex marido.

—No, gracias —respondió—. Me suena a una actividad más propia de padre e hijo. Y además, creo que será mejor que me ponga en camino.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Edward.

Carlisle sabía lo doloroso que aquella separación le iba a resultar a su ex mujer, así que contestó por ella.

—A tu madre todavía le quedan muchas horas en la carretera.

Y además, esta noche había pensado llevaros a la feria. ¿Te parece bien que dejemos lo del taller para más tarde?

Carlisle vio que los hombros de su hijo se hundían casi imperceptiblemente.

—Vaaaaaale —convino Edward.

Después de que el chico se despidiera de su madre —sin Alice a la vista y, según, Esme probablemente aún tardaría bastante en regresar—, se metieron en el taller, una especie de cobertizo con el techo de hojalata y que formaba parte de la propiedad.

Durante los últimos tres meses, Carlisle se había pasado la mayor parte de las tardes allí encerrado, rodeado de un montón de chatarra y de pequeños fragmentos de cristal de distintos colores que ahora Edward se estaba dedicando a inspeccionar. El centro del taller lo ocupaba una alargada mesa de trabajo con un vitral recién empezado, pero Edward parecía más interesado en las extrañas muestras de taxidermia que se exhibían en las estanterías, la especialidad del anterior dueño de la casa. Era imposible no inmutarse ante el engendro con medio cuerpo de ardilla y la otra mitad de pez, o ante la cabeza de comadreja empalada en el cuerpo de un gallo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Edward, desconcertado.

—Supongo que se podría definir como arte.

—Pensé que el arte eran pinturas y cosas parecidas.

—Así es. Pero a veces el arte también puede adoptar otras formas.

Edward arrugó la nariz, sin apartar la vista del bicho mitad conejo mitad serpiente.

—Pues a mí esto no me parece arte.

Cuando Carlisle sonrió, Edward señaló el vitral que reposaba sobre la mesa de trabajo.

—¿Y qué es esto? —quiso saber.

—Es mi obra. Estoy montando una vidriera de colores para la iglesia que hay un poco más abajo, en esta misma calle. El año pasado se quemó, y la vidriera original quedó destruida en el incendio.

—No sabía que supieras hacer vidrieras.

—Lo creas o no, el artista que antes vivía en esta casa me enseñó a hacerlo.

—¿El tipo que disecó todos estos bichos?

—Así es.

—¿Lo conocías?

Carlisle se acercó a su hijo.

—De pequeño solía venir aquí cuando se suponía que tenía que estar en clase de religión. Él realizaba las vidrieras para la mayoría de las iglesias que hay por aquí cerca. ¿Ves esa foto en la pared? —Carlisle señaló hacia una pequeña imagen de Jesucristo resucitado clavada con una chincheta en una de las estanterías, que con tantos trastos pasaba fácilmente desapercibida—.

Espero que mi vidriera sea igual que la imagen de la foto, cuando esté acabada.

—¡Alucinante! —exclamó Edward.

Carlisle sonrió. Por lo visto, era la nueva palabra favorita de su hijo; se preguntó cuántas veces la oiría durante el verano.

—¿Quieres ayudarme?

—¿Puedo?

—Lo daba por sentado. —Carlisle le propinó un cariñoso golpecito en el hombro—. Necesito un ayudante de confianza.

—¿Es difícil?

—Yo tenía tu edad cuando empecé, así que estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema para aprender. Visiblemente entusiasmado, Edward asió un fragmento de vidrio y lo examinó a contraluz, con una expresión solemne.

—Sí, yo también creo que podré hacerlo.

Carlisle sonrió.

—¿Todavía vas a misa? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Pero no a la misma iglesia que íbamos antes contigo.

Ahora vamos a la que le gusta a Brian. Y Alice no siempre viene con nosotros. Se encierra en su cuarto y se niega a salir, pero tan pronto como nos vamos, se larga a Starbucks a matar el rato con sus amigos. Mamá se pone muy furiosa.

—Bueno, eso es normal en la adolescencia. Los hijos ponéis a los padres a prueba.

Edward depositó el fragmento de cristal sobre la mesa.

—Yo no lo haré. Siempre seré bueno. Pero no me gusta mucho la nueva iglesia. Es un palo. Así que puede que no vaya a esa iglesia.

—Muy bien. —Carlisle hizo una pausa—. Me he enterado de que no piensas jugar al fútbol el próximo otoño.

—No se me da muy bien.

—¿Y qué? Pero te diviertes, ¿no?

—No cuando los otros niños se ríen de mí.

—¿Se ríen de ti?

—No pasa nada. Tampoco me molesta.

—Ah —dijo Carlisle.

Edward empezó a balancearse, alternando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, inquieto; era obvio que algo le rondaba por la cabeza.

—Alice no ha leído ninguna de las cartas que le has enviado, papá. Y tampoco quiere volver a tocar el piano nunca más.

—Lo sé —respondió Carlisle.

—Mamá dice que es porque tiene el SPM.

Carlisle casi se atragantó de la risa, pero intentó recuperar la compostura tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Y sabes exactamente lo que eso significa?

Edward se llevó el dedo índice al puente de las gafas para colocárselas bien.

—Ya no soy tan pequeño, papá. Significa que tiene el síndrome de perpetuos morros.

Carlisle se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que con una mano le revolvía el pelo a su hijo en un gesto cariñoso.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a tu hermana? Creo que se ha ido hacia la feria.

—¿Nos montaremos en la noria?

—Por supuesto.

—Alucinante.

**Hooola! Espero le este gustando la historia.**

**Muchiiiisimas gracias por sus review… me motivan mucho.**

**Algún Review para este cap?**


	5. CAPITULO 03

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nicholas Sparks, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

**CAPITULO 3**

_**Alice.**_

Había un montón de gente en la feria. O mejor dicho —Alice se corrigió a sí misma—, había un montón de gente en el Festival Marinero de Wrightsville Beach. Mientras compraba una limonada en uno de los puestos ambulantes, contempló los numerosos coches aparcados uno detrás de otro y que formaban una fila compacta a ambos lados de las carreteras que conducían al muelle, e incluso se fijó en varios jóvenes con espíritu emprendedor que alquilaban los aparcamientos de sus casas, situadas cerca de la fiesta.

Hasta ese momento, sin embargo, la acción dejaba mucho que desear. Había supuesto que la noria sería una atracción fija de la localidad y que en el muelle habría tiendas y bares como en el paseo marítimo de Atlantic City; en otras palabras, que sería el sitio ideal para matar las horas en verano. Pero se había equivocado. Evidentemente, no era más que una pequeña feria rural montada en la zona de estacionamiento para los coches

en la punta del muelle. Las atracciones formaban parte de la feria ambulante, y en el aparcamiento habían dispuesto una fila de puestos donde se podía jugar una partida a diferentes juegos —eso sí, a un precio que era un timo— y unas casetas en las que lo único que servían era bazofia grasienta. Toda la feria era bastante… patética. Por lo visto, sin embargo, nadie más compartía su opinión.

La fiesta estaba «a tope». Viejos y jóvenes, familias enteras, grupitos de colegiales que flirteaban echándose miraditas…Tomara la dirección que tomase, siempre tenía la sensación de estar luchando contra la marea de individuos que la embestían sin parar. Individuos empapados de sudor. Individuos gordos, que apestaban a sudor. En un momento dado, Alice quedó comprimida entre un par de ellos; entonces, inexplicablemente, la multitud se detuvo, de repente. Qué asco. Uno se estaba zampando un perrito caliente y el otro devoraba una barra de chocolate que previamente había visto en uno de esos puestos de comida. Arrugó la nariz. El ambiente era más que patético. Avistó un espacio despejado, se deslizó como pudo entre el hervidero de gente y los tenderetes ambulantes y enfiló hacia el muelle. Afortunadamente, había menos gente a medida que se alejaba hacia el muelle y dejaba atrás los puestos con productos artesanales. Nada que ansiara comprar, ¿quién diantre iba a querer un gnomo hecho íntegramente con conchas marinas? No obstante, seguro que alguien compraba esa basura; si no, los tenderetes no estarían allí. Distraída, chocó sin querer con una mesa. Una anciana ocupaba la silla plegable situada detrás de ella. La mujer, que llevaba una camiseta con un logo de una sociedad protectora de animales, tenía el pelo cano y una cara afable y sonriente. «La típica abuela que se pasa el día horneando galletas antes de Nochebuena», se dijo Alice. Sobre la mesa, delante de la anciana, vio unos folletos de propaganda y una vasija para donativos junto a una enorme caja de cartón. Dentro de ésta había cuatro cachorros de color gris, y uno de ellos no paraba de dar brincos sobre sus patas traseras para mirar por encima de la pared de cartón.

—Hola, pequeñín —lo saludó Alice.

La anciana sonrió.

—¿Quieres sostenerlo? Es el más juguetón. Lo llamo _Seinfeld_.

El cachorro empezó a gimotear sin parar.

—No, gracias. —Era una monada. Realmente una monada, a pesar de que pensara que el nombre no le quedaba nada bien. Y sí que le apetecía cogerlo, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, después no querría volver a dejarlo en la caja. Se le iban los ojos detrás de los animales en general, especialmente de los que habían abandonado, como aquellos cachorrillos—. No les pasará nada, ¿verdad? No irá a sacrificarlos, ¿no?

—No te preocupes —contestó la mujer—. Por eso hemos montado esta parada, para que la gente los adopte. El año pasado encontramos familias para casi treinta animales, y estos cuatro ya están colocados. Sólo estoy esperando a que los nuevos dueños pasen a recogerlos de camino a casa, cuando se marchen de la feria. Pero tengo más en el cobertizo, si te interesa.

—No, gracias, sólo quería verlos —contestó Alice, justo en el momento en que oyó una música estridente que procedía de la playa. Alargó el cuello, intentando descubrir de qué se trataba—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es un concierto?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza.

—No, es vóley-playa. Hace horas que juegan; organizan un torneo o algo parecido. Deberías ir a verlo. Llevo todo el día oyendo gritos y aplausos, así que supongo que debe de ser interesante.

Alice consideró aquella posibilidad por unos instantes. ¿Por qué no? No podía ser peor que la feria. Echó un par de dólares en la vasija para donativos antes de encaminarse hacia los peldaños de madera que conducían a la playa.

El sol empezaba a ponerse y confería al océano una suerte de capa de oro líquido. En la playa, las pocas familias que quedaban se hallaban congregadas en las toallas cerca del agua, al lado de un par de castillos de arena que pronto serían barridos por la marea. Los charranes bajaban en picado para volver a elevarse rápidamente, en busca de cangrejos.

No necesitó mucho rato para llegar hasta el lugar de dónde venía el jaleo. Mientras se aproximaba despacio al borde de la pista, se fijó en que las otras chicas congregadas miraban embobadas a los dos jugadores de la derecha. No le sorprendió en absoluto. Los dos chicos —¿de su edad?, ¿un poco mayores?— eran de esa clase que su amiga Rosalie solía describir como «bomboncitos». A pesar de que ninguno de los dos fuera su tipo, pensó que era imposible no admirar sus cuerpos esbeltos y musculosos, así como la gracia etérea con que se movían sobre la arena.

Especialmente el más alto, con el pelo de color castaño oscuro y la pulsera de macramé en la muñeca. Sin lugar a dudas, Rosalie habría ido a por él —siempre le atraían los más altos— del mismo modo que la rubia despampanante embutida en un bikini y situada al otro lado de la pista también iba a por él; era algo obvio. Alice se fijó en ella y en su amiguita desde el principio. Ambas eran delgadas y atractivas, con unos dientes increíblemente blancos, y era evidente que estaban acostumbradas a ser el centro de atención y a que los chicos revolotearan a su alrededor. Se mantenían alejadas del resto de la concurrencia y animaban a los chicos con una destacada elegancia, probablemente porque de ese modo podían ondear sus melenas al viento con estilo. Podrían haber sido perfectamente unas vallas publicitarias que proclamaran que no había nada de malo en admirarlas a distancia, pero sin acercarse. No las conocía de nada, pero de entrada ya no le gustaron.

Centró su atención nuevamente en el partido en el instante en que los chicos monos se anotaban otro tanto. Y después otro. Y otro. No sabía cómo iba la puntuación general, pero obviamente ellos eran el mejor equipo. Y sin embargo, mientras seguía el juego con atención, empezó a desviar la vista hacia los otros dos chicos. No fue por su manía en fijarse siempre en los más desvalidos —lo cual era cierto—, sino más bien por el hecho de que la pareja ganadora le recordaba a los niños pijos que a veces conocía en las discotecas, los niñatos del Upper East Side que estudiaban en el colegio privado Dalton o en el Buckley y que pensaban que eran mejores que los demás simplemente porque sus papás eran agentes de bolsa. Había visto a suficientes especímenes de la denominada gente bien como para reconocer a uno de ellos a distancia, y se apostaba lo que fuera a que ese par constituía definitivamente parte de la gente bien de la localidad. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas después de marcar el siguiente punto, cuando el que formaba pareja con el muchacho de pelo castaño le guiñó el ojo a la rubia de piel bronceada, la muñequita Barbie, cuando le tocó el turno de sacar. Obviamente, en aquel pueblo, la gente bien se conocía entre sí.

¿Por qué aquello no la sorprendía?

De repente, perdió el interés por el partido, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse justo en el momento en que otro saque pasó por encima de la red. Apenas oyó que alguien gritaba mientras el equipo adversario devolvía el balón. Antes de que hubiera dado un par de pasos, la gente a su alrededor empezó a darse empellones y le hicieron perder el equilibrio por tan sólo un instante.

Un instante que se prolongó demasiado.

Tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta para ver a uno de los jugadores que corría hacia ella a toda velocidad, con la cabeza bien alzada para no perder de vista la caprichosa pelota.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el chico chocara contra ella.

Notó que la agarraba por los hombros en un intento simultáneo de detener la fuerte embestida y evitar que ella cayera al suelo. Notó que su propio brazo se movilizaba para detener el impacto y vio casi con fascinación, como en cámara lenta, que la tapa de plástico del vaso que sostenía salía disparada y que la limonada que contenía formaba un arco en el aire antes de salpicarle la cara y la camiseta.

Y entonces, súbitamente, todo se detuvo. Cerca de su cara, vio al jugador de pelo castaño mirándola con los ojos abiertos como un par de naranjas a causa del susto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, jadeando.

Alice podía notar las gotas de limonada resbalándole por la cara y empapándole la camiseta. A duras penas oyó las carcajadas de alguien entre la multitud. ¿Y por qué no se iban a reír? El día no había tenido desperdicio. No, señor.

—Estoy bien —espetó.

—¿Seguro? —El chico seguía jadeando. A juzgar por las apariencias, parecía genuinamente arrepentido—. Te he embestido con mucha fuerza.

—Suéltame de una vez —ladró ella, apretando los dientes.

Por lo visto, él no se había dado cuenta de que seguía clavándole los dedos crispados como garras en los hombros; apartó las manos al instante y Alice notó la relajación de sus músculos. El chico retrocedió un paso con celeridad y automáticamente se llevó la mano a la pulsera. La hizo rotar casi inconscientemente.

—Lo siento mucho. De veras. Estaba persiguiendo el balón y…

—Ya sé lo que estabas haciendo —lo atajó ella—. Pero he sobrevivido, así que ya está, déjame en paz.

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta con la intención de alejarse rápidamente de aquel lugar. A su espalda, oyó que alguien gritaba:

«¡Vamos, Jasper! ¡Tenemos que acabar el partido!», y mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, notó que él la continuaba observando hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista.

Su camiseta no estaba como para tirarla, pero eso no hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor.

Le gustaba aquella camiseta; se la había comprado el año pasado en el concierto de Fall Out Boy, al que había ido de extranjis con Emmett. Aquella vez sí que su madre se había enfadado de verdad, y no sólo porque Emmett llevara un tatuaje de una tela de araña en el cuello y más _piercings _en las orejas que Rosalie —¡que ya era decir!—, sino porque ella le mintió sobre adónde iba, y no llegó a casa hasta la tarde siguiente, ya que decidieron acabar la juerga en casa del hermano de Emmett, en Filadelfia. Su madre le prohibió volver a ver o incluso hablar con Emmett, una norma que ella se saltó justo al día siguiente.

No era que estuviera colada por ese chico; con toda franqueza, ni siquiera le gustaba. Pero estaba enfadada con su madre, y en aquel momento le pareció una provocación correcta.

Cuando llegó a casa de Emmett, se lo encontró de nuevo borracho como una cuba, como en el concierto. Se dio cuenta de que si continuaba saliendo con él, el chico seguiría insistiendo para que probara todo lo que él tomaba, igual que había hecho la

noche anterior. Alice se quedó sólo unos minutos en su casa antes de enfilar hacia Union Square, donde pasó el resto de la tarde, con la certeza de que lo suyo con Emmett había terminado.

No era tan ingenua con las drogas. Algunos de sus amigos fumaban, otros preferían tomar cocaína o éxtasis, e incluso uno de ellos tenía la desagradable costumbre de tomar

_crystal meth_. Todos excepto ella se ponían de alcohol hasta las cejas cada fin de semana. En cada discoteca y en cada fiesta le ofrecían toda esa basura abiertamente. Sin embargo, Alice tenía la impresión de que siempre que sus amigos fumaban, bebían o se atiborraban de píldoras que, según ellos, constituían la esencia de la juerga, se pasaban el resto de la noche articulando mal las palabras o tartamudeando o vomitando o perdiendo completamente el control hasta cometer verdaderas estupideces. Algo que normalmente implicaba acabar liada con un tío.

Alice no quería acabar de ese modo. No después de lo que le había sucedido a Rosalie el invierno pasado. Alguien —Rosalie no llegó a saber quién había sido el gracioso— le echó un poco de GHB en la bebida, y a pesar de que apenas recordaba nada de lo que sucedió a continuación, estaba prácticamente segura de que había acabado en una habitación con tres chicos que acababa de conocer aquella misma noche. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, toda su ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación.

Rosalie nunca volvió a hablar de lo ocurrido —prefirió fingir que nunca había pasado, e incluso se arrepintió de habérselo contado a Alice—, pero no resultaba difícil atar cabos.

Cuando llegó al muelle, depositó en el suelo su vaso medio vacío y empezó a restregarse la camiseta con una servilleta mojada. El método parecía funcionar, pero de repente la servilleta empezó a desintegrarse hasta formar unas partículas que parecían caspa. Genial.

¿Por qué ese niñato había tenido que chocar precisamente con ella? Alice sólo había estado allí…, ¿cuánto?, ¿diez minutos? ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de girarse en el preciso instante en que el balón llegara volando directamente hacia ella? ¿Y que encima estuviera sosteniendo una limonada en medio de una multitud en un partido de vóley-playa que ni siquiera le interesaba, en un lugar donde no quería estar? Hasta al cabo de un millón de años, probablemente no volvería a producirse la misma casualidad. Con una suerte como aquélla, debería haber comprado un billete de lotería.

Y encima estaba el niño mono, con el pelo castaño y los ojos pardos, que la había arrollado. De cerca, se había fijado en que no era simplemente «mono», sino muy atractivo, especialmente cuando puso aquella cara de… aspaviento. Aunque formara parte de aquella panda de gente superficial, en la milésima parte del segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron, Alice tuvo la extraña sensación de que había algo realmente genuino en él.

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces para alejar de la mente aquellos pensamientos tan ridículos. Era evidente que le había dado demasiado el sol en la cabeza. Con la impresión de haber hecho todo lo posible con la servilleta, recogió el vaso de limonada. Su intención era tirar el resto, pero al alargar el brazo notó que su muñeca topaba con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien. Esta vez, nada pasó en cámara lenta; en un instante, el vaso le cayó encima y la parte de delante de la camiseta quedó totalmente empapada de la dichosa limonada.

Se quedó inmóvil, contemplando su camiseta sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

«No puede ser», se dijo a sí misma. Delante de ella había una chica de su misma edad que sostenía un batido y que parecía tan sorprendida como ella. Iba vestida con prendas oscuras, y su pelo negro, recio y con unos rizos indomables le caía por ambos lados y enmarcaba su cara.

Al igual que Rosalie, llevaba como mínimo media docena de _piercings _en cada oreja. Resaltaban debido a un par de calaveras en miniatura que pendían de los lóbulos de sus orejas; la sombra de ojos oscura junto con la fuerte línea negra que demarcaba sus ojos le confería una apariencia casi felina. Mientras el resto de la limonada traspasaba la tela de la camiseta de Alice, la desconocida de aspecto gótico apuntó con su batido hacia la mancha que se extendía.

—Qué chungo —comentó.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, ahora, por lo menos, está igual que la parte de atrás.

—¿Encima intentas ser graciosa?

—No, sólo ingeniosa.

—Entonces deberías haber dicho algo como «¿Por qué no usas un babero?». La chica se echó a reír, con una risita desconcertantemente infantil.

—No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

—No. Soy de Nueva York. He venido a ver a mi padre.

—¿Te quedas el fin de semana?

—Qué va. Todo el verano.

—Eso sí que es chungo.

Esta vez, fue Alice la que se echó a reír.

—Soy Alice.

—Y yo Tory.

—¿Tory?

—Mi verdadero nombre es Victoria. ¡Cosas de mi madre!

—Bueno, al menos no te puso Perdedora.

—Ni Alice. —La muchacha ladeó la cabeza y apuntó con ella por encima de su hombro—. Si quieres cambiarte y ponerte algo seco, en la caseta tengo camisetas de Nemo.

—¿Nemo?

—Sí, Nemo. El pececito de la película; ese de color naranja y blanco que tiene una aleta atrofiada. ¿No has visto la peli? Se queda atrapado en una pecera y su padre va a salvarlo. ¿No te suena?

—Mira, no quiero una camiseta de Nemo.

—¡Pero si Nemo mola!

—Quizá si tienes seis años —replicó Alice.

—¡Bah! ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder, vio de soslayo a tres chicos que se abrían paso entre la multitud. Con esos pantalones cortos rotos, los tatuajes y el pecho al descubierto que emergía por debajo de unas voluminosas cazadoras de piel, destacaban entre toda la gente que ocupaba la playa. Uno tenía un _piercing _en la ceja y llevaba uno de esos viejos estéreos portátiles; otro iba con el pelo teñido, peinado con una cresta, y los brazos totalmente cubiertos con tatuajes. El tercero, igual que Victoria, llevaba una mata alborotada de pelo largo y negro que contrastaba con su piel blanca como la leche. Alice se giró instintivamente hacia Victoria, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su interlocutora había desaparecido. En su lugar encontró a Edward.

—¿Qué tienes en la camiseta? ¡Qué asco! Estás toda pegajosa. Alice buscó a Victoria, preguntándose dónde se había metido. Y por qué había desaparecido tan sigilosamente.

—Mira, déjame en paz, ¿vale?

—No puedo. Papá te está buscando. Creo que quiere que vayas a casa.

—¿Dónde está?

—Tenía que ir al baño, pero no tardará en volver.

—Dile que no me has visto. Edward consideró la petición.

—Cinco dolares.

—¿Qué?

—Si me das cinco dolares no le diré que te he visto.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—No te queda mucho tiempo. Ahora ya no son cinco, sino diez dolares. Por encima del hombro de Edward, Alice avistó a su padre.

La estaba buscando entre la multitud. Instintivamente bajó la cabeza para esconderla entre los hombros, aunque sabía que no conseguiría escabullirse sin que él la viera. Miró a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos. Maldito chantajista. Seguramente él también se había dado cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Edward era un encanto; lo adoraba y también respetaba su habilidad de chantajista, pero, sin embargo, era su hermano pequeño. En un mundo perfecto, él estaría de su parte. Pero ¿lo estaba? Por supuesto que no.

—Te odio, ¿lo sabías? —gruñó ella.

—Ya, y yo también te odio. Pero todavía te costará diez dólares

.

—¿Y si te doy cinco?

—Has perdido la oportunidad. Pero te juro que no ventilaré tu secreto.

Su padre todavía no los había visto, pero cada vez se acercaba más.

—Vale —refunfuñó ella, rebuscando en los bolsillos.

Le entregó un billete arrugado y Edward se lo guardó. Mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano, Alice vio que su padre avanzaba hacia ellos, barriendo la zona con los ojos. Agachada, se deslizó hasta el otro lado de la caseta. Se sorprendió al ver a Victoria, recostada en la pared de la caseta, fumando un cigarrillo.

La gótica le sonrió socarronamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Problemas con tu papá?

—¿Cómo puedo largarme de aquí sin que me vea?

—Eso es cosa tuya. —Victoria se encogió de hombros—. Pero él sabe qué camiseta llevas.

Una hora más tarde, Alice estaba sentada al lado de Alice en uno de los bancos situados al final del muelle, todavía aburrida, aunque no tanto como lo había estado antes. Victoria resultó alguien agradable con quien charlar, con un chocante sentido del humor, y lo mejor de todo: parecía que le gustaba Nueva York tanto como a Alice, a pesar de que nunca había estado. La atosigó con las típicas preguntas sobre Times

Square, el Empire State y la Estatua de la Libertad —los cebos para turistas que ella intentaba evitar a toda costa—. Así pues, le describió la verdadera Nueva York: las discotecas en Chelsea, el ambiente musical en Brooklyn y los vendedores ambulantes

en Chinatown, que vendían desde licor de contrabando hasta bolsos falsos de Prada o cualquier cosa que uno pudiera imaginar, y todo a un precio de risa. Al hablar de aquellos sitios, Alice sintió una repentina nostalgia. Cómo deseaba estar en Nueva York, en lugar de en aquel maldito lugar. En cualquier lugar menos allí.

—A mí tampoco me habría hecho gracia venir aquí —admitió Victoria —. Créeme. Es un sitio muy aburrido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que vives aquí?

—Desde que nací. Pero al menos visto mejor que la mayoría.

Alice había comprado la ridícula camiseta de Nemo, consciente de su pinta fachosa. La única talla que quedaba en la caseta era una súper grande, por lo que parecía que llevaba más una túnica que una camiseta. Lo único positivo era que, al ponérsela,

Alice había podido escapar de su padre sin que éste la viera. Victoria no se había equivocado.

—Alguien me dijo que Nemo molaba.

—Pues te mintió. ¿Y se puede saber qué hacemos aquí todavía? Mi padre ya debe haberse marchado.

Victoria se giró para mirarla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que quieres volver a la feria? No me digas que quieres ir a la casa del terror.

—No, pero seguro que hay algo que valga la pena.

—Aún es temprano. Más tarde sí que se animará la cosa.

De momento, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

—¿A qué?

Victoria no contestó. En lugar de eso, se levantó, le dio la espalda y se puso a contemplar el agua de color azabache. Su pelo se mecía con la brisa. Instantes después, alzó la vista para mirar la luna.

—Te había visto antes, ¿sabes?

—¿Cuándo?

—En el partido de vóley-playa. —Señaló hacia el muelle—.

Yo estaba allí de pie.

—¿Y?

—Parecías totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Pues tú tampoco es que encajes en ese ambiente.

—Por eso estaba en el muelle, y no cerca de la pista. —De un saltito, se sentó en la barandilla. Luego miró a Alice—. Ya sé que no quieres estar aquí, pero ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho tu padre para que no quieras ni hablar con él?

Alice se secó las palmas de las manos en los pantalones.

—Es una larga historia.

—¿Vive con su novia?

—No creo que tenga novia. ¿Por qué?

—Pues entonces tienes mucha suerte.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi padre vive con su novia. Es la tercera desde que se divorció de mi madre, y ésta es la peor de todas. Sólo tiene unos años más que yo, y se viste como una bailarina de _striptease_. La verdad es que creo que antes trabajaba en un espectáculo de ésos. Se me revuelve el estómago cada vez que tengo que ir a visitarlos. Es como si ella no supiera qué hacer cuando estoy cerca. Primero intenta darme consejos como si fuera mi madre, y a continuación se comporta como si intentara ser mi mejor amiga. La odio.

—¿Y vives con tu madre?

—Sí. Pero ahora ella también tiene novio, y él está en casa todo el tiempo. Y también es un desgraciado. Lleva ese tupé tan ridículo porque se quedó calvo a los veinte años, más o menos, y no para de insistir en que he de ir a estudiar a la universidad. ¡Como si me importara lo que él pueda pensar de mí! ¡Qué asco de vida! ¿No crees?

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar, Victoria volvió a saltar al suelo.

—¡Vamos! Me parece que están a punto de empezar. No puedes perdértelo.

Alice la siguió de nuevo hasta el muelle, hacia una multitud que se había congregado alrededor de lo que parecía un espectáculo en plena calle. Sorprendida, descubrió que los que actuaban no eran otros que los tres chicos con pinta de gamberros que había visto antes. Dos de ellos estaban bailando _breakdance_, al ritmo de una música que retumbaba en el estéreo portátil; el tercero —el chico con el pelo negro y largo— estaba de pie en el centro, haciendo juegos malabares con lo que parecían unas pelotas de golf en llamas. De vez en cuando, se detenía y simplemente sostenía una de las pelotas, la hacía rotar entre sus dedos y se la pasaba por encima de la mano o por todo el brazo Hasta pasársela al otro brazo. En dos ocasiones cerró el puño sobre la bola de fuego; entonces, prácticamente extinguía la llama, pero entonces abría un poco la mano y dejaba escapar las llamas por la angosta abertura cerca de su dedo pulgar.

—¿Lo conoces? —quiso saber Alice, Victoria asintió con la cabeza.

—Es James.

—¿Lleva alguna capa protectora para no quemarse las manos?

—No.

—¿Y no se hace daño?

—Si sabes coger bien la pelota, no pasa nada. Es increíble, ¿no te parece?

Alice no pudo más que mostrarse conforme. James apagó dos de las pelotas y después volvió a encenderlas tocándolas simplemente con la tercera. En el suelo había una chistera de mago boca arriba, y Alice vio que la gente empezaba a tirar algunas monedas dentro.

—¿Dónde consigue esas bolas para el espectáculo? No son pelotas de golf normales y corrientes, ¿verdad?

Victoria negó con la cabeza.

—Se las fabrica él mismo. Puedo enseñarte a hacerlo. No es difícil. Lo único que necesitas es una camiseta de algodón, hilo y aguja, y un líquido inflamable.

Mientras la música seguía tronando, James lanzó las tres bolas de fuego al chico que tenía la cresta de pelo teñida y encendió dos más. Ambos se pusieron a hacer juegos malabares, pasándose las pelotas como si fueran dos malabaristas que jugarancon varios bolos en una actuación circense, cada vez más rápido, hasta que cometieron un fallo.

Aunque en realidad no fue un fallo. El chico con el _piercing _en la ceja atrapó la bola al vuelo imitando a un guardameta, y empezó a jugar con ella pasándosela de un pie al otro como si no fuera otra cosa que una pequeña pelota de cuero. Después de apagar tres bolas, los otros dos se pusieron también a imitara su compañero, dando puntapiés a las bolas y pasándoselas entre ellos con una extraordinaria destreza, sin que cayeran al suelo. La multitud empezó a aplaudir, y una lluvia de monedas fue a parar dentro del sombrero mientras la música alcanzaba su punto culminante. Entonces, de repente, el trío atrapó las danzarinas bolas en llamas y las apagó simultáneamente justo en el instante en que la canción tocaba a su fin.

Alice tuvo que admitir que nunca había visto nada similar. James avanzó hacia Victoria, la abrazó y le dio un inacabable beso en la boca que parecía extremadamente inapropiado en público. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró sin parpadear a Alice antes de apartar a Victoria de un empujón.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, señalando a Alice.

—Se llama Alice —la presentó Victoria—. Es de Nueva York. Acabo de conocerla.

El de la cresta y el del _piercing _en la ceja se unieron a James y a Victoria en su descarado escrutinio; era una situación de lo más incómoda.

—De Nueva York, ¿eh? —repitió Marcus, al tiempo que sacaba un encendedor del bolsillo y prendía una de las bolas. Sostuvo la bola encendida totalmente inmóvil, entre los dedos pulgar e índice. Alice volvió a preguntarse cómo podía hacer eso sin quemarse.

—¿Te gusta el fuego? —le preguntó él. Sin esperar su respuesta, le lanzó la bola. Alice se apartó dando un brinco, demasiado sobresaltada para responder. La bola fue a caer a su lado, justo en el momento en que, como surgido de la nada, un policía se precipitaba sobre la bola y se ponía a pisotearla frenéticamente.

—¡Vosotros tres! —gritó, apuntándolos con un dedo acusador—.

¡Largo! ¡Ahora mismo! Ya os he dicho que no podéis montar vuestro numerito en el muelle. La próxima vez, os juro que os arrestaré.

James alzó las manos y retrocedió un paso.

—Vale, vale. Ya nos íbamos.

Los chicos agarraron sus cazadoras y empezaron a desfilar por el muelle, hacia las atracciones de la feria. Victoria los siguió, dejando sola a Alice, que podía notar la aplastante y severa mirada del policía, pero lo ignoró. Tras vacilar unos instantes,

decidió seguirlos.

**Algún Review….?**


	6. CAPITULO 04

**Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y sus comentarios. Me motivan a seguir la historia. **

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nicholas Sparks, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

**CAPITULO 4.**

_James._

_E_staba seguro de que los seguiría. Siempre lo hacían. Especialmente las recién llegadas al pueblo. Así funcionaban las cosas con las chicas: cuanto peor las trataba, más le deseaban. Eran idiotas. Predecibles e idiotas.

Se apoyó en la rocalla del exterior del hotel. Victoria le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Alice estaba sentada en uno de los bancos frente a ellos; a su lado, Lourent y Alec se dedicaban a balbucear piropos a las chicas que pasaban, en un intento de captar su atención. Estaban totalmente borrachos, ahítos de cerveza —ya lo estaban antes de empezar el espectáculo—; como de costumbre, las únicas chicas que les prestaban atención eran las feas. La mitad del tiempo, James tampoco prestaba atención a ese par de botarates. Mientras tanto, Victoria le estaba besuqueando el cuello, pero él tampoco le prestaba atención. Estaba harto de cómo se pegaba a él como una lapa cuando estaban en público. Estaba harto de ella en general. Si no fuera una máquina en la cama, si no supiera hacer todas aquellas cosas que lo volvían loco, ya haría tiempo que la habría plantado por una de las otras tres, cuatro o cinco chicas con las que se acostaba. Pero en ese momento tampoco pensaba en ellas. Observó a Alice, y le gustó el mechón lila en su pelo, su pequeño cuerpo enjuto y el efecto brillante de su sombra de ojos. Destilaba cierto estilo, de pequeña furcia —eso sí, de categoría—, a pesar de la camiseta tan ridícula que llevaba. Le atraía esa clase de chicas. Sí, le atraía mucho, muchísimo.

Le dio un empujón en las caderas a Victoria para sacársela de encima. Cómo deseaba que esa pesada lo dejara en paz.

—Anda, ve a buscarme una ración de patatas fritas —le ordenó—.

Tengo hambre. Victoria se apartó.

—Sólo me quedan un par de dólares —dijo en tono quejica.

—¿Y qué? ¡Tienes de sobra! ¡Y no te las comas por el camino!

¿Entendido?

Hablaba en serio. A Victoria se le estaba poniendo cara de pan y le estaba saliendo barriga. No le sorprendía, teniendo en cuenta que últimamente bebía casi tanta cerveza como Lourent y Alec.

Victoria montó un numerito con una serie de muecas y caritas de pena, pero James se la quitó de encima y al final ella se alejó en dirección hacia una de las casetas donde vendían comida.

James vio que se ponía a hacer cola; delante de ella debía de haber seis o siete personas y, sin perder ni un segundo, él decidió sentarse al lado de Alice. Cerca, aunque no demasiado cerca. Victoria era muy celosa, y no quería que espantara a Alice antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de conocerla.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —le preguntó.

—¿El qué?

—El espectáculo. ¿Habías visto algo parecido en Nueva York?

—No —admitió ella—. Nunca.

—¿Dónde te alojas?

—En la playa. Un poco más abajo.

Por la forma en que había contestado, James dedujo que se sentía incómoda, probablemente porque Victoria no estaba allí.

—Victoria me ha contado que pasas de tu padre.

Como única respuesta, Alice se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres hablar de eso?

—No hay nada de que hablar.

Él se recostó en el banco.

—O a lo mejor es que no te fías de mí.

—¿Qué dices?

—Se lo has contado a Victoria, pero no a mí.

—Es que no te conozco.

—Ya, pero tampoco conoces a Victoria; os acabáis de conocer.

A Alice no le gustaba en absoluto aquella clase de argumentos provocadores, ni tampoco que él intentara meter las narices en sus asuntos. Pero para evitar conflictos, le contestó con la misma respuesta recurrente que utilizaba desde que se enteró de que iba a ir a ver a su padre:

—No me apetecía hablar con él, ¿vale? Y tampoco me apetece pasar el verano aquí.

Él se apartó el mechón que le cubría los ojos.

—Pues vete.

—Ya, como si fuera tan fácil. ¿Y adónde voy a ir?

—A Florida.

Alice pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

—Conozco un tipo que tiene un apartamento allí, en las afueras de Tampa. Si quieres, puedo llevarte. Podríamos quedarnos tanto tiempo como quisieras. Tengo el coche ahí aparcado.

Ella abrió la boca, más por la consternación que por el deseo de contestar. No sabía qué decir. La idea en sí era tan absurda…, igual que el hecho de que él se lo acabara de proponer.

—No puedo irme a Florida contigo. Te… acabo de conocer.

¿Y qué pasa con Victoria?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Sales con ella, ¿no?

—¿Y qué? —replicó con el semblante inmutable.

—Estás como una cabra. —Alice sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie—. Voy a hacerle compañía a Victoria.

James buscó en el bolsillo una bola de fuego.

—Vamos, tía, que sólo estaba bromeando.

Aunque la verdad era que no estaba bromeando. Se lo había propuesto por la misma razón por la que le había lanzado la bola de fuego antes. Para ver hasta dónde podía llegar con ella.

—Ya, vale, de acuerdo. De todos modos, prefiero ir con ella.

James la observó mientras se alejaba. A pesar de que admiraba aquel cuerpecito de dinamita pura, no sabía por dónde iban los tiros con esa chica. Su apariencia no dejaba lugar a dudas, aunque, a diferencia de Victoria, no fumaba ni mostraba ningún interés en la juerga, y tenía la impresión de que había más de lo que ella le estaba dejando entrever. Se preguntó si sería una niña rica. Tenía sentido, ¿no? Un apartamento en Nueva York, una casita en la playa… Su familia debía de tener pasta gansa para permitirse ese ritmo de vida. Pero, por otro lado, era más que evidente que no encajaba con la gente rica de aquel lugar, por lo menos, la que él conocía. Así que… ¿Cómo era, realmente?

¿Y por qué quería saberlo?

Porque no soportaba a los ricos, no soportaba su ostentación, y tampoco que se creyeran superiores a los demás por el simple hecho de tener dinero. Un día, antes de abandonar los estudios, oyó que un niño pijo en el instituto se jactaba de la nueva barca que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños. No era una tabla flotante, no; era una Boston Whaler de más de seis metros de eslora, con GPS y sónar, y el muy memo no paraba de fanfarronear sobre cómo pensaba salir a navegar cada día de verano y atracar en el club marítimo.

Tres días más tarde, James le prendió fuego a la barca y contempló cómo se quemaba desde detrás del magnolio en el hoyo 16.

Siempre le habían gustado los incendios. Le gustaba el caos que originaban. Le gustaba su implacable poder de destrucción; la forma en que arrasaban y consumían todo lo que se ponía a su paso.

No le había contado a nadie que había sido él, por supuesto.

Contárselo a alguien suponía lo mismo que confesárselo a la Policía. Y a Laurent y a Alec aún menos: sólo era necesario encerrarlos en una celda para que se desmoronaran y se pusieran a cantar tan pronto como la puerta se cerrara tras ellos. Por eso precisamente insistía en que últimamente hicieran todo el trabajo sucio. La mejor manera de evitar que hablaran más de la cuenta era asegurándose de que se sentían más culpables que él.

Últimamente, eran ellos los que robaban la cerveza, los que le habían dado la paliza a aquel tipo calvo en el aeropuerto hasta dejarlo inconsciente antes de robarle la cartera, los que habían pintado las esvásticas en la sinagoga. No se fiaba de ellos, ni tampoco sentía ningún afecto por esos chicos, pero ese par siempre se mostraba dispuesto a secundarlo en sus planes. De momento, le eran útiles.

Detrás de él, Laurent y Alec continuaban actuando como el par de idiotas que eran; ahora que Alice se había marchado,

James se empezó a poner nervioso. No tenía ninguna intención de pasarse el resto de la noche allí sentado, sin hacer nada.

Cuando Victoria regresara, después de comerse las patatas fritas, se iría a merodear por ahí. A ver qué encontraba. Nunca se sabía con qué se podía topar uno en un lugar como aquél, en una noche como aquélla, entre una multitud como ésa. De una cosa estaba seguro: después del espectáculo, siempre necesitaba un poco de acción, algo… «más».

Dirigió la vista hacia la caseta de comida y vio que Victoria ya estaba pagando las patatas fritas, con la otra chica a su lado. Observó a Alice, deseando que se girara y lo mirase; al cabo de un momento, lo hizo. No durante mucho rato, sólo para echarle un rápido vistazo, pero bastó para que él se preguntara de nuevo cómo se comportaría en la cama.

Pensó que probablemente sería una fierecilla. La mayoría lo eran, si se las estimulaba adecuadamente.

**Hooola! Espero le este gustando la historia.**

**Algún Review….?**


	7. Chapter 5

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nicholas Sparks, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

**CAPITULO 5.**

_Jasper._

Sin importar lo que estaba haciendo, Jasper siempre podía sentir el peso del secreto ejerciendo presión sobre él. En la superficie, todo parecía normal. En los últimos seis meses, había ido a clases, jugaba al baloncesto, asistió a la fiesta de graduación, y se graduó de la escuela secundaria, estudios superiores. No ha sido todo perfecto, por supuesto. Hace seis semanas, él había roto con María, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido esa noche, la noche que nunca podría olvidar. La mayoría del tiempo, era capaz de mantener la memoria bajo llave, pero de vez en cuando, en sus ratos libres, todo volvía a él con la fuerza intensa y visceral. Las imágenes nunca cambiaban o desaparecían, las imágenes nunca se veían borrosas en los bordes. Como si lo viera a través de otros ojos, se veía a sí mismo corriendo por la playa y agarrando a Peter, ya que él miraba el fuego ardiendo.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste? — Recordó haber gritado.

— ¡No es mi culpa! — Peter había gritado atrás.

Fue sólo entonces, sin embargo, que se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. En la distancia se dio cuenta de James, Victoria, Lourent y Alec observándolos, y supo enseguida que habían visto lo que pasó.

Sabían que...

Tan pronto como se apoderó de su teléfono celular, Peter le detuvo.

— ¡No llames a la policía! ¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente! — Su expresión era suplicante —. ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Me lo debes!

La cobertura informativa había sido amplia el primer par de días, y había visto los segmentos y leído los artículos en el periódico con un nudo en el estómago. Una cosa era la cobertura de un incendio accidental. Tal vez podría haber sido accidental. Pero alguien había sido herido esa noche, y sentía una oleada nauseabunda de culpa cada vez que pasaba por el sitio. No importaba que la iglesia estuviera siendo reconstruida o que el pastor hacía tiempo que había sido dado de alta del hospital, lo que importaba era que él sabía lo que había sucedido y que no había hecho nada al respecto.

Me lo debes...

Esas eran las palabras que más le obsesionaban.

No simplemente porque Peter y él habían sido muy buenos amigos desde el jardín de infancia, por otra razón más importante. Y a veces, en medio de la noche, permanecía despierto, odiando la verdad de esas palabras y deseando una manera de hacer las cosas bien.

Curiosamente, fue el incidente ocurrido en el partido de voleibol de ese día lo que había disparado las memorias de aquella vez. O más bien, había sido la chica con la que había chocado. Ella no se había interesado en sus disculpas, y a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas de aquí, no había tratado de ocultar su enojo. Ella no se hervía a fuego lento y no había chillado, era dueña de sí misma de un modo en que la catalogó de inmediato como diferente.

Después de que ella salió corriendo, se había terminado el juego, y tuvo que admitir que había perdido un par de tiros que normalmente no perdería. Peter le veía con esa mirada furiosa, tal vez por el juego de la luz, miraba exactamente como lo había hecho en la noche del incendio cuando, Jasper había sacado su teléfono celular para llamar a la policía. Y eso fue todo lo que faltó para establecer los recuerdos perdidos otra vez.

Él había sido capaz de aguantar hasta ganar el juego, pero después de haber terminado, había necesitado algún tiempo a solas. Así que se había acercado a la feria y se detuvo en un stand de esos juegos caros, imposibles—de—ganar. Se disponía a disparar un balón sobre—inflado en el borde un poco demasiado alto cuando oyó una voz detrás de él.

— Aquí estás — dijo Maria —. ¿Estabas evitándonos?

Sí, pensó. En realidad, eso hacía.

— No — respondió él —. No he lanzado un tiro desde que terminó la temporada, y quería ver qué tan falto de práctica estoy.

Maria sonrió. Su top blanco, sandalias, y pendientes colgantes acentuaban sus ojos azules y cabello rubio para un efecto máximo. Se había cambiado el equipo de voleibol.

Típico, ella era la única chica que había conocido que llevaba cambios de ropa completos como norma regular, incluso cuando se iba a la playa. En la fiesta de graduación en mayo pasado, se había cambiado tres veces: un traje para la cena, otro para el baile, y una tercera para la fiesta más tarde. Ella efectivamente había traído consigo una maleta, y luego de posar para las fotografías, él había tenido que cargar la maleta hasta el coche. Su madre no había encontrado extraño que ella hubiera empacado como si estuviera partiendo de vacaciones en lugar de a un baile. Pero quizás eso fue parte del problema. Maria lo había llevado a ver el interior del armario de su madre, la mujer debe haber tenido un centenar de diferentes pares de zapatos y un millar de trajes diferentes. Su armario podría haber albergado un Buick.

— No me dejes que te detenga. No me gustaría hacerte perder un dólar.

Jasper se volvió, y después de colocarse sobre el borde, envió el balón hacia el arco de la canasta. Este rebotó en el aro y el tablero antes de caer dentro. Ese fue uno.

Dos más y en realidad iba a ganar un premio. Cuando la pelota rodó hacia atrás, el trabajador de la feria lanzó furtivamente una mirada a Maria. Maria, por su parte, no parecía haber notado siquiera la presencia del trabajador. Cuando la pelota rodó por la red y volvió a él, lo cogió de nuevo y miró al trabajador.

— ¿Alguien ha ganado hoy?

— Por supuesto. Hay muchos ganadores cada día. — Él siguió mirando a Maria mientras respondía.

No es sorpresa. Todo el mundo siempre se fija en Maria. Ella era como una señal de neón para cualquier persona con una onza de testosterona. Maria dio otro paso adelante y se apoyó en la cabina. Ella sonrió a Jasper de nuevo. Maria nunca había sido muy sutil. Después de ser coronada como la reina del baile, ella había llevado la tiara toda la noche.

— Has jugado bien hoy — dijo —. Y tu servicio ha mejorado mucho.

— Gracias, respondió él.

— Creo que eres casi tan bueno como Peter.

— De ninguna manera — dijo. Peter había estado jugando voleibol desde que tenía seis años; Jasper había tomado el juego sólo después de su primer año.

— Soy rápido y puedo saltar, pero no tengo el juego completo como Peter.

— Sólo estoy diciendo lo que vi.

Centrándose en el borde, Jasper exhaló, tratando de relajarse antes de rodar el balón. Es lo mismo que su entrenador siempre le había dicho que debía hacer en la línea de tiros libres, no que alguna vez pareció mejorar su porcentaje. Esta vez, sin embargo, la pelota chasqueó a través de la red. Dos de dos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con el animal de peluche si ganas? — ella preguntó.

— No lo sé. ¿Lo quieres?

— Sólo si quieres que lo tenga.

Él sabía que ella quería que se lo ofreciera a ella en lugar de preguntar por ello. Después de dos años juntos, hay pocas cosas que no sabía de ella. Tomó el balón, exhaló de nuevo, y dio su disparo final. Éste, sin embargo, fue un toque muy duro, y la pelota rebotó en la llanta trasera.

— Estuvo cerca — dijo el trabajador —. Hay que tratar de nuevo.

— Sé cuando retirarme.

— Te diré algo. Tomaré un dólar menos. Dos dólares por tres tiros.

— No, está bien.

— Dos dólares y voy a dejarlos a los dos tomar los tres tiros. — Agarró la pelota, ofreciéndosela a Maria. — Me encantaría verte intentarlo. — Maria se quedó mirando el balón, es obvio que ni siquiera había contemplado tal idea. Probablemente no.

— No lo creo — dijo Jasper —. Pero gracias por la oferta. — Se volvió hacia Maria —. ¿Sabes si Peter todavía está por aquí?

— Está en la mesa con Charlott. O al menos ahí es donde estaban antes de venir a hablar contigo. Creo que le gusta. — Se dirigió en esa dirección, con Maria a su derecha.

— Así que estábamos hablando — dijo Maria, sonando casi casual — y Peter y Charlott pensaron que podría ser divertido ir a mi casa. Mis padres están en Raleigh para algún evento con el gobernador, por lo que tendríamos el lugar para nosotros.

Jasper sabía lo que venía. — No lo creo — dijo.

— ¿Por qué no? No es como si algo interesante estuviera sucediendo aquí.

— Simplemente no creo que sea una buena idea.

— ¿Es porque rompimos? No es como si quisiera que volviéramos a estar juntos.

Razón por la cual viniste al torneo, pensó. Y se vistió así esta noche. Y vino a buscarme. Y propuso ir a su casa, ya que sus padres no están en casa. Pero no dijo esas cosas. Él no estaba de humor para discutir, ni tampoco quería hacer las cosas más duras de lo que ya eran.

Ella no era una mala persona, simplemente no era para él.

— Tengo que ir a trabajar mañana por la mañana temprano, y me pasé todo el día jugando al voleibol en el sol — dijo —. Sólo quiero ir a dormir.

Ella lo agarró del brazo, llevándolo a una parada. — ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?

Él no dijo nada. No había nada que decir.

— Quiero saber lo que hice mal — preguntó ella.

— Tú no has hecho nada malo.

— Entonces, ¿qué es?

Cuando él no contestó, ella le dio una sonrisa suplicante. — Ven y vamos a hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Él sabía que merecía una respuesta. El único problema era que se trataba de una respuesta que ella no quería oír.

— Como dije, estoy cansado.

— ¡Estás cansado! — dijo Peter gritando —. ¿Tú le dijiste que estabas cansado y querías ir a dormir?

— Algo así.

— ¿Estás loco?

Peter miró a través de la mesa. Charlott y Maria hacía tiempo que se habían dirigido el muelle para hablar, sin duda, la disección de todo lo que había le había dicho a Maria, agregando drama innecesario a una situación que probablemente debiera haber permanecido en privado. Con Maria, sin embargo, siempre había drama. Tuvo la repentina sensación de que el verano iba a ser largo.

— Estoy cansado — dijo Jasper — . ¿Tú no lo estás?

— Tal vez no escuchaste lo que estaba sugiriendo. ¿Yo y Charlott, tú y Maria? ¿La casa de sus padres en la playa?

— Ella lo mencionó.

— ¿Y aún seguimos aquí porque...?

— Ya te lo dije.

Peter sacudió la cabeza. — No... mira, ahí es donde me pierdes. Se utiliza la excusa de estoy cansado‛ con tus padres cuando quieren que laves el coche, o cuando te dicen que te levantes para que puedas llegar a la iglesia. No cuando se trata de una oportunidad como esta.

Jasper no dijo nada. Aunque Peter era sólo un año más joven, estaba en el último año en Laney High School en el otoño, a menudo actuaban como si Jasper fuera su mayor y sabio hermano.

Excepto la noche en la iglesia...

— ¿Ves a ese tipo de allá en el stand de baloncesto? Él está allí todo el día tratando de conseguir gente en el juego para ganar algo de dinero y comprarse un poco de cerveza y los cigarrillos al final de su turno. Simple. Sin complicaciones. No es mi tipo de vida, pero lo puedo entender. Pero tú, yo no te entiendo. Quiero decir... ¿has visto esta noche Maria? Ella es preciosa. Luce como las chicas en Maxim.

— ¿Y?

— Mi punto es, ella es caliente.

— Lo sé. Estuvimos juntos por un par de años, ¿recuerdas?

— Y yo no estoy diciendo que tengas que volver con ella. Todo lo que estoy sugiriendo es que los cuatro nos dirijamos a su casa a pasar un buen rato, y ver qué pasa.

Peter se recostó en su asiento. — ¿Y por otro lado? Todavía no entiendo por qué rompiste con ella en primer lugar. Es obvio que todavía está interesada en ti, y ustedes siempre parecían perfectos juntos.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. — No éramos perfectos juntos.

— Tú has dicho eso antes, pero ¿qué significa eso? ¿Es ella, como... psicópata o algo así cuando estaban solos? ¿Qué pasó? ¿La has encontrado sobre ti con un cuchillo carnicero, o la has visto aullar a la luna cuando fuiste a la playa?

— No, nada de eso. Simplemente no funcionó, eso es todo.

— Simplemente no funcionó — dijo Peter repitiendo — ¿Puedes incluso escucharte a ti mismo?

Cuando Jasper no mostró signos de ceder, Scott se inclinó sobre la mesa. — Vamos, hombre. Haz esto por mí, entonces. Vive un poco. Es vacaciones de verano. Una por el equipo.

— Ahora suenas desesperado.

—Estoy desesperado. A menos que te comprometas a ir esta noche con Maria, Charlott no ira conmigo. Y estamos hablando de una chica que está dispuesta a 'Romance de la Piedra'. Ella quiere 'Liberar a Willy'.

— Lo siento. Pero no puedo ayudarte.

— Bien. Arruina mi vida. A quién le importa, ¿verdad?

—Vas a sobrevivir. — Hizo una pausa —. ¿Tienes hambre?

— Un poco — Peter gruñó.

— Anda. Vamos por unas hamburguesas con queso.

Se levantó de la mesa, pero Peter siguió haciendo pucheros. — Necesitas para practicar el saque — dijo, refiriéndose a los primeros juegos de voleibol —. Enviaste la pelota a cualquier dirección. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenernos en juego.

— Maria me dijo que yo era tan bueno como tú.

Peter resopló y se elevó de la mesa. — Ella no sabe de lo que está hablando.

Después de permanecer en línea para sus alimentos, Jasper y Peter se movieron al puesto de condimentos, donde Peter inundó su hamburguesa en Ketchup. Se salió por los lados cuando puso el pan de nuevo.

— Eso es repugnante — comentó Jasper.

— Escucha esto. Había un tipo llamado Ray Kroc y comenzó una pequeña empresa llamada McDonald's. ¿Has oído hablar de él? De todos modos, en su hamburguesa original, en muchos aspectos, la hamburguesa americana original, claro está, insistió en que se añada Ketchup. Debería decirte lo importante que es para el sabor general.

— Sigue hablando. Eres tan fascinante. Voy a buscar algo de beber.

— Tráeme una botella de agua, ¿quieres?

Mientras Jasper se alejaba, algo blanco brilló por él, partiendo en la dirección de Peter, Peter también lo vio, e instintivamente se lanzó fuera del camino, dejando caer su hamburguesa con queso en el proceso.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? — Peter exigió, volteándose. En el suelo había una caja de papas a la francesa. Detrás de él, Lourent y Alec tenían sus manos metidas en los bolsillos. James estaba de pie entre ellos, tratando de parecer inocentes.

— Yo no sé de qué estás hablando — respondió James.

— ¡Esto! — Peter gruñó, pateando la caja hacia ellos.

Fue el tono, Jasper pensó, lo que hizo que todo el mundo que les rodeaba se tensara. Jasper sentía los pequeños cabellos de su cuello erizarse, hormigueando en lo palpable, casi una física dislocación del aire y el espacio, un temblor de prometida violencia.

Violencia que James obviamente buscaba.

Como si estuviera jugando con él.

Jasper vio a un padre recoger a su hijo y moverse lejos, mientras que Maria y Charlott volvían del muelle, estaban congeladas en los alrededores. A un lado, Jasper reconoció a Victoria, que estos días se hacía llamar Tory, dando vueltas cerca.

Peter los miró, apretando su mandíbula. — Ya sabes, yo estoy enfermo y cansado de tu mierda.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — James sonrió — ¿Dispararme un cohete de botella?

Peter dio un repentino paso hacia adelante, y Jasper se abrió paso entre la multitud frenética, tratando de llegar a su amigo a tiempo. James no se movió. No era bueno. Se sabía que él y sus amigos eran capaces de cualquier cosa... y lo peor de todo, sabían lo que Peter había hecho...

Pero a Peter, con su furia, no parecía importarle. Cuando Jasper se lanzó hacia delante, Lourent y Alec se desplegaron, dejando a Peter en el medio. Trataron de encerrarlo, pero Peter se movió demasiado rápido, y de pronto todo pareció suceder a la vez.

James dio un paso hacia atrás, Lourent pateó un taburete, obligando a Peter a saltar fuera del camino. Se estrelló contra una mesa, derribándola. Peter recobró su equilibrio y apretó los puños. Alec estaba cerca de su costado. Jasper se abrió paso hacia adelante, ganando impulso, y apenas oyó el llanto de un niño pequeño. Liberándose de la multitud, se desvió hacia Alec cuando de repente una chica se acercó a la riña.

— ¡Deténganse! — La chica gritó, abriendo los brazos hacia fuera —. ¡Basta ya! ¡Todos!

Su voz era sorprendentemente fuerte y con autoridad, lo suficiente para que Jasper se detuviera en su camino. Todos los demás se congelaron, y en el repentino silencio, los gritos de los niños pequeños sonaban estridentes. La muchacha se giró, mirando a cada uno de los alborotadores, a su vez, y tan pronto como Jasper vio la franja violeta en su pelo, se dio cuenta exactamente de dónde la había visto antes. Sólo que ahora llevaba una camiseta de gran tamaño con un pez en el frente.

— ¡La lucha ha terminado! ¡No hay pelea! ¿No ves que este chico está herido?

Desafiando a la corriente, se abrió paso entre Peter y James y se agachó hacia el niño llorando, que había sido atropellado entre la conmoción. Tenía tres o cuatro años, y una camisa naranja calabaza. Cuando la niña le habló, su voz era suave, su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Dónde está tu madre? Vamos a ir a buscarla, ¿vale? El niño parecía centrarse momentáneamente en su camisa.

— Este es Nemo — ella dijo —. Se perdió, también. ¿Te gusta Nemo?

A un lado, una mujer histérica con un bebé se abrió paso entre la multitud, ajenos a la tensión en el aire. — ¿Jason? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Has visto a un niño? ¿Pelo rubio, camisa naranja?

Aliviada, cambió sus facciones tan pronto como ella lo vio. Se ajustó el bebé en la cadera mientras corría a su lado. — ¡No puedes salir corriendo así, Jason! — gritó —.

Me asustaste. ¿Estás bien?

— Nemo — dijo él, señalando a la chica.

La madre se volvió, observando a la niña, por primera vez. — Gracias, él justo se alejó cuando yo estaba cambiando el pañal del bebé y...

— Está bien — dijo la muchacha, moviendo la cabeza —. Él está bien.

Jasper observó a la madre llevar a sus hijos lejos, entonces se volvió hacia la muchacha, dándose cuenta de la forma en que ella sonreía al niño que se marchaba. Una vez que se había alejado lo suficiente, sin embargo, la chica de pronto pareció darse cuenta de que todos en la multitud estaban mirándola. Se cruzó de brazos, consciente de sí misma cuando la multitud empezó a separarse por el rápido acercamiento de un oficial de policía.

James rápidamente murmuró algo a Peter antes de fundirse en la multitud. Laurent y Alec hicieron lo mismo. Victoria se volvió para seguirles también y, sorprendiendo a Jasper, la chica de la franja violeta se extendió para agarrar su brazo.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? — gritó ella.

Victoria liberó su brazo, caminando de espalda. — Bower's Point.

— ¿Dónde está eso?

— Sólo bajas en dirección a la playa. Lo encontrarás. — Victoria se volvió y se precipitó detrás de James.

La niña parecía saber qué hacer. Para entonces, la tensión, que tan sólo unos momentos antes era muy espesa, se disipó tan rápido como había surgido. Peter enderezaba la mesa y se dirigió a Jasper, justo cuando a la muchacha se le acercó un hombre que él asumió era su padre.

— ¡Aquí estabas! — gritó con una mezcla de alivio y desesperación —. Hemos estado buscándote. ¿Estás lista para partir?

La muchacha, que había estado observando a Victoria, obviamente estaba descontenta de verlo.

— No — dijo simplemente. Con eso, se dirigió a la multitud, en dirección a la playa.

Un niño se acercó al padre. — Supongo que no tiene hambre — el muchacho le dijo.

El hombre puso su mano sobre el hombro del niño, viéndola mientras bajaba las escaleras de la playa sin mirar atrás. — Creo que no — dijo.

— ¿Puedes creer eso? — dijo Peter furioso, alejándolo de la escena que Jasper había estado observando tan de cerca. Peter seguía exaltado, la adrenalina surgía —. Yo estaba a punto de acabar con ese freak.

— Uh... sí — respondió. Sacudió la cabeza —. No estoy seguro de que Lourent y alec te hubieran dejado.

— Ellos no han hecho nada. Esos tipos son puro espectáculo.

No estaba tan seguro de eso, pero él no dijo nada.

Peter tomó un respiro. — Espera. Aquí viene la policía.

El oficial se acercó a ellos lentamente, obviamente tratando de evaluar la situación.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — exigió.

— Nada, oficial — respondió Peter, sonando recatado.

— Escuché que había una pelea.

— No, señor.

El oficial esperó por más, su expresión era escéptica. Ni Peter ni Jasper dijeron nada.

Para entonces, el área de condimento estaba lleno de gente yendo al negocio. El OFICIAL contempló la escena, asegurándose de que no faltara nada, de repente su rostro se iluminó con el reconocimiento a la vista de alguien que estaba parado detrás de Jasper.

— ¿Eres tú, Carlisle? — gritó.

Lo vio alejarse a grandes zancadas hacia el padre de la muchacha.

Maria y Charlott se acercaron a ellos. La cara de Charlott estaba enrojecida. — ¿Estás bien? — dijo ella agitada.

— Estoy bien — respondió Peter.

— Ese tipo está loco. ¿Qué pasó? Yo no vi cómo empezó.

— Él me tiró algo, y yo no iba quedarme así. Estoy enfermo y cansado de la forma en que actúan esos tipos. Él piensa que todo el mundo le teme y que puede hacer lo que quiera, pero la próxima vez que lo intente, no va a ser tan lindo...

Jasper no lo escuchaba. Peter siempre fue un gran conversador, hacía lo mismo durante sus partidos de voleibol, y Jasper había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a pasarlo por alto.

Se volvió, viendo de nuevo al oficial charlar con el papá de la joven, preguntándose por qué ella intentaba alejarse de su padre. ¿Y por qué ella estaba saliendo con james? Ella no era como ellos, y de alguna manera dudaba que supiera lo que era meterse con ellos.

Como Scott continuó, asegurando a Charlott que fácilmente podría haber manejado a los tres, se encontró a sí mismo esforzándose por escuchar la conversación del oficial de policía con el padre de la joven.

— Oh, hey, Pete — dijo el padre —. ¿Qué está pasando?

— Lo de siempre — respondió el oficial —. Hacer todo lo posible para mantener las cosas bajo control aquí. ¿Cómo va la ventana de la iglesia?

— Lenta.

— Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez que te pregunté.

— Sí, pero ahora tengo un arma secreta. Este es mi hijo, Edward. Va a ser mi ayudante este verano. — ¿Sí? Bien por ti, hombrecito... ¿No se suponía que tu hija iba a venir aquí, también, Carlisle?

— Ella está aquí — dijo el padre.

— Sí, pero nos dejó de nuevo — agregó el niño —. Ella está muy enojada con papá.

— Lamento oír eso.

Jasper observó al padre mirando hacia un punto de la playa. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar?

El oficial miró como escaneando la línea de flotación. — Podría estar en cualquier lugar. Pero algunos de esos chicos son malas noticias. Especialmente James. Confía en mí, no quieres que ella tenga una compañía como él.

Peter seguía fanfarroneando a las encantadas Charlott y Maria. Bloqueándolo fuera, Jasper pronto sintió la necesidad de llamar al oficial de policía. Sabía que no era su deber decir nada. No sabía de la chica, no sabía por qué había salido corriendo en primer lugar. Tal vez ella tenía una buena razón. Pero al ver el pliegue de preocupación en la frente de su padre, recordó su paciencia y amabilidad cuando había rescatado al niño, y las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

— Ella fue a Bower's Point — anunció.

Peter dejó de hablar en mitad de la frase, y Maria se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Los otros tres lo estudiaban con incertidumbre.

— Es su hija, ¿verdad? — Cuando el padre asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, continuó.

— Ella va a Bower's Point.

El oficial siguió mirándolo, luego se volvió hacia el padre. — Cuando termine aquí, voy a ir a hablar con ella y ver si puedo convencerla de volver a casa, ¿vale?

— Tú no tienes que hacer eso, Pete.

El oficial continuó estudiando el grupo en la distancia. — Creo que en este caso es mejor si voy.

Inexplicablemente, Jasper sintió una extraña ola de alivio. Y debió haberlo demostrado, porque cuando se volvió hacia sus amigos, cada uno de ellos le estaba mirando.

¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? — peter exigió.

Jasper no contestó. No podía, porque realmente no lo entendía ni él mismo.

**Hooola! Espero le este gustando la historia.**

**Algún Review….?**


	8. CAPITULO 06

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nicholas Sparks, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

**CAPITULO 6.**

_Alice._

En circunstancias normales, Alice probablemente habría apreciado una noche como esta. En Nueva York, las luces de la ciudad hacían imposible ver muchas estrellas, pero aquí era justo lo contrario. Incluso con la capa de bruma marina, ella podía ver claramente la Vía Láctea, y directamente al sur, Venus brillaba intensamente. Las olas rompían y rodaban rítmicamente a lo largo de la playa, y en el horizonte podía ver las luces tenues de media docena de barcos camaroneros.

Pero las circunstancias no eran normales. Cuando se puso de pie en el porche, ella miró al oficial, furiosa más allá de lo creíble.

No, cambia eso. No sólo estaba furiosa. Ella era un hervidero. Lo que sucedió fue tan... sobre protector, tan exagerado, que todavía apenas podía procesarlo. Su primera idea fue simplemente hacer autostop a la estación de autobuses y comprarse un billete de vuelta a Nueva York. Ella no se lo diría a su padre o su madre, ella había llamado Rosalie. Una vez que estuviera allí, iba a averiguar qué hacer a continuación. No importa lo que decidiera, no podía ser peor que esto.

Pero eso no era posible. No con el agente Pete aquí. Se puso de pie detrás de ella ahora, asegurándose de que entrara.

Ella aún no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo podría su padre, su propia carne y sangre, hacer algo como esto? Era casi un adulto, no había hecho nada malo, y no era ni medianoche. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué se tiene que convertir esto en algo mucho más grande de lo que era? Oh, claro, en un principio el Oficial Pete lo hizo sonar como si hubiera sido un ordinario, Run of the mill orden de desalojar su lugar en Bower's Point no había algo que sorprendió a los otros, pero luego se volvió hacia ella. Se concentró en ella específicamente.

— Te voy a llevar a casa — había dicho, lo que hace que suene como si tuviera ocho años.

— No, gracias — le había respondido.

— Entonces voy a tener que arrestarla por cargos de vagancia, y que su padre la lleve a casa.

Cayó en la cuenta entonces de que su padre había pedido al policía que la llevara a casa, y hubo un instante en que se congeló mortificada.

Claro que había tenido problemas con su madre, y sí que había violado su toque de queda de vez en cuando. Pero nunca, nunca, ni siquiera una vez, tuvo a su madre diciéndole a la policía que saliera detrás de ella. En el porche, el oficial interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Ve adelante — le indicó, lo que dejaba bastante claro que si ella no abría la puerta, él lo haría.

Desde el interior podía oír los sonidos suaves del piano, y reconoció a La Sonata de Edvard Grieg en Mi menor. Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta, luego la cerró detrás de ella.

Su padre dejó de tocar y miró cuando ella lo miró. — ¿Por qué envías a la policía detrás de mí?

Su padre no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue suficiente.

— ¿Por qué harías algo así? — Preguntó ella —. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

Él no dijo nada.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Tú no querías que me divirtiera? ¿Tú no confías en mí? ¿No pensaste en el hecho de que yo no quiero estar aquí?

Su padre cruzó las manos en su regazo. — Yo sé que no quieres estar aquí...

Dio un paso adelante, todavía mirándolo. — ¿Así que tu decides que quieres arruinar mi vida, también?

— ¿Quién es James?

— ¡A quién le importa! — le gritó —. ¡Ese no es el punto! Tú no vas a supervisar todas las personas con las que alguna vez he hablado, ¡así que ni siquiera lo intentes!

— No estoy tratando de...

— ¡Odio estar aquí! ¿Entiendes? ¡Y te odio a ti, también!

Ella lo miró fijamente, su rostro retándolo a contradecirla. Esperanzada que lo intentaría, así sería capaz de decirlo de nuevo.

Pero su padre no dijo nada, como de costumbre. Odiaba ese tipo de debilidad. En un arrebato, cruzó la habitación hacia la sala, tomó la foto de ella donde tocaba el piano, aquella en la que estaba su padre a su lado en el banco, y la arrojó por la habitación. A pesar de que se estremeció con el sonido de cristales rotos, se mantuvo tranquilo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nada que decir?

Se aclaró la garganta. — Tu dormitorio es la primera puerta a la derecha.

Ella ni siquiera quiso dignificar sus comentarios con una respuesta, por lo que se precipitó por el pasillo, decidida a no tener nada más que ver con él.

— Buenas noches, cariño — le gritó —. Te amo.

Hubo un momento, sólo un momento, cuando ella se encogió por lo que le había dicho a él, pero su arrepentimiento desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Era como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estado enojada. Lo oyó empezar a tocar el piano de nuevo, retomándolo exactamente donde lo había dejado.

En el dormitorio, que no era difícil de encontrar, teniendo en cuenta que sólo había tres puertas en el pasillo, uno para el baño y el otro a la habitación de su padre, Alice encendió la luz. Con un suspiro de frustración, se quitó la camiseta ridícula de Nemo que casi se había olvidado que llevaba.

Había sido el peor día de su vida.

Oh, ella sabía que estaba siendo melodramática sobre todo el asunto. No era estúpida.

Aún así, no había sido un gran día. La única cosa buena que encontró en todo el día fue a Victoria, que le dio la esperanza de que tendría al menos una persona con quien pasar el tiempo este verano.

Asumiendo, por supuesto, que Victoria aún quería pasar tiempo con ella. Después del pequeño truco de papá, aún estaba en duda. Victoria y el resto de ellos probablemente todavía estarían hablando de ello. Probablemente riéndose de ella. Era el tipo de cosa que Rosalie traería a colación durante años.

Todo esto le produjo mal del estómago. Tiró la camisa de Nemo en la esquina, si jamás la volvía a ver, sería demasiado pronto, y comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la camisa.

— Antes de que termine de asquearme del todo, debes saber que estoy aquí.

Alice saltó con el sonido, dando vueltas alrededor para ver a Edward mirándola.

— ¡Fuera! — Ella gritó —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Este es mi cuarto!

— No, es nuestro cuarto — dijo Edward. Señaló —. ¿Ves? Dos camas.

— ¡Yo no voy a compartir una habitación contigo!

Él echó la cabeza hacia un lado. — ¿Vas a dormir en la habitación de papá?

Abrió la boca para responder, considerado rápidamente mudarse a la sala antes de darse cuenta de que no iba a ir ahí de nuevo, entonces cerró la boca sin decir palabra. Pisoteó su maleta, deslizó la cremallera de la parte superior, y abrió la tapa. Ana Karenina estaba encima, y se tiró a un lado, buscando su pijama.

— Monté en la rueda de la fortuna — dijo Edward —. Fue genial estar tan alto. Así es como papá te encontró

— Genial.

— Fue impresionante. ¿Te subiste?

— No.

— Deberías haberte subido. Podías ver todo hasta llegar a Nueva York.

— Lo dudo.

— Yo podía. Puedo ver muy lejos. Con mis gafas, quiero decir. Papá dice que tengo ojos de águila.

— Sí, claro.

Edward no dijo nada. En su lugar, fue por el oso de peluche que había traído de casa. Era el único que agarraba cuando estaba nervioso, y Alice dio un respingo, lamentando sus palabras. A veces, su forma de hablar hace que sea fácil pensar en él como un adulto, pero cuando tiró el oso a su pecho, sabía que no debería haber sido tan dura. A pesar de que era un niño precoz, y de ser verbal hasta llegar a molestar a veces, era pequeño para su edad, más del tamaño de un niño de seis o siete años que de un niño de diez años. Nunca fue fácil para él. Había nacido prematuramente por tres meses, y sufría de asma, mala visión, y falta de buena coordinación motriz. Ella sabía que los chicos de su edad pueden ser crueles.

— Yo no quise decir eso. Con tus gafas, tú definitivamente tienes ojos de águila.

— Sí, están muy bien ahora — murmuró, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a la pared, se estremeció de nuevo. Él era un chico dulce. Un dolor en el trasero a veces, pero sabía que no tenía un hueso de maldad en él.

Se acercó a su cama y se sentó junto a él. — Oye — dijo —. Lo siento. Yo no quise decir eso. Estoy teniendo una mala noche.

— Lo sé — dijo.

— ¿Fuiste a alguno de los otros juegos?

— Papá me llevó a la mayoría de ellos. Casi me enfermé, pero no lo hice. Y yo no tenía miedo para nada en la casa embrujada. Me di cuenta de que los fantasmas eran falsos.

Ella le dio una palmada en la cadera. — Siempre has sido muy valiente.

— Sí — dijo —. ¿Como aquella vez que se apagaron las luces en el apartamento? Tenías miedo de la noche. Yo no tenía miedo, sin embargo.

— Lo recuerdo.

Parecía satisfecho con su respuesta. Pero luego se quedó en silencio, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era apenas un susurro. — ¿Extrañas a mamá?

Alice tomó las mantas.

— Sí.

— Yo como que la echo de menos, también. Y no me gustaba estar aquí solo.

— Papá estaba en la otra habitación — dijo.

— Lo sé. Pero me alegro de que llegaras a casa de todos modos.

— Yo también.

Sonrió antes de lucir preocupado de nuevo. — ¿Crees que mamá está bien?

— Ella está bien — le aseguró. Se puso encima de las mantas —. Pero sé que ella te extraña, también.

Por la mañana, con la luz del sol asomando por las cortinas, le tomó a Alice unos segundos darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Parpadeando hacia el reloj pensó, tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Las ocho? ¿De la mañana? ¿En verano?

Ella se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su almohada, sólo para encontrarse a sí misma mirando hacia el techo, sabiendo que el sueño ya estaba fuera de la cuestión. No se despertó con los rayos de luz disparando a través de las ventanas, sino con su padre tocando en el piano en el salón. Cuando de repente recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, la ira que sentía por lo que su padre había hecho resurgió.

Bienvenidos a otro día en el paraíso.

Fuera de la ventana, oyó el ruido lejano de los motores. Se levantó de la cama y tiró de la cortina, sólo para saltar hacia atrás, sorprendida al ver a un mapache en la cima de una bolsa rota de basura. Mientras que la basura esparcida era asquerosa, el mapache era lindo, y ella golpeó el cristal, tratando de llamar su atención.

Fue sólo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de los barrotes de la ventana.

Barrotes…. En…... La… Ventana.

Atrapada.

Apretando los dientes, se dio la vuelta y entró en la sala. Edward estaba viendo dibujos animados y comiendo un plato de cereal; su padre levantó la mirada, pero siguió tocando.

Se puso las manos en las caderas, en espera de que se detuviera. No lo hizo. Se dio cuenta de que la foto que ella había arrojado estaba en su lugar encima del piano, aunque sin el cristal. — Tú no puedes mantenerme encerrada todo el verano — dijo —. No va a suceder.

Su padre levantó la vista, aunque siguió tocando. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Tu pusiste rejas en la ventana! ¿Se supone que debo ser tu prisionera?

Edward siguió viendo los dibujos animados.

— Te dije que se pondría como loca — comentó.

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza, las manos continuaban desplazándose por el teclado. — Yo no los puse. Vinieron con la casa.

— No te creo.

— Ellos lo hicieron — dijo Edward —. Para proteger el arte.

— ¡No estoy hablando contigo, Edward! — Ella se volvió hacia su padre —. Pongamos las cosas claras. ¡Tú no vas a pasar este verano tratándome como si yo fuera todavía una niña! ¡Tengo dieciocho años de edad!

— No vas a tener dieciocho años hasta el veintiuno de agosto — dijo Edward detrás de ella.

— ¿Podrías permanecer fuera de esto? — Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo —. Esto es entre yo y papá.

Edward frunció el ceño. — Pero no tienes los dieciocho años todavía.

— ¡Ese no es el punto!

— Pensé que te habías olvidado.

— ¡Yo no me olvidé! No soy estúpida.

— Pero tú dijiste...

— ¿Te callas un segundo? — Ella dijo, no pudiendo ocultar su exasperación. Giró su mirada de nuevo a su padre, que seguía tocando el piano, sin faltar nunca una nota —.

Lo que hiciste anoche fue... — Ella se detuvo, incapaz de poner todo lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que había ocurrido, en palabras —. Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones. ¿Entiendes? Tú no tienes derecho de decirme qué hacer cuando salgo por la puerta. ¡Y podrías por favor escucharme!

De repente, su padre dejó de tocar.

— No me gusta este juego que estás jugando.

Parecía confundido. — ¿Qué juego?

— ¡Esto! ¡Tocar el piano cada minuto que estoy aquí! ¡No me importa cuánto quieres tocar! ¡Yo nunca voy a tocar el piano de nuevo! ¡Especialmente para ti!

— Muy bien.

Ella esperó más, pero no había nada.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Preguntó —. ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

Su papá parecía confundido acerca de cómo responder. — ¿Quieres desayunar? Hice un poco de tocino.

— ¿Tocino? — Preguntó ella —. ¿Tú hiciste tocino?

— Uh—oh — dijo Edward.

Su padre miró a Edward

.

— Ella es una vegetariana, papá — explicó.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó.

Edward respondió por ella. — Desde hace tres años. Pero ella es rara a veces, así que tiene sentido.

Alice miraba con asombro, preguntándose cómo la conversación había sido secuestrada.

No se trataba de tocino, esto era acerca de lo que pasó anoche. — Pongamos las cosas claras — dijo —. Si alguna vez envías a la policía para traerme a casa de nuevo, no sólo seguiré negándome a tocar el piano. No voy a ir simplemente a casa. Nunca, jamás hablaré contigo de nuevo. Y si no me crees, pruébame. Llevo ya tres años sin hablar contigo, y fue la cosa más fácil que he hecho.

Con eso, se fue pisando fuerte a su habitación. Veinte minutos más tarde, después de ducharse y cambiarse, ella salió por la puerta.

Su primer pensamiento cuando caminaba por la arena es que debería haber llevado pantalones cortos.

Ya estaba caliente, el aire lleno de humedad. Todo a lo largo de la playa, la gente ya estaba acostada en toallas o jugando en las olas. Cerca del muelle, vio a media docena de surfistas flotando en sus tablas, esperando la ola perfecta.

Por encima de ellos, al final del muelle, ya no estaba más del festival. Casi todo había sido desmontado, y los puestos ya habían sido retirados del lugar, dejando sólo basura dispersa y restos de alimentos. Adelantándose más, deambulaba por los pequeños negocios de la ciudad. Ninguna de las tiendas estaba abierta todavía, pero la mayoría era del tipo en el que nunca habría puesto un pie en cualquier caso... tiendas turísticas de playa, un par de tiendas de ropa que parecían especializarse en el tipo de faldas y blusas que su madre podría usar, y un Burger King y McDonald's, dos lugares a los que se negaba a entrar en principio. Añadiendo el hotel y media docena de restaurantes de lujo y bares, y era más o menos todo. Al final, lo único interesante era una tienda de surf local, una tienda de música, y un antiguo restaurante al que podría imaginarse saliendo con amigos... si alguna vez hacía algunos.

Ella regresó a la playa y mientras descendía por una duna, notó que se habían multiplicado las multitudes. Era un magnífico día ventoso, el cielo era de un azul profundo y sin nubes. Si Rosalie hubiera estado aquí, incluso habría considerado pasar el día al sol, pero Rosalie no estaba aquí y ella no iba a ponerse el traje de baño e ir sentarse sola. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Tal vez debería tratar de conseguir un trabajo. Le daría una excusa para estar fuera de la casa la mayor parte del día. Ella no había visto ningún cartel de ‚Se busca empelado‛ en las ventanas, pero alguien tenía que estar contratando, ¿verdad?

— ¿Llegaste a casa? ¿O el policía terminó intentando conquistarte?

Mirando atrás, Alice vio a Victoria entrecerrar los ojos hacia ella en la duna. Perdida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había reparado en ella. — No, él no intentó conquistarme.

— ¿Oh, así que tú intentaste conquistarlo a él?

Alice se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Terminaste?

Victoria se encogió de hombros, con expresión pícara, y Alice sonrió. — ¿Y qué pasó después que me fui? ¿Algo interesante?

— No. Los chicos se fueron y no sé a dónde han ido. Sólo terminé quedándome en Bower's Point.

— ¿No volviste a tu casa?

— No. — Ella se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la arena de sus jeans —. ¿Tienes dinero?

— ¿Por qué?

Victoria se irguió. — No he comido desde ayer por la mañana. Como que estoy hambrienta.

**Hooola! Espero le este gustando la historia.**

**Algún Review….?**


	9. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

_Jasper._

Jasper estaba del Ford Explorer en su uniforme, mirando el aceite drenarse mientras simultáneamente hacia lo mejor que podía para ignorar a peter, algo más fácil de decir que de hacer. Peter había estado sermoneándolo sobre la tarde anterior desde que habían llegado al trabajo esa mañana.

— Mira, tú estabas pensando acerca de todo en forma equivocada. — Siguió peter, intentando otro rumbo. Él tomó tres latas del aceite y las puso en el estante a su lado —. Hay una diferencia entre pasarla bien juntos un rato y volver a estar juntos.

— ¿No terminamos con esto todavía?

— Habríamos terminado si tú tuvieras algo de sentido. Pero desde donde yo lo miro, es obvio que estás confundido. Maria no quiere regresar contigo

— No estoy confundido — Jasper dijo. Él se limpió las manos en una toalla —. Eso es exactamente lo que ella preguntaba.

— Esto no es lo que Charlott me dijo.

Jasper dejó de lado la toalla y tomó su botella de agua. La tienda de su padre se especializaba en reparación de frenos, cambios de aceite, afinamientos y alineaciones frontales, y su padre siempre quería que el lugar se viera como si el piso recién hubiese sido encerado y acabaran de abrir el negocio. Lamentablemente, el aire acondicionado no había sido demasiado importante para él, y en el verano, la temperatura estaba en algún sitio entre el Mojave y el Sahara. Él tomó un largo trago, terminando la botella antes de intentar volver a hablar con Peter otra vez. Peter era por lejos la persona más testaruda que él alguna vez había conocido. El tipo podía volverlo loco fácilmente.

— No conoces a María como yo. — Él suspiró —. Y, además, ha terminado y punto. No sé por qué sigues hablando de ello.

— ¿Quieres decir aparte del hecho de que Harry no conoció a Sally anoche? Porque soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti. Quiero que disfrutes este verano. Quiero disfrutar este verano. Quiero disfrutar de Charlott.

— Entonces sal con ella

— Si sólo fuera así de fácil. Mira, anoche le sugerí justo eso. Pero María estaba tan alterada que Charlott no quiso abandonarla.

— Siento realmente que no haya funcionado.

Peter se mostraba dudoso. — Sí, puedo verlo.

Para aquel momento, el aceite se había agotado. Jasper agarró las latas y dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras peter se quedó debajo para sustituir el enchufe y verter el aceite usado en el barril de reciclaje. Cuando Jasper abrió la lata y puso el embudo, echó un vistazo a peter.

— ¡Eh! a propósito, ¿viste a la chica que paró la lucha? — él preguntó —. ¿La que ayudó al niño pequeño a encontrar a su madre?

Tomó un momento para registrar las palabras. — ¿Te refieres a la chica—vampiro con la camiseta de dibujos?

— Ella no es un vampiro.

— Sí, yo la vi. En resumidas cuentas, ¿una fea raya púrpura en su pelo, uñas pintadas de negro? Tiraste su soda sobre ella ¿recuerdas? Pensó que tú olías mal.

— ¿Qué?

— Solamente digo — dijo él —. No notaste su expresión después de estrellarte contra ella, pero yo lo hice. Ella no podía alejarse de ti lo bastante rápido. Por ende, tú probablemente olías mal.

— Ella tuvo que comprar una nueva camisa.

— ¿Y?

Jasper añadió la segunda lata. — No sé. Ella sólo me sorprendió. Y no la he visto por aquí antes.

— Repito: ¿Y?

La cosa era que Jasper no estaba exactamente seguro de por qué él pensaba en la chica.

En particular considerando lo poco que sabía de ella. Sí, ella era bonita, él lo había notado inmediatamente, a pesar del pelo púrpura y el rimel oscuro, pero la playa estaba llena de chicas bonitas. Tampoco era por el modo en que ella había parado la pelea. En cambio, él seguía volviendo al modo en que ella había tratado al niño que se había caído. Él había vislumbrado una ternura sorprendente bajo ese exterior rebelde, y esto le había picado la curiosidad.

Ella no se parecía a maria en lo absoluto. Y no era que maria fuese una mala persona, porque no lo era. Pero había algo superficial acerca de maria, incluso si peter no quería verlo. En el mundo de maria, cada persona y cada cosa era puesta en pequeñas cajas opuestas: popular o no, caro o barato, rico o pobre, hermoso o feo. Y él tarde o temprano se había cansado de sus bajos juicios de valor y su inhabilidad para aceptar o apreciar algo que estuviera en el medio.

Pero la chica con la raya púrpura en su pelo…

Él sabía instintivamente que ella no era así. Él no podía estar absolutamente seguro, desde luego, pero podría apostarlo. Ella no ponía a los demás en pequeñas cajas porque ella no se ponía a sí misma en una, y esto le llegó como refrescante y diferente, especialmente cuando lo comparaba con las chicas que él conocía en Laney. Sobre todo con maria.

Aunque las cosas estaban ajetreadas en el garaje, sus pensamientos siguieron llevándolo de vuelta a ella más a menudo de lo que él hubiera esperado.

No todo el tiempo. Pero lo bastante como para entender que, por alguna razón, él definitivamente quería llegar a conocerla un poco mejor, y se encontró preguntándose si la vería otra vez.


	10. Chapter 8

**Gracias Chicas por sus Review. Me hacen muy feliz. Y me animan a actualizar pronto.**

****

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por ****Nicholas Sparks****, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

****

**CAPITULO 8**

_Alice._

Victoria se dirigió hacia el restaurante que Alice había visto en su paseo por el distrito financiero, y tuvo que admitir que tenía cierto encanto, sobre todo si eras aficionado a la década de 1950. Había un mostrador pasado de moda flanqueado por taburetes, el suelo era de azulejos blancos y negros, y las cabinas rojas de vinilo agrietado se alineaban en las paredes. Detrás del mostrador, el menú estaba escrito en el pizarrón, y por lo que Alice podía ver, el único cambio en los últimos treinta años habían sido los precios.

Victoria pidió una hamburguesa con queso, un batido de chocolate y patatas fritas; Alice no se podía decidir y terminó pidiendo solamente una Coca-Cola Light. Tenía hambre, pero no estaba exactamente segura de qué tipo de aceite utilizaban en la freidora, y, al parecer, no había nadie más en el restaurante. Ser vegetariana no siempre fue fácil, y hubo momentos en que quería renunciar a todo eso.

Momentos como cuando su estómago gruñía. Como ahora.

Pero ella no quería comer aquí. Ella no podría comer aquí, no porque fuera una persona del tipo vegetariana—por—principios, sino porque era la clase de persona vegetariana—para—no—sentirme—enferma. No le importaba lo que la gente comía; era sólo que cada vez que pensaba de dónde provenía realmente la carne, se imaginaba a una vaca en un prado o una cría de cerdo, y se sentía a sí misma con náuseas.

Victoria parecía feliz, sin embargo. Después de hacer su pedido, se recostó en la cabina.

— ¿Qué te parece el lugar? — Preguntó.

— Es genial. Es un poco diferente.

— He estado viniendo aquí desde que era una niña. Mi padre me traía todos los domingos después de misa por un batido de chocolate. Son los mejores. Obtienen su helado de algún pequeño lugar en Georgia, pero es asombroso. Debes pedir uno.

No tengo hambre.

— Estás mintiendo. — Dijo Victoria — He oído el gruñido de tu estómago, pero lo que sea. Es tu problema. Pero gracias por esto.

— No es gran cosa.

Victoria sonrió.

— ¿Y qué pasó anoche? ¿Eres famosa... o algo así?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Debido al policía y la forma en que te llevó fuera. Tenía que haber una razón.

Alice hizo una mueca. — Creo que mi padre le dijo que me buscaran. Hasta sabía dónde vivía.

— Apesta ser tú.

Cuando Alice se echó a reír, victoria alcanzó el salero. Después de volcarlo, Alice comenzó a recoger la sal de la mesa con un dedo para juntarlo en un montón.

— ¿Qué piensas de james? — Preguntó.

— Realmente no he hablado con él. ¿Por qué?

Victoria pareció elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. — Nunca le gusté a James. — Dijo

— Al crecer, me refiero. No puedo decir que me gustó mucho, tampoco. Siempre fue algo... malo, ¿sabes? Pero entonces, no sé, un par de años atrás, las cosas cambiaron. Y cuando realmente se necesita a alguien, él estaba allí para mí.

Alice vio la pila de sal crecer.

— ¿Y?

— Sólo quería que lo supieras.

— Bien. — Dijo — Lo que sea.

— Tú también.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Victoria raspó algo del esmalte negro de sus uñas.

— Yo competía en gimnasia, y tal vez durante cuatro o cinco años, era la cosa más grande en mi vida. Terminé por marcharme a causa de mi entrenador. Era verdaderamente duro de pelar, siempre diciendo lo que hacías mal, pero nunca felicitándote por lo que hacías bien. De todos modos, yo estaba desmontando una viga un día, y se dirigió hacia adelante gritándome cuál era la manera adecuada de trabajar en la planta y cómo tengo que congelar, lo mismo que le había oído gritar cerca de un millón de veces. Yo estaba cansada de oírlo, ¿sabes? Así que le dije, ‚Lo que sea‛, y él me agarró del brazo con tanta fuerza que me dejó moretones. De todos modos, me dice, ‚¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, cuando dices ‚Lo que sea‛? Es sólo una palabra clave para la palabra que empieza por f, seguido de ‚tú‛. Y a tu edad, nunca, jamas le digas eso a nadie‛. — victoria se inclinó hacia atrás — Así que ahora, cuando alguien me lo dice, yo solo digo: ‚Tú también‛.

Justo entonces, la camarera llegó con la comida, y la puso delante de ellos con un eficiente gesto. Cuando se fue, Alice alcanzó su refresco.

— Gracias por la conmovedora historia.

— Lo que sea.

Alice volvió a reír, y le gustó su sentido del humor.

Victoria se inclinó sobre la mesa. — ¿Y qué es lo peor que has hecho?

— ¿Qué?

— Hablo en serio. Siempre pregunto eso a la gente. Me parece interesante.

— Muy bien. — Contestó Alice — ¿Qué es lo peor que has hecho?

— Eso es fácil. Cuando yo era pequeña, tenía de vecina a la Sra. Banderson. Ella no era la mujer más agradable, pero no era una bruja, tampoco. Quiero decir, no es que cerrara sus puertas el día de Halloween, ni nada. Pero realmente adoraba en su jardín, ¿sabes? Y su césped. Quiero decir, si alguna vez lo cruzáramos en nuestro camino hacia el autobús escolar, habría salido furiosa gritando que le estábamos arruinando el césped. En cualquier caso, una primavera, plantó todas esas flores en su jardín. Cientos de ellas. Era magnífico. Bueno, estaba ese chico llamado Erick, que no le gustaba mucho a la Sra. Banderson, tampoco, porque una vez estaba jugando al béisbol y la pelota se metió en su patio trasero, y ella no se la devolvió. Así que un día, estábamos registrando su caseta del jardín, y nos encontramos con un gran pulverizador lleno de Roundup. ¿El herbicida? Bien, él y yo nos escapamos en una noche oscura y rociamos todas esas flores nuevas, no me preguntes por qué. Supongo que en aquel momento pensé que sería gracioso. No era gran cosa. Ya compraría otras nuevas, ¿no? No se podía decir de inmediato, por supuesto. Pasan unos días antes de que el herbicida empiece a funcionar. Y la Sra. Banderson estaba allí todos los días, regando y sacando las malas hierbas, cuando se dio cuenta de que todas sus nuevas flores habían comenzado a marchitarse.

Al principio, Erick y yo nos reímos de ella, pero luego empecé a notar que ella estaría allí antes de la escuela tratando de averiguar qué le pasaba a las flores, y todavía estaría allí cuando volviéramos de la escuela. Y al final de la semana, todas estaban muertas.

— ¡Eso es terrible! — Alice gritó, riendo nerviosamente a pesar de sí misma.

— Lo sé. Y todavía me siento mal por aquello. Es una de esas cosas que me gustaría poder deshacer.

— ¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste? ¿O le ofreciste reemplazar las flores?

— Mis padres me habrían matado. Pero yo nunca, jamás crucé el césped de nuevo.

— Wow.

— Como dije, es la peor cosa que he hecho. Ahora es tu turno.

Alice pensó en ello. — No me hablé con mi padre durante tres años.

— Ya lo sé. Y no es tan malo. Como dije, trato de no hablarme con mi padre, tampoco. Y mi madre no tiene ni idea de dónde estoy la mayor parte del tiempo.

Alice desvió la mirada. Por encima de la máquina de discos había una foto de Bill Haley y sus Cometas.

— Solía robar en las tiendas. — Dijo de manera tenue — Un montón. Nada grande. Sólo más por la emoción de hacerlo.

— ¿Antes?

— Ya no. Me atraparon. En realidad, me atraparon dos veces, pero la segunda vez fue por accidente. Fui a los tribunales, pero los cargos fueron congelados durante un año. Básicamente, esto significa que, si no te metes en problemas otra vez, los cargos serán retirados.

Victoria bajó la hamburguesa. — ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es lo peor que has hecho?

— Nunca he matado las flores de alguien, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Actos de vandalismo o nada.

— ¿Nunca le has pegado a tu hermano en la cabeza con el inodoro? ¿O has estrellado el coche? ¿O has rasurado al gato o algo así?

Alice dio una pequeña sonrisa. — No.

— Probablemente eres la adolescente más aburrida del mundo.

Alice volvió a reírse antes de tomar un sorbo de su refresco.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Adelante.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste a casa anoche?

Victoria tomó una pizca de la sal que había acumulado y la roció por encima de sus patatas fritas. — Yo no quería.

— ¿Y tu madre? ¿No se enfada?

— Probablemente. — Dijo victoria.

A un lado, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Alice se giró para ver a James, Lourent y Alec ir hacia su cabina. James llevaba una camiseta estampada con una calavera y una cadena que colgaba de la presilla del cinturón de sus pantalones. Victoria se echó a un lado para dejar sitio, pero extrañamente, Lourent se sentó a su lado, mientras que james se apretó junto a Alice. Alec acercó una silla de una mesa contigua y la giró antes de sentarse mientras james alcanzaba el plato de victoria. Tanto Lourent como Alec automáticamente agarraron las patatas fritas.

— Hey, eso es de victoria. — Alice gritó tratando de detenerlos — Conseguid las vuestras.

James se volvió de una a otra. — ¿Sí?

— Está bien. — Victoria dijo empujando el plato hacia él — De verdad. No voy a poder comer de todas maneras.

James alcanzó el ketchup, actuando como si se hubiera demostrado su razón. — ¿De qué estabais hablando? Desde la ventana parecía intenso.

— De nada. — Dijo victoria.

— Déjame adivinar. Ella te está hablando del atractivo novio de su madre y sus actos nocturnos de trapecistas, ¿verdad?

Victoria se movió en su asiento. — No seas bruto.

James le lanzó a Alice una franca mirada. — ¿No te habló acerca de la primera noche de novios de su madre en que vino a escondidas a su habitación? Era como, ‚Tienes quince minutos para irte a la mierda de aquí‛.

— Cállate, ¿de acuerdo? Eso no es gracioso. Y no hablábamos de él.

— Lo que sea. — Dijo sonriendo.

Victoria se sacudió cuando james empezó a comer la hamburguesa. Lourent y Alec agarraron más patatas fritas, y durante los siguientes minutos, ellos tres devoraron la mayor parte de lo que estaba en el plato. Para consternación de Alice, Victoria no dijo nada, y Alice se preguntó por qué.

O, de hecho, no se lo preguntó. Parecía evidente que Victoria no quería que James se enojara con ella, así que le permitió hacer lo que quisiera. Ella lo había visto antes: Rosalie, de todas las posturas difíciles de ella, actuaba de la misma manera que cuando se trataba de chicos. Y, en general, ellos la trataban como suciedad.

Pero no diría eso aquí. Ella sabía que sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Victoria dio un sorbo al batido y lo puso sobre la mesa. — Entonces, ¿qué queréis hacer después de esto?

— Estamos fuera. — Lourent gruñó — Nuestro viejo nos necesita a Alec y a mí para trabajar hoy.

— Ellos son hermanos. — victoria explicó.

Alice los estudió, pero no pudo ver la semejanza. — ¿De veras?

James acabó la hamburguesa y empujó el plato hacia el centro de la mesa. — Lo sé. Es difícil de creer que unos padres pudieran tener dos hijos tan feos, ¿eh? De todos modos, su familia es dueña de un pedazo de motel de mierda situado sobre el puente. Las tuberías tienen como cien años, y el trabajo de Lourent consiste en desatascar los baños cuando se atascan.

Alice arrugó la nariz, tratando de imaginárselo. — ¿De veras?

James asintió. — Brutal, ¿eh? Pero no te preocupes por Lourent. Es genial en eso. Un prodigio de verdad. Él realmente lo disfruta. Y Alec aquí… su trabajo es cambiar las sábanas al mediodía tras los revolcones de la multitud.

— Ew. — Dijo Alice.

— Lo sé. Es totalmente asqueroso. — Victoria agregó — Y hay que ver algunas de las personas que van para alquilar habitaciones por horas. Podrías contraer una enfermedad con sólo caminar por la habitación.

Alice no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso, así que, en su lugar, se volvió hacia James.

— Entonces, ¿qué haces? — Preguntó.

— Todo lo que quiero. — Respondió él.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Alice lo puso en tela de juicio.

— ¿Por qué te importa?

— Por nada. — Dijo, manteniendo la calma en su voz — Sólo me lo preguntaba.

Lourent tomó la última patata del plato de Victoria. — Significa que él anda por el motel con nosotros. En su habitación.

— ¿Tienes una habitación en el motel?

— Vivo allí. — Dijo.

La pregunta obvia era por qué, y ella esperó más, pero james se quedó callado. Sospechaba que él pretendía que ella intentara burlarse de su información. Tal vez estaba intuyendo demasiado sobre él, pero tuvo la repentina sensación de que él quería que ella se interesase por él. Quería que a ella le gustara él. A pesar de que Victoria estuviera allí.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando alcanzó un cigarrillo. Después de que él lo encendiera, sopló el humo hacia Victoria y, a continuación, se volvió hacia Alice.

— ¿Qué haces esta noche? — Preguntó.

Alice se movió en su asiento, repentinamente incómoda. Parecía que todo el mundo, incluida Victoria, estuviera esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tenemos una pequeña reunión en Bower's Point. No sólo nosotros. Un montón de gente. Quiero que vengas. Sin la policía esta vez.

Victoria estudió la mesa, jugando con la pila de sal. Cuando Alice no respondió, james se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, sin darse la vuelta.

****

**Hooola! Espero le este gustando la historia.**

**¿Algún Review….?**


	11. Chapter 9

**Gracias Chicas por sus Review. Me hacen muy feliz. Y me animan a actualizar pronto.**

****

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por ****Nicholas Sparks****, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

****

**CAPITULO 9**

_Carlisle_

— Oye, papá. — Gritó Edward. Él estaba de pie, detrás del piano, en la alcoba, cuando Carlisle trajo los platos de espaguetis a la mesa — ¿Es una foto tuya con la abuela y el abuelo?

— Sí, son mi madre y mi padre.

— Yo no recuerdo esta foto. En el apartamento, quiero decir.

— Durante mucho tiempo, estuvo en mi oficina en la escuela.

— Oh. — Dijo Edward. Se acercó a la fotografía estudiándola — Tu mirada es como la del abuelo.

Carlisle no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre eso.

— Tal vez un poco.

— ¿Le echas de menos?

— Él era mi padre. ¿Tú qué crees?

— Yo te extrañaría.

Cuando Edward llegó a la mesa, Carlisle pensó que había sido un día satisfactorio, sin nada especial que destacar. Habían pasado la mañana en el taller, donde el, le había enseñado a Edward a cortar el cristal; habían comido bocadillos en el porche y recogido conchas por la tarde. Y Carlisle había prometido que tan pronto como fuera de noche, iría con Edward a dar un paseo por la playa con linternas para ver los cientos de cangrejos araña entrando y saliendo de sus cuevas de arena.

Edward sacó su silla y se sentó. Tomó un trago de leche, dejándole un bigote blanco.

— ¿Crees que Alice regresará a casa pronto?

— Espero que sí.

Edward se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.

— A veces se queda fuera muy tarde.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Es el oficial de policía quien la va a traer de vuelta a casa de nuevo?

Carlisle miró por la ventana, el atardecer se acercaba, y el agua estaba volviéndose opaca. Se preguntó dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo.

— No. — Dijo — No, esta noche.

Después de su paseo por la playa, Edward se dio una ducha antes de meterse en la cama. Carlisle levantó la colcha y le besó la mejilla.

— Gracias por el gran día. — Dijo Carlisle en voz baja.

— Gracias a ti.

— Buenas noches, Edward. Te quiero.

— Yo también, papá. — Carlisle se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta — Oye, ¿papá? Carlisle se volvió.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tu padre te llevaba a buscar cangrejos araña?

— No. — Dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Por qué no? Eso fue impresionante.

— Él no era esa clase de padre.

— ¿Cómo era?

Carlisle examinó la cuestión. — Era complicado. — Dijo finalmente.

En el piano, Carlisle recordó la tarde, seis años antes, cuando él tomó la mano de su padre por primera vez en su vida. Le había dicho a su padre que sabía que él lo había hecho lo mejor que pudo respecto a su cuidado, que no le culpaba para nada, y lo más importante de todo, que él lo quería.

Su padre se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos se centraron a pesar de las altas dosis de morfina que había estado tomando, su mente estaba clara. Miró a Carlisle durante un largo tiempo antes de tirar de su mano.

— Suenas como una mujer cuando hablas así. — Dijo.

Estaban en una habitación semi—privada en el cuarto piso del hospital. Su padre había estado allí durante tres días. Tubos intravenosos se deslizaban por sus brazos, y no había comido alimentos sólidos en más de un mes. Tenía las mejillas hundidas, y su piel era transparente. De cerca, carlisle pensaba que el aliento de su padre olía a podredumbre, otra señal de que el cáncer estaba anunciando su victoria.

carlisle volvió hacia la ventana. En el exterior, no pudo ver nada, pero el cielo azul, brillante, como espuma inflexible, rodeaba la habitación. Ni pájaros, ni nubes, ni árboles visibles. Detrás de él, podía oír el pitido constante del monitor del corazón. Sonó fuerte y constante, con ritmo regular, haciendo que pareciera que su padre iba a vivir otros veinte años. Pero no era su corazón lo que lo estaba matando.

— ¿Cómo está? — esme pidió más tarde esa noche cuando estaban hablando por teléfono.

— No está bien. — Dijo — No sé cuánto tiempo más tiene, pero...

Se fue apagando. Se podría imaginar a esme en el otro extremo, de pie cerca de la cocina, revolviendo la pasta o cortando los tomates en dados, el teléfono de tres picos entre la oreja y el hombro.

Nunca había sido capaz de permanecer sentada cuando hablaba por teléfono

— ¿Alguien más por venir?

— No. — Respondió él.

Lo que no le dijo fue que, según las enfermeras, nadie lo había visitado en absoluto.

— ¿Has podido hablar con él? — Preguntó.

— Sí, pero no mucho tiempo. Estaba entrando y saliendo todo el día.

— ¿Le has dicho lo que le querías decir?

— Sí. — Dijo.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — Preguntó — ¿Dijo que también te quería?

Carlisle sabía la respuesta que ella quería. Estaba de pie en la casa de su padre, inspeccionando las fotos en la repisa de la chimenea: la familia después de que bautizaran a Carlisle, una foto de la boda de Esme y Carlisle, Alice y Edward de niños. Los marcos estaban polvorientos, sin tocar en años. Sabía que había sido su madre quien los puso allí, y mientras él los miró, se preguntó lo que su padre pensó mientras también los miraba, o incluso si los veía en absoluto, o incluso si se dio cuenta de que estaban allí.

— Sí. — Dijo finalmente — Me dijo que me quería.

— Estoy contenta. — Dijo. Su tono parecía aliviado y satisfecho, como si su respuesta hubiera afirmado algo a su alrededor en el mundo. — Sé lo importante que era para ti.

Carlisle creció en una casa blanca de estilo rancho, en un barrio de casas blancas de estilo rancho en el lado costero interior de la costa de la isla. Era pequeña, con dos dormitorios, un solo cuarto de baño y un garaje separado donde se encontraban las herramientas de su padre y olía permanentemente a aserrín. El patio tenía la sombra de un roble nudoso que celebró sus hojas durante todo el año, no recibía suficiente sol, así que su madre plantó la huerta en la parte delantera. Produjo tomates y cebollas, nabos y frijoles, repollos y maíz, y en los veranos era imposible ver el camino frente a la casa desde el salón. A veces Carlisle escuchaba quejas de los vecinos en voz baja, quejándose de la disminución de valor de la propiedad, pero el jardín se ha replantado cada primavera, y nadie dijo una palabra directamente a su padre. Ellos sabían, al igual que él, que no haría ningún bien. Además, le gustaba a su esposa, y todos sabían que necesitarían sus servicios un día.

Su padre era carpintero decorativo por comercio, pero tenía un don para la fijación de nada. Con los años, Carlisle le había visto reparando radios, televisores, automóviles y motores de cortadoras de césped, tuberías rotas, colgando canalones, ventanas rotas y una vez, incluso las prensas hidráulicas de una pequeña planta de producción cerca de la frontera del estado. Nunca había asistido a la escuela secundaria, pero tenía una comprensión innata de la mecánica y la creación de conceptos. Por la noche, cuando sonaba el teléfono, su padre siempre respondía, ya que por lo general era para él. La mayor parte del tiempo, él dijo muy poco, escuchando cómo una emergencia u otra cosa se describía, y luego carlisle le miraba con atención anotar la dirección en pedazos de papel arrancados de periódicos viejos. Después de colgar, su padre se aventuraba hasta el garaje, llenaba su caja de herramientas y se dirigía hacia fuera, por lo general sin mencionar a dónde iba o cuándo iba a volver a casa.

Por la mañana, el cheque se guardaba cuidadosamente bajo la estatua de Robert E. Lee que su padre había tallado de un trozo de madera, y su madre le frotaba la espalda y le prometía depositarlo en el banco mientras su padre desayunaba. Era el único afecto regular que él notó entre ellos. Ellos no discutían y evitaban los conflictos como una regla. Parecían disfrutar de la empresa de cada uno cuando estaban juntos, y una vez él le había cogido de la mano mientras veían la televisión, pero en los dieciocho años que carlisle había vivido en casa, nunca vio a sus padres darse un beso.

Si su padre tenía una pasión en la vida, esa era el póquer. En las noches en que el teléfono no sonaba, su padre iba a uno de los refugios para jugar. Era miembro de las logias, no para la camaradería, sino para los juegos. Allí, se sentaba a la mesa con otros masones o Elks o Shriners o veteranos, a jugar al Texas hold 'em, unas horas. El juego lo paralizaba, amaba calcular las probabilidades de dibujar una recta o decidir si un farol cuando lo único que tenía era un par de seises. Cuando hablaba sobre el juego, lo describía como una ciencia, como si la suerte no tuviera nada que ver con ganar.

— El secreto es saber cómo están. — Solía decir — Y saber cuándo una persona está mintiendo.

Su padre, carlisle decidió finalmente, debía haber sabido mentir. A los cincuenta años, con las manos casi paralizadas desde hace más de treinta años por la carpintería, su padre no sólo detuvo la instalación de molduras de corona y marcos de puertas en las casas frente al mar, costumbre que había comenzado a surgir en la isla, sino que también comenzó a dejar el teléfono sin respuesta por las tardes. De alguna manera, continuó pagando sus cuentas, y al final de su vida, él tenía más que suficiente en sus cuentas para pagar el cuidado médico que su seguro no cubría.

Nunca jugaba al póquer en sábado o domingo. Los sábados estaban reservados para las tareas de la casa, y mientras que el jardín en el patio delantero podía molestar a los vecinos, el interior fue una obra maestra.

Con los años, su padre agregó molduras de corona y considerado revestimientos; marcó en una obra las ménsulas de la chimenea de dos bloques de arce. Construyó los gabinetes de la cocina y suelos de madera que se instalan lo más plano y seguro como una mesa de billar.

Se remodeló el baño, y de nuevo remodelado ocho años después. Cada sábado por la noche, se puso una chaqueta y corbata, y llevó a su esposa a cenar. Los domingos los reservó para sí mismo. Después de la iglesia, él manipulaba en su taller, mientras que su esposa hacía pasteles al horno o verduras en conserva en la cocina.

El lunes, la rutina comenzaba de nuevo.

Su padre nunca le enseñó a jugar. Carlisle fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprender los conceptos básicos por su cuenta, y le gustaba pensar que tenía interés suficiente para detectar un farol a alguien. Jugó un par de veces con sus compañeros en la universidad y descubrió que era simplemente del montón, ni mejor ni peor que cualquiera de los otros. Después de graduarse y trasladarse a Nueva York, de vez en cuando venía a visitar a sus padres.

La primera vez, él no los había visto en dos años, y cuando caminaba por la puerta, su madre lo abrazó fuertemente y le besó en la mejilla. Su padre le dio la mano y dijo — Tu madre te extrañaba.

Tarta de manzana y café servidos, y después de que terminaron de comer, su padre estaba alcanzando la chaqueta y las llaves del coche. Era un martes, eso significaba que iba a los Elks Lodge. El juego terminó a las diez y volvería quince minutos más tarde.

— No... No pasará esta noche. — Instó a su madre, su acento europeo tan pesado como siempre — Carlisle apenas llegó a casa.

Recordó pensando que era la única vez que había oído a su madre pedirle a su padre no ir al albergue, pero si estaba sorprendido, su padre no lo demostró. Se detuvo en la puerta, y cuando volvió, su rostro era ilegible.

— O llévalo contigo. — Instó.

El cubrió su brazo con su chaqueta. — ¿Quieres ir?

— Claro. — Carlisle tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa — ¿Por qué no? Suena divertido.

Después de un momento, su padre torció la boca, mostrando la más pequeña y más breve de las sonrisas. Si hubieran estado en la mesa de póquer, carlisle dudaba que su padre hubiera mostrado incluso eso.

— Estás mintiendo. — Dijo.

Su madre murió de repente un par de años después de aquel encuentro, cuando tuvo una explosión arterial en el cerebro, y en el hospital, carlisle estaba pensando en su fuerte bondad cuando su padre se despertó con un silbido bajo. Giró la cabeza y vio a carlisle en la esquina. En ese ángulo, jugando con sombras a través de los ángulos agudos de su rostro, daba la impresión de ser un esqueleto.

— ¿Todavía estás aquí?

carlisle dejó la cuenta a un lado y a toda prisa acercó la silla más. — Sí, todavía estoy aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ‚por qué‛? Porque estas en el hospital.

— Estoy en el hospital porque me estoy muriendo. Y me moriré estés aquí o no. Tienes que irte a casa. Tienes esposa e hijos. No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí aquí.

— Quiero estar aquí. — Dijo carlisle — Tú eres mi padre. ¿Por qué? ¿No me quieres aquí?

— Tal vez no quiero que me veas morir.

— Voy a salir si lo deseas.

Su padre hizo un ruido similar a un ronquido. — Mira, ese es tu problema. ¿Quieres que tome la decisión por ti? Ese ha sido siempre tu problema.

— Tal vez sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

— ¿Quieres? ¿O es que tu esposa te lo pidió?

— ¿Acaso importa?

Su padre trató de sonreír, pero le salió como una mueca. — Yo no lo sé. ¿No?

Desde su lugar en el piano, carlisle escuchó un coche que se acercaba. Los faros pasaron por la ventana y corrió a través de las paredes, y por un instante pensó que alice podría haber llegado a casa. Pero con la misma rapidez la luz se redujo a la nada, y alice todavía no estaba aquí.

Fue después de la medianoche. Se preguntó si no debería tratar de encontrarla.

Hace algunos años, antes de que alice hubiera dejado de hablarle, él y esme habían ido a ver a un consejero matrimonial cuya oficina se encontraba cerca de Gramercy Park, en un edificio reformado. Carlisle recordaba estar sentado junto a esme en un sofá y frente a una mujer delgada y angulosa en sus treinta años que llevaba pantalones grises y le gustaba prensar las yemas de los dedos juntos. Cuando lo hizo, carlisle notó que no llevaba anillo de bodas.

carlisle se había sentido incómodo, eso había sido idea de esme y ya había ido sola. Esta era su primera sesión juntos, y a modo de introducción, le dijo a la consejera que carlisle mantuvo sus sentimientos reprimidos en el interior, pero que no fue su culpa. Ninguno de sus padres habían sido personas expresivas, dijo. Tampoco había crecido en una familia que hablaba de sus problemas. Buscó la música como un escape, fue a decir, y fue sólo a través del piano, que aprendió a sentir nada en absoluto.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — Preguntó la consejera.

— Mis padres eran gente buena. — Respondió él.

— Eso no responde a la pregunta.

— Yo no sé lo que quieres decir.

La consejera suspiró. — Está bien, ¿qué tal esto? Todos sabemos lo que pasó y por qué estás aquí. Creo que lo que esme quiere es que tú le digas cómo te hizo sentir.

Carlisle examinó la cuestión. Quería decir que todo esto de hablar sobre los sentimientos era irrelevante. Que las emociones van y vienen y no se puede controlar, de modo que no hay razón para preocuparse por ellos. Que, al final, las personas deben ser juzgadas por sus acciones, ya que en el final, se definen las acciones de todo el mundo.

Pero él no lo dijo. En cambio, abrió los dedos juntos.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo me siento?

— Sí. Pero no me lo digas a mí. — Hizo un gesto a su esposa — Díselo a esme.

Se enfrentó a su esposa, sintiendo su anticipación. — Me sentí...

Estaba en una oficina con su esposa y una extraña, participando en el tipo de conversación que nunca podría haber imaginado que podría tener. Fue unos minutos después de las diez de la mañana, y había estado de vuelta en Nueva York sólo unos pocos días. Su viaje le había llevado a una veintena de ciudades diferentes, mientras que esme trabajó como asistente de abogado en un bufete de abogados de Wall Street.

— Me sentí... — Dijo de nuevo.

Cuando el reloj dio la una de la mañana, carlisle salió a pie por el porche trasero. La negrura de la noche había dado paso a la luz púrpura de la luna, por lo que era posible ver hacia arriba y abajo de la playa. Él no la había visto en dieciséis horas y estaba interesado, si no muy preocupado. Confiaba en que era inteligente y lo suficientemente cuidadosa para cuidar de sí misma.

Bueno, quizá estaba un poco preocupado.

Y, a pesar de sí mismo, se preguntó si iba a desaparecer mañana de la misma manera que había hecho hoy. Y si sería la misma historia día tras día, durante todo el verano. Pasar tiempo con edward había sido como encontrar un tesoro especial, y quería pasar tiempo con ella también. Se apartó de la entrada y volvió a entrar.

Cuando se sentó en el piano, se sintió de nuevo, lo mismo que le había dicho la consejera matrimonial, se había sentado en el sofá.

Se sentía vacío.

**Hooola! Espero le este gustando la historia.**

**¿Algún Review….?**


	12. Chapter 10

**Gracias Chicas por sus Review. Me hacen muy feliz. Y me animan a actualizar pronto.**

****

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por ****Nicholas Sparks****, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

****

**CAPITULO 10**

_Alice_

Durante un tiempo, se había reunido un grupo más grande en Bower's Point, pero uno a uno se habían ido hasta que sólo los cinco titulares quedaron. Algunos de los otros habían estado bien, un par de ellos eran incluso algo interesantes, pero entonces el licor y la cerveza comenzó a hacer efecto, y todos menos Alice creían que eran mucho más divertidos de lo que eran en realidad. Después de un rato, llegó a ser un poco aburrido y familiar.

Ella estaba parada sola al borde del agua. Detrás de ella, cerca de la hoguera, Lourent y Alec estaban fumando, bebiendo y, ocasionalmente, lanzándose bolas de fuego unos a otros, victoria hablaba arrastrando las palabras y estaba totalmente colgada de james. Se estaba haciendo tarde. No según los estándares de Nueva york; de vuelta en casa, ella no se presentaba en los clubes hasta la medianoche; pero teniendo en cuenta a qué hora se había levantado, había sido un largo día. Estaba cansada.

Mañana iba a dormir todo el día. Cuando llegara a casa, colgaría unas toallas o una manta sobre la barra de la cortina; infiernos, las clavaría a la pared si fuera necesario. Ella no tenía intenciones de pasar todo el verano despertándose al amanecer, incluso si iba a pasar el día en la playa con victoria. Victoria la había sorprendido con la sugerencia, y en realidad sonaba bastante atractivo. Además, no había para hacer muchas otras cosas.

Anteriormente, después de que dejaran el comedor, habían caminado a través de la mayoría de las tiendas cercanas, incluyendo la tienda de música, que era genial, y después se habían ido a casa de victoria para ver ‚The Breakfast Club‛, mientras estaba su madre en el trabajo. Claro, era una película de los años ochenta, pero Alice igualmente la amaba y la había visto al menos una docena de veces. A pesar de que estaba algo vencida, se sentía sorprendentemente real para ella era.

Más real que lo que estaba pasando aquí esta noche, sobre todo porque mientras más bebía victoria, más ignoraba a Alice y más se aferraba a James.

A Alice ya no le gustaba ni confiaba en james. Tenía un radar bastante bueno cuando se trataba de chicos, y ella sabía que había algo ‚mal‛ en él. Era como que faltara algo en los ojos de james cuando hablaba con ella. Él decía las cosas correctas, ya no había más sugerencias locas acerca de irse juntos a Florida, por lo menos... y, a propósito, ¿qué tan raro fue eso? Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más le hacía poner los pelos de punta. No le gustaban Lourent y Alec tampoco, pero James... ella tenía la sensación de que actuar normal era simplemente un juego que jugaba para poder manipular a la gente.

Y a Victoria...

Fue extraño estar en su casa antes, porque parecía tan normal. Estaba en una tranquila calle sin salida y tenía brillantes contraventanas azules y una bandera norteamericana que ondeaba en el porche. En el interior, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores alegres, y un jarrón de flores frescas estaba ubicado en la mesa del comedor. El lugar era limpio, pero no de una forma neurótica.

En la cocina había un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, junto con una nota dirigida a victoria. Cuando Alice vio que victoria deslizaba unos billetes en su bolsillo y leía la nota, victoria le mencionó que su madre siempre dejaba dinero para ella. Así sabía que estaba bien cuando no regresaba a casa.

Extraño.

Lo que realmente quería era hablar con victoria sobre james, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Dios sabe que ella había lo aprendido por rosalie, quien vivía en la negación, pero aun así, no tenía sentido. James era una mala persona, y victoria claramente estaría mejor sin él. Se preguntaba por qué victoria no podía ver eso. Tal vez mañana hablarían de ello en la playa.

— ¿Te estamos aburriendo?

Volteó y vio a james parado detrás de ella. Llevaba una bola de fuego, dejando que rodara por el dorso de su mano.

— Yo sólo quería llegar hasta el agua.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga una cerveza?

Por la forma en que se lo preguntó, podría decir que él ya lo sabía que iba a decir.

— Yo no bebo.

— ¿Por qué?

Porque hace que la gente haga cosas estúpidas, podría haberle dicho. Pero no lo hizo. Sabía que cualquier explicación que le ofreciera sólo prolongaría la conversación.

— Simplemente no lo hago. Eso es todo.

— ¿‚Sólo di que no‛?* — se burló —. Si tú lo dices.

En la oscuridad, parecía llevar el fantasma de una sonrisa, pero sus ojos permanecían sombríos como pozos. — ¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotros?

— No.

— Entonces vamos. — Hizo un gesto hacia la hoguera —. Siéntate con nosotros.

— Estoy bien aquí.

Él miró por encima de su hombro. Detrás de él, Alice podía ver a victoria excavando dentro del refrigerador para otra cerveza, que era lo último que necesitaba. Ella ya estaba inestable sobre sus pies.

Sin aviso previo, él dio un paso hacia ella, tomándola de la cintura. Apretó, acercándola más a él. — Vamos a caminar por la playa.

— No — dijo entre dientes —. No estoy de humor. Y quítame las manos de encima.

Él se quedó en su lugar. Ella sabía que james estaba disfrutando de esto.

— ¿Estás preocupada por lo que pensaría victoria?

— Simplemente no quiero, ¿de acuerdo?

— A victoria no le importaría.

Dio un paso atrás, aumentando la distancia entre ellos. — A mí me importa — dijo —. Y ya me tengo que ir.

Él siguió mirándola. — Sí, tú has eso. — Entonces, después de una pausa, habló fuerte para que los demás pudieran escuchar —: No, yo sólo me quedaré aquí. Pero gracias por preguntar.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo en respuesta. En vez de eso, ella comenzó a bajar a la playa, sabiendo que victoria la estaba viendo, y de repente pensó que no podía salir de ahí lo suficientemente rápido.

En casa, su padre tocaba el piano, y tan pronto como entró, él miró el reloj. Después de lo que acababa de suceder, ella no estaba de humor para tratar con él, así que se encaminó hacia el pasillo sin decir palabra. Él debió de haber visto algo en su rostro, porque la llamó.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella vacilo. — Sí, estoy bien — dijo.

— ¿Estás segura?

— No quiero hablar de eso.

Él la estudió antes de contestar. — De acuerdo.

— ¿Hay algo más?

— Son casi las dos de la mañana — señaló.

— ¿Y?

Se inclinó sobre el teclado. — Hay algo de pasta en la nevera por si tienes hambre.

Ella tuvo que admitir que la sorprendió eso. Nada de sermones, nada de órdenes, nada de establecer las reglas. Casi lo opuesto a como mamá lo habría manejado. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación, preguntándose si alguien o algo era normal aquí.

Se olvidó de colgar mantas en las ventanas, y el sol entraba como un láser en la habitación, despertándola después de haber dormido menos de seis horas.

Gimiendo, se revolvió y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, entonces recordó lo que había pasado en la playa la noche anterior. Luego se sentó, sabiendo que el sueño estaba fuera de la cuestión.

james definitivamente le ponía los pelos de punta.

Su primer pensamiento fue que debió haber dicho algo la noche anterior luego de que él dijo eso en voz alta. Algo así como ‚¿De qué demonios estas hablando?‛ o ‚Si piensas que iría a alguna parte a solas contigo, ¡estas completamente loco!‛ Pero no lo había hecho, y sospechaba que simplemente alejarse era lo peor que podría haber hecho.

Ella realmente tenía que hablar con victoria.

Con un suspiro, se obligó a si misma a salir de la cama, y se dirigió al baño. Rápidamente, se duchó y se puso un traje de baño debajo de su ropa, y luego llenó un bolso con toallas y loción. En el momento en que estaba lista, pudo escuchar a su padre tocar el piano. Otra vez. Ni siquiera en el apartamento en que vivían había tocado tanto.

Centrándose en la música, se dio cuenta que estaba tocando una de las piezas que ella había presentado en el Carnegie Hall, la mismo del CD que su madre había estado escuchando en el coche.

Como si ella no tuviera suficientes cosas que afrontar en este momento.

Necesitaba encontrar a victoria para poder explicarle lo sucedido. Por supuesto, cómo hacerlo sin que james quedara como un mentiroso podía ser un problema. Victoria querría creerle a james, y quién sabía lo que él habría dicho después de que ella se fuera. Pero tendría que cruzar ese puente, y esperaba que, tumbadas en el sol, las cosas se suavizaran un poco y pudiera tocar el tema de forma natural.

Alice dejó su habitación y caminó por el pasillo cuando la música de la sala terminó, sólo para ser seguida por la segunda pieza que ella había desempeñado en el Carnegie Hall. Hizo una pausa, ajustando su bolso en el hombro. Por supuesto que haría eso. Sin duda porque la había oído en la ducha y sabía que estaba despierta. Sin duda porque quería encontrar un terreno en común.

Bueno, hoy no, papá. Lo siento, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Ella realmente no tenía ganas de esto. Estaba a punto de escabullirse hacia la puerta principal cuando Edward salió de la cocina.

— ¿No te dije que tenías que comer algo bueno para ti? — Oyó a su padre decir.

— Lo hice. Es un Pop—Tart.

— Yo estaba pensando más en algo en la línea de los cereales.

— Esto tiene azúcar. — Edward tenía una expresión seria —. Necesito de mi energía, papá.

Ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente a través de la sala de estar, con la esperanza de llegar a la puerta antes de que él tratara de hablar con ella.

Edward sonrió. — Oh, ¡hola, Alice! — Dijo.

— Hola, Edward. Adiós, Edward. — Cogió la manija de la puerta.

— ¿Cariño? — Oyó decir a su padre. Él dejó de tocar —. ¿Podemos hablar acerca de anoche?

— Realmente no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora — dijo, ajustando su bolso de mano.

— Yo sólo quiero saber dónde estuviste todo el día.

— En ninguna parte. No es importante.

— Es importante.

— No, papá — dijo con voz firme —. No lo es. Y tengo cosas que hacer, ¿vale?

Edward indicó a la puerta con su Pop—Tart. — ¿Qué cosas? ¿A dónde vas ahora?

Esta era exactamente la conversación que había tenido la esperanza de evitar. — No es asunto tuyo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Volverás para el almuerzo o la cena?

— No lo sé — resopló —. Me voy.

Su padre comenzó a tocar el piano otra vez. Su tercera pieza del Carnegie Hall. Él bien podría haber estado escuchando el CD de su madre.

— Vamos a volar cometas más tarde. Yo y papá, quiero decir.

Ella parecía no oírle. En su lugar, se volvió hacia su padre. — ¿Podrías parar con eso? — Replicó ella.

Él dejó de tocar abruptamente. — ¿Qué?

— ¡La música que estás tocando! ¿Crees que no puedo reconocer las piezas? Sé lo que estás haciendo, y ya te dije que no voy a tocar.

— Yo te creo — dijo.

— ¿Entonces por qué siempre estás tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué es que cada vez que te veo, estás sentado ahí tocando?

Ahora parecía genuinamente confundido. — No tiene nada que ver contigo — dijo —. Es sólo que... me hace sentir mejor.

— Bueno, eso me hace sentir enferma. ¿No lo entiendes? Odio el piano. ¡Odio haber tenido que tocar todos los días! ¡Y odio tener que seguir viendo siquiera la maldita cosa! — Antes de que su padre pudiera decir una palabra, se volvió, arrancó de la mano de Edward el Pop—Tart, y salió por la puerta.

Le llevó un par de horas antes de que encontrara a victoria en la misma tienda de música que habían visitado ayer, a un par de manzanas del muelle. Alice no había sabido qué esperar cuando fueron por primera vez a la tienda, parecía un poco anticuada para estos días, en la época de los iPods y de las descargas, pero victoria le había asegurado que valdría la pena, y lo había hecho.

Además de los discos compactos, había verdaderos discos de vinilo, miles de ellos, algunos de ellos probablemente eran de colección, incluyendo una copia sin abrir de Abbey Road y un montón de antiguas 45s colgadas en la pared con las firmas de personas como Elvis Presley, Bob Marley y Ritchie Valens. Alice se sorprendió de que no estuvieran bajo llave y candado. Debían de ser valiosas, pero el hombre que manejaba el lugar parecía salido de los años sesenta, y parecía conocer a todo el mundo. Tenía el pelo largo gris recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la cintura, y sus gafas eran del mismo tipo que John Lennon había favorecido. Llevaba sandalias y una camisa hawaiana, y aunque era lo bastante viejo como para ser el abuelo de alice, sabía más sobre música que nadie que hubiera conocido jamás, incluyendo un montón de música nueva Underground* de la cual ella ni siquiera había oído hablar en Nueva York.

A lo largo de la pared del fondo había auriculares donde los clientes podían escuchar discos y CD's, o bien descargar música en sus iPods. Mirando por la ventana esta mañana, ella vio a victoria tomando con una mano un auricular contra su oído, y con la otra golpeando levemente la mesa con sus dedos al ritmo de lo que fuera que estaba escuchando.

De ninguna manera estaba vestida como para pasar un día en la playa.

Alice respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el interior. Por más feo que sonara −ella no creía que victoria debía estarse emborrachando en primer lugar−, ella esperaba que victoria hubiera estado tan ida que ya habría olvidado lo que pasó. O mejor aún, que hubiera estado lo suficientemente sobria como para saber que Alice no tenía ningún interés en james.

Tan pronto como comenzó a recorrer el pasillo lleno de CD's, Alice tuvo la sensación de que victoria la estaba esperando. Ella bajó el volumen de sus auriculares, aunque no los apartó de sus orejas, y se volvió. Alice aún podía oír la música, algo fuerte y enojado que no conocía. Victoria recogió los CD's.

— Pensé que éramos amigas. — Empezó.

— Lo somos. — Insistió alice — Y te he estado buscando por todas partes porque no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de lo que pasó anoche.

La expresión de victoria estaba helada.

— ¿Te refieres a pedirle a james que fuera a dar un paseo contigo?

— No fue así. — Declaró Alice — Yo no le pregunté eso. No sé cuál es su juego...

— ¿Su juego? ¿Su juego? — Victoria tiró los auriculares — ¡Yo vi la forma en que lo mirabas! ¡Escuché lo que le dijiste!

— ¡Pero yo no le dije eso! Yo no lo invité a ir a ningún lugar.

— ¡Trataste de besarlo!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No traté de besarlo...

Victoria dio un paso adelante.

— ¡Él me lo dijo!

— ¡Entonces está mintiendo! — Dijo Alice bruscamente, sosteniendo su terreno — Hay algo seriamente mal con ese tipo.

— No..., no..., ni siquiera vayas allí...

— Te mintió. Yo no lo besaría. Ni siquiera me gusta. La única razón por la que yo estaba allí fue porque tú insististe en que fuéramos.

Durante un largo momento, victoria no dijo nada. Alice se preguntó si finalmente estaba entrando en razón.

— Lo que sea. — Dijo victoria, su tono dejaba su significado perfectamente claro.

La empujó al pasar al lado de Alice, dando empujones mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Alice la observó marcharse, sin saber si estaba herida o enojada por la forma en que victoria acababa de actuar, antes de decidir que era un poco de ambas. A través de la ventana, vio a victoria irse molesta.

Hasta ahí llegó el intento de mejorar las cosas.

Alice no estaba segura de qué hacer a continuación: no quería ir a la playa, pero tampoco quería ir a casa. Ella no tenía acceso a un coche, y no conocía absolutamente a nadie. Lo que significaba... ¿qué? Que tal vez ella acabaría pasando el verano en algún banco dándole de comer a las palomas como algunos de los habitantes más extraños de Central Park. Tal vez ella acabaría nombrándolos...

A la salida, sus pensamientos se paralizaron por el repentino estruendo de una alarma, y miró por encima de su hombro, primero en curiosidad y luego en la confusión al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo había una manera de entrar y salir de la tienda.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el hombre con cola de caballo corría hacia ella.

Ella no trató de correr porque sabía que no había hecho nada malo; y cuando el hombre con cola de caballo pidió su bolso, no veía razón para no dárselo. Obviamente, se había producido un error, y no fue hasta que el hombre tomó dos discos y media docena de los 45s firmados de su bolso, que se dio cuenta de que había tenido razón acerca de que victoria la estaba esperando. Eran los CD's que victoria tenía en sus manos, y había tomado los 45s de la pared. En medio del shock, empezó a comprender que victoria lo había planeado desde el principio.

De pronto mareada, apenas oyó al administrador decirle que la policía ya estaba en camino.

**Hooola! Espero le este gustando la historia.**

**¿Algún Review….?**


	13. Chapter 11

**Gracias Chicas por sus Review. Me hacen muy feliz. Y me animan a actualizar pronto.**

****

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por ****Nicholas Sparks****, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

****

**CAPITULO 11**

_Carlisle._

Después de comprar los materiales que necesitaban, principalmente two—by—four* y hojas de madera contrachapada, Carlisle y Edward pasaron la mañana cerrando la habitación. No era lindo, su padre se habría sentido mortificado por ello, pero Carlisle pensó que sería suficiente. Sabía que la casa sería finalmente demolida; en todo caso, la tierra era más valiosa sin ella. La casa estaba rodeada por tres mini—mansiones, y Carlisle estaba seguro de que los vecinos del lugar la consideraban una monstruosidad que depreciaba el valor de sus propios bienes.

Carlisle martilló un clavo, colgó la fotografía de Alice y Edward que había tomado de su alcoba, y dio un paso hacia atrás para examinar su obra.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Le preguntó a Edward.

Edward arrugó la nariz.

— Parece que hemos construido una fea pared de madera contrachapada y colgado una foto en ella. Y no puedes tocar más el piano, tampoco.

— Lo sé.

Edward inclinó su cabeza de lado a lado.

— Creo que está torcido, también. Como que tiene curvas que entran y salen.

— Yo no veo nada.

— Necesitas gafas, papá. Y todavía no sé por qué querías ponerlo aquí en primer lugar.

— Alice dijo que no quería ver el piano.

— ¿Y?— No hay lugar para ocultar el piano, así que puse un muro en medio. Ahora ella no tiene que verlo.

— Oh. — Dijo Edward, pensando — ¿Sabes?, a mí realmente no me gusta tener que hacer la tarea. De hecho, ni siquiera me gusta verla apilada en mi escritorio.

— Es verano. No tienes ninguna tarea.

— Sólo estoy diciendo que tal vez deberías construir un muro alrededor del escritorio en mi cuarto.

Carlisle reprimió una risa.

— Puede que tengas que hablar con tu madre sobre eso.

— O tú puedes hacerlo.

Carlisle cedió a una sonrisa.

— ¿Todavía tienes hambre?

— Habías dicho que íbamos a ir a volar cometas.

— Lo haremos. Yo sólo quiero saber si quieres comer.

— Creo que prefiero tomar un helado.

— No lo creo.

— ¿Una galleta? — Edward parecía esperanzador.

— ¿Qué tal un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea?

— Está bien. Pero luego vamos a volar la cometa, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— ¿Toda la tarde?

— Todo el tiempo que quieras

— Está bien. Voy a comer un sándwich. Pero tienes que comer uno, también.

Carlisle sonrió, poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Edward.

— Trato hecho.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

— ¿Sabes?, la sala es mucho más pequeña ahora — Observó Edward.

— Lo sé.

— Y el muro está torcido.

— Lo sé.

— Y no combina con las otras paredes.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto?

La cara de Edward era seria.

— Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te estás volviendo loco.

Había un clima perfecto para volar cometas. Carlisle estaba sentado en una duna a dos casas de la suya, mirando el zig—zag de la cometa en el cielo. Edward, lleno de energía, como de costumbre, corrió arriba y abajo de la playa. Carlisle lo miraba con orgullo, se sorprendió al recordar que cuando él había hecho lo mismo de niño, ninguno de sus padres se había unido a él.

No eran malos. Sabía eso. Nunca abusaron de él, nunca pasó hambre, nunca habían peleado en su presencia. Visitaba al dentista y al médico una o dos veces al año, siempre había mucho que comer, y siempre tenía una chaqueta en las mañanas frías y una moneda en su bolsillo para poder comprar la leche en la escuela. Pero si su padre era indiferente, su madre no distaba mucho de serlo, y él suponía que esa era la razón por la que habían permanecido casados durante tanto tiempo.

Ella era originaria de Rumania, su padre la había conocido durante su permanencia en Alemania. Hablaba poco inglés cuando estaban casados, y él nunca cuestionó la cultura en la que había sido criada. Ella cocinaba y limpiaba y lavaba la ropa, y por las tardes trabajaba a tiempo parcial como costurera. Al final de su vida, ella había aprendido un inglés aceptable, lo suficiente como para ir al banco y a la tienda de comestibles pero, incluso entonces, su acento era lo bastante fuerte como para que a veces les resultara difícil a los demás entenderle.

También era una católica devota, una rareza en Wilmington en el momento. Iba a los servicios todos los días y rezaba el rosario por las tardes, y aunque carlisle apreciaba la tradición y la ceremonia de la misa de los domingos, el cura siempre le pareció un hombre que era a la vez arrogante y frío, más interesado en las normas de la Iglesia que en lo que podría mejorar para su rebaño. A veces, muchas veces en realidad, carlisle se preguntaba cómo habría resultado su vida de no haber escuchado la música que salía de la Primera Iglesia Bautista cuando tenía ocho años de edad.

Cuarenta años después, los detalles estaban borrosos. Se recordaba vagamente caminando una tarde y escuchando al Pastor Billy en el piano. Sabía que el Pastor debía de haberlo hecho sentir bienvenido, ya que obviamente fue de nuevo, y el Pastor Billy finalmente se convirtió en su primer profesor de piano. Con el tiempo, comenzó a asistir, y posteriormente a faltar, al estudio de la Biblia que la Iglesia ofrecía. En muchos aspectos, la Iglesia Bautista se convirtió en su segundo hogar, y el Pastor Billy se convirtió en su segundo padre.

Recordó que su madre no estaba feliz por eso. Cuando estaba alterada, murmuraba algo en rumano, y durante años, siempre que salía de la iglesia, oía ininteligibles palabras y frases, mientras ella se hacía la señal de la cruz, y lo obligaba a llevar un escapulario, debajo de la ropa. En su mente, tener un pastor bautista enseñándole piano era semejante a jugar a la rayuela con el diablo.

Pero ella no lo detuvo, y eso era suficiente. No le importaba que ella no hubiera asistido a las reuniones con sus maestros, o que nunca le hubiera leído, o que nadie invitara a su familia para barbacoas de barrio o fiestas. Lo que importaba era que le había permitido, no sólo encontrar su pasión, sino también perseguirla a lo largo de su vida, incluso si desconfiaba de la razón. Y que de alguna manera logró que su padre, quien ridiculizaba la idea de ganarse la vida mediante la música, le impidiera también hacerlo. Y, por eso, él siempre la amaría.

Edward siguió corriendo de ida y vuelta, aunque la cometa no lo requería. Carlisle sabía que el viento era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerla en alto sin ayuda.

Podía ver la silueta del símbolo de Batman entre dos negras nubes, de esas que sugieren que la lluvia se avecina. Aunque la tormenta de verano no duraría mucho tiempo, tal vez una hora antes de que el cielo se despejara de nuevo, Carlisle se levantó a decirle a edward que podría ser un buen momento para terminar por el día. Sólo le tomó unos pocos pasos antes de darse cuenta de una serie de débiles líneas en la arena que llegaban a la duna detrás de su casa, las mismas pistas que había visto más de una docena de veces cuando estaba creciendo. Él sonrió.

— ¡Hey, edward! — Gritó, siguiendo las pistas — ¡Ven aquí! Hay algo que creo que debes ver.

edward corrió hacia él, la cometa tirando de su brazo.

— ¿Qué es?

carlisle se abrió paso por la duna hasta un lugar donde emergía de la misma playa. Sólo unos pocos huevos se veían a un par de pulgadas debajo de la superficie cuando edward llegó a su lado.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Preguntó edward.

— Es un nido de tortuga boba. — carlisle respondió — Pero no te acerques demasiado. Y no la toques. Tú no deseas molestarla.

edward se acercó más, todavía con la cometa.

— ¿Qué es una boba? — Jadeó, luchando por el control de la cometa.

carlisle tomó un trozo de madera y comenzó a grabar un gran círculo alrededor del nido.

— Es una tortuga marina. Una en peligro de extinción. Ellas vienen a tierra durante la noche para depositar sus huevos.

— ¿Detrás de nuestra casa?

— Este es uno de los lugares donde las tortugas marinas ponen sus huevos. Pero lo principal que debes saber es que están en peligro de extinción. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

— Eso significa que se están muriendo. — Respondió edward — Yo veo Animal Planet, ¿sabes?

carlisle completó el círculo y echó a un lado el pedazo de madera flotante. Cuando se puso de pie, sintió un destello de dolor, pero lo ignoró.

— No exactamente. Eso significa que, si no tratamos de ayudarles y no tenemos cuidado, las especies podrían extinguirse.

— ¿Como los dinosaurios?

Carlisle iba a responder cuando oyó el teléfono en la cocina comenzando a sonar. Había dejado la puerta abierta para capturar cualquier brisa perdida, y alternativamente caminó y corrió a través de la arena hasta que llegó a la puerta trasera. Le costaba respirar cuando contestó el teléfono.

— ¿Papá? — Escuchó en el otro extremo.

— ¿Alice?

— Necesito que me recojas. Estoy en comisaría.

Carlisle llegó a frotarse el puente de la nariz.

— Muy bien. — Dijo — Iré enseguida.

Jacob, el oficial, le dijo lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que Alice no estaba dispuesta a hablar de eso todavía. A Edward, sin embargo, no pareció importarle.

— Mamá va a estar como loca. — Comentó Edward.

Carlisle vio a Alice apretar su mandíbula.

— Yo no lo hice. — Empezó.

— ¿Entonces quién lo hizo?

— No quiero hablar de eso. — Dijo.

Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta del coche.

— A mamá no le va a gustar.

— ¡Yo no lo hice! — Alice repitió, girando hacia Edward — Y no quiero que tú le digas que lo hice. — Se aseguró de que entendiera que hablaba en serio antes de girarse hacia su padre — Yo no lo hice, papá. — Repitió — Juro por Dios que no lo hice. Tienes que creer en mí.

Oyó la desesperación en su tono, pero no podía dejar de recordar la desesperación de Esme cuando habían hablado acerca de la historia de Alice. Pensó en la forma en que había actuado desde que había estado aquí, y considerado el tipo de gente que había elegido para hacer amistad.

Con un suspiro, sintió la poca energía que le quedaba disiparse. Adelante, el sol era una bola naranja caliente y furiosa, y más que nada, sabía que su hija necesitaba la verdad.

— Yo te creo. — Dijo.

Para el momento en que llegaron a casa, el atardecer estaba acabando. Carlisle salió a la playa para comprobar el nido de tortugas. Era una de esas noches hermosas, típica de las Carolinas, una suave brisa, el cielo era una colcha de mil colores diferentes, y cerca de la costa, un grupo de delfines jugaba más allá del punto del horizonte. Pasaban por la casa dos veces al día, y se recordó a si mismo decirle a Edward que los viera. No cabe duda de que querría nadar hacia ellos para ver si podía acercarse lo suficiente como para tocarlos; carlisle intentó hacer lo mismo cuando era joven, pero ninguna vez lo logró.

Odiaba tener que llamar a Esme y decirle lo que pasó. Olvidándolo, se sentó en la duna al lado del nido, mirando lo que quedaba de las pistas de tortuga. Entre el viento y la multitud, la mayoría de ellas habían sido borradas por completo. Aparte de una pequeña hendidura en el lugar donde la duna se unía con la playa, el nido estaba prácticamente invisible, y el par de huevos que quedaba se veía como pálidas rocas lisas.

Un pedazo de espuma de poliestileno había volado sobre la arena, y cuando él se inclinó para recogerlo, se dio cuenta de que Alice se acercaba. Iba caminando lentamente, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada, de forma que su cabello escondía la mayor parte de su rostro. Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? — Preguntó.

Era la primera vez desde que había llegado aquí que hablaba con él sin una pizca de rabia o frustración.

— No. — Dijo — No, en absoluto.

— Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Señaló hacia el nido.

— Una tortuga puso sus huevos anoche. ¿Alguna vez has visto una? — Alice sacudió la cabeza, y Carlisle siguió — Son hermosas criaturas. Tienen este caparazón de color marrón rojizo, y pueden pesar hasta ocho kilos. Carolina del Norte es uno de los pocos lugares en que anidan. Pero, de todos modos, están en peligro de extinción. Creo que sólo uno de cada mil llega a la madurez, y no quiero que los mapaches den con el nido antes de que nazcan.

— ¿Cómo los mapaches siquiera saben que hay un nido aquí?

— Cuando una tortuga hembra pone sus huevos, se orina. Los mapaches pueden olerlo, y van a comer todos y cada uno de los huevos. Cuando yo era joven, encontré un nido en el otro lado del muelle. Un día todo estaba bien, y al día siguiente, todos los huevos habían sido abiertos. Fue muy triste.

— Vi a un mapache en el porche el otro día.

— Lo sé. Ha escarbado en la basura. Y tan pronto como entre, voy a dejar un mensaje al acuario. Con suerte, ellos van a mandar a alguien mañana con una caja especial que va a mantener a las criaturas fuera.

— ¿Qué pasará esta noche?

— Creo que vamos a tener que tener fe.

Alice metió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Papá? ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

— Lo que quieras.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que me creías?

De perfil, pudo ver tanto a la mujer joven en que se estaba convirtiendo como a la niña que él recordaba.

— Porque confío en ti.

— ¿Es por eso que construiste el muro para ocultar el piano? — Ella lo miró sólo de manera indirecta — Cuando entré, no fue muy difícil notarlo.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

— No. Lo hice porque te amo.

Alice esbozó una breve sonrisa, dudando antes de tomar asiento a su lado. Vieron las olas de manera constante hasta la orilla. La marea alta estaría aquí pronto, y la playa estaba ya a medio desaparecer.

— ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? — Preguntó.

— Jacob va a hablar con el dueño, pero no lo sé. Un par de esos discos eran de colección real. Son muy valiosos.

Alice se sentía mal del estómago.

— ¿Se lo has dicho a mamá ya?

— No.

— ¿Vas a hacerlo?

— Probablemente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento. En la orilla del mar, un grupo de surfistas pasó sosteniendo sus tablas. En la distancia, las olas fueron aumentando lentamente, formando olas que parecían a punto de chocar inmediatamente antes de formarse nuevamente.

— ¿Cuándo vas a llamar el acuario?

— Cuando entre. Estoy seguro de que Edward debe tener hambre de todos modos. Probablemente debería comenzar la cena.

Alice se quedó en el nido. Con un nudo en el estómago, no podía imaginar comer.

— No quiero que le pase algo a los huevos de tortuga esta noche.

Carlisle se volvió hacia ella.

— Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Horas más tarde, después de meter a Edward en la cama, Carlisle salió al porche de atrás para comprobar a Alice. Anteriormente, después de que hubiera dejado un mensaje en el acuario, había ido a la tienda a comprar lo que él pensaba que necesitaba: un saco de dormir ligero, una lámpara de camping, una almohada barata, y algunos insecticidas.

No se sentía cómodo con la idea de que Alice durmiera afuera, pero estaba claramente determinada, y admiraba su impulso para proteger el nido. Había insistido en que ella estaría bien y, hasta cierto punto, confiaba en que tenía razón. Como la mayoría de la gente que creció en Manhattan, había aprendido a ser cuidadosa y había visto y experimentado lo suficiente para saber que el mundo a veces era un lugar peligroso. Por otra parte, el nido estaba a menos de quince metros de la ventana de su dormitorio, que él intencionalmente mantendría abierta, de modo que confiaba en que oiría algo si Alice se metía en problemas. Debido a la forma de la duna por el viento, y la ubicación del nido, no era probable que alguien caminando por la playa siquiera supiera que ella estaba allí.

Sin embargo, ella sólo tenía diecisiete años, y él era su padre, todo lo cual significaba que probablemente acabaría chequeándola cada pocas horas. No había oportunidad de que él fuera capaz de dormir en toda la noche.

La luna se mostraba sólo en una pequeña porción, pero el cielo estaba despejado, y mientras se movía entre las sombras, pensó de nuevo en su conversación. Se preguntó cómo se sentía ella por el hecho de que había escondido el piano. ¿Iba a despertar mañana con la misma actitud que había tenido la primera vez que había llegado? Él no lo sabía. Al acercarse lo suficiente como para ver la forma de Alice durmiendo, el juego de la luz de las estrellas y las sombras la hacían parecer más joven y a la vez más grande de lo que realmente era. Se volvió a pensar en los años que había perdido y que nunca regresarían.

Se quedó el tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la playa. Por lo que sabía, no había nadie fuera, así que se dio la vuelta y regresó al interior. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, hojeando los canales antes de apagarlo. Por último, se dirigió a su habitación y se metió en la cama.

Se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente, pero despertó una hora después. Yendo de puntillas hacia afuera otra vez, él fue a chequear a la hija que amaba más que a la vida misma.

**Hooola! Espero le este gustando la historia.**

**¿Algún Review….?**


	14. Chapter 12

****

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por ****Nicholas Sparks****, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

****

**CAPITULO 12**

_Alice._

Su primer pensamiento al despertar fue que le dolía todo. Tenía la espalda rígida, le dolía el cuello, y cuando tuvo el coraje para sentarse, un dolor punzante le recorrió el hombro.

Ella no podía imaginar que alguien alguna vez eligiera dormir al aire libre. Cuando estaba creciendo, algunos de sus amigos se habían enaltecido sobre lo divertido de acampar, pero ella había pensado que estaban trastornados. Durmiendo en el doloroso suelo.

Y así, por supuesto, lo hizo el sol cegador. A juzgar por el hecho de que ella se había estado despertando con los granjeros desde que había llegado, calculó que hoy no sería diferente. Probablemente no eran las siete aún. El sol estaba colgado a baja altura sobre el océano, y algunas personas paseaban a sus perros o corrían cerca de la orilla del mar. No cabía duda de que habían dormido en camas. Ella no se imaginaba caminando, y mucho menos haciendo ejercicio. Ahora era suficientemente difícil respirar sin desmayarse.

Se armó de valor, poco a poco se puso de pie antes de recordar por qué había estado aquí en primer lugar. Revisó el nido, notando con alivio que estaba tranquilo, y, muy lentamente, los dolores y los malestares empezaron a disminuir. Se preguntó de brazos cruzados cómo Victoria podía tolerar dormir en la playa, y luego, de repente, recordó lo que Victoria le había hecho.

Arrestada por robar en tiendas. Hurto grave. Delito grave por robo.

Cerró sus ojos, reviviéndolo todo: la forma en que el gerente de la tienda la había mirado fijamente hasta que el oficial había llegado, la decepción oficial de Jacob en la unidad de la estación, la terrible llamada de teléfono que había tenido que hacer a su padre. Tenía ganas de vomitar en el coche de camino a su casa.

Si hubo un punto brillante en todo lo que había sucedido, era que su padre no había estropeado la reunión. Y aún más increíble, había dicho que creía que ella era inocente.

Por otra parte, no había hablado con su madre todavía. Tan pronto como eso ocurriera, todas las apuestas terminarían. No cabía duda de que su madre gritaría y gritaría hasta que su padre cediera, y él acabaría con su contacto con el mundo porque le había prometido a su madre que lo haría. Tras el incidente, su madre la había castigado durante un mes, y esta vez, era más que un simple incidente.

Se sentía mal de nuevo. Ella no podía imaginar tener que pasar un mes entero en su habitación, una habitación que tenía que compartir, no menos, en un lugar en el que no quería estar. Se preguntó si las cosas podrían ir peor. Tan pronto como estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, ella gritó por un dolor punzante en el hombro. Lo bajó lentamente, haciendo una mueca.

Ella pasó un par de minutos arrastrando sus cosas a la terraza trasera. A pesar de que el nido estaba detrás de su casa, ella no quería que los vecinos adivinaran que había dormido fuera. Sobre la base de la grandeza de sus casas, ella los catalogó como el tipo de gente que lo quería todo perfecto cuando se levantaban a sus patios traseros bebiendo café por las mañanas. El conocimiento de que alguien había estado durmiendo al lado de su casa, probablemente no encajaba con la imagen de la perfección, y lo último que no quería era encontrarse con la policía. Con su suerte, probablemente la habrían arrestado por vagancia. Delito grave por vagancia.

Le tomó dos viajes llevar todo, ella no tenía la energía para llevar todo a la vez, y para cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que había dejado su ejemplar de Anna Karenina. Ella había tenido la intención de leerlo anoche, pero había estado demasiado cansada y lo había puesto debajo de un trozo de madera para que la niebla no lo arruinara. Cuando volvió a buscarlo, vio a alguien que vestía un mono de trabajo beige que publicitaba a Frenos Blakelee, llevaba un rollo de cinta amarilla y un montón de palos. Parecía estar caminando por la playa hacia la casa.

En el momento en que había recuperado su libro, el hombre estaba más cerca y cazando alrededor de las dunas. Ella se dirigió hacia él, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, y luego él se volvió en su dirección. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, fue una de las pocas veces en su vida en que ella realmente se sentía muda.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, a pesar del uniforme. Ella recordó la forma en que lo había visto sin camisa, bronceado y en forma, su pelo castaño mojado de sudor, la pulsera de macramé en su muñeca. Era el chico de la cancha de voleibol que se había estrellado contra ella, el chico cuyo amigo casi se metió en una pelea con James.

Parándose enfrente de ella, no parecía saber qué decir, tampoco. En cambio, se limitó a mirarla. Aunque ella sabía que era una locura, tenía la impresión de que de alguna manera el placer corría por ella. Podía verlo comenzando a reconocerla, en la forma en que comenzó a sonreírle, ninguno de los dos hacía ningún movimiento.

— Hey, eres tú. — Él dijo — Buenos días.

Ella no estaba segura de qué pensar, sólo le quedaba preguntar en tono amistoso — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Recibí una llamada desde el acuario. Alguien me llamó anoche para informar de un nido de tortugas de mar, y me pidieron que viniera aquí para comprobarlo.

— ¿Trabajas para el acuario?

Sacudió la cabeza.

— Sólo soy voluntario allí. Yo trabajo en el taller de frenos de mi padre. No habrás visto un nido de tortuga por aquí, ¿verdad?

Sintió relajarse un poco.

— Es allí. — Dijo señalando.

— Hey, eso es genial. — Él sonrió — Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera cerca de una casa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Debido a las tormentas. Si las olas del mar rompen sobre el nido, los huevos no nacerían.

— Pero son tortugas marinas.

Levantó las manos.

— Lo sé. No tiene sentido para mí tampoco, pero esa es la manera en que funciona la naturaleza. El año pasado, perdimos un par de nidos cuando una tormenta tropical llegó. Fue muy triste. Están en peligro de extinción, ya sabes. Sólo una de cada mil llega a la madurez.

— Sí, lo sé.

— ¿De veras? — Él parecía impresionado.

— Mi padre me lo dijo.

— Oh. — Dijo. Señaló hacia la playa con un gesto amistoso — ¿He de suponer que vives por aquí?

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Sólo para tener conversación. — Respondió él con facilidad — Mi nombre es Jasper.

— Hola, Jasper.

Hizo una pausa.

— Interesante.

— ¿Qué?

— Normalmente, cuando alguien se presenta, la otra persona hace lo mismo.

— No soy como la mayoría de la gente. — Alice se cruzó de brazos, con cuidado de mantener la distancia.

— Ya me imaginé que así era. — Mostró una sonrisa rápida — Lo siento, por chocar contra tí en el partido de voleibol.

— Ya te disculpaste, ¿recuerdas?

— Lo sé. Pero parecías furiosa.

— Se volcó el refresco sobre mi camisa.

— Eso es muy malo. Pero realmente deberías tratar de prestar más atención a lo que está pasando.

— ¿Perdón?

— Es un juego de movimientos rápidos.

Se puso las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que fue culpa mía?

— Sólo estoy tratando de asegurarme de que no vuelva a ocurrir. Como he dicho, me sentí mal por lo sucedido.

Con su respuesta, ella tuvo la sensación de que estaba tratando de coquetear con ella, pero no sabía por qué. No tenía sentido, ella sabía que no era su tipo, y, francamente, él tampoco era su tipo. Pero a esta hora temprana, no estaba de humor para tratar de averiguarlo. En cambio, indicó a los objetos que llevaba, pensando que probablemente era mejor volver al tema en cuestión.

— ¿Cómo se supone que la cinta va a mantener a los mapaches a distancia?

— No sé. Estoy aquí para marcar el nido. Pongo la cinta alrededor de las clavijas para que los chicos que ponen la jaula sepan dónde encontrar el nido.

— ¿Cuando van a ponerlo en alto?

— No lo sé. — Él se encogió de hombros — Quizás en un par de días.

Pensó en la agonía que había experimentado al despertar, y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

— No, yo no lo creo. Llámalos y diles que tienen que hacer algo para proteger el nido hoy. Diles que vi un mapache anoche rondando el nido.

— ¿Tú?

— Sólo díselo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Tan pronto como termine, me aseguraré de llamar. Te lo prometo.

Ella miró hacia él, pensando que había sido demasiado fácil, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en ello aún más, su padre salió al porche trasero.

— Buenos días, mi amor. — Gritó — Hice el desayuno por si tienes hambre

Jasper miró de Alice a su padre y de vuelta a ella.

— ¿Vives aquí?

En lugar de responder, dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Sólo asegúrate de decírselo a la gente en el acuario, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella emprendió el regreso a la casa y, cuando dio un paso dentro del porche, oyó que Jasper la llamaba.

— ¡Hey!

Ella se volvió.

— No me dijiste tu nombre.

— No. — Respondió ella — Supongo que no lo hice.

Cuando se dirigió a la puerta, ella sabía que no debía mirar hacia atrás, pero no pudo evitar echar un vistazo rápido sobre su hombro. Cuando él levantó una ceja, se dio una patada mental a sí misma, contenta de no haberle dicho su nombre.

En la cocina, su padre estaba de pie frente a una sartén en la cocina, removiendo con una espátula. En el mostrador junto a él había un paquete de tortillas, y Alice tuvo que admitir que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo olía terrible. Por otra parte, no había comido nada desde la tarde de ayer.

— Hola. — Dijo sobre su hombro — ¿Quién era ese con el que estabas hablando?

— Sólo un tipo del acuario. Él está aquí para marcar el nido. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Un burrito vegetariano de desayuno.

— Estás bromeando.

— Tiene arroz, frijoles y tofu. Todo va en la tortilla. Espero que esté bien. He encontrado la receta online, así que no puedo responder por su sabor.

— Estoy segura de que está bien. — Dijo. Se cruzó de brazos, pensando que bien podría terminar con esto — ¿Has hablado con mamá?

Sacudió la cabeza.

— No, todavía no. Hablé con Jacob esta mañana, sin embargo. Dijo que aún no había sido capaz de hablar con el dueño. Él está fuera de la ciudad.

— ¿Él?

— Parece que el hombre que trabaja allí es el sobrino del propietario. Pero Jacob dijo que conoce al dueño bastante bien.

— Oh. — Dijo, preguntándose si habría alguna diferencia.

Su padre golpeó la espátula en la sartén.

— De todos modos, me imaginé que podría ser una buena idea no llamar a tu madre hasta que yo tenga todos los detalles. No me gustaría tener que preocuparla innecesariamente.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no tengo que decírselo?

— A menos que tú quieras...

— No, eso está bien. — Dijo rápidamente — Tienes razón. Probablemente es mejor esperar.

— Muy bien. — Él aceptó. Después de un último revuelo, apagó el quemador — Creo que esto está casi listo. ¿Tienes hambre?

— Mucha hambre — Ella confesó.

Cuando se acercó, tomó un plato de la alacena y añadió la tortilla, a continuación, recogió algunas de las mezclas en él. Se lo ofreció a ella.

— ¿Es eso suficiente?

— Abundante. — Ella dijo.

— ¿Quieres café? Tengo una cafetera en marcha. — Tomó una taza de café y se lo entregó a ella —Edward mencionó que a veces vas a Starbucks, por lo que he comprado. Tal vez no sea tan bueno como los que hacen en sus tiendas, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Ella tomó la taza, mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

— ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

_Porque no he sido muy amable contigo_, podría haber dicho. Pero no lo hizo.

— Gracias. — Murmuró al contrario, pensando que todo se sentía como un extraño episodio de Twilight Zone, donde su padre la había olvidado por completo de alguna manera en los últimos tres años.

Se sirvió un café y se sentó en la mesa. Carlisle se unió a ella un momento después con su propio plato y comenzó a enrollar su burrito.

— ¿Cómo fue anoche? ¿Dormiste bien?

— Sí, cuando me dormí. Despertar no fue tan fácil.

— Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que probablemente debería haber recogido un colchón de aire.

— Está bien. Sin embargo, después del desayuno, creo que voy a descansar un rato. Todavía estoy un poco cansada. Han sido días muy largos.

— Tal vez no deberías tomar café.

— No importa. Créeme, voy a salir.

Detrás de ellos, Edward entró en la cocina usando su pijama de Transformers, el pelo desordenado en todas direcciones. Alice no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Buenos días, Edward, — Ella dijo.

— ¿Están bien las tortugas?

— Ellas están bien. — Ella dijo.

— Buen trabajo. — Dijo él. Se rascó la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la estufa — ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

— Burritos vegetarianos. — Respondió su padre.

Con cautela, Edward estudió las mezclas en la sartén, a continuación, los artículos en el mostrador.

— ¡No me digas que te pasaste al lado oscuro, papá!

Carlisle trató de ahogar su sonrisa.

— Está bueno.

— ¡Es tofu! ¡Qué asco!

Alice se echó a reír mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo puedo obtener un Pop—Tart en su lugar?

Parecía estar tratando de decidir si esto era una especie de pregunta capciosa.

— ¿Con la leche de chocolate? — Alice miró a su padre.

— Hay mucha en la nevera. — Dijo.

Le sirvió un vaso y lo puso sobre la mesa. Edward no se movió.

— Está bien, ¿qué está pasando?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Esto no es normal. — Dijo — Alguien debería estar furiosa. Alguien siempre está enojada por la mañana.

— ¿Estás hablando de mí? — Alice preguntó. Ella puso dos Pop—Tarts en la tostadora — Yo siempre estoy alegre.

— Sí, claro. — Él dijo. Él la miró — ¿Estás segura de que las tortugas están bien? Porque los dos estáis actuando como si hubieran muerto.

— Están bien. Te lo prometo. — Alice le aseguró. 

— Voy a comprobarlo.

— Adelante.

Él la estudió.

— Después del desayuno. — Agregó.

Carlisle sonrió y la miró.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu agenda para hoy? — Él preguntó — ¿Después de la siesta?

Edward tomó su leche.

— Nunca tomas siestas.

— Lo hago cuando estoy cansada.

— No. — Dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza — Esto no es correcto. — Se puso la leche abajo — Algo extraño está pasando y yo no me voy de aquí hasta que me entere de lo que es.

Después de que ella hubiera terminado de comer —y una vez que edward había sido aplacad—, Alice se retiró a su habitación. Carlisle la siguió con algunas toallas dejándolas caer sobre la barra de las toallas, no es que Alice las necesitara. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato y se despertó sudando a media tarde. Después de una larga ducha fría, se detuvo en el taller para decirles a su padre y Edward lo que iba a hacer.

Es posible, desde luego, que él la moliera más tarde, después de que él hablara con el oficial o con su madre. O tal vez había estado diciendo la verdad, tal vez la había creído cuando ella había dicho que era inocente.

¿No sería eso algo?

De cualquier manera, ella tenía que hablar con Victoria, y pasó un par de horas buscándola. Revisó la casa de la madre de Victoria y el restaurante y, aunque no entró, se asomó por las ventanas de la tienda de música, latiéndole fuerte el corazón, asegurándose de que el gerente estaba de espaldas. Victoria no estaba allí, tampoco.

De pie en el muelle, examinó arriba y abajo la playa, sin suerte. Era posible, por supuesto, que Victoria se hubiese ido a Bower's Point, era el lugar favorito del grupo de James. Pero ella no quería ir sola. Lo último que quería era verlo a él, y mucho menos tratar de hablar con Victoria mientras él estuviera cerca.

Estaba a punto de rendirse y regresar a casa cuando vio a Victoria salir de entre las dunas, un poco más abajo de la playa. Ella corrió siguiendo sus pasos, asegurándose de no perderla de vista, entonces se apresuró a bajar a la playa. Si Victoria notó que Alice estaba caminando hacia ella, no dio muestras de cariño. En cambio, cuando Alice se acercó tomó asiento en la duna y miró por encima del agua.

— Tienes que decirle a la policía lo que hiciste. — Alcie dijo sin preámbulos.

— Yo no he hecho nada. Y es a ti a quien atraparon.

Alice sentía cómo temblaba.

— ¡Tú pusiste los cuarenta y cinco CDs en mi bolso!

— No, no lo hice.

— ¡Eran lo CDs que estabas escuchando!

— Y la última vez que los vi, estaban todavía en los auriculares. — Victoria se negó a enfrentarla.

Alice sintió que la sangre empezaba a correr a sus mejillas.

— Esto es grave, Victoria. Esta es mi vida. ¡Puedo conseguir una condena por un delito! Y te dije lo que había pasado antes.

— Oh, bien.

Alice apretó los labios para no explotar.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Victoria se levantó de su lugar, sacudiendo la arena de sus pantalones vaqueros.

— No te he hecho nada. — Dijo. Su voz era fría y plana — Y eso es exactamente lo que le dije a la policía esta mañana.

En la incredulidad, Alice vio a Victoria marcharse, actuando casi como si realmente lo creyera.

Alice volvió al muelle.

Ella no quería volver a casa, a sabiendas de que tan pronto como su padre hablara con el oficial Jacob, sabría lo que Victoria había dicho. Sí, tal vez todavía estaría bien sobre todo el asunto, pero, ¿y si no le creía a ella?

¿Y por qué Victoria estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por James? Lo que sea que James haya dicho lo hizo porque estaba furioso por la forma en que alice le había rechazado la otra noche, o victoria quería creer que alice estaba tratando de robarle su novio. Ahora, ella se inclinaba hacia la segunda, pero al final, realmente no importaba. Cualquiera que fuera su motivación, victoria estaba mintiendo y más que dispuesta a arruinar la vida de alice.

No había comido desde el desayuno, pero con un nudo en el estómago, no tenía hambre. En su lugar, ella se sentó en el muelle hasta que el sol se puso, observando el cambio de agua de azul a gris y, finalmente, el carbón de leña. Ella no estaba sola: A lo largo del muelle, la gente estaba de pesca, aunque por lo que ella podía ver, los peces no parecían estar mordiendo. Hace una hora, una joven pareja se había presentado con bocadillos y una cometa. Se dió cuenta de la forma tan tierna en que se miraban el uno al otro. Pensó que estaban en la universidad, eran sólo un par de años mayores que ella, pero había un afecto fácil entre ellos que ella aún no había experimentado en cualquiera de sus propias relaciones. Sí, ella había tenido novios, pero ella nunca había estado enamorada, y a veces dudaba de si alguna vez lo estaría. Después de que sus padres se divorciaron, ella había sido en cierto modo cínica con respecto a todo el asunto, al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos. La mayor parte de sus padres se divorciaron, así que a lo mejor tenía algo que ver con eso.

Cuando los últimos rayos del sol se apagaban en el cielo, ella comenzó a volver a casa. Quería volver esta noche a una hora decente. Era lo menos que podía hacer para demostrar a su padre que valoraba lo comprensivo que había sido. Y a pesar de su anterior siesta, todavía estaba cansada.

Cuando llegó a la cabeza del muelle, optó por caminar por el distrito financiero en lugar de a lo largo de la playa. Tan pronto como dió la vuelta a la esquina, cerca de la cafetería, ella sabía que había tomado la decisión equivocada. Una sombra se apoyó en el capó de un coche, con una bola de fuego.

James.

Solo que esta vez estaba solo. Ella se detuvo, sintiendo su aliento capturado en su garganta.

Se apartó del coche y caminó hacia ella, la luz de las farolas mostraba la mitad de su cara en sombras. Rodó la bola de fuego en el dorso de la mano, observándola, luego la bola terminó de vuelta en su puño. Apretó la mano, extinguiéndolo, y se dirigió hacia ella.

— Hola, Alice. — Dijo.

Su sonrisa le hacía parecer aún más espeluznante. Se quedó en el lugar, deseando que viera que ella no tenía miedo de él. A pesar de que sí le temía.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó ella, odiando el ligero temblor en su voz.

— Te vi caminando y pensé en saludarte.

— Ya lo hiciste. — Dijo ella – Adiós.

Ella comenzó a moverse más allá de él, pero él se puso delante de ella.

— He oído que estás teniendo problemas con Victoria. — Susurró.

Se echó hacia atrás, su piel hormigueó.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre eso?

— Sé lo suficiente como para no confiar en ella.

— No estoy de humor para esto.

Una vez más ella se giró, rodeándolo y esta vez la dejó pasar antes de llamarla.

— No te alejes. He venido a buscarte porque yo quería que supieras que yo podría ser capaz de contar lo que te está haciendo. — A pesar de sí misma, Alice vaciló. En la penumbra, James la miró fijamente — Me han advertido que ella se pone muy celosa.

— Es por eso que trataste de hacerlo peor, ¿eh?

— Yo estaba haciendo una broma esa noche. Pensé que era gracioso. ¿Crees que yo tenía idea de lo que iba a hacerte?

_Por supuesto que sí, _Alice pensó. _Y era exactamente lo que querías_.

— Entonces, hazlo. — Ella dijo — Habla con Victoria, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Sacudió la cabeza.

— No me oíste. Te dije que podría ser capaz de contar algo con respecto a ella, si...

— ¿Si qué?

Él cerró la brecha entre ellos. Las calles, se dió cuenta, se quedaron calladas. No había nadie más alrededor, ni coches en la intersección.

— Estaba pensando que podríamos ser… amigos.

Sintió que sus mejillas se ponían de color de nuevo, y la palabra salió antes de que pudiera detenerla.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya me oíste. Y puedo aclarar todo esto.

Se dió cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, y ella dió un súbito paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Sólo mantente alejado de mí!

Ella se volvió y corrió, a sabiendas de que la seguiría, consciente de que conocía la zona mejor que ella, aterrorizada de que iba a alcanzarla. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte, podía oír su propia respiración frenética.

Su casa no estaba lejos, pero ella no estaba en forma. A pesar del miedo y de la adrenalina, podía sentir sus piernas obtener peso. Ella sabía que no podía seguir, y como hizo una vez, lanzó una mirada hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

Y se dió cuenta de que estaba sola en la calle, nadie detrás de ella, en absoluto.

De vuelta en su casa, Alice no entró de inmediato. La luz estaba encendida en la sala, pero quería recuperar la compostura antes de enfrentarse a su padre. Por alguna razón, no quería que viera lo asustada que había estado, por lo que se sentó en los escalones del porche.

Por encima de ella, las estrellas estaban en su totalidad, la luna flotando cerca del horizonte. El olor de la sal y salmuera montaron en la niebla del océano, un olor vagamente primordial. En otro contexto, podría haber encontrado algo relajante en esto; ahora, se sentía tan extraño como todo lo demás.

Primero Victoria. Luego, James. Se preguntó si todo el mundo estaba loco aquí abajo.

James ciertamente lo estaba. Bueno, quizás no técnicamente, era inteligente, astuto y, por lo que ella podía decir, totalmente sin la empatía, la clase de persona que sólo piensa en sí misma y en lo que quería. El otoño pasado, en su clase de inglés, había tenido que leer una novela de un autor contemporáneo, y había elegido El Silencio de los Corderos. En el libro, había aprendido que el personaje central, Hannibal Lecter, no era psicópata, era sociópata, esa fue la primera vez que ella se dió cuenta de que había una diferencia entre los dos. Aunque James no era un asesino caníbal, tenía la sensación de que él y Aníbal son más parecidos que diferentes, por lo menos en la forma de ver el mundo y su papel en él.

Victoria, aunque... ella solo...

Alice no estaba segura exactamente. Controlada por sus emociones, sin duda. Enojada y celosa. Pero en el día que habían pasado juntas, nunca tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba mal con la chica, además de ser una ruina emocional, un tornado de hormonas y la inmadurez que la destrucción había dejado a su paso.

Ella suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ella realmente no quería entrar. En su mente, ella ya oía la conversación.

_Hey, cariño, ¿cómo te fue? _

_No muy bien. Victoria está completamente bajo el hechizo de un psicópata manipulador y mintió a la policía esta mañana, así que me voy a la cárcel. ¿Y por el camino? El sociópata decidió que quiere dormir conmigo, me siguió y prácticamente me dió un susto de muerte. ¿Cómo fue tu día? _

No era exactamente la agradable charla después de la cena que probablemente quería tener, aunque fuera la verdad.

Lo que significaba que tendría que fingir. Suspirando, se lanzó a sí misma por encima de los escalones del porche y se dirigió a la puerta. En el interior, su padre se sentó en el sofá, con una Biblia con los bordes de las páginas doblados abierta delante de él. Lo cerró mientras ella caminaba.

— Hey, cariño, ¿cómo te fue?

Se obligó a una rápida sonrisa, tratando de actuar lo más despreocupada posible.

— No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella. — Dijo.

Era difícil actuar normal, pero de alguna manera lo logró. Tan pronto como se metió dentro, su padre la había animado a seguirle a la cocina, donde había hecho otro plato de pasta de tomates, berenjenas, calabaza y calabacín en Penne. Comieron en la cocina mientras Edward armaba un Lego de Star Wars, algo que el Pastor Billy le había traído, cuando se había acercado a saludar antes.

Posteriormente, se establecieron en la sala de estar y sintió que no estaba de humor para hablar, su padre leía la Biblia mientras ella leía Ana Karenina, un libro que su madre había jurado que le encantaría. Aunque el libro parecía estar bien, Alice no se podía concentrar en él. No sólo por Victoria y James, sino porque su padre estaba leyendo la Biblia. Mirando atrás, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto hacer eso antes. Entonces otra vez, pensó, tal vez él la tenía y ella nunca lo había notado.

Edward terminó de construir su artefacto de Lego y anunció que se iba a la cama. Ella le dió unos minutos, con la esperanza de que se hubiera dormido antes de que ella entrara en la habitación. A continuación, dejó a un lado su libro y se levantó del sofá.

— Buenas noches, cariño. — Dijo su padre — Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti, pero me alegro de que estés aquí.

Hizo una pausa antes de cruzar la habitación hacia él. Se inclinó y, por primera vez en tres años, ella lo besó en la mejilla.

— Buenas noches, papá.

En el cuarto oscuro, Alice se sentó en su cama, sintiéndose drenada. Aunque ella no quería llorar, odiaba cuando lloraba, ella no parecía poder detener la avalancha repentina de emociones. Ella respiró irregular.

— Adelante, llora. — Oyó murmurar a Edward.

_Genial_, pensó. _Justo lo que necesitaba_.

— No estoy llorando. — Dijo.

— Parece como si estuvieras llorando.

— No lo estoy haciendo.

— Está bien. No me molesta.

Alicw sollozó y, tratando de ponerse bajo control, tomó el pijama que había escondido antes. Presionándolo cerca de su pecho, se levantó para ir al baño a cambiarse. En el camino, se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana. La luna había ascendido en el cielo, haciendo un resplandor de plata de arena, y cuando se volvió en dirección a los nidos de tortuga, detectó un movimiento brusco en las sombras.

Después de olfatear el aire, el mapache se dirigió hacia el nido, protegidos sólo por la cinta amarilla de precaución.

— ¡Oh, mierda!

Ella tiró su pijama y salió corriendo de la habitación. Cuando se abalanzó a través de la sala de estar y la cocina vagamente oyó gritar a su padre — ¿Qué pasa? — Pero ya estaba en la puerta antes de que pudiera responder. Encima de la duna, ella comenzó a gritar mientras agitaba los brazos.

— ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Vete!

El mapache levantó la cabeza, y rápidamente se escabulló. Se desvaneció en la duna en la hierba.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasó?

Se volvió y vio a su padre y Edward de pie en el porche.

— ¡Ellos no pusieron la jaula!

**Hooola! Espero le este gustando la historia.**

**¿Algún Review….?**


	15. Chapter 13

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por ****Nicholas Sparks****, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

_Jasper._

Las puertas de Frenos Blakelee habían sido abiertas hace sólo diez minutos, cuando Jasper la vio empujar a través de las puertas del vestíbulo y caminar directamente hacia el centro de servicio. Limpiándose las manos con una toalla, se dirigió hacia ella.

— Oye — Dijo sonriendo — No esperaba verte aquí.

— ¡Gracias por nada! — Replicó ella.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Te pedí hacer una sola cosa! ¡Sólo hacer una llamada para que pusieran la jaula! ¡Pero no pudiste hacer eso!

— Espera... ¿qué está pasando? — Él parpadeó.

— ¡Te dije que vi a un mapache! ¡Te dije que vi a un mapache alrededor del nido!

— ¿Ocurrió algo con el nido?

— Como si te importara. ¿Qué? ¿Tu partido de voleibol te hizo olvidar?

— Yo sólo quiero saber si el nido está bien.

Ella continuó mirándolo fijamente.

— Sí. Está bien. No gracias a ti.

Ella se volvió sobre sus talones y se marchó hacia la salida.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó — ¡Espera!

Hizo caso omiso de él, dejando a Jasper conmocionado y petrificado en el lugar mientras ella se iba a pasos pesados a través del pequeño hall de entrada y salida de la puerta principal.

— ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

Por encima de su hombro, Jazz se dio cuenta de que peter lo miraba desde detrás de la grúa.

— Hazme un favor. — jasper lo llamó.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia el camión que había aparcado en la parte trasera.

— Cúbreme. Tengo que ocuparme de algo.

peter dio un paso hacia adelante.

— ¡Espera! ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Volveré tan pronto como pueda. Si mi padre viene, dile que ya vuelvo. Tú puedes encargarte de las cosas mientras estoy fuera.

— ¿Adónde vas? — peter lo llamó.

Esta vez, jasper no respondió, y peter dio un paso hacia él.

— ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡No quiero hacer esto solo! Tenemos un montón de coches que arreglar.

A jasper no le importaba, y una vez fuera de la bahía, corrió hacia su camión, sabiendo hacia dónde tenía que ir.

La encontró en la duna una hora más tarde, junto al nido, todavía tan enojada como lo había estado cuando había aparecido en la tienda de frenos. Al verlo acercarse, se puso las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— No me dejaste terminar. Sí llamé.

— Seguro que sí.

Él inspeccionó el nido.

— El nido está bien. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Sí, está bien. Pero no gracias a ti.

Él sintió una oleada de irritación.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— Mi problema es que yo tuve que dormir fuera de nuevo ayer por la noche porque el mapache regresó. ¡El mismo mapache del que te hablé!

— ¿Dormiste fuera?

— ¿Alguna vez escuchas algo de lo que digo? Sí, yo tuve que dormir fuera. Dos noches seguidas, ¡porque tú no haces tu trabajo! Si yo no hubiera estado mirando por la ventana en el momento justo, el mapache habría conseguido los huevos. Él no estaba a más de un par de metros de distancia del nido, cuando finalmente lo asusté a la distancia. Y entonces tuve que quedarme aquí, porque sabía que iba a volver. ¡Es por eso que te pedí que llamaras en primer lugar! ¡Y supuse que incluso un vagabundo de playas como tú puede recordar cómo hacer su trabajo!

Ella lo miró fijamente, con las manos en la cintura, como tratando de aniquilarlo con su visión de rayos de muerte.

Él no lo pudo resistir.

— Una vez más, a ver si entendí la historia bien: Tú viste a un mapache, entonces querías que yo llamara, entonces viste al mapache de nuevo. Y terminaste durmiendo en el exterior. ¿Es así? — Ella abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar. Luego, dando media vuelta, se dirigió en línea recta hacia su casa — Llegarán mañana a primera hora. — Le gritó — Y sólo para que lo sepas, sí llamé. Dos veces, en realidad. Una vez justo después de poner la cinta, y una vez más después de que me fuera del trabajo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir esto antes de que me escuches? — Aunque se detuvo, todavía no se enfrentaría a él. Él continuó — Y después de esta mañana, cuando te fuiste, me fui directamente al director del acuario y le hablé en persona. Dijo que este nido será su primera parada por la mañana. Que habrían venido hoy, pero hay ocho nidos en la playa Holden.

Poco a poco, se volvió y le miró, tratando de decidir si estaba diciendo la verdad.

— Eso no ayuda a mis tortugas esta noche, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tus tortugas?

— Sí. — Dijo. Su tono era enfático — Mi casa. Mis tortugas.

Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su casa, esta vez sin importarle que él aún estuviera allí. A él le gustaba, era tan simple como eso.

En su camino de regreso al trabajo, aún no sabía por qué le gustaba, pero nunca, ni una vez había salido del trabajo para perseguir a Maria. Cada vez que la había visto, ella había logrado sorprenderlo. Le gustaba la forma en que siempre decía lo que estaba pensando, y le gustaba la forma en que se mostraba imperturbable por él.

Irónicamente, sin embargo, aún tenía que dejarle una buena impresión. Primero, le había derramado refresco encima, luego, casi se había visto implicado en un motín, y esta mañana, lo había considerado un perezoso o un idiota.

No hay problema, por supuesto. Ella no era su amiga y él no sabía nada de ella... Pero, por alguna razón, le importaba lo que pensaba de él. Y no sólo le importa, sino que, por muy loco que pareciera, él quería que ella tuviera una buena impresión de él.

Porque él quería gustarle a ella, también.

Fue una experiencia extraña, una nueva para él, y el resto del día en el taller, trabajando a lo largo del almuerzo también para compensar por el tiempo que había perdido, se encontró con que sus pensamientos volvían a ella. Sentía que había algo real en la forma en que ella hablaba y actuaba, como si realmente le importara, por debajo de la fachada frágil. Algo que le hizo saber que, si bien la había decepcionado a este punto, con ella, siempre había una oportunidad de redención.

Más tarde esa noche, la encontró sentada exactamente donde él pensaba que estaría, en una silla de playa con un libro abierto en su regazo, leyendo a la luz de una linterna pequeña. Ella lo miró mientras se acercaba, y luego volvió a su libro, sin mostrarse ni sorprendida ni contenta.

— Me imaginé que estarías aquí. — Dijo — Con eso de tu casa, tus tortugas, y todo.

Cuando ella no respondió, su mirada se desvió. No era muy tarde y las sombras se movían detrás de las cortinas de la pequeña casa en la que vivía.

— ¿Alguna señal del mapache? — En lugar de responder, ella pasó una página de su libro — Espera. Déjame adivinar. Me estás dando la ley de hielo, ¿no?

Con esto suspiró.

— ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos, mirándoos a vosotros mismos en el espejo?

Se rió.

— Eso es gracioso. Tendré que recordarlo.

— No estoy siendo graciosa. Hablo en serio.

— Oh, porque somos tan guapos, ¿no? — En respuesta, ella volvió a su libro, pero sabía que no estaba en realidad leyendo. Se sentó a su lado — ‚Las familias felices son todas iguales, cada familia infeliz es infeliz a su manera‛. — Citó señalando a su libro.

— Es la primera línea en tu libro. Siempre pensé que había mucho de verdad en eso. O tal vez eso es sólo lo que mi profesor de inglés dijo. Realmente no lo puedo recordar. Lo leí el último semestre.

— Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de que puedas leer.

— Lo estan. Me compraron un poni y todo cuando hice un trabajo sobre ‚El gato en el sombrero‛*.

— ¿Fue antes o después de que afirmaras haber leído Tolstoi?

— ¡Oh, así que sí me estás escuchando! Sólo me estaba asegurando. — Abrió los brazos hacia el horizonte — Es una noche hermosa, ¿no? Siempre me han gustado las noches como ésta. Hay algo relajante en el sonido de las olas en la oscuridad, ¿no te parece? — Hizo una pausa.

Cerró su libro.

— ¿Por qué la conferencia de prensa?

— Me gusta la gente a la que le gustan las tortugas.

— Así que ve pasar el rato con tus amigos de acuario. Oh, espera, no puedes. Porque están salvando a otras tortugas, y tus otros amigos se están pintando las uñas y rizando el pelo, ¿verdad?

— Probablemente. Pero yo sólo imaginé que podrías querer algo de compañía.

— Estoy bien. — Espetó — Ahora, vete.

— Es una playa pública. Me gusta estar aquí.

— ¿Así que te vas a quedar?

— Creo que sí.

— ¿Entonces no te importa si entro?

Él se enderezó y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

— Yo no sé si eso es una buena idea. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se puede confiar en que me quedaré aquí toda la noche? Y con ese mapache molesto...

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Preguntó ella.

— Para empezar, ¿qué tal tu nombre?

Cogió una toalla, colocándola sobre sus piernas.

— Alice — Dijo.

Él se reclinó un poco, apoyando sus brazos por detrás.

— Muy bien, Alice. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

— ¿Por qué te importa?

— Dame un respiro. — Dijo volviéndose hacia ella — Lo estoy intentando, ¿de acuerdo?

No estaba seguro de lo que ella pensaba al respecto, pero mientras ella se recogía el pelo en una coleta suelta, pareció aceptar la idea de que no iba a ser capaz de deshacerse fácilmente de él.

— Muy bien. Mi historia: Yo vivo en Nueva York con mi madre y mi hermano pequeño, pero nos envían aquí para pasar el verano con nuestro padre. Y ahora estoy haciendo de niñera de unos huevos de tortuga, mientras que un jugador de voleibol de, cruce con mono grasiento, cruce con voluntario de acuario, intenta seducirme.

— No estoy intentado seducirte. — Protestó.

— ¿No?

— Créeme, lo sabrías si estuviera intentando seducirte. No serías capaz de evitar sucumbir ante mis encantos. — Por primera vez desde que había llegado, la oyó reír. Él lo tomó como una buena señal y siguió adelante — En realidad, vine aquí porque me sentía mal por lo de la jaula, y no quería que estuvieras aquí sola. Como dije antes, es una playa pública y nunca se sabe quién puede venir caminando.

— ¿Alguien como tú?

— No es de mí de quien te debes preocupar. Hay gente mala en todas partes. Incluso aquí.

— Y déjame adivinar. Tú me protegerías, ¿verdad?

— Si todo se reduce a eso, te protegería en un instante.

Ella no respondió, pero él tenía la sensación de que la sorprendió. La marea subía, y juntos miraron las olas con destellos de plata cada vez que rodaban y lavaban la orilla. A través de las ventanas, las cortinas ondeaban, como si alguien los estuviera observando.

— Muy bien. — Dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio — Tu turno. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

— Soy un jugador de voleibol, cruce con mono grasiento, cruce con voluntario de acuario. — Escuchó su risa otra vez, y le gustó su energía sin límites. Se sentía contagiosa — ¿Está bien si me quedo aquí contigo durante un tiempo?

— Es una playa pública.

Hizo un gesto hacia la casa.

— ¿No tienes que decirle a tu padre que estoy aquí?

— Estoy segura de que él ya sabe que estás aquí. — Dijo — Anoche debió haberme estado vigilando a cada minuto.

— Suena como un buen padre.

Parecía considerar algo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

— Así que, te gusta el voleibol, ¿eh?

— Me mantiene en forma.

— Eso no responde realmente a la pregunta.

— Me gusta. Yo no sé si me encanta, sin embargo.

— Pero sí te gusta chocar con la gente, ¿verdad?

— Eso depende de con quién choque. Pero hace unos días, creo que tendría que decir que resultó muy bien.

— ¿Crees que empaparme resultó bien?

— Si yo no te hubiera empapado, no podría estar aquí ahora.

— Y yo podría estar disfrutando de una tranquila noche en la playa.

— No sé. — Sonrió — Las tranquilas noches en la playa están sobrevaloradas.

— Supongo que no voy a averiguarlo esta noche, ¿eh? — Se rió — ¿Adónde vas a la escuela?

— No voy. — Dijo — Me gradué hace un par de semanas. ¿Tú?

— Me acabo de graduar en Laney High School. Es la escuela a donde Michael Jordan fue.

— Apuesto a que todos en tu escuela secundaria lo dicen.

— No. — Corrigió — No todos. Sólo los que se gradúan.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué sigue para ti? ¿Vas a seguir trabajando para tu padre?

— Sólo durante el verano. — Cogió un poco de arena y la dejó escapar entre los dedos.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Me temo que no te lo puedo decir.

— ¿No?

— No sé lo suficiente como para confiar en ti con esa información.

— ¿Qué tal una pista?

— ¿Qué tal si tú me lo dices primero? ¿Qué sigue para ti?

Ella lo pensó.

— Estoy considerando seriamente la posibilidad de una carrera en la vigilancia de nidos de tortugas. Me parece que tengo un don para ello. Quiero decir, deberías haber visto la forma en que ese mapache se marchó. Era como si hubiera pensado que yo era Terminator.

— Hablas como Peter. — Dijo. Al ver su expresión en blanco, explicó — Él es mi compañero de voleibol, y el hombre es el rey de las referencias de películas. Es como si no pudiera completar una frase sin una de ellas. Por supuesto, normalmente incluye algunas insinuaciones sexuales también.

— Eso suena como un talento especial.

— Oh, lo es. Podría conseguir que te haga una demostración personal.

— No, gracias. Yo no necesito ninguna insinuación sexual.

— Es posible que te guste.

— Creo que no.

Él sostuvo su mirada mientras bromeaban, notando que ella era más bonita de lo que él recordaba. Divertida e inteligente, también, lo que era aún mejor.

Cerca del nido, vio inclinándose el césped en la brisa, y el sonido constante de las olas que los rodeaban, haciéndole sentir como si estuvieran en un capullo.

Arriba y abajo de la playa, las luces brillaban en las casas frente al mar.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— No estoy segura de poder detenerte.

Abrió sus pies en la arena.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo y Victoria?

En el silencio, ella se puso tensa ligeramente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Me preguntaba por qué estabas saliendo con ella la otra noche.

— Oh. — Dijo. Aunque no tenía idea de por qué, parecía aliviada — En realidad, nos conocimos cuando ella derramó mi refresco en mí. Inmediatamente después de que terminara de limpiar lo que tú derramaste sobre mí.

— Estás bromeando.

— No. Por lo que puedo decir, el verter refrescos en las personas es el equivalente de ‚Hola, es un placer conocerte‛, en esta parte del mundo. Francamente, creo que los saludos estándar funcionan mejor, pero ¿qué sé yo? — Ella respiró hondo — De todos modos, parecía buena y yo no conozco a nadie más, así que, sólo... terminamos pasando juntas el tiempo.

— ¿Se quedó aquí contigo anoche?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— No.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quería salvar a las tortugas? ¿O al menos hacerte compañía?

— Yo no le hablé sobre esto.

Se podría decir que no quería decir más, por lo que lo dejó pasar. En cambio, indicó a la playa.

— ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

— ¿Quieres decir un romántico paseo, o simplemente un paseo?

— Voy a decir... sólo un paseo.

— Buena elección. — Palmeó sus manos juntas — Pero sólo para que lo sepas, no quiero ir demasiado lejos, siendo que los voluntarios del acuario no estaban preocupados por el mapache, y los huevos aún están expuestos.

— Ellos estaban definitivamente preocupados. Sé de buena fuente que un voluntario de acuario está ayudando a proteger el nido ahora mismo.

— Sí. — Dijo — Pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿por qué?

Caminaron por la playa en dirección al muelle, pasando por una docena de mansiones frente al mar, cada una con escaleras que conducían a la playa. Algunas casas más abajo, uno de los vecinos estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña reunión, todas las luces en el tercer piso estaban encendidas, y tres o cuatro parejas se apoyaban en la barandilla, mirando las olas iluminadas por la luz de la luna.

No hablaron mucho pero, por alguna razón, el silencio no se sentía incómodo.

Alice mantuvo la distancia suficiente para que no se rozaran accidentalmente entre sí, a veces estudiando la arena y otras veces mirando al frente. Hubo momentos en que le pareció ver una sonrisa fugaz cruzar sus facciones, como si se acordara de una historia graciosa que aún no había compartido con él. De vez en cuando, se detuvo y se agachó para recoger conchas marinas que estaban medio enterradas en la arena, y él notaba su concentración a medida que las examinaba a la luz de la luna antes de lanzar la mayoría de ellas a un lado. Las otras las deslizó en el bolsillo.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella... en muchos aspectos, seguía siendo una extraña para él. En eso, ella era todo lo contrario de Maria. Maria no era nada excepto segura y predecible; sabía bien lo que obtenía de ella, aunque no era lo que realmente quería. Pero alice era diferente, no había duda de ello, y cuando ella le ofreció una sonrisa sin vigilancia e inesperada, tuvo la sensación de que ella intuía sus pensamientos. Comprender eso lo llenaba de calidez, y cuando finalmente se dieron la vuelta y siguieron su camino de regreso hacia su lugar cerca del nido de tortuga, hubo un instante en que él se imaginaba a sí mismo caminando a su lado en la playa de noche, todas y cada una de las noches, hasta un futuro lejano.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, alice entró a hablar con su padre mientras que Jasper desempaquetaba las cosas de su camión. Él instaló su saco de dormir y suministros al lado del nido de tortuga, deseando que alice pudiera quedarse cerca del nido con él. Pero ya le había dicho que no había forma de que su padre estuviera de acuerdo. Por lo menos, sin embargo, él se alegraba de que ella fuera capaz de dormir esta noche en su propia cama.

Poniéndose cómodo, se acostó, pensando que hoy había sido un comienzo, nada más. Cualquier cosa podría suceder desde aquí. Pero, cuando ella se volvió, sonriendo mientras le enviaba un último saludo de buenas noches desde la galería, sintió algo dentro que saltó en la idea de que ella tal vez podía imaginar también que era el comienzo de algo.

— ¿Quién es el rígido?

— Nadie. Sólo un amigo. Vete.

Mientras las palabras andaban a la deriva por los pasillos dormidos de su mente, jasper tuvo problemas para recordar dónde estaba. Desviando los ojos del sol, se dio cuenta que estaba cara a cara con un niño pequeño.

— Oh, hey. — edward murmuró.

El muchacho se frotó la nariz.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Despertando.

— Puedo ver eso. Pero, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí anoche?

jasper sonrió. El chico actuaba tan seriamente como un médico forense, lo cual parecía cómico dado su edad y estatura.

— Durmiendo.

— Uh—huh.

Se apartó, dándose a sí mismo un espacio para sentarse, y se dio cuenta de que alice estaba de pie a un lado. Estaba vestida con una camiseta negra y vaqueros rotos, y llevaba la misma expresión divertida que había visto la noche anterior.

— Yo soy jasper. — Ofreció — ¿Y tú eres...?

El chico asintió con la cabeza hacia alice.

— Soy su compañero de cuarto. — Dijo — Nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jasper se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Ya veo.

alice dio un paso adelante, con el pelo aún húmedo por la ducha.

— Este es mi hermano entrometido, edward.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Preguntó Jasper.

— Sí. — Respondió edward — Con excepción de la parte de ‚entrometido‛.

— Es bueno saberlo.

Edward siguió mirándolo.

— Creo que te conozco.

— No lo creo. Creo que recordaría haberte conocido.

— No, yo me acuerdo. — Dijo edward comenzando a sonreír — ¡Tú eres el tipo que le dijo al oficial de policía que Alice estaba en Bower's Point!

El recuerdo de aquella noche comenzó a resurgir, y Jasper se giró hacia Alice, mirando con temor cómo su expresión cambiaba de curiosidad a perplejidad y, finalmente, a la comprensión.

_Oh, no. _

Edward estaba todavía en curso.

— Sí, el oficial Pete la trajo a casa, y ella y papá tuvieron esa gran pelea a la mañana siguiente...

Jasper vio la boca de Alice apretarse más fuerte. Murmurando, se dio la vuelta e irrumpió en la casa.

Edward se detuvo en mitad de la frase, preguntándose qué había dicho.

— Gracias por eso. — Jasper gruñó, y a continuación saltó a sus pies y echó a correr detrás de Alice — ¡Alice! ¡Espera! Vamos. ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención que te metieras en problemas.

Tomó su brazo cuando la alcanzó. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la camiseta, ella se volvió hacia él.

— ¡Vete!

— Sólo escúchame durante un segundo...

— Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común. — Espetó — ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Entonces qué fue lo de anoche?

Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

— Deja. Me. Sola.

— Tu acto no funciona en mí. — Dijo. Por alguna razón, sus palabras la mantuvieron tranquila el tiempo suficiente como para continuar — Tú detuviste la pelea, a pesar de que todo el mundo quería sangre. Tú fuiste la única que siquiera notó al niño que empezó a llorar, y vi la forma en que sonreías cuando él se fue con su madre. Lees Tolstoi en tu tiempo libre. Y te gustan las tortugas marinas.

A pesar de que levantó la barbilla en forma desafiante, él sintió que había tocado una fibra sensible.

— ¿Y qué?

— Así que quiero mostrarte algo hoy. — Hizo una pausa, aliviado de que ella no respondiera de inmediato que no. Pero no había dicho que sí tampoco, y antes de que pudiera decidir una cosa o la otra, dio un pequeño paso adelante — Te va a gustar. — Dijo — Lo prometo.

Se metió en el aparcamiento vacío del acuario y después pasó a través de una unidad de servicio pequeña que llevaba hacia la parte de atrás. Alice se sentó junto a él en el camión, pero no dijo mucho durante el viaje hasta allí. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de empleados, se podría decir que, a pesar de que había accedido a venir, todavía no había formado su opinión acerca de si debía o no seguir enojada con él.

Mantuvo abierta la puerta para ella, sintiendo el aire fresco que se mezclaba con el aire caliente y húmedo del exterior. Él la llevó por un largo pasillo y, a continuación, se abrió paso por una nueva puerta que conducía al acuario en sí.

Había un puñado de personas que trabajaban en sus oficinas, si bien el acuario no abriría al público durante una hora. Le encantaba estar aquí antes de su inauguración, la luz tenue de los tanques y la ausencia de sonido lo hacía sentir como un escondite secreto. A menudo, se encontraba hipnotizado por las espinas del pez león envenenado mientras se encontraban en los tanques de agua salada, rozando el cristal. Se preguntaba si se habría dado cuenta de que su hábitat se redujo en tamaño, y ni siquiera sabían que estaba allí.

Alice caminaba a su lado, observando la actividad. Parecía conforme con permanecer en silencio al pasar por un enorme tanque oceánico, que albergaba una pequeña réplica de un submarino alemán hundido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cuando llegaron al tanque de las medusas, que poco a poco ondulaban y brillaban fluorescentes bajo la luz negra, se detuvo y tocó el vidrio maravillada.

— Aurelia aurita. — Dijo Jasper — También conocidas como medusas de luna.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, volviendo su mirada hacia el tanque, paralizada por su movimiento a cámara lenta.

— Son tan delicadas. — Dijo — Es difícil creer que sus picaduras puedan ser tan dolorosas.

Sus cabellos se habían secado más rizados que el día anterior, haciéndola parecer un poco como un marimacho rebelde.

— Ni me lo digas. Creo que he sido picado por lo menos una vez al año desde que era un niño.

— Deberías tratar de evitarlas.

— Lo sé. Pero me encuentran de todos modos. Creo que se sienten atraídas por mí.

Ella sonrió levemente, luego se volvió y se encaró a él directamente.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

— Ya te dije que quería mostrarte algo.

— He visto peces antes. Y he estado en un acuario, también.

— Lo sé. Pero este es especial.

— ¿Porque no hay nadie aquí?

— No. — Respondió él — Porque vas a ver algo que el público no ve.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú y yo solos cerca de un estanque de peces?

Él sonrió.

— Incluso mejor. Vamos.

En una situación como ésta, normalmente no dudaría en tomar la mano de una chica, pero no podía decidirse a probar con ella. Hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia un pasillo de la esquina, escondido cuidadosamente lejos, para ser prácticamente imperceptible. Al final del pasillo, se detuvo delante de la puerta.

— No me digas que te dieron una oficina. — Bromeó.

— No. — Dijo abriendo la puerta — Yo no trabajo aquí, ¿recuerdas? Yo sólo soy un voluntario.

Entraron en una gran sala con paredes de cemento atravesadas por conductos de aire y decenas de tuberías expuestas. Las luces fluorescentes perforaban la vista, pero el sonido era ahogado por los filtros de agua enorme que se alineaban en la pared del fondo. Un tanque abierto gigante, lleno casi hasta el tope con el agua del océano, confirió al aire un sabor de sal y salmuera.

Se abrió camino a una plataforma de acero que rodeaba el tanque y subió por las escaleras industriales. En el otro extremo de la cisterna había una ventana de mediano tamaño. Las luces por encima del tanque proveían de suficiente iluminación como para distinguir a la criatura que se movía lentamente.

Observó a alice mientras ella finalmente reconoció lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Es una tortuga marina?

— Una tortuga boba, en realidad. Su nombre es Mabel.

Cuando la tortuga se deslizó por la ventana, las cicatrices de su caparazón se hicieron evidentes, al igual que la aleta amputada.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— Fue golpeada por una hélice de embarcación. Fue rescatada hace un mes, apenas con vida. Un especialista de Carolina del Norte tuvo que amputarle parte de su aleta delantera.

En el tanque, sin poder permanecer totalmente erguida, Mabel nadó con una ligera inclinación y chocó con la pared del fondo, y luego comenzó su circuito.

— ¿Va a estar bien?

— Es un milagro que haya vivido tanto tiempo, y espero que lo consiga. Ella es más fuerte ahora de lo que era. Pero nadie sabe si podrá sobrevivir en el océano.

Alice observó cómo Mabel chocó con la pared de nuevo antes de corregir su rumbo y se volvió hacia jasper.

— ¿Por qué querías que viera esto?

— Porque pensé que te gustaría tanto como a mí. — Dijo — Con cicatrices y todo.

alice parecía preguntarse acerca de sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, se volvió a observar a Mabel en silencio durante un tiempo. Cuando Mabel desapareció en las sombras hacia atrás, oyó a alice susurrar.

— ¿No se supone que debes estar en el trabajo? — Preguntó.

— Es mi día libre.

— Trabajar para tu padre tiene sus ventajas, ¿eh?

— Se podría decir eso.

Ella golpeó el cristal, tratando de llamar la atención de Mabel. Después de un momento, se volvió hacia él de nuevo.

— Entonces, ¿qué sueles hacer en tu día libre?

— Sólo eres un buen chico del sur, ¿eh? Ir de pesca, observar las nubes. Siento como si debieras usar un sombrero de NASCAR y masticar tabaco.

Habían pasado otra media hora en el acuario, alice estaba especialmente encantada con las nutrias, antes de que jasper la llevara a una tienda de cebo para recoger algo de camarón congelado. De allí, la había llevado a un lote sin urbanizar en la parte Intercostal de la isla, donde había sacado el equipo de pesca que guardaba en la parte trasera de su camión. Entonces él la llevó a la orilla de un pequeño muelle, y se sentaron con los pies colgando un par de metros por encima del agua.

— No seas una snob. — Le reprochó a ella — Lo creas o no, el Sur es grandioso. Tenemos plomería interior y todo. Y en los fines de semana, podemos ir de Mudding.

— ¿Mudding?

— Nosotros conducimos nuestros camiones en el barro.

Alice fingió una expresión de ensueño.

— Eso suena tan... intelectual.

Él le dio un codazo en broma.

— Sí, tómame el pelo si lo deseas. Pero es divertido. Agua embarrada saltando por todo el parabrisas, pegado, haciendo girar las ruedas para cubrir de barro al tipo detrás de ti.

— Créeme, estoy mareada sólo de pensarlo. — Dijo alice inexpresiva.

— Puedo entender que no es como tú pasas tus fines de semana en la ciudad.

Sacudió la cabeza.

— Eh... no. No exactamente.

— Apuesto a que ni siquiera sales de la ciudad, ¿no?

— Por supuesto que salgo de la ciudad. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

— Sabes lo que quiero decir. Los fines de semana.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer salir de la ciudad?

— ¿Tal vez sólo para estar sola de vez en cuando?

— Puedo estar sola en mi habitación.

— Así que, ¿a dónde vas si quieres sentarte bajo un árbol y leer?

— Me gusta ir a Central Park. — Replicó ella con facilidad — Hay una gran colina detras de ‚Tavern on the Green‛. Y puedo comprar un café con leche a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sacudió la cabeza en un lamento de burla.

— Eres una chica de ciudad. ¿Sabes cómo pescar?

— No es tan difícil. Cebar el gancho, echar la caña, y a continuación sostener el poste. ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora?

— Bien, si eso es todo lo que sabes al respecto. Pero tienes que saber elegir el tipo de anzuelo y ser lo suficientemente bueno para tirarlo exactamente donde quieres. Tienes que saber qué cebos y señuelos usar, y eso depende de todo, desde el tipo de pescado, al clima del momento, o la claridad del agua. Y luego, por supuesto, tienes que fijar el anzuelo. Si es demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde, vas a perder el pescado.

Alice pareció considerar su comentario.

— Entonces ¿por qué eliges utilizar camarones?

— Porque estaban de oferta. — Respondió él.

Ella rió, y luego lo rozó ligeramente.

— Lindo. — Dijo — Pero creo que me merecía eso.

Todavía podía sentir el calor de su toque en el hombro.

— Te mereces algo peor. — Dijo — Créeme, la pesca es como una religión para algunas personas por aquí.

— ¿Te incluyes?

— No. La pesca es... contemplativa. Me da tiempo para pensar sin interrupción. Y además, me gusta ver las nubes mientras me pongo el sombrero de NASCAR y mastico tabaco.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

— En realidad no masticas tabaco, ¿verdad?

— No. Me gusta la idea de no perder mis labios por cáncer de boca.

— Bien. — Dijo. Ella balanceó las piernas adelante y atrás — Yo nunca saldría con alguien que masticara tabaco.

— ¿Estás diciendo que estamos en una cita?

— No. Esto definitivamente no es una cita. Esto es pesca.

— Tienes mucho que aprender. Quiero decir, esto... es de lo que se trata la vida.

Tomó una astilla de madera en el muelle.

— Hablas como un comercial de cerveza.

Un águila pescadora se deslizaba sobre ellos mientras que la caña se metió una vez y luego una segunda vez. Jasper sacudió la barra hacia arriba, cuando la caña se puso firme. Se puso de pie mientras comenzó a hacer retroceder el carrete, con la caña ya doblándose. Ocurrió tan rápido que Alice apenas tuvo tiempo de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Conseguiste uno? — Preguntó ella saltando.

— Acércate. — Instó sin dejar de hacer retroceder el carrete. Acercó la caña hacia ella

— ¡Aquí! — Gritó — ¡Tómalo!

— ¡No puedo! — Ella gritó retrocediendo.

— ¡No es difícil! ¡Tómalo y continúa haciendo girar el carrete!

— ¡Yo no sé qué hacer!

— ¡Acabo de decírtelo! — Dijo.

Alice se acercó, y Jasper prácticamente le arrojó la varilla en las manos — ¡Ahora continuar girando el carrete! — Vio la lenteja de la barra inferior, cuando comenzó a girar la manivela.

— ¡Lo estoy intentando! — Gritó.

— ¡Estás haciéndolo muy bien!

El pez salpicó cerca de la superficie, un pequeño tambor rojo, se dio cuenta, y Alice gritó haciendo una escena. Cuando él se echó a reír, ella empezó a reír también, saltando sobre un pie.

Cuando el pez salpicó de nuevo, ella gritó por segunda vez, saltando aún más alto, pero esta vez con una expresión de determinación feroz.

Era, pensó, una de las cosas más divertidas que había visto en mucho tiempo.

— Simplemente sigamos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo. — Alentó él — Acércate más al muelle y me encargaré del resto.

Abrazando la red, él la puso en su vientre, estirando el brazo sobre el agua mientras Alice seguía con el carrete. Con un movimiento rápido, fue capaz de atrapar el pescado en la red, entonces se puso de pie. Al invertir la red, el pescado se dejó caer en el muelle, dejándose caer contra la superficie. Alice siguió sosteniendo el carrete, bailando en torno al pescado mientras Jasper se apoderaba de la caña.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Gritó ella — ¡Tienes que ponerlo de nuevo en el agua!

— Va a estar bien.

— ¡Se está muriendo!

Se agachó y cogió el pescado, poniéndolo en el muelle.

¡No, no se está muriendo!

— ¡Tienes que sacarle el anzuelo! — Gritó de nuevo.

Tomó el anzuelo y se puso a moverlo con ligereza.

— ¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡Sólo dame un segundo!

— ¡Está sangrando! ¡Le haces daño! — Ella bailó a su alrededor frenéticamente.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, comenzó a trabajar en el anzuelo. Podía sentir la cola moviéndose adelante y atrás, dejándose caer en contra de la parte de atrás de su mano. Era pequeño, tal vez tres o cuatro centímetros, pero sorprendentemente fuerte.

— ¡Te está llevando demasiado tiempo! — Alice dijo con preocupación.

Él liberó cuidadosamente el gancho, pero sostuvo el pez aplastado contra el muelle.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres llevarlo a casa para cenar? Tú debes ser capaz de conseguir un par de filetes de este pez.

Su boca se abrió y se cerró con incredulidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Jasper lanzó el pez al agua. Con un toque, se sumergió y desapareció. Alcanzó una toalla de mano y limpió la sangre de sus dedos.

Alice siguió mirándolo acusadoramente, las mejillas encendidas por la emoción.

— Te lo habrías comido, ¿no? ¿Si yo no estuviera aquí?

— Me has echado atrás.

— ¿Por qué no te creo?

— Debido a que probablemente tengas razón. — Le sonrió antes de llegar a la barra — Ahora, ¿quieres poner el cebo en el anzuelo tú o qué?

— Así que mi madre se ha estado volviendo loca tratando de planear la boda de mi hermana y hacer que todo salga perfecto. — Dijo Jasper — Ha sido un poco... tenso en casa.

— ¿Cuándo es la boda?

— Nueve de Agosto. No ayuda a los asuntos que mi hermana quiera celebrarla en nuestra casa. Que, por supuesto, sólo aumenta el estrés de mi madre.

Alice sonrió.

— ¿Cómo es tu hermana?

— Lista. Vive en Nueva York. Tiene un poco de espíritu libre. Muy parecida a otra hermana mayor que conozco.

Eso pareció agradarle. Mientras caminaban por la playa, el sol se ponía y Jasper podía decir que Alice se sentía más relajada. Se había terminado la captura y la liberación de otros tres peces antes de que él la llevara al centro de la ciudad de Wilmington, donde había disfrutado del almuerzo en una terraza que daba al río Cape Fear.

Dirigiendo los ojos a un punto en la orilla opuesta, él había señalado USS Carolina del Norte, un buque de guerra fuera de servicio desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Observándolo, Alice lo examinó. Jasper fue alcanzado por lo fácil que era pasar el tiempo con ella. A diferencia de otras chicas que conocía, le decía lo que quería decir, y se andaba con juegos estúpidos. Ella tenía un extraño sentido del humor que a él le gustaba, incluso cuando estaba dirigido a él. De hecho, a él le gustaba todo sobre ella.

Cuando se acercaban a su casa, Alice corrió a continuación para comprobar el nido escondido en la base de la duna. Se detuvo en la jaula, estaba hecha de tela metálica y enterrada en la duna de arena con unas estacas extra largas, y cuando él se unió a ella en la duna, se volvió hacia él dubitativo.

— ¿Esto va a mantener al mapache a distancia?

— Eso es lo que dicen.

Ella lo estudió.

— ¿Cómo saldrán las tortugas? No pueden caber a través de los agujeros, ¿no?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— Los voluntarios del acuario sacan la jaula antes de que los huevos nazcan.

— ¿Cómo saben cuándo se abrirán?

— Lo saben como si fuera una ciencia. Los huevos deben tomar alrededor de sesenta días para incubar antes de tiempo, pero eso puede variar ligeramente dependiendo del tiempo. Cuanto más caliente sea la temperatura en todo el verano, más rápido van a abrirse. Y ten en cuenta que este no es el único nido en la playa, y no fue el primero, tampoco. Una vez que el primer nido nace, los demás suelen seguir dentro de una semana o así.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto un nido nacer?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Cuatro veces.

— ¿Qué se siente?

— Es un poco loco, en realidad. Cuando se acerca el momento, eliminas las jaulas y luego cavas una zanja poco profunda del nido a la orilla del agua, lo más lisa posible, pero lo suficientemente alta en el exterior, para que las tortugas sólo puedan ir en una dirección. Y es raro, porque al principio sólo un par de huevos se están moviendo, pero es como que su movimiento es suficiente para poner todo el nido en marcha, y antes de que tú lo sepas, el nido es como una colmena loca en esteroides. Las tortugas se suben unas encima de otras para salir del agujero, y luego se golpean la cabeza en la arena y tocan agua en este desfile de pequeños cuerpos. Es increíble.

Mientras lo describía, él tenía la sensación de que Alice estaba tratando de imaginar la escena. Entonces ella vio a su padre subir al porche de atrás, y saludó.

Él indicó a la casa.

— Supongo que ese es tu padre. — Preguntó.

— Sí.

— ¿No quieres presentármelo?

— No.

— Prometo tener buenos modales.

— Eso estaría bien.

— ¿Por qué no vas a presentarme?

— Porque aún no me has llevado a conocer a tus padres.

— ¿Y por qué tienes que conocer a mis padres?

— Exacto. — Dijo ella.

— No estoy seguro de entender lo que quieres decir.

— Entonces, ¿cómo demonios pudiste leer un libro completo de Tolstoi?

Si antes estaba confundido, ahora estaba completamente desconcertado. Ella comenzó a caminar por la playa y él se apresuró para seguir su paso.

— No eres fácil de entender precisamente.

— ¿Y?

— Y nada. Simplemente quería apuntarlo.

Ella sonrió, mirando al horizonte. Desde allí, podía verse cómo un barco estaba recorriendo su camino hacia el puerto.

— Quiero estar aquí cuando suceda. — Dijo ella sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Cuando suceda qué?

— Cuando nazcan las tortugas. ¿De qué creías que estábamos hablando?

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, de vuelta otra vez a lo mismo! Vale. De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo vas a Nueva York?

— A finales de Agosto.

— Ese es el punto clave. Las predicciones hablan de un largo y caluroso verano.

— No es un buen comienzo. Me muero de calor.

— Eso es porque vas vestida de negro. Y aún más, llevas unos vaqueros.

— No pensé que iba a estar todo el día por ahí.

— Si lo hubieras sabido, te habrías puesto un bikini, ¿verdad?

— Creo que no. — Respondió ella.

— ¿No te gustan los bikinis?

— Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Sólo no cuando estoy cerca?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— Hoy no.

— ¿Y si prometo volverte a llevar de pesca?

— No estas ayudando…

— ¿Y a cazar patos?

Ella se detuvo. Cuando finalmente logró encontrar su voz, dijo con desaprobación — Dime que no matas patos de verdad. — Cuando él no dijo nada, Alice continuó — ¿Hola? Pequeñas criaturas con plumas, que viven pacíficamente en un estanque sin hacer daño a nadie…

Jasper sopesó la pregunta.

— Sólo los cazo en invierno.

— Cuando era pequeña, mi peluche favorito era un pato. El fondo de escritorio de mi ordenador era de patos. Tuve un hámster llamado Lucas, como el pato. Me encantan los patos.

— A mí también. — Dijo él. Alice no se molestó en ocultar su escepticismo. Jasper continuó, esta vez contando con los dedos — Me encanta frito, asado, a la parrilla, con salsa dulce, salsa agridulce…

Alice le dio un empujón, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

— ¡Eso es terrible!

— ¡Es gracioso!

— Eres malo.

— Sólo a veces. — Dijo él. Hizo un gesto hacia la casa — Así que si no quieres ir a casa todavía… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Planeas enseñarme nuevas formas de acabar con la vida de inocentes animales pequeños?

— Tengo un partido de voleibol en breve y quiero que vengas. Será divertido.

— ¿Vas a derramar más refresco sobre mí de nuevo?

— Sólo si llevas un refresco.

Alice se lo pensó por un momento, pero al final se puso a caminar junto a él en dirección al muelle. Él le dio un codazo y ella le empujó.

— Creo que tienes bastantes problemas. — Dijo Alice.

— ¿Qué problemas?

— Bueno, para empezar, eres un malvado asesino de patos.

Ella rió antes de mirarle a los ojos. Luego miró la arena, miró el mar, y finalmente volvió a mirarle a él. Sacudió la cabeza, maravillada, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa ante lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Algún Review….?<strong>


	16. Chapter 14

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por ****Nicholas Sparks****, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

_Alice._

Si él no fuera tan malditamente guapo, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Mientras miraba a Jasper y Peter luchar alrededor de la cancha, ella reflexionó sobre la serie de acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta allí. ¿Realmente ella había ido a pescar temprano hoy? ¿Y a ver a una tortuga herida nadar alrededor del tanque a las ocho de la mañana?

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de no centrarse en el cuerpo delgado de Jasper y sus músculos visibles mientras él perseguía la pelota por la arena. Difícil de ignorar, ya que no llevaba camisa.

Tal vez el resto del verano no sería tan terrible, después de todo.

Por supuesto, ella había pensado lo mismo después de la reunión Victoria, y mira lo que había resultado.

Él no era realmente su tipo, pero cuando ella lo miró jugar, comenzó a preguntarse si eso era una cosa tan mala. No había tenido la mejor suerte a la hora de elegir chicos en el pasado: Emmett es el primer ejemplo. Dios sabe que Jasper era más inteligente que cualquiera de los otros chicos que había conocido, y más que eso, parecía estar haciendo algo con su vida.

Él trabajaba, se ofreció como voluntario, era un deportista muy bueno, incluso se llevaba bien con su familia. Y aunque le gustaba jugar fuera de las cosas en un "Ay, caramba" especie de camino, no era fácil de convencer. Cuando se comprobó, él la llamaba a ella —más de una vez, de hecho— y ella tuvo que admitir que él le gustaba.

Si había una cosa sobre él que la hizo detenerse, fue esta: Ella no sabía por qué le gustaba a él. No era como cualquiera de las chicas con las que lo había visto en la noche del carnaval…, y con toda sinceridad, ella no estaba segura de que querría volver a verla después de hoy. Lo vio trotar de vuelta a la línea de servicio y, a continuación, echó un vistazo en su dirección, obviamente complacido de que hubiera venido.

Se movía con facilidad por la arena, y cuando se dispuso a servir la pelota, le indicó algo a peter, quien parecía jugar el juego como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tan pronto como peter se volvió hacia la red, jasper rodó sus ojos dejando claro que encontraba la intensidad de su amigo un poco excesiva. Es sólo un juego, parecía decir, y ella encontró aquello animador. Entonces, después del saque fuerte y lanzar la pelota en el aire, él corrió hacia el lado de la torre para seguir boleando.

Cuando sacrificó su cuerpo lanzándose a por la pelota y enviando una columna de arena en el aire, ella se preguntaba si lo que había visto anteriormente había sido sólo una ilusión, pero después su disparo salió desviado y peter alzó las manos con frustración y una mirada furiosa, jasper no le hizo caso. Después de hacerle un guiño a Alice, se preparó para el siguiente tiro.

— Tú y Jasper, ¿eh?

Hipnotizada, Alice no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Dándose la vuelta, ella reconoció a la rubia que había estado saliendo con Jasper y Scott en la noche del carnaval.

— ¿Perdón?

La rubia se pasó una mano por el pelo y mostró sus dientes perfectos.

— Tú y Jasper. Os vi a los dos caminando hacia arriba.

— Oh. — Dijo Alice.

Su instinto le dijo que era mejor no decir mucho. Si la rubia se dio cuenta de la reacción cautelosa de Alice, no lo demostró. Sacudiendo la cabeza con una habilidad experta, le brillaron los dientes de nuevo. Definitivamente usaba blanqueador, decidió Alice.

— Yo soy Maria. Y tú eres...

— Alice.

Maria siguió mirándola.

— ¿Y estás de vacaciones? — Cuando Alice la miró, sonrió de nuevo — Me hubieras conocido si fueras de por aquí. Conozco a Jasper desde que éramos niños.

— Uh—huh. — Alice volvió a decir, tratando de parecer evasiva.

— Creo que vosotros dos os conocisteis cuando él derramó tu refresco, ¿eh? Conociéndolo, probablemente lo hizo a propósito.

Alice parpadeó.

— ¿Qué?

— Esta no es la primera vez que le he visto hacerlo. Y déjame adivinar. Él solamente te llevó a pescar, ¿cierto? ¿Sobre aquel pequeño muelle del otro lado de la isla? — Esta vez, Alice no podía ocultar su sorpresa — Eso es lo que él siempre hace cuando comienza a conocer a una muchacha. Bueno, eso o él la lleva al acuario.

Cuando Maria continuó, Alice la miró con incredulidad, sintiendo que el mundo a su alrededor de repente empezaba a estrecharse.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Ella graznó, su voz abandonándola.

Maria enlazó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

— ¿Chica nueva, nueva conquista? No te enojes con él. — Ella dijo — Es sólo el modo en el que es él. No puede evitarlo.

Alice sintió que la sangre de su rostro se escurrió. Ella se dijo que no iba a escuchar, que no le creería, que Jasper no era así. Pero las palabras quedaron retumbando en su mente... _Déjame adivinar. Él solamente te llevó a pescar, ¿cierto? _

_O eso, o la lleva al acuario... _

¿Realmente lo había juzgado mal ella? Parecía que estaba equivocada acerca de todo el mundo que había conocido aquí. Tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca había querido venir en absoluto. Cuando ella respiró hondo, se dio cuenta de que Maria la estaba estudiando.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó ella, sus cejas perfectamente juntas en forma de punto de preocupación — ¿He dicho algo que te molestara?

— Estoy bien.

— Porque parecía que estabas a punto de enfermar.

— He dicho que estoy bien. — Alice se rompió.

La boca de Maria abierta y cerrada antes de su expresión se ablandó.

— Oh, no. No me digas que te enamoraste de él.

_Nueva muchacha, ¿nueva conquista? Es sólo el modo en el que es él… _las palabras siguieron sonando por su cabeza, y Alice todavía no contestaba… No podía contestar. En el silencio, Maria continuó, su voz compasiva.

— Bien, no te sientas demasiado mal porque él es el tipo más encantador del mundo cuando quiere serlo. Confía en mí, lo sé, porque me enamoré de él, también. — Ella inclinó la cabeza a la multitud — Y así tiene a la mitad de las otras chicas que ves por aquí.

Alice instintivamente inspeccionó a la muchedumbre, teniendo a la vista media docena de bonitas muchachas en bikinis, todas sus miradas fijas en Jasper. Se sentía incapaz de hablar. Mientras tanto, Maria continuaba.

— Me imaginé que tú serías capaz de ver a través de ello… Quiero decir, tú pareces un poco mas sofisticada que las otras muchachas de por aquí. Supongo que pensé…

— Me tengo que ir. — Anunció Alice, su tono más estable que sus nervios.

Sintió que las piernas le temblaron un poco mientras estaba de pie. En la cancha, Jasper debió de haber mirado en su dirección porque se dio la vuelta hacia ella, la sonrisa, la actuación… Como el tipo mas encantador del mundo…

Se giró lejos, enojada con él, pero todavía más enojada consigo misma por ser tan estúpida. Ella no quiso nada más que salir de este lugar del infierno.

En su dormitorio, ella tiró la maleta en la cama y estaba metiendo la ropa interior cuando se abrió la puerta detrás de ella.

Por encima de su hombro, ella vio a su padre en la puerta. Dudó sólo brevemente antes de cruzar a la cómoda y agarrar más de sus cosas.

— ¿Día duro? — Su padre le preguntó. Su voz era suave, pero no esperaba una respuesta — Yo estaba en el taller con edward cuando te vi entrar por la playa. Se te veía muy enojada.

— No quiero hablar de ello.

Su padre se quedó en el sitio, manteniendo su distancia.

— ¿Te vas a algún sitio?

Ella respiró furiosa mientras siguió haciendo las maletas.

— Me voy de aquí, ¿vale? Voy a llamar a mamá y me voy a casa.

— Algo malo, ¿eh?

Se volvió hacia él.

— Por favor, no hagas que me quede. No me gusta estar aquí. No me gusta la gente de aquí. No quepo aquí. Yo no pertenezco aquí. Quiero ir a casa. — Su padre no dijo nada, pero vio la decepción en su rostro — Lo siento. — Añadió — Y no es por ti, ¿vale? Si llamas, voy a hablarte. Y puedes venir a verme a Nueva York y vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Su padre siguió mirándola en silencio, lo que la hacía sentirse aún peor. Contempló el contenido de su maleta antes de añadir el resto de sus cosas.

— No estoy seguro de que pueda dejarte ir.

Sabía que iba a venir, y por dentro ella se puso tensa.

— Papá...

Él levantó sus manos.

— No es por la razón que piensas. Te dejaría ir si pudiera. Llamaría a tu madre ahora mismo. Pero considerando lo que pasó el otro día en la tienda de música…

_Con Victoria_, ella se oyó respondiéndose. _Y el arresto... _

Sus hombros se hundieron. En su enojo, se había olvidado de los bienes robados.

Por supuesto que se había olvidado de ellos. ¡Ella no los había robado en primer lugar! Su energía de repente se evaporó y se dio la vuelta, pisando el suelo bajo la cama. Esto no era justo. Nada de esto era justo. Su padre todavía no se había movido en la habitación.

— Puedo tratar de llegar a Jacob —oficial Jacob— y ver si estaría bien. Yo no podría ser capaz de llegar a él hasta mañana, aunque no quiero que entres en más problemas. Pero si él dice que está bien, y si todavía te quieres ir, no te haré quedarte.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Sí. — Dijo él — Aunque preferiría que te quedaras, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, presionando los labios.

— ¿Vendrás a verme a Nueva York?

— Si puedo. — Dijo él.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Antes de que su padre pudiera responderle, se produjo una repentina llamanda a la puerta, fuerte e insistente. Su padre echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

— Pienso que es probablemente el muchacho con el que estabas hoy. — Ella se preguntó cómo lo sabía, y a la lectura de su expresión, él añadió — Lo vi dirigiéndose fuera cuando vine a casa a buscarte. ¿Quieres que me encargue de él?

_No te enfades con él. Es sólo el modo en el que es él. No puede evitarlo_.

— No. — Ella dijo — Yo me encargaré de él.

Su padre sonrió y, por un instante, ella pensó que parecía más viejo que el día anterior. Como si su petición de alguna manera lo hubiera envejecido. Pero aun así, ella no pertenecía aquí. Esto era su lugar, no el suyo.

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar.

— Oye, papá.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias. — Ella dijo — Sé que realmente quieres que me quede, pero no puedo.

— Está bien, cariño. — Aunque él le sonrió, las palabras salieron heridas — Entiendo.

Ella tiró de la costura de sus vaqueros antes de levantarse de la cama. Al llegar a la puerta, le puso una mano en su espalda y se detuvo. Luego, armándose de valor, se fue a la puerta y la abrió, notando que la mano de Jasper colgaba del aire. Él pareció sorprendido de que ella le hubiera abierto.

Ella lo miró fijamente, preguntándose cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida como para confiar en él. Ella debería haber escuchado a sus instintos.

— Oh, hey... — Dijo bajando la mano — Estas aquí. Por un instante… — Ella cerró de golpe la puerta, sólo para escuchar de inmediato comenzar a llamar de nuevo, su voz suplicante — Vamos, ¡Alice! ¡Espera! Yo sólo quiero saber lo que pasó. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

— ¡Vete! — Gritó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hice?

Ella abrió la puerta de nuevo.

— ¡No voy a jugar a tu juego!

— ¿Qué juego? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— No soy estúpida. Y no tengo nada que decirte.

Una vez más, cerró la puerta. Jasper empezó a golpearla.

— ¡No me iré hasta que me lo digas!

Su padre hizo un gesto a la puerta.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

— No es el paraíso.

— Así parece. — Dijo — ¿Quieres que me encargue de esto? — Se ofreció de nuevo.

Los golpes comenzaron de nuevo.

— Él no se quedará mucho tiempo. Es mejor que simplemente lo ignoremos.

Después de un momento, pareció aceptar y hizo señas a la cocina.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— No. — Ella dijo automáticamente. Entonces, poniendo sus manos sobre su estómago, ella cambió de opinión — Bien, tal vez un poco.

— Encontré otra buena receta en internet. Ésta tiene cebollas, setas y tomates cocinados en aceite de oliva, servido sobre pastas y sacudido con el queso Parmesano. ¿Suena bien?

— No creo que a edward le guste.

— Él quería un perrito caliente.

— Ahora hay una sorpresa.

Sonrió mientras los golpes volvieron a sonar. Cuando continuó, debió de haber visto algo en su cara porque él abrió los brazos.

Sin pensarlo, Alice se acercó a él y lo sintió abrazarla. Había algo... suave y misericordioso en su abrazo, algo que había perdido durante años. Era todo lo que ella podía hacer para detener las lágrimas antes de que ella se retirara.

— ¿Qué tal si te echo una mano con la cena?

Alice volvió a intentar absorber el contenido de la página que acababa de leer. El sol se había puesto hace una hora y, después de navegar sin descanso a través de un puñado de canales en la TV de su padre, ella lo había apagado y recogido su libro. Aunque hizo un esfuerzo como pudo, no parecía poder leer un solo capítulo, ya que Edward había estado de pie cerca de la ventana durante casi una hora..., lo que la obligó a pensar en lo que estaba fuera de la ventana, o más bien quién estaba fuera.

Jasper. Habían pasado cuatro horas, y el hombre aún no se había marchado. Él había dejado de llamar hacía mucho tiempo y simplemente se subió un poco más allá de la cresta de la duna, con su espalda a la casa. Técnicamente, él estaba sobre la playa pública, así que ni ella ni su padre pudieron hacer nada salvo hacerle caso omiso, que era lo que ella y su padre, quien, curiosamente, estaba leyendo la Biblia de nuevo, estaban tratando de hacer.

Edward, por otra parte, simplemente no podía ignorarlo. Él parecía encontrar fascinante la vigilia de Jasper, como un OVNI que aterrizaba cerca del muelle o un Big Food que caminaba trabajosamente por la arena. A pesar de que llevaba puesto su pijama de Transformers debería de haber ido a la cama media hora antes, pero le había suplicado a su padre que le permitiera estar levantado un rato más, porque, según sus palabras, ‚si me voy a la cama demasiado pronto, puede ser que moje la cama‛.

Cierto.

Él no había mojado su cama desde que era un bebé, cuando empezó a andar, y ella sabía que su padre no le creyó ni una palabra. Su consentimiento probablemente tuvo que ver con el hecho de que esta era la primera tarde que todos ellos habían pasado juntos desde que ella había llegado y, dependiendo de lo que el oficial Johnson le dijera mañana, tal vez la última. Ella pensó que su padre simplemente quiso prolongar la experiencia.

Lo que era comprensible, por supuesto, y de hecho se sentía enteramente mal por lo poco que quedaba. Al hacer la cena con él había sido más divertido de lo que había pensado que sería, ya que no había atado insinuaciones a sus preguntas de la manera en que su madre hizo últimamente. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de quedarse más tiempo del que tenía, incluso si fuera muy severo para su padre. Lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de hacer esta noche agradable.

Lo que era imposible, por supuesto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a sentarse ahí? — edward murmuró.

En sus cálculos, se había hecho la misma pregunta al menos cinco veces, aunque ni ella ni su padre habían respondido. Esta vez, sin embargo, su padre dejó a un lado la Biblia.

— ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas? — Sugirió.

— Sí, claro. — edward resopló — Él no es mi novio.

— Él no es mi novio, tampoco. — Agregó Alice.

— Está actuando como tu novio.

— No lo es, ¿de acuerdo?

Pasó a una nueva página.

— Entonces, ¿por qué está sentado ahí? — Él inclinó la cabeza, tratando de resolver el enigma — Quiero decir, es simplemente extraño, ¿no te parece? Sentado allí durante horas, esperándote para hablar contigo. Quiero decir, estamos hablando de mi hermana. Mi hermana.

— Puedo oírte. — Dijo Alice.

En los últimos veinte minutos, pensó que había releído el mismo párrafo en seis ocasiones.

— Sólo estoy diciendo que es raro. — Reflexionó edward sonando como un científico desconcertado — ¿Por qué iba a esperar fuera a mi hermana?

Alice levantó la vista, observando a su padre intentar, pero no consiguiendo, reprimir una sonrisa.

Regresó a su libro y comenzó a trabajar en el mismo párrafo con renovada determinación, y para el próximo par de minutos estaba en silencio la sala.

Aparte del sonido de edward moviéndose nerviosamente y murmurando por la ventana.

Ella trató de ignorarlo. Se escabulló dentro de sí misma, colocó arriba sus pies sobre la mesa baja y se forzó a concentrarse en las palabras. Durante un minuto o así fue capaz de bloquear todo a su alrededor, y estaba a punto de volver a caer en la historia cuando oyó la voz de edward otra vez.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a sentarse ahí? — edward murmuró.

Ella cerró de golpe el libro.

— ¡Muy bien! — Exclamó pensando otra vez que su hermano sabía con precisión qué botones presionar para volverla loca — ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Voy yo!

Una fuerte brisa soplaba, llevando consigo el aroma de sal y pino. Alice bajó las escaleras del porche y se dirigió a Jasper. Si él oyó cerrarse la puerta no dio ninguna indicación, en cambio, él parecía contento de tirar conchas pequeñas a los cangrejos araña que corrían a sus agujeros.

Una capa de neblina marítima protegía las estrellas, haciendo la noche parecer más fría y más oscura que antes. Alice cruzó sus brazos intentando mantener el frío lejos, Jasper, ella notó, tenía los mismos pantalones y la misma camiseta que había usado todo el día. Se preguntó si él tendría frío, pero entonces lanzó el pensamiento lejos. No era importante, se recordó cuando él se dio la vuelta hacia ella. En la oscuridad, no podía leer su expresión, pero cuando lo miró fijamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba menos enojada con él que exasperada por su persistencia.

— Tienes a mi hermano completamente flipado. — Alice dijo con lo que esperaba fuera una voz autoritaria — Debes irte.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Las diez pasadas.

— Te tomaste bastante tiempo para salir.

— No tendría que haber salido en absoluto. Te dije antes que te fueras. — Le miró airadamente.

Su boca se tensó en una fina línea.

— Quiero saber qué ocurrió. — Dijo él.

— No ocurrió nada.

— Entonces dime qué te dijo Maria.

— Ella no me dijo nada.

— ¡Os vi a las dos hablando! — Acusó él.

Éste era el porqué no quería salir aquí en primer lugar; esto era lo que quería evitar.

— Jasper…

— ¿Por qué escapaste después de hablar con ella? ¿Y por qué has tardado cuatro horas en venir fuera a finalmente hablar conmigo?

Ella sacudió su cabeza rechazando admitir lo quemada que se sentía.

— No es importante.

— En otras palabras, ella te dijo algo, ¿no? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Que todavía nos veíamos? Porque no es así. Hemos terminado.

A Alice le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que quería decir.

— ¿Fue tu novia?

— Sí. — Respondió — Durante cuatro años. — Cuando Alice no dijo nada, él se levantó y se acercó a ella — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te dijo?

Pero Alice no le oyó apenas. En su lugar, pensó de nuevo en la primera vez que había visto Maria, en la primera vez que había visto a Jasper. Maria y, con su perfecta figura cubierta con un bikini, mirando fijamente a Jasper…

Vagamente, escuchó a Jasper continuar.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a hablar conmigo? ¿Haces que me siente aquí fuera durante horas y ni siquiera te vas a dignar a darme una simple respuesta?

Pero Alice apenas lo oía. En cambio, ella recordaba el modo en que Maria había mirado ese día al margen. ¿Posando bellamente, aplaudiendo… su deseo de que Jasper la notara? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Maria intentaba recuperarle? ¿Y temía que Alice se interpusiera en su camino?

Con esto, las cosas comenzaron a golpear en el lugar. Pero antes de que ella pudiera pensar qué decir, Jasper sacudió su cabeza.

— Pensé que eras diferente. Solo pensé… — La miró fijamente, su cara era una mezcla de cólera y decepción, pero de repente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la playa — Mierda, no sé lo que pensé. — Soltó sobre su hombro.

Ella dio un paso hacia delante y, estaba a punto de llamarle, cuando notó una luz en la playa cerca del agua. La luz subió y bajó, como si alguien estuviera lanzando una…

Bola de fuego.

Sintió que su respiración quedaba atrapada en su garganta, sabiendo que James estaba allí, y dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Tuvo una súbita imagen de él caminando a escondidas hacia el nido mientras dormía fuera. Se preguntó lo cerca que podría haber llegado. ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? ¿La estaba acechando?

Había visto historias en las noticias y se había enterado de cosas como ésta. Aunque le gustara pensar que ella sabía lo que hacer y podía manejarse en casi cualquier situación, eso era diferente. Porque James era diferente.

Porque James la asustaba.

Jasper estaba un par de casas más abajo de la playa, su figura desaparecía en la noche. Penso en llamarle para que volviera y contárselo todo, pero lo que ella quería era que mantenerse lo más lejos que ella pudiera. Tampoco quería que James la relacionara con Jasper. En cualquier caso, no había un ‚ella y Jasper‛. Ya no, de todos modos. Ahora era solo ella.

_Y James. _

Presa del pánico, dio otro paso atrás y, a continuación, se obligó a detenerse. Si él supiera que ella tenía miedo, podría empeorar las cosas. En su lugar, se obligó a parar en el círculo de luz del porche y, deliberadamente, miró fijamente en la dirección de James.

Ella no podía verlo, solo la chispa de luz que se balanceaba arriba y abajo. James, ella lo sabía, quería que se asustara, que algo se apagara dentro de ella. Continuó mirándole fijamente, apoyó sus manos en las caderas y levantó su barbilla desafiante en su dirección. La sangre le golpeaba en el pecho, pero ella mantuvo su posición incluso cuando la bola de fuego se asentó en la mano de él. Un momento después, se apagó la luz y supo que James había cerrado su puño, anunciando su llegada.

No obstante, ella rechazó moverse. No estaba segura de qué haría si él aparecía repentinamente solo unos metros más allá, pero los segundos se convirtieron en un minuto y después otro, ella supo que él había decidido que era mejor permanecer lejos. Cansada de esperar, y satisfecha por haber transmitido el mensaje, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el interior.

Solo cuando se inclinó contra la puerta tras cerrarla se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Algún Review….?<strong>


	17. Chapter 15

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nicholas Sparks, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

**CAPITULO 15**

* * *

><p><em>James.<em>

— Quiero conseguir algo para cenar antes de que cierren. — Suplicó Victoria.

— Entonces ve. — Dijo James — Yo no tengo hambre.

Victoria y James estaban en Bower's Point, junto con Lourent y Alec, que habían elegido a las dos chicas más feas que James hubiera visto y estaban en el proceso de emborracharlas. James se había molestado por encontrarlos aquí en primer lugar, y luego Victoria había estado acosándolo toda la hora pasada, preguntándole dónde había estado en todo el día.

Tenía la sensación de que ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo con Alice, porque Victoria no era estúpida. Victoria supo todo el tiempo que James había estado interesado en ella, lo que explicaba por qué ella había puesto esos Cds en el bolso de Alice. Era la perfecta solución para conseguir que Alice mantuviera su distancia…, lo que quiere decir que James no tendría la oportunidad de ver a Alice tampoco.

Eso lo hizo enojar. Y después de encontrarla aquí, lloriqueando por estar hambrienta y estando a su alrededor y fastidiándolo con preguntas…

— No quiero ir sola. — Ella lloriqueó otra vez.

— ¿No me escuchaste? — Gruñó — ¿Alguna vez has escuchado una sola cosa que he dicho? Dije que no tengo hambre.

— No estoy diciendo que tengas que comer algo… — Masculló Victoria sometida.

— ¿Simplemente te podrías callar?

Eso la detuvo. Al menos por unos minutos, de todas formas. Él podría decir por la forma en que ella estaba poniendo mala cara que quería que él se disculpara por algo. Sí, bueno, eso no iba a suceder.

Girándose hacia el agua, encendió su bola de fuego, enojado por el hecho que ella seguía aquí. Enfadado porque Lourent y Alec estuvieran aquí, cuando él quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Enojado por el hecho que Victoria hubiera controlado a Alice y, sobre todo, enojado de estar enojado con cualquiera de esas cosas. Eso no le gustaba, y odiaba la forma que lo hacía sentir. Él quería golpear algo o a alguien, y cuando echó un vistazo hacia Victoria y la vio haciendo pucheros, ella estaba en el tope de la lista. Se dio la vuelta, deseando poder beber su cerveza y dirigirse a la música y simplemente pensar en privado durante un rato. Sin toda esa gente atestándolo.

Además, él no estaba verdaderamente enojado con Victoria. Infiernos, cuando por primera vez había escuchado lo que ella había hecho, él había sido el tipo amable, pensando que eso podría alisar el camino entre él y Alice. Rascas mi espalda, yo rasco la tuya, ese tipo de cosas.

Pero cuando él se lo sugirió a Alice, ella había reaccionado como si él tuviera alguna especie de enfermedad, como si ella prefiriera morir a estar cerca de él. Pero él no era del tipo que se daba por vencido, y calculaba que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que esa era su única forma de salir de este lío.

Entonces él iría a su casa a una pequeña visita, esperando la oportunidad para hablar. Había decidido que eso atenuaría el acto y, en cambio, escucharía con atención cuando ella hablara sobre la horrible cosa que hizo Victoria. Ellos podrían haber dado un paseo y tal vez terminar bajo el muelle, y entonces lo que sea que ocurriría, ocurriría. ¿Cierto?

Pero cuando él llegó a su casa, Jasper estaba ahí. De todas las personas, Jasper, solamente sentado ahí en la duna, esperando para hablar con ella. Y Alice eventualmente salió y habló con él. En realidad, ellos parecía que discutían, pero por la forma en que actuaban, había claramente algo entre ellos, lo que lo cabreó también. Porque eso quería decir que ellos se conocían. Porque eso quería decir que ahí había alguna cosa. Lo que quería decir que él la había leído incorrectamente.

¿Y entonces? Oh, esa era la parte incorrecta. Después de que Jasper se fue, Alice se dio cuenta de que ella tenía dos visitantes, no solo uno. Cuando ella lo notó mirándola, él sabía que una de dos cosas iba a ocurrir. Saldría y hablaría con él con la esperanza de conseguir que Victoria dijera la verdad, o actuaría toda asustada como lo había hecho antes y correría dentro. A él le gustaba el hecho de poder asustarla. Lo podía usar a su favor.

Pero ella no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. En cambio, miró fijamente en su dirección como si dijera, provócame. Ella se quedó de pie en el pórtico, su lenguaje corporal señalando desafiantemente molesta, hasta que ella finalmente volvió dentro de la casa.

Nadie le hacía eso. En especial las chicas. ¿Quién demonios pensaba que era? Pequeño cuerpo delgado o no, no le gustó eso. No le gustó en absoluto.

Victoria interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir?

James se giró hacia ella, sintiendo la repentina urgencia de aclarar su mente, calmarse. Él sabía justo lo que necesitaba y quién podía dárselo.

— Ven aquí. — Dijo forzando una sonrisa — Siéntate a mi lado. No quiero que te vayas todavía

* * *

><p><strong>que tal les parecio el capitulo de james?<strong>


	18. Chapter 16

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nicholas Sparks, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

CAPITULO 16.

Carlisle

Carlisle miró a Alice mientras entraba. Esbozó una sonrisa, intentando convencerle de que no pasaba nada, pero aun así no podía evitar darse cuenta de su expresión cuando cogió el libro y se fue a su habitación.

Definitivamente pasaba algo.

Simplemente estaba seguro de eso. No podía saber si estaba triste, enfadada o asustada y, mientras se debatía entre hablar con ella o no, pensaba que lo que sea que pasase, ella querría solucionarlo sola. Supuso que eso era normal. Quizás no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella últimamente, pero había enseñado a adolescentes durante años, y sabía que cuando querían hablar con él —cuando tenían algo importante que decir— era cuando el estómago se retorcía con preocupación.

— Hey, papá. — Dijo Edward.

Mientras Alice había estado fuera, le había prohibido a Edward mirar a través de la ventana. Parecía lo correcto, y Edward pensó que era mejor no discutir. Encontró a Bob Esponja en un canal y se había puesto a verlo durante los últimos quince minutos.

— ¿Sí?

Edward se levantó con cara seria.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene un ojo, habla francés y le encanta comer galletas antes de irse a la cama?

Carlisle pensó la pregunta.

— No tengo ni idea.

Edward subió una mano y se tapó un ojo.

— Yo.

Carlisle rió mientras se levantaba del sofá, dejando su Biblia a un lado. El chico le hacía reír mucho.

— Vamos, tengo algunas Oreo en la cocina.

— Creo que Alice y Jasper han discutido. — Dijo Edward mientras se subía el pijama.

— ¿Así es como se llama él?

— No te preocupes. Le he vigilado.

— Ah. — Dijo Carlisle — ¿Por qué crees que han peleado?

— Les he escuchado. Jasper parecía muy enfadado.

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

— Pensé que estabas viendo los dibujos.

— Estaba. Pero aun así les podía oír. — Dijo Edward con cara de pena.

— No deberías escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas. — Le regañó Carlisle.

— Pero a veces son interesantes.

— Sigue estando mal.

— Mamá intenta escuchar a Alice cuando habla por teléfono. Y le coge el móvil cuando está en la ducha para mirar sus mensajes.

— ¿De verdad? — Carlisle intentó no sonar muy sorprendido.

— Sí. ¿Cómo sino podría seguirle la pista?

— No lo sé… Quizas podrían hablar. — Sugirió.

— Sí, bueno. — Resopló Edward — Ni siquiera Jasper puede hablar con ella sin discutir. Vuelve a la gente loca.

Cuando Carlisle tenía doce años, tenía pocos amigos. Entre ir al colegio y practicar con el piano, no tenía mucho tiempo libre, y la persona con la que más hablaba era con el Padre Bill. En esa época, el piano se había vuelto una obsesión, y Carlisle a veces practicaba entre cuatro y seis horas diarias, perdido en su propio mundo de melodías y composición. Ya había ganado bastantes competiciones locales y estatales. Su madre había ido sólo a la primera, y su padre a ninguna. Además, solía viajar en el asiento delantero con el Padre Bill cuando iban a Raleigh, Charlotte, Atlanta o Washington D.C. Pasaban largas horas hablando y, aunque el Padre Bill era un hombre religioso y hablaba de las bendiciones de Cristo en la mayoría de las conversaciones, siempre sonaba tan natural como alguien de Chicago comentando lo inútiles que eran los cachorros durante las carreras.

El Padre Bill era un hombre amable que tenía una vida estresante. Se tomaba sus sermones seriamente y la mayoría de las tardes iba a ver a su rebaño, ya fuese al hospital o a un funeral o a las casas de los fieles a los que consideraba amigos. Casaba y bautizaba los fines de semana, se reunía con la congregación los miércoles por la noche, y los martes y jueves trabajaba con el coro. Pero todas las tardes antes de que anocheciera, sin importar el tiempo que hiciese, se reservaba una hora para caminar a solas por la playa. Cuando volvía, Carlisle a veces pensaba que esa hora en la que paseaba, era justo lo que necesitaba. Carlisle siempre había supuesto que era la manera del Padre de tener un poco de soledad… hasta que le preguntó al respecto.

— No. — Había contestado el Padre Bill — No paseo por la playa para estar solo, porque eso no es posible. Camino y hablo con Dios.

— ¿Quieres decir que rezas?

— No. — Dijo de nuevo el Padre Bill — Quiero decir que hablo. Nunca olvides que Dios es tu amigo. Y como todos los amigos, desea saber qué le está pasando a tu vida. Bueno o malo, si estás lleno de pena o de enfado, e incluso cuando te preguntas por qué tienen que ocurrir cosas tan malas. Por eso hablo con él.

— ¿Qué le dices?

— ¿Qué le dices a tus amigos?

— No tengo amigos. — Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa irónica — Al menos ninguno con el que pueda hablar.

El Padre Bill puso una mano en su hombro.

— Me tienes a mí. — Cuando Carlisle no respondió, el Padre Bill le sacudió el hombro

— Hablamos de la misma manera que tú y yo.

— ¿Te contesta?

— Siempre.

— ¿Le escuchas?

— Sí. — Dijo — Pero no con mis oídos. — Se puso una mano en el pecho — Aquí es donde escucho las respuestas. Aquí es donde siento su presencia.

Después de besar a Edward en la mejilla y acostarle en la cama, Carlisle se paró en la puerta para estudiar a su hija.

Sorprendentemente, estaba dormida cuando entraron en la habitación, y lo que sea que le hubiese estado preocupando cuando entró, ya no le preocupaba más. Su cara estaba relajada, su pelo derramado sobre la almohada y sus brazos cruzados cerca del pecho. Se debatió entre darle o no un beso de buenas noches, pero decidió dejarlo, permitiéndole continuar con sus sueños sin interrupción, como aguanieve cayendo río abajo, a los lugares a los que tuvieran que ir.

Aun así, no pudo irse inmediatamente. Había algo relajante en mirar a sus hijos dormir, y mientras Edward se daba la vuelta para alejarse de la luz, se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que no le daba a Alice un beso de buenas noches. En el año aproximadamente que llevaba separado de Esme, Alice había alcanzado la edad en la que encontraba ese acto embarazoso. Recordaba claramente la primera noche que le había dicho que la acostaría, sólo para escuchar su respuesta — No tienes que hacerlo, estaré bien. — Esme le había mirado con una expresión de pena: ella sabía que Alice estaba creciendo, pero aun así, el paso de la niñez le había dejado un dolor en el corazón.

Al contrario que Esme, Carlisle no le reprochaba a Alice el hecho de estar creciendo. Pensó en su vida a la misma edad y recordó haber tomado sus propias decisiones. Recordó también formarse sus propias ideas sobre el mundo, y sus años como profesor sólo habían reforzado la idea de que el cambio no sólo era inevitable, sino que también traía a veces sus propias recompensas. Había veces en las que se encontraba a sí mismo en una clase con un alumno, escuchando sus problemas con sus padres, sobre cómo su madre intentaba ser su amiga y cómo su padre intentaba controlarle. Otros profesores en el departamento parecían creer que él tenía un don para comunicarse con estudiantes y, a veces, cuando los alumnos se iban, se sorprendía al descubrir que muchos estudiantes creían lo mismo. No sabía por qué. La mayoría del tiempo o escuchaba en silencio o reafirmaba sus preguntas, forzando a los alumnos a obtener sus propias conclusiones y creer que la mayoría de las veces, eran las acertadas. Incluso cuando sentía la necesidad de decir algo, normalmente ofrecía sólo los típicos comentarios de los sicólogos. — Por supuesto, tu madre quiere ser tu amiga. — Podía decir — Empieza a pensar que eres un adulto al que le gustaría conocer. — O — Tu padre sabe que ha cometido errores en su vida y por eso no quiere que tú los cometas también. — Pensamientos ordinarios de un hombre ordinario pero, para su sorpresa, el alumno a veces se volvía en silencio hacia la ventana, como si estuviese absorto en algo muy profundo. A veces incluso recibía una llamada de los padres del alumno agradeciéndole que hubiera hablado con su hijo, notando que parecía estar de mejor humor últimamente. Cuando colgaba, intentaba recordar qué había dicho, con la esperanza de que hubiese sido más interesante o agudo de lo que creía, pero siempre acababa sin respuesta.

En el silencio de la habitación, Carlisle escuchó cómo la respiración de Edward se ralentizaba. Sabía que su hijo se había quedado dormido; el sol y el aire fresco parecían cansarlo de maneras que Manhattan nunca había podido. Y en cuanto a Alice, estaba aliviado de que el sueño hubiese apaciguado la tensión de los últimos días. Su cara estaba serena, casi angelical, y a veces le recordaba la manera en la que el Padre Bill paseaba por la playa. La miró en la completa tranquilidad de la habitación deseando encontrar una señal de la presencia de Dios. Mañana quizá Alice se iría, y ese pensamiento le hizo dar un paso hacia ella. La luz de la luna se colaba a través de la ventana, y escuchó el zumbido constante de las olas del océano detrás del cristal. Las estrellas brillaron tiernamente como para afirmar sus pensamientos, como si Dios fuera a anunciar su presencia en otro lugar. De repente se sintió cansado. Estaba solo, pensó; siempre estaría solo. Se giró y besó a Alice cuidadosamente en la mejilla, sintiendo de nuevo el amor que le tenía, una alegría tan intensa como el dolor.

Justo antes del amanecer, su primer pensamiento al levantarse —en realidad fue como una sensación— fue que echaba de menos tocar el piano. Mientras se estremecía por culpa de un predecible dolor en su estómago, sintió la urgencia de correr hacia el salón y perderse a sí mismo en su música.

Se preguntó cuándo había tenido la oportunidad de tocar otra vez. Ahora lamentaba no tener relación con otras personas en el pueblo; hubo momentos desde que dejó el piano en los que fantaseaba sobre acercarse a un amigo para pedirle que algunas veces tocaran en el salón, un amigo imaginario que consideraba parte de la decoración. verse a sí mismo tomando asiento en el polvoriento banco mientras su amigo le miraba tocar desde la cocina o el vestíbulo —no estaba muy seguro de esto— y en ese momento, empezaría a tocar algo que conmoviese a su amigo hasta las lágrimas, algo de lo que había sido incapaz durante todos esos meses de viaje.

Sabía que era una fantasía ridícula, pero sin música se sentía sin rumbo y a la deriva. Levantándose de la cama, echó esos oscuros pensamientos fuera de su cabeza. El Padre Bill le había dicho que los miembros habían pedido un nuevo piano para la iglesia, y que Carlisle sería bienvenido para tocarlo tan pronto como llegase. Pero eso no sería hasta finales de julio, y él no estaba seguro de aguantar hasta entonces.

En vez de eso, tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina y colocó las manos encima. Con suficiente concentración, debería ser capaz de escuchar la música en su mente. Beethoven compuso Eroica cuando estaba casi sordo, ¿verdad? Quizás él también podía escucharlo todo en su mente como lo había hecho Beethoven. Eligió el concierto que Alice había tocado en su representación en el Carnegie Hall, y cerrando los ojos, se concentró. La tensión era apenas visible cuando empezó a mover los dedos. Gradualmente, las notas y los acordes se volvieron más y más claros y definidos, y aunque no era tan satisfactorio como tocar el piano, sabía que serviría.

Con las frases finales del concierto reverberando en su mente, fue abriendo de nuevo los ojos lentamente y se encontró a sí mismo sentado en la oscura cocina. El sol saldría por el horizonte en unos minutos, y por alguna razón, escuchó el sonido de una sola nota, una B plana, colgando en el aire larga y lentamente, pidiéndole que se acercara. Sabía que sólo se lo había imaginado, pero el sonido de esa sola nota, le hizo buscar papel y lápiz.

Rápidamente esbozó unas líneas musicales y escribió las notas antes de presionar los dedos contra la mesa una vez más. De nuevo, sonó, pero esta vez fue seguido por unas notas más y también las escribió.

Había escrito música durante mucho tiempo a lo largo de su vida, pero incluso consideraba las melodías como figuritas comparadas con las estatuas que generalmente prefería tocar. Quizás esto no fuese mucho, pero se encontró a gusto con el cambio. ¿Y si era capaz de componer algo… inspirador? ¿Algo que fuese recordado mucho tiempo después de que fuese olvidado?

La fantasía no duró mucho. Lo intentó y falló en el pasado, y no tenía ninguna idea de que volvería a fallar. Pero incluso así, se sintió bien por lo que había hecho. que le transportaba sobre el acto de crear algo de la nada. Aunque no había ido muy lejos con la melodía —después de mucho trabajo, había vuelto a las primeras notas que había escrito y había decidido empezar de nuevo—, se sentía satisfecho.

Mientras el sol asomaba sobre las dunas, Carlisle reflejó sus pensamientos de la noche antes de decidir ir a dar un paseo por la playa. Más que nada, quería volver a la casa con la misma expresión de paz que había visto en la cara del Padre Bill, pero mientras caminaba con dificultad por la arena, no podía evitar sentirse como un principiante, alguien que buscaba las verdades de Dios como un niño buscando conchas en el mar.

Habría sido agradable si hubiese sido capaz de ver una señal evidente de Su presencia —un arbusto en llamas, quizás—, pero intentó centrarse en el mundo a su alrededor: el sol saliendo por el horizonte del mar, el trino de los pájaros por la mañana, la persistente bruma encima del agua. Se esforzó por absorberse en la belleza sin pensar, intentando sentir la arena debajo de sus pies y respirar mientras el aire le acariciaba la mejilla. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no sabía si estaba más cerca de la respuesta de lo que lo estaba cuando empezó.

¿Cómo era — se preguntó por centésima vez — que el Padre Bill fuese capaz de escuchar las respuestas en su corazón? ¿Qué quería decir cuando decía que sentía la presencia de Dios? Carlisle supuso que se lo podía preguntar al Padre Bill directamente, pero dudaba que la respuesta fuera buena. ¿Cómo podía alguien explicar algo como eso? Sería como describirle los colores a alguien que es ciego de nacimiento: las palabras quizá fuesen entendidas, pero el concepto quedaría como algo misterioso y privado.

Era raro en él pensar esas cosas. Hasta hace poco, nunca había tenido ese tipo de preguntas, pero se imaginaba que sus responsabilidades diarias le habían mantenido siempre suficientemente ocupado como para evitar pensar en ellas, al menos hasta que había vuelto a Wrightsville Beach. Aquí, el tiempo iba más despacio con la paz de su vida. Mientras continuaba el paseo por la playa, meditó de nuevo sobre la fatídica decisión que había hecho de probar suerte como un concertista de piano. Es verdad que siempre se había preguntado si tendría éxito, y sí, había sentido que el tiempo se le escapaba, pero, ¿cómo esos pensamientos habían adquirido tanta importancia ahora? ¿Por qué había estado tan dispuesto a dejar a su familia durante meses en esa época? ¿Cómo, — se preguntaba — había podido ser tan egoísta? Mirándolo con retrospectiva, no había demostrado ser una sabia decisión para ninguno. Una vez había pensado que su pasión por la música había forzado esa decisión, pero ahora sospechaba que había estado buscando maneras de llenar el vacío que a veces sentía. Y mientras seguía caminando, empezó a preguntarse si al darse cuenta de esto encontraría su respuesta.


	19. Chapter 17

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nicholas Sparks, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 17<span>

* * *

><p><span>ALICE<span>

Cuando Alice se despertó, miró el reloj, aliviada de que por primera vez desde que había llegado, había logrado quedarse en la cama. No era tarde, para cuando ella salió de la cama, se sintió algo fresca. Podía escuchar la televisión en la sala de estar, y saliendo de su habitación, vio de inmediato a Edward. Estaba tendido en la cama sobre su espalda, con la cabeza colgando fuera del colchón, mientras miraba fijamente a la pantalla. Su cuello, expuesto como si estuviera preparado para la guillotina, fue rociado con migajas de Pop—Tarts. Ella lo miró dando otro bocado, esparciendo más migajas en sí mismo y en la alfombra.

Ella no quería preguntar. Sabía que la respuesta no tendría sentido, pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Estoy viendo la televisión al revés. — Respondió.

Estaba viendo uno de esos dibujos animados japoneses con criaturas de irritantes ojos grandes que nunca entendía.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque quiero.

— Y de nuevo me pregunto, ¿por qué?

— No sé.

Sabía que no debería haber preguntado. En cambio, miró hacia la cocina.

— ¿Dónde está papá?

— No sé.

— ¿No sabes dónde está papá?

— Yo no soy su niñera. — Parecía molesto.

— ¿Cuándo se fue?

— No sé.

— ¿Estaba aquí cuando te levantaste?

— Uh—huh. — Su mirada nunca salió de la TV — Hablamos sobre la ventana.

— Y entonces…

— No sé.

— ¿Estás diciendo que sólo se desvaneció en el aire?

— No. Estoy diciendo que después de eso, el Pastor Bill vino y salieron a hablar. — Hizo que sonara como si la respuesta fuera evidente.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no dices eso? — Alice alzó las manos con exasperación.

— Porque estoy tratando de ver mi show mientras estoy al revés. No es fácil hablar contigo con la sangre corriendo a mi cabeza.

Él había escogido ser cortante en cualquier número de respuestas rápidas. _Tal vez deberías estar cabeza abajo más a menudo_, pero entonces, por el momento, ella no cedió a la tentación.

Porque ella estaba en su mejor estado de ánimo. Por haberse quedado dormida. Y lo mejor de todo, porque oyó una vocecita susurrándole _Tú te puedes ir a casa hoy. No más Victoria, no más James o Maria, no más temprano por la mañana. _

_No más, como sea... _

Le dio pausa a la idea. Con todo no había sido tan malo. En realidad, ella había tenido un buen rato con él ayer, de cualquier forma, hasta el final. Realmente tendría que haberle dicho a él lo que Maria había dicho; ella debería haberle explicado. Pero con James ahí...

Ella quería llegar realmente lejos de este lugar, tanto como fuera posible.

Tirando a un lado de las cortinas, se asomó por la ventana. Su padre y el Pastor Bill estaban de pie en la calzada, y se dio cuenta de que no había visto el pastor desde que era una niña. Él había cambiado poco desde entonces, aunque ahora se apoyaba en un bastón, el pelo blanco y las cejas gruesas eran tan memorables como siempre. Ella sonrió, recordando lo bien que él había estado después del funeral de su abuelo. Ella sabía por qué a su padre le agradaba mucho, había algo infinitamente amable sobre él, y recordó que, después del servicio, él le había ofrecido un vaso de limonada fresca que era tan dulce como cualquier otro refresco. Parecían estar hablando con alguien más en un coche, alguien que ella no podía ver. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para obtener una mejor vista. Tardó sólo un instante reconocer el coche patrulla. El oficial Jacob estaba justo dentro de la puerta abierta del coche, claramente se estaba preparando para salir.

Podía escuchar el motor al ralentí, y mientras bajaba los escalones del porche, su padre ofreció con la mano tentativamente*. Jacob abrió la puerta cerrada, dejando a Alice con una sensación de desmoronamiento.

Cuando llegaron su padre y el Pastor Bill, Jacob ya estaba dando marcha atrás al coche, lo que sólo confirmó su idea de que las malas noticias se avecinaban.

— Has vuelto. — Dijo su padre — Cuando lo comprobé hace un rato, estabas muerta para el mundo. — Hizo un gesto con el pulgar — ¿Te acuerdas del Pastor Bill?

Alice le tendió la mano.

— Lo recuerdo. Hola de nuevo. Es bueno verle.

Cuando el Pastor Bill la tomó, Alice se dio cuenta de las cicatrices brillantes que cubrían sus manos y brazos.

— No puedo creer que esta sea la misma joven que tuve la buena fortuna de conocer hace mucho tiempo. Está toda crecida ahora. — Él sonrió — Te pareces a tu madre.

Había oído esto mucho últimamente, pero ella aún no estaba segura de qué pensar de eso. ¿Significa que parecía vieja? ¿O que su madre parecía joven? Era difícil de decir, pero sabía que era un cumplido.

— Gracias. ¿Cómo está la Señora Bill?

Se apoyó en su bastón.

— Ella me mantiene en la línea, como siempre lo ha hecho. Y estoy seguro de que le encantaría verte también. Si encuentras una oportunidad de pasarte por la casa, voy a asegurarme de que ella tenga una jarra de limonada casera para ti.

Lo que mostró que aún lo recordaba.

— Puedo aceptar eso.

— Espero que sí. — Se volvió a Carlisle — Gracias de nuevo por tu ofrecimiento para hacer la ventana. Está quedando hermosa.

Se despachó en gracias.

— No me tiene que dar las gracias a mí...

— Por supuesto que sí. Pero realmente tengo que irme. Tengo a las hermanas Towson liderando el estudio de la Biblia esta mañana, y si las conocieras, entenderías por qué es imprescindible que no las deje con nuestros aparatos. Ellas son bastante del tipo fuego y azufre. Les encanta Daniel y el Apocalipsis, y parecen olvidar que la Segunda de Corintios es todavía un capítulo en el buen libro. — Se volvió a Alice — Fue maravilloso verte de nuevo, joven. Espero que tu padre no te esté causando demasiados problemas estos días. Sabes cómo pueden ser los padres.

Ella sonrió.

— Él está bien.

— Bien. Pero si te causa problemas, puedes venir a hablar conmigo, y yo haré lo mejor para que se comporte. Él era bastante travieso cuando niño, así que sólo puedo imaginar cuán frustrado lo debes de tener.

— Yo no era travieso. — Su padre protestó — Todo lo que hice fue tocar el piano.

— Recuérdame lo que te dije acerca de la vez que pusiste tinte rojo en la pila bautismal.

Su padre parecía mortificado.

— ¡Nunca hice eso!

El Pastor Bill parecía estar divirtiéndose.

— Tal vez no, pero mi punto está en que, no importa cómo se presente a sí mismo, tu padre no era perfecto.

Con esto, giró y puso en marcha el coche. Alice le vio ir, divertido. Alguien que puede hacer a su padre estremecerse... de una manera inofensiva, por supuesto, era una persona que definitivamente quería conocer un poco mejor. Sobre todo si tenía historias que contar acerca de su padre. Historias divertidas. Buenas historias.

La expresión de su padre al verlo ir era inescrutable. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, sin embargo, parecía haber vuelto al padre que ella conocía, y recordó de nuevo que el oficial Jacob había estado aquí sólo un par de minutos antes.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — Preguntó — Con el oficial Jacob.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar primero? Estoy seguro de que probablemente estés muerta de hambre. Apenas cenaste.

Ella llegó a sus brazos.

— Sólo dímelo, papá.

Su padre vaciló, luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas, pero no había manera de que pudiera ocultar dulcemente la verdad. Suspiró.

— No sabrás cuándo regresarás a Nueva York, al menos hasta que estés procesada la próxima semana. El propietario de la tienda tiene la intención de presentar cargos.

Alice se sentó en la duna, menos enojada que asustada ante la idea de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la casa. Había pasado una hora desde que su padre le había contado lo que el oficial Jacob había dicho, y ella había estado sentada aquí desde entonces. Sabía que su padre estaba dentro hablando con su madre por teléfono, y Alice sólo podía imaginar cómo estaba reaccionando su madre. Esta era la única cosa buena de estar aquí.

A excepción de Jasper...

Alice sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose por qué en la tierra ella seguía pensando en él. Ellos eran algo más, suponiendo que alguna vez habían comenzado. ¿Por qué él se había interesado en ella? Él había estado con Maria durante mucho tiempo, lo que significaba que le gustaban las de su tipo. Si hay una cosa que había aprendido, era que la gente no cambia.

A ellos les gustaba lo que les gustaba, aunque no entendieran por qué. Y ella no era en absoluto como Maria.

Sin discusión, sin debate. Porque si ella era como Maria, ella justamente podría empezar a nadar hacia el horizonte hasta perder toda esperanza de rescate. Finalmente podría terminar así.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba era su madre. Su madre no dudaba al escuchar sobre la detención desde que su padre estaba en el teléfono.

La idea le hizo temblar. Su madre estaba manteniendo la reunión, sin duda, gritando. Tan pronto como su padre colgara, ella probablemente llamaría a su hermana o su propia madre y difundiría las noticias sobre la cosa más horrible que Alice había hecho. Ella estaría en una repetición de todo tipo de cosas personales, por lo general con una exageración lo suficiente como para hacer parecer a Alice tan culpable como sea posible. Su madre siempre descuidaba los matices, por supuesto. En este caso, ¡el matiz más importante era que ella no lo había hecho!

Pero, ¿qué importaba? Por supuesto que no. Podía sentir la rabia de su madre, y toda esta cosa le hizo enfermar del estómago. Tal vez era una buena idea que ella no se fuera hoy a casa.

Detrás de ella, oyó a su padre acercarse. Cuando miró por encima del hombro, vaciló. Ella sabía que él estaba tratando de averiguar si quería estar sola antes de que él cautelosamente se sentara a su lado. Él no dijo nada enseguida. En cambio, parecía estar observando un distante barco de pesca de camarón anclado cerca del horizonte.

— ¿Estaba enojada?

Ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero no pudo dejar de hacerla.

— Un poco. — Admitió.

— ¿Sólo un poco?

— Estoy bastante seguro de que Godzilla estaba en la cocina mientras estábamos hablando.

Alice cerró los ojos, imaginando la escena.

— ¿Le has dicho lo que realmente pasó?

— Por supuesto que sí. Y me aseguré de decirle que yo estaba seguro de que estás diciendo la verdad. — Puso un brazo en los hombros de ella y le dio un abrazo — Ella lo superará. Siempre lo hace.

Alice asintió. En el silencio, ella podía sentir a su padre estudiándola.

— Siento que no hayas podido ir a casa hoy. — Dijo. Su tono era suave y de disculpa — Sé lo mucho que odias estar aquí.

— Yo no odio estar aquí. — Dijo de forma automática. Sorprendiéndose a ella misma, se dio cuenta que, de tanto estar tratando de convencerse a sí misma de lo contrario, estaba diciendo la verdad — Es sólo que no pertenezco a este lugar.

Le dio una sonrisa triste.

— Si te sirve de consuelo, cuando yo estaba creciendo, me sentía como si no perteneciera aquí, tampoco. Soñé con ir a Nueva York. Pero es extraño, porque cuando finalmente escapé de este lugar, terminé extrañándolo más de lo que pensé que lo haría. Hay algo en el océano que me llama.

Se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Qué va a pasarme a mí? ¿El oficial Jacob dijo algo más?

— No. Sólo que la dueña siente que tiene que presentar cargos, ya que los artículos eran valiosos y ella ha tenido muchos problemas con el robo últimamente.

— ¡Pero yo no lo hice! — Alice lloraba.

— Lo sé. — Dijo — Y vamos a resolverlo. Vamos a encontrar un buen abogado y lo afrontaremos.

— ¿Los abogados son caros?

— Los que son buenos. — Dijo.

— ¿Puedes permitirte eso?

— No te preocupes. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. — Hizo una pausa — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Qué hiciste para que Victoria se volviera tan loca? Nunca me lo dijiste.

Si se lo hubiese preguntado su madre, ella probablemente no habría respondido. Tampoco le habría respondido a su padre incluso un par de días antes. Ahora, no veía ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

— Ella tiene un extraño y aterrador novio, y piensa que yo estaba tratando de apartarlo de ella. O algo así.

— ¿Qué entiendes de extraño y aterrador?

Ella hizo una pausa. Al borde del agua, la primera de las familias llegaba, cargada con toallas y juguetes de playa.

— Lo vi anoche. — Dijo en voz baja. Ella señaló hacia la playa — Él estaba de pie allí mientras yo estaba hablando con Jasper.

Su padre no trató de ocultar su preocupación.

— Pero él no puede estar cerca.

Sacudió la cabeza.

— No. Pero hay algo... sobre él. James...

— Tal vez deberías mantener la distancia con los dos. Victoria y James, quiero decir.

— No te preocupes. No tenía la intención de hablar con ninguno de ellos de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres que llame a Jacob? Sé que no has tenido una buena experiencia con él...

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

— Aún no. Y lo creas o no, no estoy enojada con Jacob en absoluto. Sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, y actualmente, él es bastante comprensivo con todo esto. Creo que él se compadeció de mí.

— Él me dijo que cree en ti. Por eso habló con el dueño.

Ella sonrió, pensando en cuán agradable era hablar con un padre como éste. Por un instante, se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida de diferente si él nunca se hubiera alejado. Ella vaciló, recogiendo un puñado de arena y la dejó filtrar a través de sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué nos dejaste, papá? — Preguntó — Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

Su padre estiró las piernas, obviamente, para ganar tiempo. Parecía estar luchando con algo, tratando de averiguar cuánto decir y por dónde empezar, antes de empezar con lo obvio.

— Después de que dejara de enseñar en Juilliard, hice todos los espectáculos que pude. Era mi sueño, ¿sabes? ¿Ser un pianista famoso? De todos modos... yo supongo que debería haber pensado más sobre la realidad de la situación antes de tomar la decisión. Pero no lo hice. No me di cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser para tu madre. — La miró fijamente con una mirada seria —. Al final, sólo éramos una especie... definitivamente nos separamos.

Ella vio cómo respondió su padre, tratando de leer entre líneas.

— No había nadie más, no estaba allí. — Dijo ella. Su voz no tenía inflexión.

Su padre no respondió, y su mirada se cayó. Alice sintió caer algo dentro de ella. Cuando finalmente respondió, se le vio cansado.

— Sé que debería haber hecho algo más por salvar el matrimonio, y lo siento por eso. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Pero quiero que sepas algo, ¿bien? Nunca dejé de creer en tu madre, nunca dejé de creer en la resistencia de nuestro amor. Incluso aunque no terminara bien, de la forma en que tú o yo queríamos, te veo a ti y a Edward y pienso en cuán afortunado soy por teneros como hijos. En una vida de errores, vosotros dos sois las cosas más grandes que jamás me sucedieron.

Cuando terminó, recogió un puñado de arena y la dejó escapar entre los dedos, con esa sensación de cansancio de nuevo.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer?

— ¿Te refieres a hoy?

— Me refiero a todo.

Ella sintió que él extendió su mano en su espalda.

— Creo que tal vez el primer paso debe ser ir a hablar con él.

— ¿Con quién?

— Jasper. — Dijo — ¿Te acuerdas cuando él pasó por delante de la casa ayer? ¿Cuando yo estaba de pie en el portal? Yo estaba mirándote, pensando en lo naturales que parecíais estando juntos.

— Ni siquiera lo conoces. — Dijo Alice, su voz con una mezcla de admiración y sorpresa.

— No. — Dijo. Él sonrió, con su expresión amorosa — Pero te conozco a ti. Y ayer estabas feliz.

— ¿Y si él no quiere hablar conmigo? — Dijo con preocupación.

— Querrá.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque yo estaba mirando y él estaba feliz, también.

* * *

><p>ALGUN COMENTARIO?<p>

DISCULPEN QUE TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR LA UNIVERSIDAD ME TIENE ATAREADA.


	20. Chapter 18

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nicholas Sparks, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 18<span>

JASPER

— Vamos, hombre. Tienes que mantener la cabeza en el juego. Si haces eso, vamos a aplastar a Landry y a Tyson en el torneo.

Jasper lanzó la pelota de una mano a la otra mientras él y Peter se quedaban parados en la arena, aún sudando por las últimas jugadas. Ya era tarde. Habían terminado en el garaje a las tres, y corrieron hacia la playa para un partido de práctica contra un par de equipos de Georgia, que pasaban la semana en la zona. Todos estaban preparándose para el torneo sureste que se realizaría más tarde en agosto, que iba a ser celebrado en Wrightsville Beach.

— Ellos no han perdido aún este año. Y acaban de ganar los nacionales juniors. — Jasper señaló.

— ¿Y? Nosotros no estábamos allí. Les ganaron a un montón de aficionados.

En la humilde opinión de Jasper, la competencia en el torneo nacional juvenil no era de aficionados. En el mundo de Peter, sin embargo, cualquier persona que perdía era un aficionado.

— Ellos nos ganaron el año pasado.

— Sí, pero el año pasado estabas jugando aún más horrible que ahora. Yo tuve que llevar toda la carga.

— Gracias.

— Sólo lo estoy diciendo. Estás inconsistente. Al igual que ayer. Después de que esa chica de los perdedores saliera corriendo, jugaste el resto del juego como si estuvieras ciego.

— Ella no es la chica de los perdedores. Su nombre es Alice.

— Lo que sea. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

_Sí, Peter, por favor, dime cuál es mi problema_, pensó Jasper. _Me muero por saber lo que piensas. _

Peter continuó, ajeno a los pensamientos de Jasper.

— Tu problema es que no estás centrado. Una pequeña cosa que sucede, y te vas a la tierra de nunca jamás. ¡Oh, derramé el refresco de Elvira sobre ella, así que voy a fallar en las próximas cinco jugadas! ¡Oh, Vampira se enfadó con Maria, así que mejor pierdo los próximos dos servi...!

— ¿Quieres parar? — Jasper interrumpió.

Peter parecía confundido.

— ¿Parar qué?

— Parar de ponerle nombres.

— ¿Ves? ¡Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando! No estoy hablando de ella. Estoy hablando de ti y de tu falta de enfoque. Tu incapacidad para concentrarte en el juego.

— ¡Acabamos de ganar dos sets consecutivos, y ellos sólo anotaron siete puntos en total! Los aplastamos. — Jasper protestó.

— Pero no deberían habernos hecho cinco puntos siquiera. Tendríamos que haber acabado con ellos.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Sí, lo digo en serio. No son muy buenos.

— ¡Pero ganamos! ¿No es eso suficiente?

— No si podríamos haberles ganado por más. Deberíamos haber roto su espíritu de modo que, cuando se crucen con nosotros en el torneo, se den por vencidos antes de que el juego comience. Se llama psicología.

— Creo que se llama exagerar la puntuación.

— Bueno, eso es sólo porque no estás pensando bien, o no habrías terminado comiéndote la cara de Cruella de Vil.

_Elvira, Vampira y ahora Cruella. _Al menos, Jasper pensó, no estaba reciclando su material_. _

— Creo que estás celoso. — dijo Jasper.

— No. Personalmente, creo que deberías salir con Maria, así yo puedo salir con Charlott.

— ¿Todavía estás pensando en eso?

— ¿Hola? ¿En quién más podría estar pensando? Deberías haber visto su bikini de ayer.

— Entonces invítala a salir.

— Ella no irá. — Peter frunció el ceño con consternación — Es como un paquete o algo así. Yo no lo entiendo.

— Tal vez ella piensa que eres feo.

Peter lo miró antes de forzar una risa falsa.

— ¡Ja, ja! Eso es muy gracioso. Realmente deberías tratar de obtener un contrato con Letterman*. — Su mirada permanecía fija en Jasper.

— Sólo lo estoy diciendo.

— Bueno, no, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y qué pasa contigo y...?

— ¿Alice?

— Sí. ¿Qué fue eso? Ayer pasaste tu día libre con ella, y entonces ella aparece esta mañana ¿y la besas? ¿Estás como... en serio con ella o algo así?

Jasper se mantuvo en silencio. Peter sacudió su cabeza mientras levantaba un dedo, haciendo hincapié en su punto.

— Mira, aquí está la cosa. Lo último que necesitas es ponerte en serio con una chica. Necesitas concentrarte en lo importante. Tienes un trabajo de tiempo completo, eres voluntario tratando de salvar a los delfines o a las ballenas o a las tortugas o lo que sea, y sabes lo mucho que tenemos que practicar para prepararnos para el torneo. ¡Tú no tienes suficiente tiempo como para una relación!

Jasper no dijo nada, pero veía el pánico de Peter crecer más con cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¡Ah, vamos, hombre! No me hagas esto. ¿Qué diablos es lo que ves en ella?

No dijo nada.

— No, no, no. — Peter se repetía como un mantra — Sabía que esto iba a suceder. ¡Es por eso que te dije que salieras con Maria! Así no te pondrías en serio de nuevo. ¿Sabes lo que va a suceder? Te vas a convertir en un ermitaño. Vas a alejar a tus amigos para poder salir con ella. Confía en mí, lo último que necesitas es ponerte en serio con...

— Alice. — Jasper terminó su frase.

— Lo que sea. — Peter rompió — Estás perdiendo el punto.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de que tienes más opiniones sobre mi vida que sobre tu propia vida?

— Eso es porque no echo a perder las cosas como lo haces tú.

Jasper tuvo un recuerdo involuntario, que lo llevó de nuevo a la noche del incendio, y se preguntaba si Peter era realmente tan ignorante.

— No quiero hablar de eso. — Dijo Jasper, pero se dio cuenta de que Peter no estaba escuchando.

En cambio, su mirada se centró sobre el hombro de Jasper, en un lugar de la playa.

— Tienes que estar bromeando. — Peter murmuró.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Alice, que se acercaba. En vaqueros y una camiseta oscura, por supuesto, viéndose tan fuera de lugar como un cocodrilo en la Antártida.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Se dirigió hacia ella, llenándose con la vista de ella, preguntándose de nuevo lo que estaba pensando. Le encantaba el hecho de que él no pudiera entenderla por completo.

— Hey. — Dijo acercándose hasta ella.

Ella se detuvo, justo fuera de su alcance. Su expresión era seria.

— No me beses. Sólo escucha, ¿de acuerdo?

Sentada a su lado en el camión, Alice seguía siendo tan enigmática como siempre. Miró por la ventana, sonriendo débilmente, al parecer contenta de ver el paisaje. Alice llevó las manos a su regazo.

— Quiero que sepas que a mi padre no le importa que estés usando pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

— Sólo me va a llevar unos minutos.

— Pero se supone que debe ser una cena informal.

— Estoy sudado y con calor. No voy a entrar a tu casa para cenar con tu padre vistiendo como un vagabundo.

— Pero acabo de decirte que no le importa.

— A mí me importa, sin embargo. A diferencia de algunas personas, me gusta dar una buena impresión.

Alice se irritó.

— ¿Estás diciendo que a mí no?

— Por supuesto que no. Por ejemplo, a todas las personas que conozco les encanta conocer gente con el pelo morado.

Aunque ella sabía que estaba tomándole el pelo, sus ojos se abrieron y luego se redujeron bruscamente.

— Tú no pareces tener problemas con él.

— Sí, pero eso es porque yo soy especial.

Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró.

— ¿Vas a estar así toda la noche?

— ¿Así cómo?

— ¿Como alguien que no tiene la menor posibilidad de volver a besarme nunca, jamás?

Se rió y se volvió hacia ella.

— Te pido disculpas. Yo no quise decir esto. Y, de hecho, me gustan los mechones de color púrpura. Es... quien tú eres.

— Sí, bueno, vas a tener que aprender a ser más cuidadoso con lo que dices la próxima vez.

Mientras hablaba, abrió la guantera y comenzó a husmear a través de ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Sólo mirar. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás ocultando algo?

— Siéntete libre de husmearlo todo. Y mientras estás en ello, tal vez podrías organizarlo un poco.

Sacó una bala y la alzó para que pudiera verla.

— Supongo que esto es lo que usas para matar a los patos, ¿no?

— No, eso es para los ciervos. Es demasiado grande para un pato. El pato se desmenuzaría en pedazos si le tiro con eso.

— Tienes problemas graves, ¿lo sabes?

— Eso he oído.

Se rió antes de establecerse en el silencio. Estaban en el lado Intercostal de la isla, y entre la expansión cada vez mayor de casas, el sol estaba brillando fuera del agua. Cerró la guantera y bajó la visera. Al darse cuenta de una fotografía de una preciosa rubia, la sacó y la examinó.

— Ella es bonita. — Comentó Alice.

— Sí, lo es.

— Diez dólares a que está publicada en tu página de Facebook.

— Los perdiste. Esa es mi hermana.

Vio cómo su mirada oscilaba de la foto a su muñeca, mirando la pulsera de macramé.

— ¿Qué pasa con los brazaletes a juego? — Preguntó.

— Mi hermana y yo los hicimos.

— Para apoyar una buena causa, sin duda.

— No. — Dijo, y cuando no dijo nada más, estaba impresionado de que pareciera intuir que él no quería decir nada más.

En cambio, metió con cuidado la foto en su lugar y levantó la visera de nuevo.

— ¿A qué distancia vives? — Alice le preguntó.

— Ya casi estamos allí. — Le aseguró Jasper.

— Si hubiera sabido que era tan lejos, me hubiera ido a casa. Dado que nos estamos dirigiendo cada vez más lejos de mi casa, quiero decir.

— Pero te hubieras perdido mi brillante conversación.

— ¿Así es como lo llamas?

— ¿Planeas insultarme un poco más? — Él la miró — Sólo necesito saber si subo o no el volumen de la música, así no tengo que oírlo.

— Sabes que no debería haberte besado antes. No fue exactamente romántico. — Replicó Alice.

— Yo pensé que fue muy romántico.— Estábamos en un garaje, tú tenías grasa en tus manos, y tu amigo nos miraba con la boca abierta.

— Un perfecto escenario. — Dijo.

A medida que desaceleraba el coche, Jasper bajó la visera. Luego, después de hacer un giro, se detuvo mientras presionaba el mando a distancia. Dos puertas de hierro forjado lentamente se abrieron, y el camión rodó hacia delante de nuevo. Entusiasmado con la idea de cenar con la familia de Alice más tarde esa noche, Jasper no pareció darse cuenta de que Alice se había quedado callada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>y bien que tal?<strong>_


	21. Chapter 19

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por Nicholas Sparks, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**

CAPITULO 19

ALI

_Bien_, pensó, _esto es ridículo_. No sólo los motivos esculpidos con los jardines de rosas y setos y las estatuas de mármol, o la gran mansión georgiana apoyada en elegantes columnas, o incluso los caros coches exóticos que estaban siendo encerados a mano en un área reservada para ellos, sino todo.

No era ridículo. Era más que ridículo. Sí, ella sabía que había gente rica de Nueva York, con apartamentos de veintitrés habitaciones en Park Avenue y casas en los Hamptons, pero no fue como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo con aquellas personas o que hubiera sido invitada a sus hogares. Lo más cerca que jamás había llegado a ver un lugar como éste se encontraba en revistas, e incluso entonces, la mayoría de los disparos de sobrevuelo había sido tomada por los paparazzi.

Y allí estaba ella, vistiendo una camiseta y unos vaqueros rotos. Agradable. Por lo menos él podría haberle advertido.

Ella siguió mirando la casa mientras el camión se acercaba a la entrada, dando la vuelta en la rotonda situada enfrente de la casa. Él se detuvo justo frente a la entrada. Se volvió hacia él y estaba a punto de preguntarle si realmente vivía ahí, y se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta estúpida. Obviamente, él vivía aquí. Para entonces, él ya estaba saliendo del camión.

Siguiendo el ejemplo, ella abrió la puerta y salió. Los dos hombres que lavaban los coches los miraron rápidamente antes de volver al trabajo.

— Como dije, sólo voy a darme una ducha rápida. No tardaré mucho.

— Bien. — Dijo.

En realidad, no había nada que se le ocurriera decir. Era la casa más grande que jamás había visto en su vida. Ella lo siguió hasta la escalera que llevaba al porche y se detuvo revemente en la puerta, apenas lo suficiente para ver una placa de mármol cerca de la puerta que decía:

Los Whitlock

Como en Frenos Whitlock. Al igual que en la cadena automotriz nacional. Como en el padre de Jasper, que no se limitaba a poseer una franquicia individual sino que probablemente había empezado todo el negocio. Todavía estaba tratando de procesar ese hecho tan simple cuando Jasper abrió la puerta y la llevó a través de un hall de entrada enorme con una gran escalinata en el centro. Una colección de paneles de madera oscura se señalaba a su derecha, mientras que una especie de sala de música estaba abierta a la izquierda. Justo enfrente había un cuarto abierto enorme, lleno de sol, y más allá, vio las aguas cristalinas de la Intercostal Waterway.

— No me dijiste que tu apellido era Whitlock. — Murmuró Alice.

— No me preguntaste. — Hizo un gesto indiferente — Pasa.

Se la llevó más allá de la escalera hacia una gran sala. En la parte trasera de la casa, vio un gran porche cubierto. Cerca del agua vio lo que sólo puede describirse como un yate de tamaño mediano amarrado en el muelle. Bueno, ella lo admitía, se sentía fuera de lugar aquí, y el hecho de que todo el mundo probablemente se sintió fuera de lugar la primera vez que vino aquí no era un consuelo. Bien podría haber aterrizado en Marte.

— ¿Te traigo algo de beber mientras me preparo?

— Um, no, estoy bien. Gracias. — Dijo ella, tratando de no mirar boquiabierta a su entorno.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe todo primero?

— Estoy bien.

En algún lugar delante ella escuchó una voz gritando.

— ¿Jasper? ¿Te oí llegar?

Alice se volvió para ver a una atractiva mujer en los comienzos de sus cincuenta años, vestida con un traje caro y con una revista de bodas en sus manos, que salía para encontrarlos.— Oye, mamá. — Dijo. Tiró las llaves de su camión en un tazón encaramado en la mesa de entrada, justo al lado de un jarrón de azucenas recién cortadas — He traído a alguien. Esta es Alice. Y esta es mi madre, Carmen.

— Oh. Hola, Alice. — Dijo Carmen con frialdad.

Aunque trató de ocultarlo, Alice sabía que no estaba satisfecha de haber sido sorprendida por la inesperada compañía de Jasper. Su disgusto, Alice no podía dejar de pensar, tenía menos que ver con la parte inesperada de la compañía como con la otra parte. Es decir, ella. Pero si Alice notó la tensión, Jasper obviamente no lo hizo. Tal vez, pensó Alice, era un asunto de mujeres el ser capaces de sentir cosas por el estilo, porque Jasper siguió charlando con su madre de forma casual.

— ¿Papá anda por aquí? — Jasper preguntó.

— Creo que está en su oficina.

— Antes de irme, tengo que hablar con él.

Carmen cambió la revista de una mano a la otra.

— ¿Te vas?

— Voy a cenar esta noche con la familia de Alice.

— Oh. — Dijo — Eso es maravilloso.

— Te va a gustar esto. Alice es vegetariana.

— Oh. — Dijo Carmen de nuevo, volviendo a examinar Alice — ¿Es eso cierto?

Alice sentía como si se estuviera encogiendo.

— Sí.

— Interesante. — Dijo Carmen.

Mientras que Alice podía ver que le parecía todo menos interesante, Jasper permanecía ajeno.

— Está bien, así que sólo voy a ir arriba durante unos minutos. Vuelvo en un momento.

Aunque Alice sentía que quería decirle que se diera prisa, no dijo nada.

— Muy bien. — Le dijo en su lugar.

Con un par de pasos largos, fue subiendo por la escalera, dejando a Alice y a Carmen una enfrente a la otra. En el silencio que siguió, Alice era muy consciente del hecho de que, a pesar de lo poco que tenían en común, estaban unidas en su descontento por quedarse a solas.

Alice sentía que quería estrangular a Jasper. Lo menos que podía haber hecho era advertirle.

— Entonces. — Dijo Carmen, forzando una sonrisa que parecía casi de plástico — ¿Tú eres la que tenía el nido de tortugas detrás de su casa?

— Esa soy yo.

Carmen asintió. Era evidente que había quedado sin cosas que decir, por lo que Alice luchó para llenar el silencio. Hizo un gesto hacia el vestíbulo.

— Usted tiene una hermosa casa.

— Gracias.

Con esto, Alice no sabía qué más decir, y durante un largo rato se miraron la una a la otra con torpeza. No tenía idea de lo que habría ocurrido si las dos se hubieran quedado solas durante más tiempo. Pero, por suerte, se les unió un hombre de unos cincuenta o sesenta años, vestido de manera informal con un cargador de muelle y un polo.

— Creí oír a alguien entrar. — Dijo caminando hacia ellas. Su actitud era amable, casi jocosa mientras se acercaba — Soy Eleazar, también conocido como el padre de Jasper, y tú eres Alice, ¿no?

— Es un placer conocerlo. — Respondió ella.

— Me alegro de que por fin tenga la oportunidad de conocer a la chica de la que ha estado hablando mi hijo.

Carmen se aclaró la garganta.— Jasper va a ir a cenar con Alice y su familia.

Eleazar se volvió hacia Alice.

— Espero que no hagan nada de lujo. El niño vive a pizza de pepperoni y hamburguesas.

— Alice es vegetariana. — Añadió Carmen.

Alice no pudo dejar de advertir que Carmen lo dijo del mismo modo en que otra persona podría haber dicho que era una terrorista. O quizá no. Alice no lo sabía exactamente. Realmente, realmente Jasper debería haberle advertido sobre lo que podía esperar, para por lo menos haber estado preparada. Pero Eleazar, al igual que Jasper, no parecía darse cuenta.

— ¿En serio? Eso es genial. Por lo menos, va a comer sano por una vez. — Hizo una pausa — Sé que estás esperando a Jasper pero, ¿tienes unos minutos? Quiero enseñarte algo.

— Estoy segura de que no está interesada en tu avión, Eleazar. — Protestó Carmen.

— No lo sé. Tal vez lo esté. — Dijo. Girándose hacia Alice, le preguntó — ¿Te gustan los aviones?

_Por supuesto_, pensó, _¿por qué esta familia no habría de tener un avión? _Vamos a añadirlo a la ecuación, todo este lío es por culpa de Jasper. Ella iba a matarlo tan pronto como saliera de aquí. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

— Sí. — Dijo — Por supuesto que me gustan los aviones.

Suponía que tenía una imagen en la mente de un Learjet o Gulfstream estacionado en un hangar personal en el otro lado de la propiedad, pero era una imagen borrosa, puesto que sólo había visto jets privados en fotografías. Sin embargo, esto no era lo que esperaba en absoluto: la visión de alguien mayor que su padre volando un avión de juguete a control remoto, y con la concentración puesta en los controles. El avión se quejaba mientras bordeaba los árboles, para luego volar bajo sobre las aguas del Intercostal.

— Siempre he querido una de estas cosas, y finalmente se cumplió y tengo una. En realidad, esta es la segunda. La primera de ellas accidentalmente terminó en el agua.

— Eso es una pena. — Alice simpatizó con él.

— Sí, pero me enseñó que probablemente debería leer el manual completo la próxima vez.

— ¿Lo chocó?

— No, se quedó sin gas. — Él la miró — ¿Quieres probar?

— Será mejor que no. — Alice objetó — No soy buena con esas cosas.

— No es demasiado difícil. — Eleazar le aseguró — Este es uno de los aviones de principiante. Se supone que debe ser a prueba de idiotas. Por supuesto, el último también lo era, así que, ¿qué te dice eso?

— ¿Que tal vez debería haber leído las instrucciones?

— Correcto. — Dijo. Había algo en la forma en que lo dijo, que lo hizo sonar justo como Jasper — ¿Tú y Carmen hablasteis de la boda? — Le preguntó.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

— No. Aunque Jasper mencionó algo al respecto.

— Tuve que pasar dos horas de hoy en la floristería mirando arreglos florales. ¿Alguna vez has pasado dos horas mirando los arreglos de flores?

— No.

— Considérate afortunada.

Alice rió, aliviada de estar aquí con él. Justo entonces se acercó Jasper, recién duchado y vestido con un polo y pantalones cortos. Ambos eran de marca, pero ella suponía que ya debería haberlo imaginado.

— Tendrás que perdonar a mi padre. A veces se olvida de que es un adulto. — Jasper bromeó.

— Al menos soy honesto. Y no te he visto correr para ayudar en la casa.

— Tuve un partido de voleibol.— Sí, estoy seguro de que esa fue la razón. Y tengo que decirte, Alice es mucho más bonita de lo que habías insinuado.

Aunque Alice sonrió con placer, Jasper se encogió.

— Papa…

— Es cierto. — Añadió Eleazar rápidamente — No te avergüences. — Después de asegurarse de que el avión estaba volando derecho de nuevo, miró a Alice — Se avergüenza mucho. Solía ser el niño más tímido en el mundo. Ni siquiera podía sentarse junto a una chica guapa sin convertir sus mejillas en color rojo brillante.

Jasper, mientras tanto, sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

— No puedo creer que digas eso, papá. Justo delante de ella.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — Eleazar miró a Alice — ¿Eso te molesta?

— No, en absoluto.

— ¿Ves? — Le tocó el pecho a Jasper, como si hubiera demostrado su punto — A ella no le importa.

— Gracias por eso. — Él hizo una mueca.

— ¿Para qué están los padres? Oye, ¿quieres dar un giro a esto?

— Realmente no puedo. Se supone que debo llevar a casa a Alice para que podamos cenar.

— Escúchame. Incluso si te sirven berenjena en colinabo con tofu, quiero que comas todo lo que pongan delante de ti y asegúrate de felicitarlos por la comida. — Advirtió Eleazar.

— Será probablemente sólo pasta. — Alice dijo sonriendo.

— ¿De veras? — Eleazar parecía decepcionado — Él va a comer eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú no quieres que coma?

— Siempre es bueno experimentar cosas nuevas. ¿Cómo estuvo la tienda hoy?

— Eso es de lo que necesitaba hablar contigo. Jay dijo que hay un problema con el ordenador o el software, todo se imprime dos veces.

— ¿Sólo la insignia o en todas partes?

— No lo sé. — Eleazar suspiró.

— Supongo que será mejor comprobar qué es lo que no funciona, entonces. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que pueda aterrizar esta cosa. Y vosotros dos, que tengáis una buena noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Unos minutos más tarde, después de entrar en el camión, Jasper hizo sonar sus llaves antes de arrancar el motor.

— Perdón por todo eso. Mi padre dice a veces las cosas más locas.

— No te disculpes. Me cae bien.

— Y yo no era tímido y mis mejillas nunca se pusieron de rojo brillante.

— Por supuesto que no.

— Hablo en serio. Yo siempre fui un galán.

— Estoy segura de que lo eras. — Dijo ella, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la rodilla

— Pero escucha. Acerca de esta noche. Mi familia tiene una tradición rara.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! — Jasper gritó — Tú has estado mintiendo durante toda la noche y estoy enfermo y cansado de eso.

— ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a ir allí! — Dijo Alice a gritos — ¡Tú eres el que está mintiendo!

Los platos de la cena habían sido quitados hace mucho tiempo. El padre de Alice sirvió espaguetis y salsa de tomate, como estaba previsto, con Jasper asegurándose de dejar limpio el plato, y ahora estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina sosteniendo cartas de póquer en la frente, en un juego de póquer mentiroso. Jasper sostenía un ocho de corazones, Carlisle tenía un tres de corazones, y Edward un nueve de espadas. Montones de monedas estaban apiladas enfrente de cada uno de ellos, y el montón en el centro estaba lleno de monedas de cinco y diez centavos.

— Vosotros dos estáis mintiendo. — Agregó Edward — Ninguno de vosotros sabe cómo decir la verdad.

Jasper ofreció a Edward su cara de juego y metió la mano en su montón de cambio.

— Veinticinco centavos dicen que no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

El padre de Alice comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

— Mala jugada, joven. Se acabó. Voy a tener que subir la apuesta cincuenta centavos.

— ¡Voy a ver eso! — Alice gritó.

Tanto Edward como Jasper inmediatamente siguieron el ejemplo. Se hizo una pausa, todos ellos mirándose entre sí antes de lanzar y golpear sus cartas sobre la mesa. Alice, ya que había estado manteniendo un ocho, supuso que todos ellos habían perdido contra Edward. Otra vez.

— ¡Sois todos unos mentirosos! — Dijo.

Sus ganancias, se dio cuenta, eran el doble que las de cualquier otra persona, y mientras miraba a su hermano arrastrar la pila de cambio hacia él, observó que al menos en este punto, la noche había ido bastante bien.

No había sabido qué esperar cuando había traído a Jasper, ya que era la primera vez que había llevado a un chico a conocer a su padre. ¿Iba a tratar de darles espacio para esconderse en la cocina? ¿Iba a tratar de ser amigo de Jasper? ¿Iba a hacer o decir algo que la avergonzara? Desde antes de llegar a su casa, ella ya había comenzado a pensar en planes de fuga que podría usar tan pronto como se terminara la cena.

Tan pronto como entraron, sin embargo, tuvo una buena sensación. Para empezar, la casa estaba ordenada, Edward estaba evidentemente bajo órdenes de no aferrarse a ellos o interrogar a Jasper como un fiscal, y su padre se presentó ante Jasper con un apretón de manos y un simple ‚Es un placer conocerte‛.

Jasper estaba en su mejor comportamiento, por supuesto, respondiendo a las preguntas con un ‚Sí, señor‛ y ‚No, señor‛, lo que le daba la impresión de ser un tipo simpatico, en una forma bastante sureña. La conversación durante la cena fue fácil, su padre le preguntó algunas preguntas acerca del trabajo que hacía en el garaje y en el acuario, y Edward fue tan lejos como para ponerse la servilleta en el regazo. Lo mejor de todo, su padre no dijo nada vergonzoso y, aunque trajo a colación el hecho de lo que solía enseñar en Juilliard, no mencionó que solía ser su maestro, ni que ella había tocado en el Carnegie Hall, ni que habían escrito canciones juntos, ni mencionó el hecho de que hasta hace unos días, él y Alice se trataban como completos extraños.

Cuando Edward pidió galletas después de haber terminado la cena, tanto Alice como su padre estallaron en carcajadas, lo que hizo que Jasper se preguntara qué era tan gracioso. Juntos, los cuatro se dedicaron a limpiar la mesa, y cuando Edward sugirió que jugaran al póquer mentiroso, Jasper aceptó con entusiasmo.

En cuanto a Jasper, él era el tipo de hombre que su madre quería para que saliera con Alice: cortés, respetuoso, inteligente, y lo mejor de todo, sin tatuajes... Tal vez habría sido bueno tener a su madre allí, aunque sólo fuera para asegurarle que su hija no se había caído completamente a la parte más profunda. Por otra parte, su madre habría estado probablemente tan emocionada con todo el asunto, que habría intentado adoptar a Jasper, o bien repetir y repetir a Alice un millón de veces después de que Jasper se fuera, acerca de cuán agradable era, lo cual sólo habría hecho a Alice querer terminar todo el asunto, antes de que su madre se entusiasmara demasiado. Su padre nunca haría ninguna de esas cosas, parecía confiar en el juicio de Alice, y se veía feliz de que ella tomara sus decisiones sin insertar sus propias opiniones.

Lo cual era realmente extraño, teniendo en cuenta que sólo estaba empezando a conocerla de nuevo; y era un poco triste al mismo tiempo, porque estaba empezando a pensar que había cometido un gran error al evitarlo durante los últimos tres años. Podría haber sido agradable hablar con él cuando su madre estaba volviéndola loca.

De todas formas, se alegró de haber invitado a Jasper a cenar. Sin duda era más fácil para él conocer a su padre de lo que había sido para Alice conocer a Carmen. La mujer la asustaba hasta los huesos. Bueno, tal vez eso era una exageración, pero ella la intimidaba. La mujer había dejado bastante claro que no le gustaba Alice, o bien que no le gustaba el hecho de que a su hijo le gustara Alice.

Normalmente, a ella no le hubiese importado lo que los padres de alguien pensaran de ella, y ella no se habría molestado en pensar ni un segundo acerca de la forma en que estaba vestida. Ella era quien era, después de todo... Esta era la primera vez en la que había sentido que no estaba a la altura, y eso la había molestado mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

Mientras caía la noche y el juego del póquer mentiroso comenzaba a disminuir, sintió la mirada de Jasper puesta en ella. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

— Estoy casi fuera. — Anunció acariciando su montón de cambio.

— Lo sé. Yo también. — Él miró hacia la ventana — ¿Crees que estaría bien si vamos a dar un paseo?

Esta vez, ella sabía con certeza que él se lo estaba pidiendo porque quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella, porque se preocupaba por ella, incluso si no estaba seguro de si ella se sentía de la misma manera.

Ella lo miró a los ojos directamente.

— Me encantaría ir a dar un paseo.


	22. Chapter 20

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por **Nicholas Sparks**, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 20<span>

* * *

><p><span>JASPER-<span>

* * *

><p>La playa se extendía por millas, separada de Wilmington por el puente sobre el canal Intercostal Waterway. Había cambiado, por supuesto, desde que Jasper era un niño... Cada vez más congestionada en los veranos, pequeñas casas de planta baja como en la que Alice estaba viviendo fueron sustituidas por imponentes mansiones frente al mar, pero todavía le gustaba el mar por la noche. Cuando era joven, solía andar en bicicleta por la playa, con la esperanza de ver algo interesante, y casi nunca era decepcionado. Había visto grandes tiburones en las aguas de la playa, castillos de arena tan intrincados que podrían haber ganado una competencia nacional, y una vez incluso había visto una ballena, a no más de cincuenta metros de la costa, rodando en el agua más allá del oleaje.<p>

Esta noche el lugar estaba desierto y, mientras él y Alice daban un paseo descalzos pisando las olas mientras rompían en la playa, fue golpeado por la idea de que esta era la chica con quien le gustaría afrontar el futuro.

Sabía que era demasiado joven para tales pensamientos y no se hacía ilusiones respecto al matrimonio, pero de alguna manera sentía que, si se encontraba con Alice dentro de diez años, podría ser la elegida. Sabía que Peter no entendería el concepto —Peter parecía incapaz de imaginar un futuro que se extendiera más allá del próximo fin de semana—, pero Peter no era tan diferente de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Era como si sus mentes corrieran por pistas separadas: Él no estaba en eso de los ligues de una noche, no era de los de seducir a una chica sólo para ver si podía hacerlo, ni de esos que actuaban todo encantandores sólo el tiempo suficiente para conseguir lo que deseaban antes de cortar en favor de una chica nueva y más atractiva. Simplemente no era así. Él nunca sería así. Cuando se encontraba con una chica, la primera cuestión que se planteaba no era si ella estaba bien para unos días, sino si era el tipo de chica con la que podía imaginarse pasar el tiempo a largo plazo.

Él supuso que, en parte, tenía que hacer lo mismo que sus padres. Habían estado casados durante treinta años, comenzaron luchando como muchas parejas y, con los años, habían construido el negocio y creado una familia. Con todo, se habían amado, celebrando sus éxitos y apoyándose mutuamente durante la tragedia. Ninguno de ellos era perfecto, pero él había crecido con la certeza de que eran un equipo y, finalmente, había aprendido aquella lección.

Es fácil pensar que había pasado dos años con Maria porque ella era hermosa y rica y, aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que su belleza era irrelevante, era menos importante que las cosas que él creyó ver en ella. Le había escuchado a él como él le había escuchado a ella, él había creído que podía decirle cualquier cosa, y viceversa. Pero, con el tiempo, se había sentido cada vez más decepcionado con ella, especialmente cuando ella llorando le confesó que se lo había montado en una fiesta con un tipo de la universidad local. Las cosas nunca fueron las mismas después de eso. No porque le preocupara que ella hiciera algo como eso otra vez, todo el mundo cometía errores, y sólo había sido un beso, pero de alguna manera el incidente ayudó a cristalizar sus ideas sobre lo que quería de la gente que estaba más cerca. Empezó a notar la forma en que trataban a otras personas, y no estaba seguro de que le gustaba lo que veía. Su incesante cotilleo —algo que antes consideraba inofensivo—, comenzó a molestarlo, al igual que las largas esperas a las que le sometía ella mientras se preparaba para salir por la noche. Se sintió mal por el momento de romper con ella, pero se consolaba con el hecho de que él sólo tenía quince años la primera vez que salió con ella, y ella fue la primera novia que había tenido. Al final, él sintió que no tenía otra opción. Él sabía quién era y qué era importante para él, y él no vio nada de eso se refleja en Maria. Pensó que era mejor sólo terminar la relación antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Su hermana, Megan, era como él en ese aspecto. Hermosa e inteligente, había intimidado a la mayoría de los chicos que había conocido. Durante mucho tiempo ella había revoloteado de un tipo a otro, pero no por vanidad o frivolidad. Cuando él le preguntó por qué parecía incapaz de asentarse, su respuesta fue sencilla — Hay chicos que crecen pensando que pueden establecerse en algún momento distante en el futuro, y hay chicos que están listos para el matrimonio tan pronto como encuentren a la persona adecuada. Los primeros me aburren, sobre todo porque son patéticos, y los otros, francamente, son difíciles de encontrar. Pero lo grave es que me interesa, y se necesita tiempo para encontrar un tipo como ese, que me haga sentir igual de interesada. Quiero decir, si la relación no puede sobrevivir a largo plazo, ¿por qué valdría la pena gastar mi tiempo y energía para un corto plazo?

Megan. Él sonrió pensando en ella. Vivió su vida con sus propias reglas. Ella había vuelto a su madre loca durante los últimos seis años con su actitud, por supuesto, ya que rápidamente había eliminado a casi todos los hombres en la ciudad que provenían de la clase de familia que su madre habría aprobado. Pero él tuvo que admitir que Megan lo había hecho bien y, gracias a Dios, había sido capaz de satisfacer a un hombre en Nueva York que cumplía con todos sus criterios.

De un modo extraño, Alice le recordaba a Megan. Era un bicho raro, una librepensadora, y tercamente independiente, también. En la superficie, era diferente a cualquiera que pudiera imaginar encontrar atractiva, pero... su padre era grande, su hermano era un comino, y ella era casi tan inteligente y cuidadosa como nadie que él hubiera conocido. ¿Quién más podría acampar toda la noche para proteger un nido de tortugas? ¿Quién más podría detener una lucha para ayudar a un niño pequeño? ¿Quién más habría leído Tolstoi en su tiempo libre?

¿Y quién más, al menos en esta ciudad, caería por Jasper antes de saber nada sobre su familia?

Eso, tuvo que admitir, era importante para él, también, tanto como él deseaba que no lo fuera. Amaba a su padre y su apellido, y estaba orgulloso del negocio que su padre había construido. Apreciaba las ventajas que su vida le había traído, pero... él quería ser su propia persona, también. Quería que la gente lo conociera primero como Jasper, no como un Whitlock, y no había otra persona en el mundo con quien pudiera hablar sobre él, aparte de su hermana. No era como si viviera en Los Angeles, donde se podían encontrar en cada escuela a los hijos de celebridades, o en un lugar como Andover, donde prácticamente todo el mundo conocía a alguien que provenía de una familia famosa. No era tan fácil en un lugar como este, donde todos se conocían, y como había crecido aquí, había aprendido a ser un poco cauto con sus amistades. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con casi cualquier persona, pero había aprendido a poner un muro invisible, al menos hasta estar seguro de que su familia no tenía nada que ver con la nueva revelación ni era la razón por la que una chica pareciera estar interesada en él. Y si no hubiera sabido con certeza que Alice no sabía nada de su familia, se hubiera convencido de ello cuando se detuvo delante de su casa.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? — Oyó preguntar. Una suave brisa alborotó el pelo y trató en vano de recoger los mechones en una coleta — Has estado un poco silencioso.

— Estaba pensando en lo mucho que he disfrutado.

— ¿En nuestra casa? Es un poco diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado.

— Tu casa es grande. — Insistió — Al igual que tu padre y Edward. A pesar de que me machacó en el poquer mentiroso.

— Él siempre gana, pero no me preguntes cómo. Quiero decir, desde que era pequeño. Creo que engaña, pero no hemos descubierto cómo.

— Tal vez sólo tienes que ser mejor.

— Ah, ¿quieres decir como cuando me hablaste sobre lo de trabajar para tu padre?

— Trabajo para mi padre. — Dijo Jasper.

— Sabes lo que quiero decir.

— Como te dije, no pensé que importara. — Se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella — ¿No?

Ella parecía elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

— Es interesante y me ayuda a explicar algunas cosas sobre ti, pero si te dijera que mi madre trabajó como asistente legal en un Bufete de abogados de Wall Street, ¿sentirías de manera diferente por mí?

A eso, él lo sabía, podía responder con total honestidad.

— No. Pero es diferente.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó — ¿Porque tu familia es rica? Una declaración como ésa sólo tiene sentido para alguien que piensa que el dinero es lo único que importa.

— Yo no he dicho eso.

— Bueno, ¿qué quieres decir? — Lo desafió, y luego movió la cabeza — Mira, vamos a dejar clara una cosa. No me importa si tu padre es el sultán de Brunei. Te tocó nacer en una familia privilegiada. Qué hacer con que esa verdad es cosa tuya. Estoy aquí porque quiero estar contigo. Pero si no fuera así, ni todo el dinero en el mundo hubiera cambiado mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Mientras hablaba, la veía cada vez más animada.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que has dado ese discurso antes?

— Porque yo lo he dicho antes. — Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él — Vamos a Nueva York, y comprenderás por qué he aprendido a decir lo que quiero decir. En algunos clubes, todos los que conozco son snobs, y están tan pendientes de quién es su familia o cuanto hace su familia... me aburren. Me quedo ahí, y todo lo que quiero decir es, ‚Es genial que otros miembros de tu familia hayan hecho algo, pero, ¿qué has hecho tú?‛ Pero lo hago, porque no lo entienden. Ellos piensan que son los elegidos. Ni siquiera vale la pena enojarse al respecto, porque la idea es tan ridícula. Pero si crees que te he invitado porque tu familia es...

— No. — Dijo interrumpiéndola — Nunca lo pensé ni por un segundo.

En la oscuridad, él sabía que ella estaba considerando si estaba diciendo la verdad o simplemente lo que ella quería oír. Con la esperanza de poner fin a la discusión, se volvió y le indicó a sus espaldas, hacia el taller cerca de la casa.

— ¿Qué es ese lugar? — Preguntó.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, y sentía que estaba todavía tratando de decidir si le había creído.

— Venía con la casa. — Dijo al fin — Mi padre y Edward están haciendo una vidriera este verano.

— ¿Tu padre hace vidrieras?

— Lo hace ahora.

— ¿Es eso lo que siempre ha hecho?

— No. — Respondió ella — Como dijo en la cena, enseñaba piano. — Hizo una pausa para cepillarse algo de sus pies, luego cambió de tema — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a seguir trabajando para tu padre?

Tragó saliva, resistiendo la tentación de besarla de nuevo.

— Solo hasta el finales de agosto. Me voy a Vanderbilt en otoño.

Desde una de las casas sobre la playa llegaron las débiles notas de la música; bizqueando en la distancia, se podía ver a un grupo congregado en el porche trasero. La canción era algo de los años ochenta, aunque no pudo precisarlo.

— Eso debe de ser divertido.

— Supongo.

— No pareces muy entusiasmado.

Le tomó la mano y empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

— Es una gran escuela, y el campus es hermoso. — Recitó un poco torpe. Ella lo miró.

— ¿Pero no quieres ir allí?

Alice parecía intuir cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, lo que era a la vez desconcertante y una fuente de socorro. Al menos podía decirle la verdad.

— Quería ir a cualquier otra, incluso me aceptaron en una escuela que tiene un increíble programa de ciencias del medio ambiente, pero mi madre quería que fuera a Vanderbilt.

Podía sentir la arena deslizándose entre los dedos de los pies al caminar.

— ¿Siempre haces lo que tu madre quiere?

— No lo entiendes. — Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza — Es una tradición familiar. Mis abuelos fueron allí, mis padres fueron allí, mi hermana fue allí. Mi madre está en el Consejo Gestor, y... ella…

Se esforzó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Junto a él, podía sentir Alice mirarlo, pero él no podía devolverle la mirada.

— Sé que ella puede ser un poco... distante cuando la gente la conoce por primera vez. Pero una vez que se familiariza con ella, es la persona más verdadera del mundo. Haría cualquier cosa —enfatizo lo de cualquier cosa— por mí. Pero los últimos años han sido realmente difíciles para ella.

Se detuvo a recoger una concha de mar de la arena. Después de examinarla, la envió en un arco hacia las olas.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste por la pulsera?

Alice asintió con la cabeza, esperando para que siguiera.

— Mi hermana y yo usamos las pulseras en honor a nuestro hermano pequeño. Su nombre era Mike, y él era un pequeño gran hombre... el tipo de niño que era más feliz cuando estaba con otras personas. Tenía esa risa contagiosa real, y no podía dejar de reír junto a él cuando sucedía algo divertido. — Hizo una pausa, mirando por encima del agua — De todos modos, hace cuatro años, Peter y yo teníamos un partido de baloncesto y era el turno de mi madre para conducir, así que, como siempre, Mike vino con nosotros. Había estado lloviendo todo el día, y muchas de las carreteras estaban resbaladizas. Debería haber puesto más atención, pero Peter y yo empezamos a jugar a la misericordia en el asiento trasero. ¿Sabes qué juego es? ¿Ese en el que intentas doblar la muñeca del otro en la direccion contraria hasta que toca el brazo?

Dudó, tratando de reunir fuerzas para el resto de lo que tenía que decir.

— Estábamos realmente tratando de conseguir ganar el uno al otro, moviendo y pateando el respaldo del asiento... y mi madre nos decía que paráramos, pero no le hicimos caso. Al final, tenía a Peter justo donde yo quería, y apreté tan fuerte que hice que gritara. Mi madre se dio la vuelta para ver qué pasaba, y eso era todo lo que hizo. Perdió el control del coche. Y... — Tragó saliva sintiendo que las palabras lo estrangulaban — De todos modos, Mike, no lo logró. Maldita sea, sin Peter, mi madre y yo probablemente tampoco lo hubiéramos logrado. Saltamos la barrera de protección y caímos al agua. La cosa es que Peter es nadador increíble —se crió en la playa y todo eso— y se las arregló para sacarnos a los tres fuera, a pesar de que entonces sólo tenía doce años. Pero Mikey... — Jasper pellizcó el puente de la nariz — Mike murió en el impacto. Ni siquiera había terminado su primer año en el jardín de infancia.

Alice le cogió la mano.

— Lo siento.

— Yo también. — Intentó sofocar las lágrimas que aún brotaban cuando pensaba en aquel día.

— Sabes que fue un accidente, ¿verdad?

— Sí, lo sé. Y mi madre también lo sabe. Pero, aun así, se culpa por perder el control del coche, al igual que sé que hay una parte de ella que me culpa a mí, también. — Sacudió la cabeza — De todos modos, después de eso, ella siempre ha sentido la necesidad de controlar las cosas. Incluyéndome a mí. Sé que está tratando de mantener mi seguridad para evitar que ocurran cosas malas, y creo que parte de mí también lo cree así. Quiero decir, mira lo que pasó. Mi madre acabó completamente perdida en el funeral, y me odiaba a mí mismo por hacerle eso a ella. Me sentía responsable. Y me prometí que trataría de alguna manera hacer algo por ella. A pesar de que sabía que no podía.

Mientras hablaba, comenzó a torcer la pulsera de macramé.

— ¿Qué significan las letras EMPS?

— ‚En mis pensamientos siempre‛. Fue idea de mi hermana, como una manera de recordarlo. Ella me lo dijo justo después del funeral, pero apenas la oí. Quiero decir, era tan horrible estar en la iglesia ese día. Con mi madre gritando y mi hermano pequeño en el ataúd, y mi padre y mi hermana llorando... Juré que nunca iría a otro funeral.

Por una vez, Alice parecía perdida para las palabras. Se enderezó, sabiendo que era mucho para asimilar y preguntándose por qué él ni siquiera se lo había dicho.

— Lo siento. No debería haber dicho todo eso.

— Está bien. — Dijo rápidamente apretando su mano — Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho

— No es la vida perfecta que probablemente imaginaste.

— Nunca pensé que tu vida era perfecta. — No dijo nada, y Alice impulsivamente se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla — Me gustaría que no hubieras tenido que pasar por todo eso.

Tomó un aliento largo y reanudó el paseo por la playa.

— De todos modos, es importante para mi madre que yo vaya a Vanderbilt. Así que es donde voy.

— Estoy segura que te divertirás. He oído que es una gran escuela.

Él entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, pensando en lo suave que se sentía al lado de su piel callosa.

— Ahora es tu turno. ¿Qué es lo que no sé sobre ti?

— No hay nada como lo que me acabas de contar. — Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza — Ni siquiera comparable.

— No tiene que ser importante. Sólo tiene que explicar quién eres.

Miró hacia la casa.

— Bueno... yo no me hablé con mi padre durante tres años. En realidad, comencé a hablar con él hace sólo un par de días. Después de que él y mi madre se separaran, estaba enfadada con él... Honestamente, no quería volver a verlo nunca, y lo último que quería era pasar el verano aquí.

— ¿Y ahora? — Vio la luz de la luna brillando en sus ojos — ¿Estás contenta de haber venido?

— Tal vez. — Respondió ella.

Se echó a reír y le dio un codazo juguetón.

— ¿Cómo era tu vida de niña?

— Aburrida. — Dijo — Todo lo que hacía era tocar el piano.

— Me gustaría oírte tocar.

— Ya no toco. — Dijo rápidamente, un toque obstinada a su voz.

— ¿Nunca?

Sacudió la cabeza, y aunque sabía que había más, estaba claro que ella no quería hablar de eso. En cambio, escuchó cómo le pasó a describir a sus amigos en Nueva York y cómo pasaba normalmente sus fines de semana, sonriendo a sus historias sobre Edward. Se sentía tan natural pasando tiempo con ella, de modo fácil y verdadero. Él le había contado cosas que nunca había contado, incluso a Maria. Se suponía que él quería que ella supiera la verdad sobre él, y confiaba en que, de alguna manera, ella sabría responder.

No era como nadie que hubiera conocido antes. Estaba seguro de que nunca quiso dejar su mano, sus dedos parecían encajar perfectamente —sin esfuerzo, juntas, como dos complementos perfectos.

Aparte de la casa que tenía la fiesta, estaban completamente solos. Las notas de música eran suaves y lejanas, y cuando levantó la vista, pudo percibir el breve destello de una estrella fugaz que pasaba por encima. Cuando se volvió a Alice, él sabía por su expresión que también la había visto.

— ¿Qué deseas? — Preguntó, su voz en un susurro.

Pero él no podía responder. En cambio, levantó la mano y metió el otro brazo por su espalda. La miró, sabiendo con certeza que se estaba enamorando. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó bajo un manto de estrellas, preguntándose cómo en la tierra había tenido la suerte de encontrarla.


	23. Chapter 21

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por **Nicholas Sparks**, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.

CAPITULO 21

ALICE

Bueno, ella admitía que no podía acostumbrarse a vivir de esta manera: descansar en el trampolín en la piscina del patio, una taza de té dulce con hielo al lado, una bandeja de frutas en la cabaña, que había sido servida por el chef, vajilla de plata real y un aderezo de menta de lujo.

Sin embargo, no podía imaginar lo que debía haber sido para Jasper crecer en un mundo como éste. Por otra parte, ya que él nunca había conocido algo diferente, probablemente nunca lo notó. Cuando tomaba el sol en el trampolín, percibió la mirada de él, de pie sobre el techo de la cabaña, preparándose para saltar. Se había subido como un gimnasta, e incluso desde la distancia, pudo ver flexionando los músculos en sus brazos y el estómago.

— Oye. — Gritó — Mírame hacer un flip.

— ¿Un flip? ¿Eso es todo? Te subes por todo el camino hasta allí y sólo vas a hacer un flip?

— ¿Qué hay de malo en hacer un flip? — Exigió.

— Sólo estoy diciendo que cualquiera puede hacer un flip. — Se mofó ella — Incluso yo he podido hacer un flip.

— Me gustaría ver eso. — Parecía escéptico.

— No quiero mojarme.

— ¡Pero te he invitado aquí a nadar!

— Así es como las chicas como yo nadan. Es también conocido como bronceado. Se echó a reír.

— En realidad, es probablemente una buena idea que estés tomando algo de sol. Supongo que el sol no brilla en Nueva York, ¿eh?

— ¿Estás diciendo que estoy pálida? — Ella frunció el ceño.

— No. — Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza — Esa no es la palabra que yo usaría. Creo que ‚palidísima‛ es un poco mas preciso.

— Wow, qué encantador. Esto me hace preguntarme qué solía ver en ti.

— ¿Solías?

— Sí, y debo decir que, si sigues usando palabras como ‚palidísima‛ cuando se trata de describirme, yo no veo mucho futuro para nosotros, tampoco.

Él parecía evaluarla.

— ¿Y si hago dos flip? ¿Me perdonas?

— Sólo si terminas los flip con un salto perfecto. Pero si dos vueltas y una gran entrada torpe es todo lo que puedes hacer, voy a pretender estar sorprendida, siempre y cuando no me mojes.

Él levantó una ceja antes de retroceder algunos pasos y luego tomar un gran paso para lanzarse en el aire. Se puso con el abdomen muy apretado, giró dos veces y entró al agua con los brazos primero y el cuerpo recto, sin apenas un murmullo.

Ahora que ella lo pensaba, era impresionante, si no del todo sorprendente, dada la forma elegante en que se movía en la cancha de voleibol.

Cuando él apareció en el borde del trampolín, pedaleando en el agua, ella sabía que él estaba satisfecho consigo mismo.

— Eso estuvo bien. — Dijo.

— ¿Solo bien? — Preguntó él.

— Yo le daría un cuatro coma seis.

— ¿De cinco?

— De diez. — Dijo ella.

— ¡Eso fue al menos un ocho!

— Por supuesto que crees eso. Es por eso que yo soy el juez. — Respondió ella.

— ¿Cómo debo apelar? — Dijo llegando a aferrarse a la orilla del trampolín.

— No puedes. Es oficial.

— ¿Qué pasa si no estoy contento?

— Entonces tal vez debieras pensarlo dos veces antes de usar la palabra ‚palidísima‛.

— Dijo ella.

Se echó a reír y comenzó a saltar. Alice agarró el trampolín.

— Hey... para... no hagas eso... — Advirtió.

— ¿Quieres decir... esto? — Dijo él tirando hacia abajo aún más fuerte.

— ¡Te dije que no quería mojarme! — Gritó.

— ¡Y yo que quiero que vengas conmigo a nadar!

Sin previo aviso, la agarró del brazo y le dio un tirón. Chillando, ella se sumergió en el agua. Tan pronto como salió al aire, él trató de besarla, pero ella se alejó.

— ¡No! — Gritó, riendo, disfrutando de la vivacidad del agua y la sensación sedosa de su piel contra la suya — ¡No te perdono!

Mientras luchaba jugando con él, se dio cuenta de que Carmen estaba observando desde la terraza. Por la expresión de su cara, ella definitivamente no estaba feliz.

Por la tarde, cuando se dirigían de vuelta a la playa para revisar el nido de tortugas, se detuvieron para comprar helados. Alice caminaba junto a Jasper, lamiendo su helado por el rápido derretimiento, pensando en lo increíble que era que se habían besado por primera vez ayer. Si la noche anterior había sido casi perfecta, el día de hoy había sido aún mejor. Le encantaba lo fácil con que pasaban de grave a alegre y que él fuera tan bueno burlándose de ella como también siendo objeto de burla.

Por supuesto, él la había tirado al interior de la piscina, razón por la cual necesitaba su oportunidad de venganza. No fue tan difícil, ya que él no sabía que venía, pero tan pronto como llevó el propio cucurucho de helado a sus labios, ella le dio un suave empujón, manchando con helado su cara. Riendo, ella saltó fuera en la vuelta de la esquina... directamente a los brazos de James. Victoria estaba con él, al igual que Laurent y ALec.

— Bueno, ¿no es esta una agradable sorpresa? — Dijo James arrastrando las palabras, endureciendo su agarre.

— ¡Suéltame! — Ella gritó, odiando el pánico repentino en su voz.

— Suéltala. — Jasper añadió a sus espaldas. Su voz era firme. Seria — Ahora.

James parecía casi divertido.

— Debes mirar por dónde vas, Alice.

— ¡Ahora! — Jasper exigió enojado.

— Tómatelo con calma, Richie Rich*. Se estrelló contra mí, yo simplemente estaba deteniendo su caída. Y, por cierto, ¿cómo está Peter? ¿Ha estado jugando con cualquier botella de cohetes últimamente?

Para sorpresa de Alice, Jasper se congeló. Sonriendo, James volvió su mirada hacia ella. Apretó sus brazos más fuerte antes de liberarla finalmente. Cuando Alice dio un paso hacia atrás, Victoria encendió una bola de fuego, con su indiferente expresión.

— Estoy contento de haber podido detener tu caída. — Dijo — No quedaría bien estar toda golpeada cuando vayas a los juzgados el martes, ¿verdad? No quieres que el juez piense que eres violenta, además de ser una ladrona.

Alice sólo podía mirarlo, sin palabras, hasta que James se giró. A medida que se alejaban, vio a Victoria lanzarle la bola de fuego, que él atrapó con facilidad y se la arrojó de vuelta ella.

Sentada en la duna fuera de su casa, se quedó quieta mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegó incluyendo los eventos en la tienda de música. Cuando terminó, se retorcía las manos juntas en el regazo.

— Y eso es todo. En cuanto a los hurtos en tiendas lo hice en Nueva York, ni siquiera sé por qué me llevé esas cosas. No era como si yo lo necesitara. Era algo que hacía porque mis amigos lo estaban haciendo. Cuando fui a los juzgados lo confesé todo porque sabía que estaba mal y que yo nunca iba a volver a hacerlo. Y el ‚solía hacerlo‛ no existe, no aquí. Pero a menos que se me retiraran los cargos o Victoria admitiera lo que hizo, no sólo me iba a meter en un gran problema aquí, sino que también iba a estar en problemas de vuelta a casa. Sé que suena loco, y estoy segura de que no me crees, pero te juro que no estoy mintiendo.

Jasper cubrió las manos entrelazadas de Alice con las suyas.

— Te creo. — Dijo — Y confía en mí, nada me sorprende sobre James. Ha estado loco desde que era un niño. Mi hermana era compañera de él en una clase y ella me dijo que el maestro una vez encontró una rata muerta en su cajón. Todo el mundo sabía quién lo había hecho, incluso la directora, pero no pudieron demostrar nada, ¿sabes? Y sigue haciendo de las suyas habitualmente, pero ahora se ha hecho más creído, y con ALec a sus órdenes. He oído algunas cosas de miedo de él. Pero Victoria... solía ser la mejor niña. La conozco desde que era una niña pequeña, y no sé lo que está pasando con ella últimamente. Sé que sus padres se divorciaron, y oí que ella lo pasó muy mal. No sé lo que ve en James, sin embargo, o por qué está tan empeñada en arruinar tu vida. Me sentía mal por ella, pero lo que está haciéndote es incorrecto.

Alice de repente se sintió cansada.

— Tengo que ir a los juzgados la próxima semana.

— ¿Quieres que vaya?

— No. No quiero que me veas de pie ante el juez.

— No importa.

— Es que si tu madre se entera... Estoy bastante segura de que ella no me querrá.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

_Porque he visto la forma en que me miraba antes_, podría haber dicho.

— Es solo una sensación.

— Todo el mundo se siente incómodo cuando lo conocen por primera vez. — Aseguró.

— Como dije, una vez que te conoce se suelta.

Alice no estaba tan segura. Detrás de ella, el sol estaba cayendo y el cielo formaba sombras de color anaranjado.

— ¿Qué pasa con Peter y James? — Preguntó.

Jasper se puso tenso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Te acuerdas de esa noche en el festival? Después de hacer su show, James parecía alterado por algo, así que traté de mantener las distancias con él. Era como si estuviera explorando a la multitud, y cuando vio a Peter, su rostro... se veía raro, como si hubiera encontrado lo que necesitaba. Lo siguiente que supe es que había hecho una bola con su bolsa de patatas fritas y se la arrojo a él.

— Yo estaba allí también, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Pero recuerdas lo que dijo? Era extraño. Él preguntó si Peter le iba a disparar un cohete de botella a él. Y cuando antes dijo casi lo mismo que la otra vez, como que te congelaste.

Jasper apartó la mirada.

— No es nada. — Insistió apretando las manos — Y yo no habría permitido que algo te sucediera.

Se recostó apoyándose en los codos.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿De un tema totalmente diferente? — Preguntó él.

Alice levantó una ceja, no satisfecha por la respuesta, pero tomó la decisión de dejarlo ir.

— ¿Por qué hay un piano detrás de una pared de madera en tu casa? — Cuando pareció sorprendida, él se encogió de hombros — Se puede ver a través de la ventana y la pared de madera contrachapada no coincide exactamente con el resto del interior. Era el turno de Alice de apartar la mirada. Ella retiró las manos y las enterró en la arena.

— Le dije a mi padre que no quería ver nunca más el piano, así que puso delante la pared.

Jasper parpadeó.

— ¿Tanto odias el piano?

— Sí. — Respondió ella.

— ¿Debido a que tu padre fue tu maestro? — Ella lo miró con sorpresa cuando Jasper prosiguió — Solía enseñar en Juilliard, ¿verdad? Sólo tiene sentido que él te enseñara a tocar. Y yo estaría dispuesto a apostar que eras muy buena, aunque sólo sea porque tienes que amar algo antes de odiarlo.

Para un grasoso mono jugador de voleibol, él era bastante perceptivo. Alice hundió más los dedos en la arena, donde las capas se sentían frías y pesadas.

— Él me enseñó a tocar desde el momento en que fue capaz de caminar. He tocado durante horas, siete días a la semana, durante años. Incluso compusimos juntos. Es lo que hemos compartido, ¿sabes? Es algo sólo para nosotros dos y, cuando se mudó del apartamento... Me sentí como si hubiera traicionado no solo a la familia. Me sentí como si me hubiera traicionado a mí personalmente, y yo estaba tan enojada por todo eso que juré que nunca volvería a escribir otra canción de nuevo. Así que cuando llegué aquí y vi el piano y le oí tocar cada vez que lo tenía alrededor, no pude evitar la sensación de que estaba tratando de fingir que lo que había hecho no tenía importancia. Al igual que él pensó que podía volver a empezar. Pero no podemos. No se puede deshacer el pasado.

— Tú parecías amistosa con él la otra noche. — Observó Jasper.

Alice sacó lentamente sus manos de la arena.

— Sí, hemos estado llevándonos mejor en los últimos días. Pero eso no significa que yo quiera tocar de nuevo. — Dijo.

— No es de mi incumbencia, pero si tú eras tan buena, entonces solo te estás lastimando a ti misma. Es un regalo, ¿no? ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez podrías ir a la Juilliard.

— Sé que puedo. Todavía estoy inscrita. Han prometido que me van a dar una plaza si cambio de idea.

Ella sintió una oleada de irritación.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no vas?

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? — Ella lo miró — ¿No soy quien pensaste que era? ¿Tengo un talento especial? ¿Eso me hace lo suficientemente buena para ti?

— No, en absoluto. — Dijo — Sigues siendo la persona que yo creía que eras. Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. Y no hay manera de que pudieras ser una mejor opción para mí.

Tan pronto como él lo había dicho, ella se sentía avergonzada de su estallido. Oyó la sinceridad en su tono y sabía lo que él había querido decir.

Se recordó que se habían conocido hace unos pocos días y, sin embargo..., era amable e inteligente y ella ya sabía que lo amaba. Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, él se sentó y se acurrucó más cerca. Se apoyó y la besó suavemente en los labios, y ella estaba segura de que de repente no quería nada más que pasar horas y horas envuelta en sus brazos, al igual que él.


	24. Chapter 22

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por **Nicholas Sparks**, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 22<span>

* * *

><p><span>JAMES<span>

* * *

><p>James los miró a la distancia. <em>Así que este es el modo que va a ser, ¿eh? Al diablo<em>. Al diablo ella. Ya era hora de la fiesta.

Laurent y Alec habían recogido la bebida, y la gente ya llegaba. Antes, él había visto una familia de veraneantes recogiendo su pedazo—de—mierda de minivan con su perro feo y los niños aún más feos en una de las casas a tres o cuatro abajo de la propia de casa de pedazo—de—mierda de Alice. Él había estado alrededor bastante tiempo para saber que el siguiente alquiler no comenzaría hasta mañana, después de que los limpiadores vinieran, lo que significaba que todo lo que él tenía que hacer era ponerse dentro y el lugar sería suyo por la noche.

No es tan difícil, considerando que tenía la clave y el código de seguridad. Los turistas nunca cerraron la puerta cuando se fueron a la playa. ¿Por qué deberían ellos? No es como que ellos alguna vez trajeran nada más que alimento y tal vez unos vídeos juegos a la playa, ya que la mayor parte de ellos se quedaban durante sólo una semana. Y los propietarios probablemente estarían en algún lugar de la ciudad, como Charlotte, cansados de recibir llamadas de la empresa de seguridad cuando los idiotas que te alquilaron el lugar activan la alarma en el medio de la noche, habían sido bastante amables para fijar el código de seguridad directamente encima del block de la cocina. Simpático. Verdaderamente simpático. Con bastante paciencia, él siempre era capaz de encontrar una casa o dos para organizar una fiesta, pero el secreto era no abusar de sus oportunidades. Laurent y Alec siempre querían una fiesta en este tipo de lugares, pero James sabía que si lo hacía con demasiada frecuencia, las empresas de dirección sospecharían. Enviarían a los administradores a comprobar las cosas, dirían a la policía que realizara rondas frecuentes, y advertirían a los turistas y propietarios. Entonces, ¿dónde serían las fiestas? Mantenerse en Bower's Point, igual que siempre.

Una vez al año. Una vez por verano. Esa era su regla, y eso era suficiente, a menos que quemara la casa después. Él sonrió. Hacer eso y probablemente estaba solucionado. Nadie siquiera sospecharía que había sido una fiesta en absoluto. No hay nada como un gran fuego, porque los fuegos estaban vivos. Los incendios, especialmente los grandes, se mueven y bailan y destruyen y devoran. Se acordó de prender fuego a un establo cuando tenía doce años y verlo arder durante horas, pensando que él nunca había visto nada más increíble. Así que había encendido otro, esta vez en un almacén abandonado. Con los años, se había establecido un grupo de ellos. No había nada mejor; nada lo hizo más alto que el poder que él sintió con un encendedor en sus manos.

Pero él no lo haría. Esta noche no, porque su pasado no era algo que quería que conocieran Laurent o Alec. Además, la fiesta iba a ser algo. Alcohol, drogas y música. Y las chicas. Muchachas borrachas. Él tendría a Victoria primero y luego tal vez un par de otras después de esto, si Victoria estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para desmayarse. O tal vez él ligue con una niñita bonita y tonta, incluso si Victoria estaba sobria como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso podría ser divertido, también. Oh, él sabía que le iba a hacer una escena, pero acabaría de pasarlo por alto y Laurent o Alec la echarían. Él sabía que ella iba a volver. Ella siempre regresaba, rogando y llorando.

Ella era tan malditamente predecible. Y se quejaba todo el maldito tiempo. No como la señorita cuerpo estrecho justo en la playa.

Había estado tratando de no pensar en Alice. Así que no le gustaba, así que quería pasar tiempo con Richie Rich, la princesa de la tienda de freno. Ella probablemente no iba a ponerse de cualquier forma. Probablemente era un poco frígida. Aún así, él no podía entender dónde él se había equivocado con ella o cómo ella había parecido ver directamente a través de él.

Él estaba mejor sin ella. Él no la necesitaba. No necesitaba a nadie, lo que le hizo preguntarse por qué siguió observándola o estaba pendiente de que estaba saliendo con Jasper.

Por supuesto, eso hizo que fuera un poco más interesante, aunque sólo sea porque él conocía sobre el punto débil de Jasper. Podía pasar un buen rato con eso. Al igual que él iba a divertirse esta noche.


	25. Chapter 23

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por **Nicholas Sparks**, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas disculpen lo tarde pero estaba en finales en la universidad y no habia tenido tiempo de actualizar.. prometo no tardar tanto-<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 23<span>

* * *

><p><span>JAZ<span>

Para Jasper, el verano estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Entre trabajar en el garaje y pasar la mayoría del tiempo restante con Alice, los días parecían pasar volando.

Mientras agosto se acercaba, se encontró a si mismo poniéndose más y más ansioso al pensar que en unas pocas semanas ella regresaría a Nueva York y él se iría a Vanderbilt.

Ella se había convertido en parte de su vida, de muchas maneras, la mejor parte. Aun cuando él no siempre la entendía, sus diferencias de alguna manera parecían hacer su relación más fuerte. Habían discutido sobre su proposición de acompañarla a la corte, a lo que ella se había negado terminantemente, pero recordaba su sorpresa cuando ella se dio cuenta que él la esperaba afuera del juzgado con un ramo de flores. Sabía que ella estaba molesta porque los cargos no habían sido retirados, su próxima audiencia estaba programada para el 28 de agosto, tres días después de que él partiera a la universidad, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto al aparecerse ahí cuando ella aceptó el ramo con un tímido beso.

Ella lo sorprendió tomando un trabajo de medio tiempo en el acuario. No le dijo sus planes antes o le preguntó si podía darle una recomendación. Francamente, él no se había dado cuenta de que ella quería trabajar. Cuando le había preguntado después, ella le había explicado

— Tú trabajas durante el día, y mi papá y Edward están haciendo una ventana de vidrio soplado. Necesitaba algo que hacer, además, quiero pagar el abogado yo misma. No es como si mi papá tuviera mucho dinero. — Cuando él la recogió después de su primer día de trabajo, se dio cuenta que su piel tenía un tono casi verde — tuve que alimentar a las nutrias — confesó — ¿Alguna vez has metido tu mano en una cubeta de pescados muertos y babosos? ¡Es asqueroso!

Hablaron y hablaron. No parecía haber suficiente tiempo en el mundo para compartir lo que querían. A veces sólo hablaban para llenar los momentos de silencio, cuando discutían sus películas favoritas, por ejemplo, o cuando ella le dijo que aunque era vegetariana, no había decidido si los huevos y la leche contaban. Pero a veces la conversación se volvía seria. Ella le contó más de sus recuerdos de tocar el piano y su relación con su papá, él admitió que a veces resentía el hecho de sentir una responsabilidad por ser el tipo de persona que su mamá quería que fuera. Hablaron de su hermano, Edward, y su hermana, Megan, y especulaban y soñaban acerca de dónde terminarían en la vida. Para él, el futuro se veía pulcramente planeado: cuatro años en Vanderbilt, y después de la graduación buscaría experiencia trabajando para otra firma antes de regresar y encargarse del negocio de su padre. Pero aun mientras él repetía el plan, podía oír la voz de su mamá susurrando su aprobación, y se encontró preguntándose si era eso lo que quería. Alice, por su parte, admitía no estar segura lo que traerían los siguientes dos años. La inseguridad no parecía asustarle, lo que hacía que él la admirara aun más. Más tarde, cuando él se fijo en sus respectivos planes, se dio cuenta de que, entre los dos, ella estaba más a cargo de su destino que él.

A pesar de las cajas construidas para cuidar los nidos de tortugas en la playa, los mapaches se habían colado bajo la malla de alambre y destruido seis nidos. Tan pronto como Alice supo lo que había sucedido, insistió en que tomaran turnos para cuidar los nidos detrás de su casa. No había razón para que los dos estuvieran ahí toda la noche, pero pasaron la mayoría uno con el otro, besándose y hablando en susurros hasta mucho después de media noche.

Peter, por supuesto, no podía entenderlo, y más de una vez Jasper llegó tarde a la práctica sólo para ver a Peter deambular agitado, preguntándose qué le había pasado a su amigo. En el trabajo, en las raras ocasiones en que Peter preguntaba cómo iban las cosas con Alice, Jasper no comentaba mucho, sabía que Peter no preguntaba porque realmente le importara. Peter hacía lo posible por mantener la atención de Jasper concentrada en el torneo de voleibol de playa, normalmente fingiendo que Jasper volvería a sus cabales pronto o que Alice no existía.

Alice tenía razón sobre su mamá. Aunque no había dicho nada directamente sobre su nueva relación, él leía su desapruebo en la manera que forzaba la sonrisa al mencionar el nombre de Alice, y en el comportamiento casi normal que adoptó cuando trajo a Alice a la casa. Nunca preguntó nada de Alice, y cuando él decía algo de ella, de lo bien que la pasaban juntos o lo inteligente que ella era, o cómo lo entendía mejor que nadie, su mama decía cosas como ‚pronto serás un Vanderbilt, y las relaciones a larga distancia son difíciles‛ o se preguntaría en voz alta si él no pensaba que ‚pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos‛. Él odiaba cuando ella decía esas cosas. Era todo lo que él podía hacer para no responderle, porque sabía que estaba siendo injusta. No como prácticamente todos los demás que Jasper conocía, Alice no bebía o maldecía o chismeaba, y no habían ido más lejos que un beso, pero él intuía que estas cosas no le importarían a su mamá. Estaba encerrada en sus prejuicios, así que cualquier intento de cambiar su opinión de Alice sería inútil. Frustrado, Jasper empezó a hacer excusas para alejarse de la casa tanto como le fuera posible. No sólo por lo que su mamá sentía por Alice, sino por la manera en que él se empezaba a sentir por su mamá.

Y por él mismo, claro, por fallar en decírselo.

Aparte de la preocupación de Alice con su próxima audiencia en la corte, la única sombra en su verano idílico era la continua presencia de James. Aunque habían sido capaces de evitarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces era imposible. Cuando se lo encontraban, James siempre parecía encontrar una manera de provocar a Jasper. Normalmente con una referencia a Peter. Jasper se sentía paralizado, si reaccionaba, James podía ir a la policía, si no hacía, nada se sentía mal. Aquí estaba, saliendo con una chica que se había parado en la corte y que admitió su culpa, y el hecho de que él no podía armarse de valor y hacer lo mismo había empezado a atormentarlo. Había tratado hablar con Peter acerca de ‚limpiarse‛ e ir a la policía, pero Peter había rechazado la idea. Y a su manera indirecta, nunca dejó olvidar a Jasper lo que había hecho por él y su familia ese día horrible en que Mike murió. Jasper admitió que Peter había sido heroico, pero mientras el verano pasaba, se empezó a preguntar si una buena acción previa llevaba a una mala, esto debería ser pasado por alto, y, en estos momentos oscuros, se preguntó si podría soportar el verdadero costo de la amistad de Peter.

Una noche, a principios de agosto, Jasper accedió a llevar a Alice a la playa a cazar cangrejos araña.

— Te dije que no me gustan los cangrejos — chillo Alice, agarrando el brazo de Jasper.

Él se rió

— Son sólo cangrejos araña. No te lastimarán.

Ella arrugó la nariz — Son bichos feos y trepadores del espacio exterior.

— Olvidas que esto fue tu idea

— No, fue idea de Edward. Dijo que era divertido. Me lo merezco por escuchar a alguien que aprende de la vida viendo caricaturas.

—Pensé que alguien que alimenta nutrias con pescados babosos no se molestaría por unos cuantos e inofensivos cangrejos en la playa — Él pasó la linterna por el suelo iluminando las criaturas que se movían rápido.

Recorrió la arena frenéticamente, por miedo a que otro cangrejo se acercara a su pie. — En primer lugar, no hay unos pocos cangrejos inofensivos. Hay cientos de ellos. En segundo lugar, si hubiera sabido que esto es lo que sucede en la playa por la noche, te habría hecho dormir junto al nido de tortuga cada noche. Así que estoy un poco enojada contigo por ocultarme este hecho. Y, en tercer lugar, a pesar de que yo trabajo en el acuario, no significa que me guste tener cangrejos recorriendo mis pies.

Él hizo todo lo posible por mantener una cara seria, pero era demasiado duro. Cuando ella levantó la vista, captó su expresión.

— Para de sonreír. No es gracioso.

— Sí, lo es... quiero decir, tiene que haber veinte niños pequeños y sus padres aquí, haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.

— No es mi culpa si sus padres carecen de sentido común.

— ¿Quieres volver?

— No, está bien, ella dijo. — Ya me has traído aquí al centro de la infestación. Creo que podría soportarlo.

— Tú sabes que hemos estado caminando por la playa mucho últimamente.

— Lo sé. Así que de nuevo, gracias por traer la linterna y arruinar los recuerdos.

— Bien — dijo, y la apagó.

Ella clavó las uñas en el brazo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Enciéndela de nuevo!

— Has dejado perfectamente claro que no te gusta la linterna.

— ¡Pero si la apagas, entonces no voy a ver!

— Correcto.

— Lo que significa que ellos pueden rodearnos ahora mismo. Enciéndela de nuevo, suplicó.

Lo hizo, y como empezaron a andar por la playa, él se rió. — Un día, te voy entender.

— Yo no lo creo. Si no lo has hecho todavía, esto sencillamente podría estar más allá de ti.

— Eso podría ser cierto — admitió. Él le pasó un brazo alrededor. — Aún no me has dicho si vas a venir a la boda de mi hermana.

— Eso es porque no lo he decidido todavía.

— Quiero que conozcas a Megan. Ella es genial.

— No es tu hermana la que me preocupa. No creo que tu mamá quiera que vaya.

— ¿Y? No es su boda. Mi hermana te quiere allí.

— ¿Has hablado con ella sobre mí?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— La verdad.

— ¿Que crees que soy sosa?

Él la miró a ella. — ¿Sigues pensando en eso?

— No. Me he olvidado de todo.

Resopló. — Está bien, para responder a tu pregunta. No, yo no dije que eres sosa. Le dije que solías ser sosa.

Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas, y el fingió pedir misericordia.

— Es broma, es broma... yo nunca diría eso.

— ¿Qué le dijiste, entonces?

Él se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella. — Como dije, le dije la verdad. Que eres inteligente y divertida y que es fácil estar contigo y que eres hermosa.

— Ah, bueno, está bien, entonces.

— ¿No vas a decir que me amas, también?

— No estoy segura de poder amar a un hombre necesitado — ella bromeó. Puso sus brazos alrededor de él —. O puedes tomar este comentario como una venganza por dejar que los cangrejos corran por encima de los dedos de mis pies. Por supuesto que te amo.

Se besaron antes de volver a caminar. Casi había llegado al muelle y estaban a punto de girar cuando vieron a Peter, Maria y Charlott acercándose desde la otra dirección. Alice se tensó bajo el brazo cuando Peter salió a interceptarlos.

— Ahí está, hombre — dijo Peter llamándolo mientras se acercaba. Se detuvo frente a ellos —. He estado toda la noche enviándote mensajes.

Jasper señala con su brazo apretando a Alice. — Lo siento. Le dejé mi teléfono a Alice. ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando respondía, él podía sentir a Maria mirando fijamente a Alice desde lejos.

— Recibí llamadas de cinco de los equipos que van a estar en el torneo, y ellos quieren hacer algún pre—torneo scrimmaging. Son todos muy buenos, y quieren poner un mini—campo de entrenamiento junto para conseguir que todos estén listos para enfrentarse a Landry y Tyson. Mucha práctica, muchos ejercicios, muchos juegos. Incluso estamos pensando en cambiar los equipos de vez en cuando para mejorar nuestros tiempos de reacción, ya que todos tenemos estilos diferentes.

— ¿Cuándo vienen?

— Una vez estemos listos, pero estábamos pensando en esta semana.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar aquí?

— Yo no lo sé. ¿Tres o cuatro días? El suficiente hasta el torneo. Sé que tienes las cosas de la boda y los ensayos, pero podemos evitar todo eso Pensó de nuevo sobre el hecho de que su tiempo con Alice pronto estaría llegando a su fin. — ¿Tres o cuatro días?

Peter frunció el ceño. — Vamos, hombre. Esto es justo lo que necesitamos hacer para estar listos.

— ¿No te parece que estamos listos ya?

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sabes cuántos entrenadores de la Costa Oeste están viniendo a ver el torneo? — Él señaló con el dedo a Jasper. — Tú puede que no necesites una beca de voleibol para ir a la universidad, pero yo sí. Y esta es la única oportunidad que ellos tendrán de verme jugar.

Jasper dudó. — Déjame pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Quieres pensar sobre esto?

— Tengo que hablar con mi padre primero. No puedo aceptar dejar de trabajar durante cuatro días en tan corto plazo sin preguntarle. Y no creo que se pueda, de cualquier forma.

Peter miró a Alice. — ¿Estás seguro de que todo esto se trata del trabajo?

Jasper reconoció el desafío, pero no quería entrar en él con Peter en ese momento. Peter, también, parecía pensarlo mejor y dio un paso atrás. — Muy bien, muy bien. Habla con tu papá. Como sea, dijo. — Tal vez encontrarás una manera de meterlo en tu horario.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta, alejándose sin mirar atrás. Jasper, sin saber qué hacer, empezó a guiar a Alice de regreso a su casa. Estaban fuera del alcance de Peter cuando Alice le pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y le preguntó: — ¿Estaba hablando del torneo del que me dijiste?

Jasper asintió. — La próxima semana. El día después de la boda de mi hermana.

— ¿En un domingo?

Él asintió. — Es un torneo de dos días, pero las mujeres juegan el sábado.

Alice pensó sobre esto. — ¿Y él necesita una beca de voleibol para ir a la universidad?

— Definitivamente ayudaría.

Ella tiró de él para detenerlo. — Entonces saca el tiempo para esta cosa del campamento. Práctica y entrena. Haz lo que tienes que hacer para estar listo. Él es tu amigo, ¿verdad? Nosotros encontraremos el tiempo para estar juntos. Incluso si ninguno de los dos podemos sentarnos en el nido de las tortugas. Puedo ir a trabajar cansada.

Mientras hablaba, Jasper sólo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era y en lo mucho que la iba a extrañar.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros, Alice? Al final del verano — él buscó su rostro.

— Vas a ir a la universidad — Alice respondió, apartando la mirada —. Y yo regresaré a Nueva York.

Él inclinó su cara a la de ella. — Sabes lo que quiero decir.

— Sí — dijo — Yo sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir. Pero yo no sé lo que tú quieres decir. Yo no sé lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede decir.

— ¿Qué crees? yo no quiero que termine

Los ojos de ella eran de color verde mar, tiernos a modo de disculpa. — No quiero que termine — ella repitió en voz baja.

A pesar de que era lo que él había querido escuchar, y ella obviamente lo decía en serio, se dio cuenta de lo que ya sabía: que decir las cosas, incluso siendo cierto, tenía poco poder para cambiar lo inevitable o incluso hacer que se sintiera mucho mejor.

— Voy a viajar a Nueva York para visitarte — prometió.

— Espero que lo hagas.

— Y quiero que vengas a Tennessee.

— Supongo que puedo encargarme de otro viaje por el sur si tengo una buena razón para ir.

Él sonrió cuando comenzaron a moverse por la playa. — Te diré lo que haremos. Haré todo lo que Peter quiere para prepararse para el torneo si te comprometes a venir conmigo a la boda de mi hermana.

—En otras palabras, tú vas a hacer lo que debes hacer de todos modos, y en cambio, obtienes lo que quieres.

No era la mejor forma en que podría haberlo dicho. Pero tenía un punto. — Si — él dijo.

— Supongo que eso es todo.

— ¿Algo más? ¿Cómo lo estás manejando como una difícil negociación?

— Ahora que lo mencionas, sí lo hay. Quiero que intentes hablar y pongas algo de sentido en Victoria.

—Ya he tratado de hablar con ella.

— Lo sé, ¿Pero eso fue cuándo? ¿Seis semanas atrás? Ella nos ha visto juntos, así que sabe que no estás interesada en James. Y ella ha tenido tiempo para superarlo.

— Ella no va a decir la verdad — Alice respondió. — Eso significa que ella va a meterse en problemas.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Porque ella sería acusada? El punto es, no quiero que te metas en problemas por algo que no hiciste. El dueño no escucha, el fiscal no escucha, y no estoy diciendo que Victoria sí vaya a escuchar, pero yo no veo qué otra opción tienes si quieres salir de esto.

— No va a funcionar, insistió Alice.

— Tal vez no. Pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y ella no siempre fue así. Tal vez aún hay algo más profundo dentro de ella que sabe que está haciendo las cosas mal y todo lo que necesita es una buena razón para tratar de hacerlo mejor.

Aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo, ni en desacuerdo, caminaron hacia la casa en relativo silencio. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Jasper pudo ver la luz saliendo de la puerta abierta del taller.

— ¿Es tu padre el que sigue trabajando en la ventana esta noche?

— Se ve de esa manera — ella dijo.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

— ¿Por qué no?

Juntos, se dirigieron hacia el edificio destartalado. Una vez dentro, Jasper vio una bombilla colgando de un cable de extensión, más una gran mesa de trabajo en el centro de la habitación.

— Creo que él no está aquí — dijo Alice, mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Esa es la ventana? — Preguntó Jasper, acercándose a la mesa de trabajo —. Es enorme.

Alice se trasladó a su lado. — Es increíble, ¿no? Es para la reconstrucción de la iglesia que está en la calle.

— Tú no me dijiste eso. — Su voz sonó tensa, incluso a sus propios oídos.

— Yo no creía que fuera importante — dijo de forma automática —. ¿Por qué? ¿Es importante?

Jasper se obligó a alejar de su mente las imágenes de Peter y el fuego. — No realmente — dijo rápidamente, fingiendo examinar el cristal —. Simplemente no sabía que tu padre tuviera la capacidad de hacer algo tan complicado.

— Yo tampoco. Ni él, hasta que comenzó, de todos modos. Pero él me dijo que era importante para él, así que puede que tenga algo que ver con eso.

— ¿Por qué era tan importante para él?

Con Alice relatando la historia que su padre le había dicho, Jasper se quedó mirando la ventana, recordando lo que Peter había hecho.

Y, por supuesto, lo que él no había hecho. Ella debe haber visto algo en su cara, porque cuando terminó, parecía estar estudiándolo.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?

Pasó la mano sobre el cristal antes de responder. — ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez lo que significa ser un amigo?

— No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir.

Él la miró. — ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías para proteger a un amigo?

Ella vaciló. — Supongo que depende de lo que mi amigo hizo. Y lo serio que es. — Ella puso una mano sobre su espalda —. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

Cuando no le dio respuesta, se escabulló más cerca de él. — Al final, siempre se debe hacer lo correcto, incluso si es difícil. Yo sé que tal vez no podría ayudarte y que lo correcto no siempre es tan fácil de entender. Al menos en la superficie, de todos modos. Pero incluso cuando yo me estaba justificando a mí misma que el robo no era gran cosa, yo sabía que estaba mal. Eso me hacía sentir… oscura por dentro.

Ella acercó la cara a él, y captó el olor de la arena y el mar en su piel. — Yo no luché contra los cargos, porque algo dentro de mí sabía que lo que había estado haciendo estaba mal. Algunas personas pueden vivir con eso, siempre y cuando se salgan con la suya. Ellos ven tonos grises cuando yo veo blancos y negros. Pero yo no soy esa clase de persona... y no creo que tú lo seas tampoco.

La mirada se deslizó fuera de ella. Quería decirle, tenía ganas de decirle todo lo que ya sabía, que ella tenía razón, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras. Ella lo entendió de una manera que nadie más lo había hecho. _Podría aprender de ella_, pensó. Él sería una mejor persona con ella a su lado. En muchas maneras, él la necesitaba. Cuando se obligó a asentir, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Cuando por fin salió del cobertizo, se llegó a detener antes de que ella regresara a su casa. Él la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a besarla. Primero los labios, luego en la mejilla, y luego su cuello. Su piel era como el fuego, como si hubiera estado tumbado al sol durante horas, y cuando la besó en los labios de nuevo, sintió hundirse su cuerpo en el suyo. Hundió las manos en su cabeza, mientras la seguía besando poco a poco, él la empujó contra la pared del taller. La amaba, la deseaba, y mientras la continuaba besando, podía sentir sus brazos moviéndose sobre su espalda y hombros. Su toque era electricidad contra de su piel, su aliento caliente contra el suyo, y se sintió deslizarse a un lugar regido únicamente por sus sentidos.

Sus manos estaban errantes por la espalda y el estómago cuando finalmente sintió a Alice colocar sus manos sobre su pecho y empujarlo.

— Por favor — ella respiró — tenemos que parar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo no quiero que mi papá nos atrape. Él podría estar viéndonos desde la ventana ahora mismo.

— Sólo nos estamos besando.

— Sí. Y como que nosotros nos gusta también. — Ella se rió.

Una sonrisa se extendió sobre su rostro. — ¿Qué? ¿No sólo nos estábamos besando?

— Sólo estoy diciendo que se sentía como... lo que estábamos haciendo nos conducía a algo más — dijo, enderezando su camisa.

— ¿Y el problema es?

Su expresión le dijo que dejara de jugar, y sabía que ella tenía razón, aunque no era lo que quería.

— Tienes razón. Suspiró, dejando caer las manos en un círculo suelto alrededor de su cintura —. Voy a tratar de controlarme a mí mismo.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla. — Tengo plena confianza en ti.

— Gracias — gimió.

Ella le guiñó el ojo. — Voy a ir a ver a mi papá, ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien. Tengo que estar en el trabajo temprano por la mañana de todos modos.

Ella sonrió. — Una lástima. Yo no tengo que ir a trabajar hasta las diez.

— ¿Ellos todavía precisan que alimentes a las nutrias?

— Se morirían de hambre sin mí. Soy bastante indispensable ahora.

Se echó a reír. — ¿Te he dicho que creo que eres una sobre protectora?

— No creo que nadie me lo haya dicho. Pero, para que lo sepas, no es tan malo tenerte alrededor, tampoco.


	26. Chapter 24

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por **Nicholas Sparks**, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.

CAPITULO 24

ALI

Alice observó a Jasper marcharse mientras se iba a su casa, pensando sobre las cosas que él había dicho y preguntándose si estaba en lo correcto con lo de Victoria. La cita de la corte que se acercaba la había estado atormentando todo el verano: algunas veces ella se preguntaba si la anticipación del posible castigo era peor que el castigo mismo.

Mientras las semanas pasaban, ella se había estado despertando a mitad de la noche y encontrando imposible volverse a dormir. No era que ella estuviera horrorizada de ir a prisión —dudaba que fuera encerrada— pero estaba preocupada de que estos crímenes la pudieran seguir para siempre.

¿Debería revelarle su historia a una universidad a la que ella quisiera ingresar? ¿Se lo tendría que contar a sus futuros empleadores? ¿Sería capaz de obtener un trabajo como maestra?

No sabía si quería ingresar a una universidad o si quería ser una maestra, pero el temor persistía. ¿Acaso esto la atormentaría para siempre? Su abogado no lo pensaba así, pero no prometía nada. Y la boda. Era fácil para Jasper pedirle que fuera, asumir que no era un gran problema. Pero ella sabía que Carmen no la quería allí, y lo último que quería era convertirse en un tipo de distracción. Ese es suponía que fuera el día de Megan.

Llegando al porche, estaba a punto de entrar cuando ella escuchó el chirrido de una silla. Saltó hacia atrás de terror, sólo para ver que era Edward observándola.

— Eso. Fue. Tan. Asqueroso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Ella demandó, su corazón todavía acelerado.

— Observándolos a ti y a Jasper. Como dije, eso fue tan asqueroso. — Él hizo salir un punto.

— ¿Estabas espiándonos?

— Estaba tratando de no hacerlo. Estabas allí en la pared con Jasper. Parecía como si él estuviera prácticamente apretándote hasta la muerte.

— No lo estaba haciendo. — Alice le aseguró.

— Sólo estoy diciendo lo que vi.

Ella sonrió.

— Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

— Comprendo muy bien lo que estabais haciendo. He visto películas. Creo que es asqueroso.

— Ya has dicho eso. — Ella le dijo.

Eso pareció detenerlo por un segundo.

— ¿A dónde va?

— A casa. Tiene que trabajar mañana.

— ¿Vas a ver el nido de tortugas esta noche? Porque no tienes que hacerlo. Papá dijo que podíamos observarlas nosotros esta noche.

— ¿Convenciste a papá para dormir fuera?

— Él quiere hacerlo. Piensa que será divertido.

_Lo dudo_, ella pensó. — Por mí está bien.

— Ya tengo mis cosas listas. La bolsa de dormir, linternas, zumos, sándwiches, una caja de galletas Ritz, malvaviscos, galletas y una raqueta de tennis.

— ¿Vais a jugar al tennis?

— En caso de que llegue un mapache. Ya sabes. Si trata de atacarnos.

— No te va a atacar.

— ¿De veras? — Sonó casi decepcionado.

— Bueno, tal vez es una buena idea. — Alice agregó — Sólo por si acaso. Nunca se sabe.

Se rascó su cabeza.

— Eso es lo que pensé también.

Ella apuntó hacia el taller.

— La ventana está genial, por cierto.

— Gracias. — Edward dijo — Papá quiere asegurarse de que cada pieza esté perfecta. Él me obliga a hacer piezas dos o tres veces. Pero me estoy volviendo bueno haciéndolas.

— Me doy cuenta.

— Pero se pone caliente. Especialmente cuando enciende la estufa. Es como un horno.

_Es un horno_, ella pensó. Pero no lo corrigió.

— Qué mal. ¿Cómo va la guerra de galletas?

— Va bien. Sólo tengo que comerlas cuando él está durmiendo.

— Papá no duerme.

— Ahora sí lo hace. Cada tarde, durante unas cuantas horas. Algunas veces yo tengo que moverlo fuertemente para despertarlo.

Ella miró a su hermano antes de irse a la ventana hacia la casa.

— ¿Dónde está papá de todos modos?

— Está en la iglesia. El Pastor Bill vino hace poco. Ha estado viniendo muy seguido. A papá y a él les gusta hablar.

— Son amigos.

— Lo sé. Pero creo que sólo lo usa como excusa. Creo que papá fue a tocar el piano.

— ¿Qué piano? — Alice preguntó desconcertada.

— Lo entregaron en la iglesia la semana pasada. Papá ha estado yendo para tocar.

— Ha estado yendo, ¿huh?

— Espera. — Dijo él — No estoy seguro de que debía decir eso. ¿Tal vez lo puedas olvidar?

— ¿Por qué no deberías habérmelo dicho?

— Porque podrías gritarle otra vez.

— No le voy a gritar. — Alice protestó — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le grité?

— Cuando estaba tocando el piano. ¿Recuerdas?

_Oh, sí_, ella pensó. El chico tenía una asombrosa memoria.

— Bueno, no le voy a gritar.

— Bien. Porque no quiero que le grites. Se supone que iremos al Fuerte Fisher mañana, y quiero que esté de buen humor.

— ¿Hace cuánto que se marchó a la iglesia?

— No lo sé. Siento que han sido horas. Por eso es que estaba aquí fuera. Estaba esperándolo. Y luego apareciste con Jasper y os pusisteis intensos.

— ¡Sólo nos estábamos besando!

— No, no lo creo. Definitivamente estabais haciendo algo más. — Edward dijo con convicción.

— ¿Ya has cenado? — Ella preguntó, ansiosa de cambiar de tema.

— Estaba esperando a papá.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare un par de perritos calientes?

— ¿Sólo con kétchup? — Él presionó.

Ella suspiró. — Claro.

— Pensé que ni siquiera te gustaba tocarlos.

— Ya sabes, es gracioso, pero he estado tocando un montón de peces muertos, así que un perrito caliente no me molesta como ese montón de cosas horribles.

Él sonrió. — ¿Me llevarás al acuario alguna vez para que pueda verte alimentar a las morsas?

— Si quieres, hasta puedo dejarte alimentarlas.

— ¿En serio? — La voz de Edward se incrementó por la emoción.

— Claro. Tendré que preguntar, por supuesto, pero han dejado que unos estudiantes lo hagan, así que creo que no habrá problema.

Su rostro se iluminó.

— Wow. Gracias. — Luego, levantándose de la silla, él añadió — Oh, por cierto, me debes diez dólares.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Hola? Por no contarle a papá lo que Jasper y tú estabais haciendo. Duh.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Aunque te voy a hacer la cena?

— Vamos. Tú trabajas y yo soy pobre.

— Obviamente crees que gano más de lo que recibo. No tengo diez dólares. Todo lo que he ganado lo he usado para pagar mi abogado.

Lo pensó un momento.

— ¿Qué tal cinco?

— ¿Acabas de pedirme cinco dólares aunque te dije que no tenía diez dólares conmigo?

Lo pensó. — ¿Qué tal dos?

— ¿Qué tal uno?

Sonrió.

— Hecho.

Después de que le hiciera la comida a Edward —quería sus perritos calientes hervidos, no hechos en el microondas— Alice se dirigió a la playa, hacia la iglesia. No estaba muy lejos, pero estaba en la dirección opuesta de la ruta por la que ella generalmente caminaba, y casi no había notado las últimas veces que había pasado por allí.

Mientras se aproximaba, ella vio la parte superior de la silueta contra el oscuro cielo. Aparte de eso, la iglesia desaparecía en los alrededores, mayormente porque era mucho más pequeña que cualquiera de los hogares que la rodeaban y no tenía ninguno de los caros detalles. Las paredes estaban hechas de tablillas de vías muertas y, a pesar de la nueva construcción, el lugar ya se veía viejo.

Tuvo que escalar una duna para llegar al estacionamiento en la calle de al lado, y aquí no había más evidencia de actividad reciente: un contenedor lleno, un pedazo de chapa junto a la puerta, una camioneta grande aparcada cerca de la entrada. La puerta frontal estaba abierta, iluminada por un suave cono de luz, aunque el resto del edificio estaba oscuro.

Ella caminó hacia la entrada y entró. Mirando en los alrededores, podía ver que el lugar era viejo. El suelo era de hormigón, el tapizado estaba medio hecho, y no había asientos o púlpitos. El polvo se colaba en todo el lugar, pero estaba bien ordenado.

Donde Alice podía imaginar al pastor Bill rezando los domingos, su padre estaba sentado detrás de un piano nuevo que parecía fuera de lugar. Una lámpara vieja de aluminio adherida a un cable era la única iluminación.

No la había oído llegar, y siguió tocando, aunque ella no reconoció la canción. Se escuchaba casi contemporánea, a diferencia de la música usual que tocaban, pero incluso para sus oídos, se escuchaba… de alguna manera inconclusa. Su padre al parecer se había dado cuenta también porque se paró durante un momento, al parecer se le ocurrió algo nuevo, y comenzó desde el inicio de nuevo.

Esta vez, ella escuchó las sutiles variaciones que había hecho. Eran una mejora, pero la melodía aún no estaba bien. Sintió un aire de orgullo al darse cuenta de que ella todavía tenía no sólo la habilidad de interpretar música, sino de imaginarse las posibles variaciones. Cuando ella era más pequeña, era este talento el que había asombrado a su padre Comenzó de nuevo, haciendo algunos cambios y, mientras lo observaba, ella sabía que él era feliz. Aunque la música ya no era parte de su vida, siempre había sido parte de él y, repentinamente, ella se sintió culpable por quitarle eso. Regresando en el tiempo, recordaba estar enojada por el pensamiento de que él estaba intentando que ella tocara, pero, ¿realmente estaba tratando de hacer eso? ¿Realmente había sido sobre ella? ¿O él había tocado porque era un aspecto esencial de quién era?

Ella no estaba segura pero, observándolo, se sintió conmovida por lo que él había hecho. La manera seria en que él consideraba cada nota y con la rapidez que había hecho los cambios, hicieron que se diera cuenta de a cuánto había renunciado como resultado de su demanda inmadura. Mientras tocaba, él tosió una vez, luego otra vez, antes de detener la canción, tosió muchas veces más, el sonido grueso y mucoso, y cuando siguió debatiendo, ella corrió hacia él.

— ¿Papá? — Ella chilló — ¿Estás bien?

Él miró hacia arriba y, por alguna razón, la tos comenzó a disminuir. Para cuando ella se sentó junto a él, sólo estaba respirando con dificultad.

— Estoy bien. — Dijo con una voz débil — Hay tanto polvo aquí... me llega después de un tiempo. Sucede todo el tiempo.

Ella lo miró, pensando que parecía un poco pálido. — ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, estoy seguro. — Le dio una palmadita en su mano — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Edward me dijo que estabas aquí.

— Creo que me pillaste, ¿huh?

Agitó su mano. — Está bien, papá. Es un don, ¿verdad? — Cuando él no respondió, ella señaló el teclado recordando todas las canciones que habían escrito juntos — ¿Qué era lo que estabas tocando? ¿Estás escribiendo una nueva canción?

— Oh, eso. — Dijo él — ‚Tratando de escribir‛ creo que lo define mejor. Es sólo algo en lo que he estado trabajando. No es gran cosa.

— Era Buena

— No, no lo era. No sé que está mal con ella. Podrías... siempre fuiste mejor que yo componiendo... pero no consigo que suene bien. Es como si estuviera haciéndolo al revés.

— Era buena. — Ella insistió — Y era… mas moderno que lo que normalmente tocas.

Sonrió.

— Te diste cuenta, ¿huh? No lo veo de esa forma. Para ser honesto, no sé qué es lo que me pasa.

— Tal vez has estado escuchando demasiado tiempo mi iPod.

Sonrió. — No, te puedo asegurar que no lo he hecho.

Ella miró alrededor.

— Entonces, ¿cuándo estará terminada la iglesia?

— No lo sé. Creo que te dije que el seguro no cubre todo el daño... está atascado durante un tiempo.

— ¿Qué hay de la ventana?

— Todavía voy a terminarla. — Señaló a una abertura en la pared detrás de él — Ahí es donde irá, incluso si tengo que instalarla yo mismo.

— ¿Sabes cómo hacer eso? — Alice preguntó insegura.

— Aún no.

Ella sonrió. — ¿Por qué hay un piano aquí si la iglesia no está terminada? ¿No les preocupa que lo vayan a robar?

— No se suponía que se entregara hasta que la iglesia estuviera terminada y, técnicamente, se supone que no debería estar aquí. El Pastor Bill está esperando a que alguien lo quiera guardar, pero todavía no hay nadie, no es tan fácil como suena.

— Se dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo en el marco de la puerta y se sorprendió de que ya fuera de noche — ¿Qué hora es?

— Un poco más de las nueve.

— Oh, Dios. — Dijo él comenzando a levantarse — No me di cuenta del tiempo. Se supone que voy a acampar con Edward esta noche. Y probablemente debería llevarle algo para comer.

— Ya me ocupé de eso.

Él sonrió, pero mientras tomaba su hoja de música y apagaba la luz de la iglesia, ella fue golpeada por lo cansado y frágil que se veía.


	27. Chapter 25

_Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación escrita por **Nicholas Sparks**, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida **Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 25<span>

CARLISLE

Alice tenía razón, él pensó. La canción era definitivamente moderna.

Él no había estado mintiendo cuando le había dicho que no había empezado de esa manera. En la primera semana, él se había intentado aproximarse a algo hecho por Schumann; algunos días después de eso, se había inspirado más en Grieg. Después de eso, era Saint—Saëns quien escuchaba en su cabeza. Pero al final, nada se sentía bien; nada de lo que hacía capturaba el mismo sentimiento que había tenido cuando había escrito esas primeras simples notas en un pedazo de papel.

En el pasado, él trabajaba para crear música que, fantaseaba, viviría durante generaciones. Esta vez no lo hizo. En vez de eso, experimentó. Intentó dejar a la música presentarse a sí misma y, poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que había dejado de imitar a los grandes compositores y estaba satisfecho de finalmente confiar en sí mismo. No es que hubiera llegado allí todavía, porque no lo había hecho. No estaba bien, y había una posibilidad de que nunca estuviera bien, pero de alguna forma esto se sentía bien para él.

Se preguntaba si éste había sido su problema todo este tiempo —que se había pasado su vida emulando lo que había servido para otros—. Tocaba música escrita otros cientos de años antes; buscaba a Dios durante sus caminatas en la playa porque eso le había servido al Pastor Bill. Aquí y ahora, con su hijo sentándose junto a él en una duna fuera de su casa y mirando a través de un par de binoculares, a pesar del hecho de que probablemente no vería nada, se preguntó a sí mismo si había hecho esas decisiones, menos porque pensaba que otros tenían las respuestas y más porque él tenía miedo de confiar en sus propios instintos. Tal vez sus profesores se habían vuelto su bastón y, al final, él había tenido miedo de ser él mismo.

— Hey, ¿papá?

— ¿Sí, Edward?

— ¿Vas a venir a visitarnos a Nueva York?

— Nada me haría más feliz.

— Porque creo que Alice va a hablarte ahora.

— Eso espero.

— Ella ha cambiado un montón, ¿no lo crees?

Carlisle dejó los binoculares.

— Creo que todos hemos cambiado un montón este verano.

— Sí. — dijo él — Creo que me he vuelto más alto, por una cosa.

— Definitivamente. Y has aprendido cómo hacer una ventana de cristal.

Él pareció pensar en eso.

— Hey, ¿papá?

— ¿Sí?

— Creo que quiero aprender a sostenerme sobre mi cabeza.

Carlisle dudó, preguntándose de dónde en la tierra había venido eso.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— Me gusta estar de cabeza. No sé por qué. Pero creo que necesitaré que sostengas mis piernas. Al menos al principio.

— Estaría feliz de hacerlo.

Estuvieron callados durante un largo rato. Era una noche fragante e iluminada por las estrellas, y mientras observaba la belleza de sus alrededores, Carlisle sintió un repentino asalto de felicidad. Sobre pasar el verano con sus hijos, sobre sentarse en la duna con su hijo y hablar sobre nada importante. Él se había acostumbrado a días así, y temía el pensamiento de que terminarían pronto.

— Hey, ¿papá?

— ¿Sí, Edward?

— Es medio aburrido aquí fuera.

— Creo que es pacífico. — Respondió Carlisle.

— Pero apenas puedo ver nada.

— Puedes ver las estrellas. Y escuchar las olas.

— Las escucho todo el tiempo. Suenan lo mismo todos los días.

— ¿Cuándo quieres empezar a practicar ponerte sobre tu cabeza?

— Quizás mañana.

Carlisle puso su brazo alrededor de su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Suenas algo triste.

— Nada. — La voz de Edward era apenas audible.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿Puedo ir a la escuela aquí? — preguntó — ¿Y vivir contigo?

Carlisle sabía que tendría que tratar esto con cuidado.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu madre?

— Quiero a mamá. Y la extraño, también. Pero me gusta estar aquí. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Ya sabes, haciendo la vidriera, volando barriletes. Tan solo pasando el tiempo. He tenido mucha diversión. No quiero que se termine.

Carlisle lo acercó a sí mismo.

— Me encanta estar contigo, también. El mejor verano de mi vida. Pero si estás en la escuela, no estaríamos juntos como lo estamos ahora.

— Quizás puedas educarme en casa.

La voz de Edward era suave, casi asustada, y para Carlisle de verdad sonaba como su edad. La compresión de esto hizo que su garganta se tensara. Él odiaba lo que tenía que decir a continuación, aunque no tuviera otra opción.

— Creo que tu madre te extrañaría si te quedaras conmigo.

— Quizás puedas mudarte de vuelta. Quizás mamá y tú podrían casarse de nuevo.

Carlisle tomó una respiración profunda, odiando esto.

— Sé que esto es duro y que no parece justo. Desearía que hubiera una forma en que pudiera cambiar eso, pero no puedo. Necesitas estar con tu madre. Ella te quiere demasiado, y no sabría qué hacer sin ti. Pero yo también te quiero. Y quiero que nunca te olvides de eso.

Edward asintió como si esperara la respuesta de Carlisle.

— ¿Todavía vamos a ir a Fort Fisher mañana?

— Si quieres. Y después de eso, tal vez podamos ir a los toboganes de agua.

— ¿Hay toboganes de agua allí?

— No. Pero hay un lugar no muy lejos de allí. Tan solo tenemos que acordarnos de traer nuestros bañadores.

— Ok. — Dijo Edward sonando más animado.

— Tal vez vayamos a Chuck E. Cheese's, también.

— ¿De veras?

— Si quieres. Podemos hacer que suceda.

— Ok. — Dijo — Quiero.

Edward estuvo silencioso de nuevo antes de finalmente alcanzar la heladera portátil. Cuando sacó una bolsa de galletas, Carlisle sabía lo suficiente como para no decir nada.

— Hey, ¿papá?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Crees que las tortugas saldrán del cascarón esta noche?

— No creo que estén lo bastante listas todavía, pero no falta mucho.

Edward juntó sus labios pero no dijo nada, y Carlisle sabía que su hijo estaba pensando sobre lo de irse de nuevo. Él lo apretó más cerca, pero dentro sintió algo romperse, algo que él sabía nunca sanaría bien.

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, Carlisle miró a la playa sabiendo que, si caminaba, simplemente lo haría para disfrutar de la mañana.

Dios, llegó a darse cuenta, no estaba allí. Al menos no para él, de todas formas. Pero eso tenía sentido ahora que lo pensaba. Si determinar la presencia de Dios fuera realmente así de simple, entonces él suponía que las playas estarían más llenas por las mañanas. Estarían llenas de gente en sus propias misiones, en vez de gente trotando o paseando a sus perros o pescando en el muelle.

La búsqueda por la presencia de Dios, él entendía ahora, era tan misteriosa como el mismo Dios, y ¿qué era Dios sino misterio?

Qué gracioso, a pesar de que le llevó tanto tiempo, verlo de esa forma.

Pasó el día con Edward, justo como habían planeado la noche anterior. El fuerte fue probablemente más interesante para él que para Edward, ya que él entendía algo de la historia de la guerra entre los Estados y sabía que Wilmington era el último puerto funcionando en la Confederación. Los toboganes de agua, por otro lado, fueron mucho más excitantes para Edward que para Carlisle. Todos eran responsables de llevar su propio flotador hasta arriba de todo y, mientras Edward era lo suficientemente fuerte las primeras veces, pronto Carlisle tuvo que hacerse cargo.

Honestamente, se sentía como si fuera a morir.

Chuck E. Cheese's, un salón de pizza con una docena de videojuegos, mantuvo a Edward ocupado durante otro par de horas. Jugaron tres partidas de hockey sobre mesa, acumularon unos cuantos cientos de tickets de juego y, después de intercambiar los tickets, salieron con dos pistolas de agua, dos pelotas saltarinas, un paquete de lápices de colores, y dos gomas de borrar. Ni siquiera quería pensar sobre cuánto le había costado.

Era un buen día, un día de risas, pero cansador. Después de pasar algún tiempo con Alice, él se fue a la cama. Exhausto, se quedó dormido en cuestión de minutos.


	28. Chapter 26

**_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de que su padre y Edward se fuesen a pasar el día fuera, Alice fue a buscar a Victoria, esperando encontrarla antes de irse al acuario. Supuso que no tenía nada que perder. Lo peor que podía pasar era que Victoria le gritara o la rechazara, lo que la dejaría en la misma posición en la que se encontraba ahora. No esperaba que Victoria cambiara de repente de opinión, e intentaba no tener muchas esperanzas, pero era difícil no tenerlas. Jasper tenía razón: Victoria no se parecía en nada a James, que no era consciente de sus actos, y ella se tenía que sentir un poco culpable, ¿verdad?<p>

No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Victoria estaba sentada en una duna cerca del muelle, observando a los surfistas. No dijo nada cuando Alice se acercó.

Alice no sabía ni por dónde empezar, por lo que empezó con lo obvio.

— Hola, Victoria — dijo.

Victoria no dijo nada, y Alice intentó serenarse antes de continuar.

— Sé que probablemente no quieras hablar conmigo…

— Pareces un huevo de pascua.

Alice miró la ropa que tenía que llevar en el acuario: una camiseta turquesa con el logo del acuario y unos shorts blancos con zapatos del mismo color.

— He intentado que cambien el uniforme por uno negro, pero no quieren.

— Mala cosa. El negro es tu color — dijo Victoria con un asomo de sonrisa —. ¿Qué quieres?

Alice suspiró. — No quería conquistar a James esa noche. Él vino hacia mí y no sé por qué dijo lo que dijo, a no ser que quisiera ponerte celosa. Estoy segura de que no me crees, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca te haría algo así. No soy ese tipo de persona.

— Lo había dicho deprisa, pero finalmente lo había dicho.

Victoria no respondió, pero finalmente dijo: — Lo sé.

No era la respuesta que Alice esperaba. — ¿Entonces porqué pusiste esas cosas en mi bolsa? — soltó de golpe.

Victoria la miró entrecerrando los ojos. — Estaba enfadada contigo, porque es obvio que le gustas.

Alice se cayó una respuesta que habría supuesto el final de la conversación, dándole a Victoria la oportunidad de continuar. Victoria se centró en los surfistas otra vez. — Has estado mucho tiempo con Jasper este verano.

— Me dijo que erais amigos.

— Sí, lo éramos — dijo —. Hace mucho tiempo. Es buena persona. Eres afortunada. — Se sacudió las manos en los vaqueros —. Mi madre se va a casar con su novio. Después de que me lo dijera, tuvimos una gran pelea y me echó de la casa. Cambió los cerrojos y todo.

— Lamento escuchar eso — dijo Alice, sintiéndolo realmente.

— Sobreviviré.

Su comentario le hizo pensar en las similitudes de sus vidas: divorcio, furia, rebelión, el nuevo matrimonio de uno de sus padres... pero, a pesar de esas cosas, no eran iguales. Victoria había cambiado desde el comienzo del verano. Perdió el entusiasmo que Victoria tenía cuando se conocieron por primera vez, y parecía mayor, como si hubieran pasado años en vez de semanas. Pero no era bueno. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y su piel tenía un aspecto cetrino. También había perdido peso, bastante peso. De forma extraña, parecía como si Alice estuviese viendo la persona en la que ella se podría haber convertido, y no le gustó lo que vio.

— Lo que me hiciste estuvo mal — dijo Alice —. Pero aún puedes hacerlo bien.

Victoria sacudió despacio la cabeza. — James no me dejará. Ha dicho que no me volverá a hablar.

Al escuchar el tono de robot en su voz, Alice quiso sacudirla. Victoria parecía saber lo que Alice estaba pensando, y suspiró antes de continuar.

— No tengo ningún otro sitio al que ir. Mi madre llamó a mis parientes y les dijo que no me acogiesen. Les dijo que era duro para ella, pero que lo que yo necesitaba ahora mismo era ‚reflexionar sobre el amor‛. Pero no tengo dinero para comer, y a menos que quiera dormir en la playa todas las noches por el resto de mi vida, tengo que hacer lo que James me diga. Cuando se enfada conmigo no me deja que vaya a su casa. Y no me dará dinero por los shows que hacemos, por lo que tampoco puedo comer. A veces me trata como a un perro, y lo odio, ¿pero a quién más tengo?

— ¿Has intentado hablar con tu madre?

— ¿Para qué? Piensa que soy un caso perdido y me odia.

— Estoy segura de que no te odia.

— Tú no la conoces como yo.

Alice recordó la vez en la que visitó la casa de Victoria y vio el dinero metido en el sobre. No parecía la misma madre, pero Alice no quería decirlo. Durante el silencio, Victoria se levantó. Sus ropas estaban muy sucias y arrugadas, como si las hubiese llevado toda la semana, lo que era probable.

— Sé lo que quieres que haga — dijo Victoria —. Pero no puedo. Y no es porque no me caigas bien, porque no es así. Creo que eres agradable y no debería haberte hecho algo así, pero estoy tan atrapada como tú, y tampoco creo que James haya acabado contigo aún.

Alice se puso tensa. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

Victoria se quedó quieta. — Ha estado hablando sobre ti otra vez. Y no como algo bueno. Si fuese tú, me alejaría de mí.

Antes de que Alice pudiese responder, Victoria empezó a alejarse.

— Hey, Victoria — la llamó.

Victoria se dio la vuelta lentamente.

— Si alguna vez necesitas algo para comer o un lugar donde quedarte, ya sabes donde vivo.

Por un instante, Alice pensó ver gratitud en su rostro, y algo que le recordó a la inteligente y alegre chica que conoció por primera vez en junio.

— Y una cosa más — añadió —. Eso del fuego que haces con James es una locura.

Victoria le dio una triste sonrisa. — ¿De verdad piensas que es peor que cualquier otra cosa de mi vida justo ahora?

A la tarde siguiente, Alice se paró delante de su armario, sabiendo que no tenía absolutamente nada que ponerse. Incluso si fuese a ir a la boda, algo de lo que aún no estaba segura, no tendría nada remotamente apropiado, a menos que fuese una boda con Ozzy Osbourne y su clan.

Pero esto era una boda formal de etiqueta: se requerían esmóquines y vestidos para los invitados, no sólo para la fiesta. Nunca había imaginado que iría a algo parecido cuando hizo la maleta antes de irse de New York. Ni siquiera había traído el par de sandalias negras que su madre le había regalado para navidad, dado a que seguían aún en la caja.

De verdad que no entendía por qué Jasper quería que fuese. Incluso si encontraba alguna manera de ir presentable, no tendría con quién hablar. Jasper estaría en la celebración de la boda, lo que significaba toneladas de fotos, mientras ella estaba en la recepción, además, él se sentaría en la mesa principal, por lo que no estarían juntos ni para comer. Probablemente ella terminara sentada en la mesa con el gobernador o el senador o algunos parientes que habían viajado en un jet privado… tendrían una charla incómoda. Eso añadido al hecho de que Carmen la odiaba, hacía que ir fuese una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. Horrible desde todos los puntos de vista.

Por otro lado…

¿Cuándo volvería a ser invitada a una boda como esa? Supuestamente, la casa había sufrido una gran transformación en el último par de semanas: Una nueva cubierta tapaba la piscina temporalmente, carpas habían sido levantadas, cientos de miles de flores habían sido plantadas, y no sólo las luces habían sido alquiladas de uno de los estudios de grabación de Wilmington, sino que un equipo había ido y lo había preparado todo. El catering, todo desde caviar hasta champagne Cristal, lo suministraban tres restaurantes diferentes de Wilmington, y toda la operación era supervisada por un chef que conocía Carmen de Boston, que supuestamente fue considerado una vez como el chef principal para servir en la Casa Blanca. Era completamente excesivo, algo que ciertamente ella jamás hubiera considerado para su propia boda, algo en una playa de México con unas doce personas como únicos invitados era más su estilo, pero supuso que eso era parte del atractivo para asistir. Ella nunca había ido a ninguna otra boda en toda su vida.

Suponiendo, por supuesto, que encontrase algo para ponerse. Honestamente, no sabía ni por qué estaba buscando en su armario. No podía mover una varita mágica y convertir un par de vaqueros en un vestido o pretender que su pelo hará que la gente la vuelva a mirar para observar una de sus camisetas. El único atuendo pasable que poseía, el único que quizá Carmen no encontrara repugnante si simplemente paraba en su camino hacia el altar, era el traje que llevó al acuario y que la hacía parecer un huevo de pascua.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Edward estaba en la puerta, mirándola fijamente.

— Necesito encontrar algo que llevar — dijo.

— ¿Vas a salir?

— No. Quiero decir, algo para llevar a la boda.

Él movió la cabeza con sorpresa. — ¿Te vas a casar?

— Por supuesto que no. La hermana de Jasper es la que se casa.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Megan

— ¿Es simpática?

Alice sacudió la cabeza. — No lo sé. Nunca la he visto.

— ¿Entonces por qué quieres ir?

— Porque Jasper me lo pidió. Así es como funciona — le explicó —. Puede llevar un invitado a la boda. Se supone que yo soy ese invitado.

— Oh — dijo —. ¿Qué es lo que vas a llevar?

— Nada. No tengo nada que ponerme

Edward agachó la cabeza. — Lo que llevas es bonito

El traje del huevo de pascua. Imagínate.

Echó un vistazo a su falda. — No puedo llevar esto. Es una boda formal. Se supone que debo ir de etiqueta.

— ¿Tienes algo así?

— No

— ¿Entonces porqué sigues ahí?

_Cierto_, pensó cerrando la puerta del armario y tirándose encima de la cama.

— Tienes razón — dijo —. No puedo ir. Es tan simple como eso.

— ¿Quieres ir? — preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

En un instante, sus pensamientos pasaron por ‚Absolutamente no‛ a ‚Bueno‛ y finalmente a ‚Sí, por supuesto‛. Cruzó las piernas por debajo de ella. — Jasper quiere que vaya. Es importante para él. Y sería algo digno de ver.

— ¿Entonces por qué no te compras un vestido?

— Porque no tengo dinero.

— Oh — dijo Edward —. Eso es fácil de arreglar. — Fue hacia la colección de juguetes que tenía en una esquina. Al fondo, había la maqueta de un avión; lo cogió y se lo llevó, desenroscando el morro. Mientras esparcía el contenido por la cama, la mandíbula de Alice llegó al suelo al ver la cantidad de dinero que tenía acumulada. Al menos tenía que haber unos cuantos cientos de dólares.

— Es mi banco — dijo tocándose la nariz —. He estado ahorrando durante un tiempo.

— ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?

Edward señaló un billete de diez dólares. — Ése fue por no contarle a papá que te había visto aquella noche en carnavales. — Señaló a uno de un dólar —. Ése fue por no decirle a papá que te estabas viendo con Jasper. — Continuó señalando a varios billetes

—. Éste fue del chico del pelo azul, y este del póker del mentiroso. Este otro fue de aquella vez en la que te escapaste después del toque de queda...

— Ya lo pillo — dijo ella, pero aún así… parpadeó —. ¿Has ahorrado todo esto?

— ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debería haber hecho con el dinero? — contestó —. Mamá y papá me compran todo lo que necesito. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pedírselo durante el tiempo necesario. Es bastante fácil conseguir lo que quiero. Simplemente tienes que saber cómo hacerlo. Mamá necesita que llore, pero papá necesita que le explique por qué lo merezco.

Alice sonrió. Su hermano, chantajista/psicólogo. Impresionante.

— Por eso no lo necesito. Y me gusta Jasper. Te hace feliz.

Sí, pensó Alice, lo hacía.

— Eres bastante bueno, hermanito, ¿lo sabías?

— Sí, lo sé. Te lo puedes quedar todo, con una condición.

Aquí llegaba, pensó. — ¿Sí?

— No voy a volver a ir de compras contigo. Es aburrido.

No tardó mucho en tomar una decisión. — Trato hecho.

Alice se miró fijamente en el espejo, casi incapaz de reconocerse a sí misma. Era la mañana de la boda, y había pasado los últimos cuatro días probándose cada vestido de la ciudad, caminando ida y vuelta en varios pares de zapatos nuevos y sentándose durante horas en la peluquería.

Había tardado aproximadamente una hora en rizarse el pelo y darse volumen como la chica de la peluquería le había enseñado. Cuando Alice se sentó en la silla, también había pedido consejos sobre maquillaje, y la chica le había dado sugerencias que siguió cuidadosamente. El vestido, no había mucho de donde elegir a pesar de la cantidad de tiendas que había visitado, tenía un profundo escote en V y lentejuelas negras, algo que jamás habría imaginado llevar. La noche antes se había limado y pintado las uñas, tomándose su tiempo, contenta de no haberse manchado con el pintauñas.

— No te conozco — le dijo Alice a su reflejo, girándose de un lado y del otro. Nunca antes te había visto. Se tiró del vestido, ajustándolo ligeramente. Lucía bastante bien, tenía que admitirlo. Sonrió. Definitivamente bastante bien para la boda.

Se puso los zapatos de camino a la puerta y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el salón. Su padre estaba leyendo la Biblia otra vez, y Edward estaba viendo los dibujos como siempre. Cuando su padre y su hermano la miraron, ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

— Santa mierda — dijo Edward.

Su padre se giró para mirarle. — No deberías decir esa palabra.

— ¿Qué palabra?

— Tú sabes la palabra a la que me refiero.

— Lo siento, papá. — Dijo con resignación —. Quiero decir, bendita mierda — intentó otra vez.

Alice y su padre se rieron, y Edward miró de uno al otro. — ¿Qué?

— Nada — dijo su padre. Edward se acercó para inspeccionarla más detenidamente.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado al morado de tu pelo? — preguntó —. Se ha ido.

Alice se movió los rizos. — Temporalmente — dijo —. ¿Está bien?

Antes de que su padre pudiese contestar, Edward soltó: — Vuelves a ser normal, pero no pareces mi hermana.

— Estás fantástica — dijo su padre rápidamente.

Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, Alice soltó un suspiro de alivio. — ¿El vestido está bien?

— Es perfecto — contestó su padre.

— ¿Y mis zapatos? No estoy segura de que hagan juego con el vestido.

— Están bien.

— He intentado hacerme el maquillaje y las uñas…

Antes de poder siquiera terminar, su padre sacudió la cabeza. — Nunca antes has estado más hermosa — dijo — De hecho, no sé si hay alguien más hermosa que tú en todo el mundo.

Había dicho lo mismo antes cientos de veces. — Papá...

— Lo dice de verdad — interrumpió Edward —. Estás increíble. Estoy siendo honesto. Casi no te reconocía.

Le frunció el ceño fingiendo indignación. — ¿Así que no te gusto como voy siempre?

Cuando Alice rió, vio a su padre sonriéndola.

— Wow — era todo lo que podía decir.

Media hora después, caminaba a través de las puertas del estado de Whitlock con el corazón a mil por hora.

Acababan de pasar por los oficiales que patrullaban la calle para ver sus invitaciones y ahora paraban ante un hombre con traje que quería aparcarles el coche. Su padre intentó explicarle calmadamente que simplemente la iba a dejar, pero su respuesta les dejó sin palabras a los tres... no entendía el hecho de que un invitado a la boda no poseyese su propio coche.

Y las mejoras…

Alice tenía que admitir que el lugar era tan espectacular como un plató de rodaje. Había flores por todas partes, los arbustos estaban podados perfectamente, e incluso la pared de ladrillo que rodeaba la propiedad había sido pintada recientemente.

Cuando por fin consiguieron llegar hasta la rotonda central, su padre miró la casa, que había crecido a lo largo en el jardín frontal. Lentamente, su padre se giró para mirarla. Alice no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su padre sorprendido, pero esta vez lo estaba, podía escuchar la sorpresa en su voz.

— ¿Ésta es la casa de Jasper?

— Sí, lo es — dijo. Sabía lo que su padre iba a decir: es enorme, o que no se había dado cuenta de lo rica que era su familia o que si ella se sentía cómoda en ese lugar. En vez de eso, la sonrió sin un ápice de timidez.

— Es un lugar precioso para una boda.

Condujo con cuidado, sin llamar la atención al viejo coche que llevaban, gracias a Dios. De hecho, era el coche del Padre Bill, un viejo Toyota sedán de estilo cuadriculado que salió del mercado tan pronto como entró en la década de 1990; pero funcionaba, y ahora mismo era suficiente. Los pies de Alice ya le dolían. El cómo algunas mujeres llevaban zapatos de tacón todo el día era algo que no lograba entender. Incluso cuando estaba sentada, parecían instrumentos de tortura. Debería haberse envuelto los pies en tiritas. Su vestido, obviamente, no había sido diseñado para llevarlo estando sentada: se estaba arrugando en las costillas, impidiéndole respirar. O quizá estaba demasiado nerviosa como para respirar.

Su padre condujo por la rotonda con los ojos fijos en la casa, justo como los suyos lo estaban la primera vez que la vio. Aunque debería haberse acostumbrado ya, el lugar aún le parecía impresionante. Incluso los invitados, ella jamás había visto tantos esmóquines y vestidos de gala en toda su vida, la hacían sentir fuera de lugar. Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Un poco más arriba, había un hombre con traje señalando a los coches, y antes de que se diera cuenta, era su turno para bajar. Cuando el hombre le abrió la puerta y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir, su padre le puso una mano en la pierna.

— Puedes hacerlo — sonrió —. Diviértete.

— Gracias, papá.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir del coche. Una vez que estuvo fuera, se ajustó el vestido, pensando que era más fácil respirar ahora que estaba de pié. Las rejas del porche estaban decoradas con lilas y tulipanes, y mientras subía las escaleras hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió repentinamente.

En el esmoquin, Jasper no se parecía a uno de esos jugadores sin camiseta de volleyball, como cuando le vio por primera vez, o al confiado chico del sur que la llevó a pescar; de alguna manera, era como mirar al sofisticado hombre en que se convertiría algún día. De alguna manera, Alice no había esperado que pareciese tan… refinado, y estaba a punto de gastarle una broma cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había dicho hola.

Durante mucho tiempo, lo único que él podía hacer era mirarla. Durante el extenso silencio, las mariposas en el estómago de Alice se sintieron como pájaros, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en si habría hecho algo mal. Quizá había llegado demasiado pronto, y quizá se había excedido con el maquillaje o el vestido. No estaba segura de qué pensar y empezaba a imaginar lo peor cuando finalmente Jasper sonrió.

— Estas… increíble — dijo, y con esas palabras, Alice se relajó. Bueno, un poquito. Aún no había visto a Carmen, y hasta entonces seguiría dentro del bosque. Aún así, estaba encantada con el hecho de que a Jasper le gustase lo que veía.

— ¿No piensas que es demasiado? — Le preguntó.

Jasper se puso delante de ella y colocó las manos en sus caderas. — Definitivamente no.

— ¿Pero tampoco poco, verdad?

— Simplemente bien — susurró.

Se puso de puntillas y le ajustó la pajarita para luego rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. — Debo admitir que no pareces ni la mitad de malo.

No fue tan mal como pensó que iría. Al parecer, ya se habían sacado la mayoría de las fotos con la novia antes de que los invitados llegasen, así que Jasper estaba disponible para pasar algo de tiempo con ella antes de la ceremonia. La mayor parte del tiempo pasearon alrededor del jardín, y Alice se quedó embobada con los adornos que le habían puesto. Jasper no había estado bromeando: la parte de atrás de la casa había sido remodelada completamente, y la piscina había sido tapada temporalmente con una cubierta. Cientos de sillas blancas estaban en fila alrededor del pasillo donde Megan y su prometido intercambiarían los botos.

Nuevos caminos habían sido construidos en el césped, facilitando el acceso a las docenas de mesas donde comerían bajo la masiva sombra de la carpa blanca.

Había cinco o seis intrincadas esculturas de hielo suficientemente grandes como para aguantar varias horas, pero lo que realmente atrajo la atención de Alice fueron las flores: el suelo era un brillante mar de gladiolos y lilas.

Había mucha más gente de la que esperaba. Aparte de Jasper, los únicos invitados a los que conocía eran Peter, Maria y Charlott, y ninguno de ellos parecía particularmente alegre de verla.

Aunque eso no importaba mucho. Una vez que la gente se hubo sentado, todo el mundo, excepto Jasper, estaba centrado en la inminente aparición de Megan. Jasper parecía contento con mirar a Alice desde su asiento cerca del altar.

Quería pasar lo más desapercibida posible, por lo que eligió un asiento en la tercera fila empezando por atrás, y lo más lejos del camino que tenía que recorrer la novia. Hasta ahora no había visto a Carmen, que probablemente estuviese revoloteando alrededor de Megan, y rezaba para que no la viera hasta después de la ceremonia. Si tenía suerte, Carmen tampoco se daría cuenta de su presencia, pero eso era poco probable, ya que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo con Jasper.

— Perdona — le escuchó decir a alguien. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio a un hombre mayor con su mujer intentando pasar a los dos últimos asientos de la fila.

— Será más fácil si me muevo — ofreció.

— ¿Estás segura?

— No hay problema — dijo moviéndose al último asiento vacío. El hombre le era vagamente familiar, pero lo único que le venía a la cabeza, la única posible conexión era el acuario, y eso no tenía sentido.

Antes de que pudiese pensar más, un cuarteto empezó a tocar la Marcha Nupcial. Miró por encima del hombro hacia la casa y a la gente a su alrededor. Escuchó un audible jadeo cuando Megan apareció al inicio de las escaleras. Cuando empezó a bajar hacia su padre que la esperaba al final, Alice pensó que era la novia más deslumbrante que jamás había visto.

Cautivada por la visión de la hermana de Jasper, no se dio cuenta que el hombre que tenía al lado parecía más interesado en mirarla a ella que a Megan.

La ceremonia fue elegante y sorprendentemente íntima. El cura leyó el segundo libro de los Corintios, y después Megan y Daniel recitaron los votos que habían escrito juntos. Se prometieron paciencia cuando era fácil ser impaciente, franqueza cuando era fácil mentir, y, a su manera, cada uno reconoció que el verdadero compromiso sería probado con el paso del tiempo.

Mientras Alice les miraba intercambiar los anillos, se dio cuenta de por qué habían celebrado una boda al aire libre. Era menos tradicional que las bodas en las iglesias a las que había ido, pero aún así formal, y el lugar era perfecto.

También supo que Jasper tenía razón: le iba a gustar Megan. En las bodas en las que había estado, siempre había tenido la sensación de que las novias estaban actuando, y más de una vez, había visto a las novias deprimirse si algo se salía del guión. Megan por otro lado, parecía disfrutarlo en sobremanera. Mientras su padre la conducía hacia el altar, le había guiñado el ojo a varios amigos y se paró para darle un abrazo a su abuela. Cuando el portador de los anillos, un niño pequeño y mono en un pequeño esmoquin, paró a mitad del camino y se arrastró hacia las rodillas de su madre, Megan empezó a reír, disminuyendo así la tensión.

Después de eso, Megan estaba menos interesada en sacarse fotos dignas de una revista de novias que en estar con sus invitados. Alice pensó que estaba muy segura de si misma, o que no tenía ni la más remota idea del estrés que había sufrido su madre para que todos los detalles de la boda fueran perfectos. Incluso desde la distancia, Alice pudo adivinar que nada estaba yendo como Carmen había planeado.

— Me debes un baile — le susurró la voz de Jasper.

Al girarse, quedó deslumbrada de nuevo ante lo atractivo que estaba. — No creo que eso fuese parte del trato — dijo —. Dijiste que sólo querías que viniese a la boda.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres bailar conmigo?

— No hay música.

— Me refería a después.

— Oh — dijo —. Bueno, en ese caso, quizá lo considere. Pero, ¿no deberías estar posando para las fotos?

— He estado haciendo eso durante horas. Necesito un descanso.

— ¿Te hace daño sonreír demasiado?

— Algo parecido. Oh, se supone que te tengo que decir que vas a comer en la mesa dieciséis con Peter, Maria y Charlott.

Bomba. — Genial — dijo.

Jasper rió. — No será tan malo como piensas. Se comportarán lo mejor posible. O si no mi madre probablemente les corte la cabeza.

Era el turno de Alice para reír. — Dile a tu madre que hizo un trabajo maravilloso al organizar todo esto. Es precioso.

— Lo haré — dijo. La continuó mirando hasta que escucharon su nombre. Cuando se giraron, Alice pensó que Megan distraía a Jasper. — Tengo que volver — dijo —. Pero te encontraré en la cena. Y no olvides nuestro baile.

Era extremadamente apuesto, pensó de nuevo. — Te debo prevenir de que ya me duelen los pies.

Se puso una mano en el corazón. — Prometo no reírme de ti si cojeas.

— Vaya, gracias

Se acercó y la besó. — ¿Te he dicho ya lo hermosa que estás esta noche?

Alice sonrió, saboreando el sabor de sus labios. — No en los últimos veinte minutos. Pero será mejor que te vayas. Te necesitan en alguna parte, y no quiero meterme en problemas.

La volvió a besar antes de ir con el resto de los invitados. Sintió un golpe de alegría, se giró y se encontró con el hombre mayor que se había sentado a su lado durante la ceremonia, el cual la miraba de nuevo.

En la cena, Peter y Maria no la incluyeron en la conversación, pero descubrió que no le importaba. No estaba de humor para hablar con ellos, y tampoco tenía hambre. De hecho, después de mordisquear unos cuantos bocados, se disculpó y se fue hacia la galería. El porche le daba una vista panorámica de la fiesta, que era incluso más encantadora en la oscuridad. Bajo el plateado hechizo de la luna, las carpas parecían estar brillando. Podía escuchar trozos de conversaciones por encima de la música de la banda que estaba tocando, y se encontró pensando en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento si se encontrase en su casa de New York.

Mientras pasaba el verano, había hablado cada vez menos con Rosalie. Aunque la seguía considerando una amiga, se dio cuenta de que no echaba de menos el mundo que había dejado atrás. No había pensado en ir a una discoteca en semanas, y cuando Rosalie le habló del último chico que había conocido, Alice se encontró pensando en Jasper. Sabía que el chico en el que se habría fijado Rosalie no se parecería en nada a Jasper.

No le había hablado mucho a Rosalie de Jasper. Rosalie sabía que se seguían viendo, pero cada vez que le mencionaba a Rosalie las cosas que habían hecho: pescar, ensuciarse o caminar por la playa, Alice tenía la sensación de que Rosalie no le prestaba atención.

Rosalie no era capaz de asimilar el hecho de que Alice era feliz con el simple hecho de estar con Jasper, y Alice no podía evitar preguntarse cómo estaría su amistad cuando volviese a New York. Sabía que había cambiado en las semanas que había pasado aquí, mientras que Rosalie, al parecer, no había cambiado en nada. Alice se dio cuenta de que ya no le interesaba la idea de ir a discotecas. Pensando en el pasado, se preguntó por qué había estado tan interesada en ir en primer lugar, la música era alta, y todo el mundo iba a su bola. Y si todo era tan fantástico, ¿por qué todo el mundo bebía o se drogaba con la esperanza de mejorar la experiencia? No tenía sentido, pero mientras el océano sonaba en la distancia, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había tenido.

También quería una mejor relación con su madre. Al final, su padre le había enseñado que los padres podían ser buenos. Aunque no tenía muchas ilusiones de que su madre confiara en ella como lo hacía él, sabía que la tensión había cortado la relación por ambas partes.

Quizás si intentaba hablar con su madre de la misma manera que lo hacía con su padre, las cosas mejorarían entre ellas.

Era extraño lo que podía hacerle a una persona el hecho de ser forzado a tomarse las cosas con calma.

— Va a terminar, ¿lo sabes? — dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no había oído a Maria aproximarse, pero había reconocido su voz.

— ¿Perdona? — cautelosamente, se giró para encontrarse con la rubia.

— Quiero decir, me alegra que Jasper te haya invitado a la boda. Deberías divertirte porque no va a durar. Jasper se irá en un par de semanas. ¿Habías pensado en eso?

Alice lo valoró. — No creo que sea nada de tu incumbencia.

— Incluso si hacéis planes para veros, ¿de verdad piensas que la madre de Jasper va a aceptarte? — continuó Maria —. Megan ha estado comprometida dos veces antes de esta, y su madre lo desechó. Y va a hacer lo mismo contigo, te guste o no. Pero incluso si no lo hiciera, tú te vas y él también, por eso no va a durar.

Alice se tensó, odiando a Maria por darle voz a sus más oscuros pensamientos. Aún así, se estaba cansando de esta chica y estaba a punto de alcanzar su límite.

— Hey, Maria — le dijo acercándose a ella —. Te voy a decir algo, ¿vale? Y quiero que prestes atención y voy a ser muy clara. — Tomó otro paso adelante hasta que sus caras casi se tocaban —. Estoy cansada de escuchar toda tu mierda, a si que si intentas volver a hablarme, voy a sacarte esos blancos dientes de la boca de un puñetazo. ¿Me has entendido?

Algo en su cara debió convencer a Maria de que Alice iba en serio, porque se dio la vuelta sin decir otra palabra y se refugió en la seguridad de la carpa.

Después, en el puerto, Alice estaba contenta de haber callado a Maria, pero las rencorosas palabras de la rubita aún seguían en su mente. Jasper se iría a Vanderbilt en dos semanas, y ella se iría una semana después. Alice no estaba segura de lo que les pasaría, aparte de la verdad: las cosas iban a cambiar.

¿Cómo no podrían hacerlo? Su relación se había formado al verse todos los días e intentarlo, pensó, y no se podía imaginar cómo sería comunicándose por teléfono o por mensajes. Sabía que había otras opciones, usando la cámara del ordenador, por ejemplo, pero no tenía muchas ilusiones de que siguieran como hasta ahora.

Lo que significaba… ¿Qué?

Detrás de ella, la gente bailaba. Se habían llevado las sillas de en medio para crear una pista de baile, y desde su punto de vista desde el puerto, había visto a Jasper bailar al menos dos veces con la niña de las flores de seis años, y también con su hermana, lo que la hizo sonreír. Unos minutos después de su encuentro con Maria, había visto a Megan y a Daniel cortar el pastel. La música empezó a sonar de nuevo cuando Eleazar bailó con Megan, y cuando ésta tiró el ramo, Alice estuvo segura de que los vecinos debían haber oído el grito de la joven que lo cogió.

— Aquí estás — dijo Jasper sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Él se acercaba por el camino que había detrás de ella —. Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Es hora de nuestro baile.

Alice le observó acortar la distancia que los separaba, intentando imaginar qué pensarían las chicas de su universidad si estuviesen ahora mismo en su lugar. Probablemente lo mismo que ella: WOW.

Jasper se acercó unos pasos hasta ella, y Alice se giró para verlo. Estudiar el movimiento del agua parecía más fácil que mirarle a la cara.

Jasper la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo iba mal.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando no le respondió, él gentilmente le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara. —Cuéntamelo — murmuró.

Alice cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de mirarlo. — ¿A dónde llegamos con todo esto? Entre tú y yo.

Jasper frunció el ceño al concentrarse. — No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir.

La sonrisa de Alice era melancólica. — Sí, lo estás — dijo, y en el momento en el que quitó la mano de su pelo, estuvo segura de que lo entendió —. No va a ser lo mismo.

— Eso no significa que tenga que terminar…

— Haces que parezca fácil.

— No es difícil ir desde Nashville a New York. Es un viaje de… ¿dos horas en avión? No es como si tuviese que ir andando.

— ¿Irías a verme? — Dijo Alice con voz trémula.

— Lo estaba planeando. Y esperaba que tú también fueses a verme a Nashville. Podríamos ir al Grand Ole Opry.

Alice rió a pesar del dolor que sentía interiormente.

Jasper puso los brazos alrededor de ella. — No sé a que ha venido esto tan de repente, pero estás equivocada. Quiero decir, sé que no va a ser lo mismo, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser mejor en otros aspectos. Mi hermana vive en New York, ¿recuerdas? Y no es como si el colegio durara todo el año. Hay vacaciones en otoño y primavera, y otra por Navidades, y luego el verano. Y como he dicho, es un viaje fácil si queremos hacerlo un fin de semana.

Alice se preguntó lo que pensarían sus padres sobre eso, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó — ¿No quieres ni intentarlo?

— Por supuesto que quiero.

— Entonces encontraremos una manera de que funcione ¿Ok? — dijo haciendo una pausa —. Quiero estar contigo tanto tiempo como sea posible, Alice. Eres inteligente, divertida y honesta. Confío en ti. Confío en nosotros. Si, me voy a ir y tú vas a volver a casa. Pero nada de eso cambia mis sentimientos hacia ti. Y mis sentimientos no van a cambiar simplemente porque me vaya a Vanderbilt. Te quiero más de lo que he querido jamás a alguien.

Sabía que estaba siendo sincero, pero una persistente voz en su cabeza le preguntó cuántos romances de verano sobrevivían. No muchos, y eso no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos. La gente cambiaba. Los intereses cambiaban. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarse en el espejo para saber eso.

Pero perderle le parecía imposible. Era al único que amaba, al único al que amaría siempre y, mientras siguiera besándola, ella se entregaría a él. Mientras siguiera abrazándola, ella levantaría los brazos y le rodearía el cuello en respuesta, sintiendo la fuerza de sus brazos. Sabía que él quería más de su relación de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecer, pero, aquí y ahora, de repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía elección. Sólo existía ese momento, y les pertenecía.

Cuando Jasper habló, su voz era tentadora y urgente. — ¿Quieres venir conmigo al barco de mi padre?

Alice sintió que estaba temblando, incapaz de saber si estaba preparada para lo siguiente. Al mismo tiempo, sintió una poderosa urgencia de seguir adelante. — Vale — susurró.

Jasper le apretó la mano, y ella tuvo la impresión de que él estaba tan nervioso como ella cuando la condujo hasta el barco. Sabía que aún podía cambiar de opinión, pero no quería parar. Quería que su primera vez significara algo, que fuese con alguien que le importara. Al acercarse al barco, distinguió vagamente lo que les rodeaba: el aire era frío, y por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a los invitados bailar. Al otro lado, vio a Carmen hablando con el hombre mayor que la había estado observando antes, y de nuevo tuvo la sensación de que le conocía de alguna parte.

— Ha sido un discurso muy dulce, desearía haberlo grabado — dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras.

Jasper se estremeció. La voz provenía de la parte más alejada del puerto. Aunque se había ocultado en la oscuridad, Alice supo exactamente quién era. Victoria le había advertido de que algo parecido podría ocurrir. James salió de detrás de un poste y encendió una antorcha.

— Lo digo en serio, Richie Rich. De verdad que has conseguido quitarle los pantalones — dijo burlonamente —. Casi.

Jasper se adelantó un paso. — Vete de aquí.

James movió la antorcha, girándola entre sus dedos. — ¿O qué? ¿Llamarás a la policía? Te conozco mejor que eso.

Jasper se tensó. James había conseguido sacarle de los nervios, aunque ella no sabía por qué.

— Esto es una propiedad privada — dijo Jasper, pero no sonó tan seguro de si mismo como debería.

— Adoro esta parte del pueblo ¿tú no? Todos los presentes son típicos de un club de campo, y construyeron este bonito paseo que sigue el agua de una casa a otra. Me encanta venir aquí, ¿sabes? Para disfrutar de las vista, quiero decir.

— Esta es la boda de mi hermana — bufó Jasper.

— Siempre he pensado que tu hermana es muy hermosa — dijo James —. Incluso le pedí salir una vez. Pero esa fulana me rechazó. ¿Puedes creerlo? — Dijo sin darle tiempo a Jasper para responder antes de girarse hacia la multitud —. Vi a Peter antes, actuando como si no tuviese nada que le preocupase en todo el mundo. Debes preguntarte por su conciencia ¿no? La tuya tampoco está limpia ¿verdad? Me apostaría a que ni siquiera le has dicho a tu mami que la putita de tu novia va a ir a la cárcel.

El cuerpo de Jasper estaba tan tenso como una cuerda.

— Apostaría a que el juez la encierra directamente ¿eh?

_El juez… _

De pronto, Alice supo por qué le había parecido tan familiar el hombre mayor… y ahora el juez estaba hablando con Carmen…

Sintió como el aire se le quedaba atrapado en el pecho.

_Oh… Dios… _

Se dio cuenta en el mismo momento en el que Jasper le soltó la mano. Cuando cargó contra James, éste tiró la antorcha hacia él y se fue del puerto hacia el camino. Se acercó por el césped hasta una esquina de la carpa, pero no se alejó mucho de Jasper. Rápidamente acortó la distancia, pero cuando James miró sobre su hombro, Alice descubrió que eso era lo que quería que pasara.

Alice tuvo un segundo para preguntarse por qué antes de ver a James cortar las cuerdas que soportaban la carpa…

— ¡No Jasper para! — gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Jasper se chocó contra James, cogiéndolo de la ropa mientras las clavijas que sujetaban la carpa se saltaban del suelo. Alice vio con horror cómo la carpa empezaba a caerse.

La gente empezó a gritar, y escuchó el ruido que produjo una escultura de hielo al caerse y romperse mientras los invitados gritaban y se dispersaban. Jasper y James seguían retorciéndose en el césped hasta que James consiguió soltarse. En vez de seguir peleando, se escabulló entre la multitud y desapareció detrás de la casa de los vecinos.

En medio del desaguisado, Alice se preguntó si alguien se acordaría de la presencia de James en la fiesta.

Ciertamente la recordaban a ella.

Sentada en el estudio, se sintió como si tuviese doce años. Todo lo que quería hacer era salir lo más rápido posible de la casa y llorar bajo las mantas en su casa.

Mientras escuchaba a Carmen gritar desde la otra habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en la carpa cayendo.

— ¡Ha arruinado la boda de tu hermana!

— ¡No, no lo ha hecho! — le gritaba a su vez Jasper —. ¡Te dije lo que pasó!

— ¿Esperas que me crea que algún extraño entró en la fiesta y que tú intentaste detenerlo?

— ¡Eso es lo que sucedió!

No sabía por qué Jasper nunca mencionó el nombre de James, pero de ninguna manera, lo iba a decir ella. Esperaba oír en cualquier momento el sonido de una silla al romper la ventana o ver a los dos saliendo del estudio para que Carmen pudiera regañarla.

— Jasper, por favor… incluso si tu historia es cierta, ¿por qué estaba aquí? ¡Todo el mundo sabe la seguridad que tenemos! Todos los jueces del pueblo estaban en la boda. ¡El sheriff estaba controlando la calle, por el amor de Dios! No me digas eso… por la expresión de tu cara sé que tengo razón… ¿Y qué hacías con esa chica en el barco de tu padre?

La manera en que dijo ‚esa chica‛ hizo que sonara como algo desagradable que Carmen había pisado por el camino y que no se podía quitar del zapato.

— Mamá...

— ¡Para! ¡No intentes inventarte otra excusa! Era la boda de Megan, Jasper ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Su boda! Sabes lo importante que era esto para todos nosotros. ¡Sabes lo duro que hemos trabajado tu padre y yo para que todo estuviese preparado!

— Yo no tenía intención de que sucediera...

— No importa, Jasper — Alice escuchó un largo suspiro de Carmen —. Sabías lo que pasaría si la traías aquí. Sabes que no es como nosotros…

— Ni si quiera le has dado una oportunidad...

— ¡El juez Chambers la reconoció! ¡Me dijo que va a juicio a final de mes por robar! ¡A si que, o no lo sabías y te ha estado mintiendo, o lo sabías y me has estado mintiendo a mí!

Hubo un tenso silencio, y a pesar de todo, se mantuvo en silencio para escuchar la respuesta de Jasper. Cuando habló, sonó derrotado.

— No te lo dije porque sabía que no lo entenderías.

— Jasper, cariño… ¿No entiendes que no es suficientemente buena para ti? Tienes todo tu futuro por delante, y lo último que necesitas en tu vida es alguien como ella. He estado esperando a que te dieses cuenta por ti mismo, pero obviamente eres demasiado involucrado emocionalmente como para ver lo obvio. No es suficientemente buena para ti. Es de clase baja. ¡Clase baja!

Cuando las voces se intensificaron, Alice se sintió psicológicamente enferma; era todo lo que podía hacer para no vomitar. Carmen no tenía razón sobre todo, pero tenía razón en una cosa: James había venido por su culpa. ¡Si hubiese confiado en su instinto y se hubiese quedado en casa! Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Eleazar. Estaba en la puerta con las llaves del coche.

— Lo siento mucho señor Whitlock — soltó de golpe — No tenía intención de causar problemas.

— Lo sé — dijo. A pesar de su tranquila respuesta, Alice supo que también debía estar disgustado. ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Aunque no había nadie herido seriamente, dos invitados habían perdido el conocimiento y habían sido llevados al hospital. Él controlaba sus emociones, y Alice se lo agradecía. Si le hubiese levantado la voz, habría roto a llorar.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Hay bastante caos ahí fuera. Quizá tu padre tenga problemas para llegar.

Alice asintió. — Sí, por favor — Se alisó el vestido al levantarse, esperando no vomitar antes de llegar a su casa —. ¿Le podrías decir a Jasper adiós de mi parte? ¿Y que no le volveré a ver?

Eleazar asintió. — Claro — dijo — Puedo hacer eso.

No vomitó ni lloró y tampoco dijo nada en lo que debió ser el viaje más largo en coche que había dado en su vida. Eleazar tampoco habló, pero eso no era exactamente algo imprevisto.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando llegó; las luces estaban apagadas, y Edward y su padre estaban profundamente dormidos. Desde el pasillo, podía oír a su padre respirar profunda y pesadamente, como si hubiese tenido un duro día. Pero en todo en lo que podía pensar cuando se metió a la cama y empezó a llorar era en que ningún día podía ser más largo y duro que el que acababa de aguantar ella.

Sus ojos aún seguían hinchados e irritados cuando sintió a alguien despertándola. Entrecerrando los ojos, encontró a Edward, que estaba sentado junto a ella en la cama.

— Tienes que levantarte.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior y las cosas que Carmen había dicho aún seguían en su mente, haciendo que de repente se sintiese con ganas de vomitar.

— No me quiero levantar.

— No tienes elección. Ha venido alguien.

— ¿Jasper?

— No — dijo —. Otra persona.

— Pregúntale a papá si puede arreglárselas solo — dijo mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las mantas.

— Lo haría, pero sigue durmiendo. Además, ha preguntado por ti.

— ¿Quién?

— No lo sé, pero te está esperando en la entrada. Y está buenísima.

Después de ponerse un par de vaqueros y una camiseta, Alice se dirigió cautelosamente al porche. No sabía a quién esperaba ver, pero desde luego no la esperaba a ella.

— Estás horrible — dijo Megan sin preámbulos.

Llevaba unos shorts y un top de combate, pero Edward tenía razón: De cerca, estaba incluso más guapa que en la boda. Irradiaba una confianza en si misma que la hizo sentir muy pequeña.

— Siento mucho haberte arruinado la boda… — comenzó Alice.

Megan levantó una mano. — No arruinaste la boda — dijo con una sonrisa irónica —. Hiciste que la recepción fuese… memorable.

Con el comentario de Megan, Alice sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

— No llores — dijo Megan gentilmente —. No te echo la culpa de nada. Si alguien tiene la culpa, ese es James.

Alice parpadeó.

— Sí, sé lo que pasó. Jasper y yo hablamos cuando mi madre terminó de regañarlo. Creo que tengo todo bastante claro. Asi que, como he dicho, no te echo la culpa. James está loco. Siempre lo ha estado.

Alice tragó saliva. Aunque Megan estaba siendo muy considerada al perdonarla por todo lo sucedido, o muy comprensiva, sus sentimientos de mortificación no hicieron más que intensificarse.

— Umm… si no estas aquí para gritarme, entonces ¿por qué has venido? — preguntó Alice.

— En parte porque hablé con Jasper. Pero la razón principal es que quería saber algo. Y quiero que me digas la verdad.

Alice sintió su estómago revuelto. — ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Quiero saber si quieres a mi hermano.

Alice no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien, pero la mirada de Megan era impasible. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Su relación estaba acabada. La distancia se encargaría de eso... si Carmen no lo hacía primero.

Megan había pedido la verdad, y en muestra de su amabilidad, Alice supo que no tenía elección.

— Sí, le quiero.

— ¿No es sólo un tonteo de verano?

Alice negó con la cabeza firmemente. — Jasper y yo… — se calló, sin estar segura de lo que iba a decir, intentando decidir las palabras para describirlo.

Al estudiarle la cara, Megan lentamente comenzó a sonreír. — Ok — dijo — Te creo.

Alice frunció el ceño con consternación, y Megan rió. — He estado cerca y he visto esa mirada antes. Como esta mañana, al mirarme en el espejo. Yo me siento igual con Daniel, pero debo decir que es muy raro ver esa mirada en ti. Cuando yo tenía diecisiete, no creo que supiera siquiera lo que era el amor. Pero cuando está bien, está bien, y tú eso ya lo sabes.

Mientras Alice registraba sus palabras, decidió que Jasper no le había hecho justicia a su hermana al describirla. No era genial, era… bueno, mejor que eso. Era el tipo de persona que Alice quería ser en unos años, prácticamente de todas las maneras posibles. En cuestión de minutos, Megan se había convertido en su héroe.

— Gracias — murmuró, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta mejor.

— No me des las gracias. Esto no es por ti, es por mi hermano, y él sigue loco por ti — dijo con una sonrisa —. De todos modos, mi punto de vista es que si tú sigues enamorada de él, no deberías de preocuparte por lo que pasó en la recepción. Todo lo que hiciste es darle a mi madre una historia que contará durante el resto de su vida.

Créeme, pasará mucho hasta que se le olvide, pero lo hará. Siempre lo hace.

— No sé…

— Eso es porque no la conoces. Es muy dura, no me malinterpretes, y protectora, pero una vez que la conoces, no hay nadie mejor que ella en el mundo. Haría lo que fuera por las personas a las que quiere.

Sus palabras coincidían con la descripción de Jasper pero, hasta el momento, Alice no había visto esa parte de Carmen.

— Deberías hablar con Jasper — dijo Megan, bajándose las gafas de sol a los ojos y preparándose para irse —. No te preocupes, no te sugiero que vayas a la casa. Además, no está allí.

— ¿Dónde está?

Megan indicó con la cabeza sobre su hombro al muelle. — Está en un torneo. El primer juego empieza en cuarenta minutos.

El torneo. Con todo lo que había pasado, se había olvidado del torneo.

— Estaba allí pero, cuando le dejé, estaba desconcentrado. Estaba muy deprimido. No creo que haya dormido algo en toda la noche. Especialmente después de lo que le dijiste a mi padre. Tienes que hacer las cosas bien — dijo con voz firme.

Megan estaba a punto de irse cuando se volvió a girar hacia Alice. — ¿Sabes qué? Daniel y yo hemos retrasado nuestra luna de miel un día para poder ver jugar a mi hermanito en el torneo. Sería genial si estuviese concentrado en el juego. Quizá le haya quitado importancia, pero ganar el torneo es importante para él.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, Alice corrió hacia la playa. El área alrededor del muelle estaba abarrotada como su primera noche en el pueblo.

Había gradas temporales rodeando dos canchas levantadas en la parte más alejada del muelle, abarrotadas con al menos mil espectadores. Había incluso más gente a lo largo del muelle, lo que daba una buena vista del juego. La misma playa estaba tan llena que casi no pudo abrirse paso entre la multitud. No había posibilidades de que encontrase a Jasper a tiempo.

No había dudas de por qué ganar el torneo era tan importante.

Buscó entre la multitud, alcanzando a ver a los otros equipos, que lo único que conseguían era ponerla más frenética. Según podía ver, no había un área reservada para los jugadores, y se desesperó intentando localizarlo entre la multitud.

Faltaban sólo diez minutos para que empezara el partido, y estaba a punto de rendirse cuando le vio caminando junto a Peter con algunos paramédicos que los conducían hacia una furgoneta. Mientras Jasper se quitaba la camiseta, desapareció detrás de la furgoneta.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, pidiendo apresuradas disculpas a la gente a la que empujaba. Le llevó menos de un minuto llegar al sitio donde le había visto por última vez, pero no había señales de él. Se movió hacia delante de nuevo, y esta vez creyó ver a Peter, era difícil distinguirlo entre el mar de chicos rubios. Justo cuando dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, vio a Jasper a la sombra de las gradas, bebiendo de un bote de Gatorade.

Megan había acertado. Pudo ver por la posición de sus hombros que estaba exhausto, y no pudo ver signos de adrenalina antes del juego.

Esquivó a algunos espectadores más, dándoles con el codo al acercarse. Por un instante, vio sorpresa en su rostro, pero rápidamente se giró y Alice supo que su padre le había dado el mensaje.

Vio el dolor y la confusión en su reacción. Le habría explicado todo en ese momento, pero faltando escasos minutos para el comienzo del torneo, no tenían tiempo. Tan pronto como estuvo cerca, le rodeó con los brazos y le besó tan pasionalmente como pudo. Si estaba sorprendido, se recobró rápidamente y le devolvió el beso.

Cuando se separaron finalmente, Jasper habló — Sobre lo que pasó ayer…

Alice negó con la cabeza, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. — Hablaremos sobre eso después, pero como sabes, no quería decir lo que le dije a tu padre. Te quiero. Y necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Cuando asintió con la cabeza a modo de pregunta, continuó.

— Juega como nunca antes habías jugado.


	29. Chapter 27

_**_**esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>James<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dando patadas en la arena en Bower's Point, James sabía que debería estar disfrutando de los estragos que había causado la noche anterior. Todo había resultado exactamente de la manera que había planeado. La casa había sido decorada precisamente como los interminables artículos de prensa habían detallado, y aflojando las piquetas, no del todo sino lo suficiente para asegurarse de que iban a quedar libres cuando él se estrellara contra las cuerdas, había sido fácil de hacer cuando todo el mundo estaba cenando. Había estado encantado de ver a Alice pasear hasta el muelle, con Jasper de su mano; y ellos no lo habían defraudado. Y el bueno y fiable de Jasper había jugado su papel perfectamente, si había un tipo más predecible en el mundo entero, James se sorprendería. Pulsabas el botón X y Jasper haría una cosa, presionabas el botón Y, y Jasper haría otra. Si no hubiera sido tan divertido, habría sido aburrido.<p>

James no era como los demás, lo había sabido durante mucho tiempo. Mientras crecía, nunca se sintió culpable de nada, y le gustaba eso de sí mismo. Había poder en su capacidad de hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera hacerlo, pero el placer era por lo general de corta duración.

Anoche se había sentido más vivo de lo que se había sentido en meses, la emoción había sido increíble. Generalmente, después de que se concretaba uno de sus ‚proyectos‛, como le gustaba llamarlos, estaría satisfecho por semanas. Una cosa buena, también, ya que si su impulso no se controla, eventualmente lo enloquecerían. Él no era tonto. Él sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas, y por eso siempre era muy, muy cuidadoso.

Ahora, sin embargo, se vio plagado por la sensación de que había cometido un error. Tal vez había empujado su suerte demasiado lejos en tomar de la Whitlocks como el objetivo de su último proyecto. Eran lo más cercano a la realeza en Wilmington, después de todo, tenían el poder, tenían conexiones, y tenían dinero. Y sabía que si descubrían que estaba involucrado, no se detendrían ante nada hasta encerrarlo durante tanto tiempo como sea posible. Así que quedó con una duda acuciante: Jasper había cubierto a Peter en el pasado, ¿pero lo haría ahora, incluso a expensas de la boda de su hermana?

No le gustó esa sensación. Se sentía casi como... miedo. Él no quería ir a la cárcel, no importa cuán corta fuera la sentencia. No podía ir a la cárcel. Él no pertenecía allí. Él era mejor que eso. Era más inteligente que eso, y no podía imaginarse encerrado en una jaula o siendo ordenado por un puñado de guardias de prisión regordetes o ser el interés amoroso de un neo—nazi de trescientas libras o comer comida salpicada con mierda de cucarachas o cualquiera de los otros horrores que fácilmente podría imaginar.

Los edificios que había quemado y la gente a la que había hecho daño significaban absolutamente nada para él, pero la idea de la prisión le hizo sentirse... enfermo. Y nunca antes sintió el miedo de ello más de cerca que desde la noche anterior.

_Hasta ahora, las cosas están en calma_, se recordó. Obviamente Jasper no lo había identificado, porque si lo hubiera hecho, Bower's Point estaría lleno de policías. Sin embargo, tenía que permanecer con el perfil bajo por un tiempo. Realmente bajo. Ninguna fiesta en las casas de playa, ningún fuego en los almacenes, y nada de acerarse a Jasper o a Alice. No necesitaba mencionar que no iba a pronunciar una sola palabra a Laurent o a Alec, o incluso a Victoria. Era mejor dejar que los recuerdos de la gente se desvanecieran.

_A menos que Jasper cambiara de idea. _

La posibilidad le golpeó como un mazazo. Una vez había tenido pleno poder sobre Jasper, pero de pronto los papeles se habían invertido... o al menos igualado.

Tal vez pensó que sería mejor si él acababa de dejar la ciudad por un tiempo. Dirigiéndose al sur de Myrtle Beach o Fort Lauderdale o Miami hasta que el bullicio de la boda se desvaneciera por completo.

Se sentía como la decisión correcta pero, para eso, necesitaba dinero. Una gran cantidad de dinero. Y pronto. Lo cual significaba que tenía que hacer algunos shows en frente de algunas multitudes muy grandes. Por suerte, el torneo de voleibol de playa, comenzaba a partir de hoy. Jasper competirías, sin duda, pero no había ninguna razón para acercarse a las gradas. Iba a hacer su show en el muelle... un gran espectáculo.

Detrás de él, Victoria estaba sentada en el sol, con sus pantalones vaqueros y su único sostén, su camisa estaba hecha una bola cerca de la fogata.

— Victoria — le gritó — vamos a necesitan nueve bolas de fuego hoy. Va a haber una gran multitud, y tenemos que hacer algo de dinero.

Ella no le contestó, pero su suspiro le hizo apretar los dientes en el borde. Estaba enfermo y cansado de ella. Desde que su madre la echó, ella había sido nada más que una molestia día a día. La vio levantarse de su lugar y agarrar la botella de líquido para encendedores. Bueno. Al menos ella estaba trabajando un poco para ganarse la vida.

Nueve bolas de fuego. No todas al mismo tiempo, por supuesto, normalmente se utilizan seis en el curso de un espectáculo. Pero añadiendo una más aquí y allá, algo inesperado, podría ser suficiente para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba. En un par de días, estaría en la Florida. Sólo él. Laurent y Alec y Victoria estarían por su propia cuenta por un tiempo, y estaba muy bien con él. Estaba harto de todos ellos.

Ya planificando su viaje, apenas notó a Victoria empapando varias pelotas de trapo en líquido para encendedores, directamente encima de la camisa que usaría más tarde en el show.


	30. Chapter 28

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 28<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper<p>

Ganar la primera ronda del juego fue muy fácil, Jasper y Peter apenas sudaron. En la segunda ronda, el juego fue aún más fácil, sus oponentes anotaron un solo punto. En la tercera ronda, tanto él como Peter tuvieron que trabajar duro. Aunque el marcador parecía desequilibrado, Jasper caminó fuera de la cancha pensando que el equipo que acababan de vencer era mucho mejor que la puntuación indicada.

Comenzaron los cuartos de final en dos horas; la final fue programada para las seis. Como se puso las manos sobre las rodillas, en espera del servicio del equipo contrario, supo que el juego sería suyo el día de hoy. Estaban cinco a dos, pero él no estaba preocupado. Se sentía bien, se sentía rápido, y cada disparo que hizo envió el balón volando exactamente al punto que él quería. A pesar de que su rival tiró la pelota al aire para comenzar su servicio, Jasper se sentía intocable.

La pelota hizo un arco sobre la red con un fuerte topspin, anticipando su caída, él corrió hacia delante lanzando el balón a la perfección. Con la sincronización perfecta, Peter corrió y saltó antes de clavar el balón cruzado, devolviendo el servicio al otro lado. Ganaron los próximos seis puntos seguidos antes de que el otro equipo tuviera un saque de nuevo, y como se puso en posición, recorrió rápidamente las tribunas para ver a Alice. Ella estaba sentada en las gradas del lado opuesto a sus padres y Megan, probablemente una buena idea.

Odiaba no poder decirle a su mamá la verdad acerca de James, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si su mamá sabía quién lo había hecho, ella se iría por sangre... lo que únicamente podría conducir a represalias. Estaba seguro de que lo primero que haría James si fuera detenido sería conseguir una reducción de sentencia a cambio de ‚información útil‛ sobre otro delito más grave, el de Peter. Que causaría problemas a Peter en un momento crítico en su búsqueda de becas, por no hablar del daño a los padres de Peter, que también eran amigos de sus propios padres. Así que había mentido, y por desgracia su mamá había decidido culpar por todo el asunto a Alice.

Pero ella le dijo que lo amaba, y se lo había demostrado esta mañana, en todo caso. Ellos hablarían más tarde, lo había prometido. Y ella le dijo que, más que nada, quería que hiciera su mejor juego en el torneo, que era exactamente lo que él iba a hacer.

Como sus oponentes sirvieron de nuevo, Jasper se desplazó por la cancha para realizar el tiro, Peter siguió con un juego perfecto, y Jasper disparó a su casa. A partir de ese momento, sus oponentes sólo anotaron un punto más antes de que el juego terminara, en el próximo partido, ellos anotaron sólo dos veces.

Él y Peter avanzaron a las semifinales, y en las tribunas pudo ver Alice aplaudiéndolo. El partido de semifinales fue más difícil todavía, habían ganado el primer partido fácilmente, sólo para perder el segundo partido en un desempate.

Jasper estaba de pie sobre la línea de servicio, esperando que el árbitro diera la señal de comienzo del tercer juego, cuando su mirada recorrió primero en las gradas y luego hasta el muelle, observando que la multitud era tres veces mayor de lo que había el año anterior. Aquí y allí, vio a grupos de personas que había conocido en la escuela secundaria y otros que había conocido mientras crecía. No había un asiento disponible en las gradas.

A la señal del árbitro, Jasper tiró la pelota en el aire y tomó una serie de pasos rápidos. Lanzándose en el aire, envió un servicio de conducción por la línea de base, buscando un lugar cerca de tres cuartas partes del camino de vuelta. Aterrizó, listo para mezclar en su posición, pero ya sabía que no era necesario. Al dividir la cancha, sus adversarios se habían congelado por un instante demasiado largo; la dura pelota de conducción envió una columna de arena antes de patinar fuera de la cancha.

Uno a cero.

Jasper sirvió siete veces seguidas, poniendo a Peter y a él en una cómoda ventaja y, terminaron alternando los puntos a partir de entonces, condujo a una victoria relativamente fácil. Al salir de la cancha, Peter le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— Se acabó — dijo —. ¡Estamos en llamas hoy, así que Tyson y Landry, allí vamos!

Tyson y Landry, un par de dieciocho años de edad de Hermosa Beach, California, fueron el equipo junior dominante en el mundo. Hace un año, ocupaban el decimoprimer lugar del mundo, lo que habría sido lo suficientemente bueno para representar a prácticamente cualquier otro país en los Juegos Olímpicos. Habían estado jugando juntos desde que tenían doce años y no habían perdido un juego en dos años. Peter y Jasper se había reunido una sola vez con ellos antes del año pasado en la semifinal del mismo torneo, y habían caminado fuera de la cancha con el rabo entre las piernas. Ni siquiera habían hecho un juego de ello.

Pero hoy sería una historia diferente: ganaron el primer partido por tres puntos; Tyson y Landry ganaron el siguiente juego por un margen exactamente igual, y en el juego final se encontraron empatados a siete.

Jasper había estado fuera en el sol durante nueve horas. A pesar de los litros de agua y gatorade que había consumido, el sol y el calor lo habrían desgastado por lo menos un poco, y tal vez lo habían hecho. Pero él no lo sentía. Ahora no. No, cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente había una oportunidad de ganar todo.

Ellos tuvieron el servicio, siempre en desventaja en el voleibol de playa, ya que los puntos fueron anotados con cada descarga y el equipo al devolver el servicio tuvo la oportunidad de establecer y la pelota, pero Peter envió una bola de nudillos sobre la red que obligó a Tyson a salir de su posición. Tyson fue capaz de alcanzar la pelota a tiempo, pero la hizo volar en la dirección equivocada. Landry cargó y de alguna manera puso su mano sobre el balón, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas, se disparó contra la multitud, y Jasper sabía que iba a ser por lo menos un minuto hasta que el balón estuviera de vuelta en juego. Cuando eso sucedió, él y Peter serían líderes por un punto.

Como de costumbre, se dirigió primero hacia Alice y vio agitando su brazo a él, entonces, frente a la otra serie de gradas, él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a su familia. Más allá de ellos, en el muelle, se podía ver la multitud reunida en la zona más próxima a los tribunales, pero era evidente un poco más lejos. Se preguntó acerca de qué, hasta que vio un arco de bola de fuego en el aire.

El partido estaba empatado a los doce cuando sucedió.

La pelota se había disparado contra la multitud, esta vez por Peter, y como se volvió a su lugar en la cancha, se encontró mirando en el muelle, porque sabía que James estaba allí.

El hecho de que James estuviera tan cerca, le hizo tensarse con la misma rabia que había sentido la noche anterior.

Sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir, al igual que Megan le había aconsejado. Sabía que no debería haber problemas con toda la historia de anoche, era su boda después de todo, y sus padres habían reservado una suite en el histórico Hotel Wilmingtonian para ella y Daniel. Pero ella insistió, y él se desahogó. Aunque ella no criticó su decisión, sabía que se había se había sentido decepcionada con el secreto que él había guardado sobre el crimen de Peter. Había sido inequívoco su apoyo esta mañana, no obstante, y mientras esperaba a que el árbitro hiciera sonar su silbato, sabía que estaba jugando tanto por su hermana como para sí mismo.

En el muelle, vio las bolas de fuego bailando en el aire, la muchedumbre se había despejado cerca de la verja, y se podía adivinar que Laurent y Alec bailaban como de costumbre. Lo que le sorprendió fue el espectáculo de malabarismo, Victoria lanzaba bolas de fuego a James.

Ella las capturaba de a una, y luego se las enviaba volando hacia James. A los ojos de Jasper, las bolas de fuego se movían de ida y vuelta más rápido que de costumbre. Victoria se retiraba poco a poco, probablemente tratando de retrasar las cosas, hasta que finalmente golpeó la espalda de la barandilla del muelle.

La sacudida probablemente le hizo perder la concentración, aún cuando las bolas de fuego continuaban volando hacia ella, porque juzgó mal la trayectoria de una de ellas y terminó cayendo sobre su camisa. Con otra rápida bola de fuego detrás, llegó una mientras que atrapaba la anterior con su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos, la parte delantera de su camisa se convirtió en una hoja de fuego, alimentado por el exceso de líquido de encendedor.

Presa del pánico, trató de batear las llamas, obviamente olvidando que todavía tenía la bola de fuego...

Un momento después, tenía las manos en el fuego, y sus gritos ahogaron todos los otros ruidos en el estadio. La multitud que rodeaba el espectáculo de fuego debe haber estado en shock, porque nadie dio un paso hacia ella. Incluso desde esa distancia, se podía ver las llamas consumiéndola como un ciclón.

Instintivamente, se echó a correr fuera de la cancha, corriendo a través de la arena hacia el muelle. Sintiendo sus pies resbalando, levantó las rodillas para aumentar su velocidad, los gritos de Victoria dividían el aire.

Jasper cruzó a través de la multitud, en forma de zigzag, de una apertura a la siguiente y llegando rápidamente a las medidas, se llevó tres a la vez, agarrándose de uno de los pilares para no retrasar, y luego dio media vuelta tan pronto como alcanzó el muelle.

Se metió entre la multitud, incapaz de ver a Victoria hasta que llegó al claro. Para entonces, un hombre estaba en cuclillas junto a ella, se retorcía, gritando, no había ninguna señal de James o Laurent o Alec...

Se detuvo ante la vista de la camisa de Victoria, fundida en su piel en carne viva, con ampollas. Ella estaba llorando y gritando incoherencias ahora, sin embargo, nadie a su alrededor parecía tener la menor idea de qué hacer a continuación.

Jasper sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Una ambulancia se tomaría al menos quince minutos en cruzar el puente y la playa, incluso sin el público masivo. Cuando Victoria gritó de dolor una vez más, se inclinó y la recogió con delicadeza en sus brazos. Su camión estaba cerca, había sido uno de los primeros en llegar en la mañana, y comenzó a llevarla en esa dirección. Aturdidos por lo que acababan de presenciar, nadie trató de detenerlo.

Victoria se desvanecía dentro y fuera de la conciencia, y él se movía tan rápido como podía, cuidando de no sacudirla innecesariamente. Alice venía corriendo tras sus pasos cuando él estaba llevando Victoria, no tenía idea de cómo había sido capaz de bajar de las gradas y llegar a él con tanta rapidez, pero se sintió aliviado al verla.

— ¡Las llaves están en la rueda trasera! — gritó —. Tenemos que estirarla en el asiento de atrás, y cuando estemos conduciendo llama a la sala de emergencia y diles que estamos en camino para que puedan esperarnos

Alice se adelantó al camión y fue capaz de abrir la puerta ante la voluntad de llegar. No fue fácil para maniobrar a Victoria en el asiento, pero lo lograron, y luego Jasper saltó detrás del volante. Él acelero, y condujo hacia el hospital, ya seguro de que iba a violar una docena de leyes de tránsito en el camino.

La sala de emergencias del hospital estaba repleta. Jasper estaba sentado cerca de la puerta, mirando hacia fuera en la noche oscura. Alice se sentó junto a él. Sus padres, junto con Megan y Daniel, se habían presentado brevemente, pero se habían ido horas antes.

En las últimas cuatro horas, Jasper había contado la historia varias veces a un sinnúmero de diferentes personas, incluyendo a la mamá Victoria, quien estaba en la parte posterior con Victoria ahora. Cuando ella entró en la sala de espera, Jasper había visto claramente el temor escrito en su cara antes de que una de las enfermeras se la llevara.

Aparte de enterarse de que había sido ingresada de urgencia en cirugía, no había oído nada. La noche se extendía delante de ellos, pero no podía imaginar irse. Sus recuerdos siguieron regresando a cómo ella le había mirado cuando estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el tercer grado, y luego hacia adelante a la imagen de la criatura en estragos que había llevado en sus brazos ese mismo día. Era extraño, pero habían sido amigos una vez, y eso era suficiente para él.

Se preguntó si la policía iba a volver. Habían llegado con sus padres, y él les dijo lo que sabía, pero habían estado más interesados en saber por qué había llevado a Victoria al hospital en lugar de dejar que los paramédicos lo hicieran. Les había dicho la verdad, no había recordado que estaban en el lugar, y pudo ver que necesitaba llegar al hospital de inmediato y, afortunadamente, habían entendido. Pensó que incluso había visto al Oficial Jacob hacer un ligero asentamiento, y Jasper tuvo la sensación de que, en la misma situación, el oficial Jacob hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Cada vez que la puerta más allá de la estación de las enfermeras se abría, Jasper buscaba a una de las enfermeras que había estado allí para recibir a Victoria. En el coche, Alice de alguna manera había sido capaz de llamar al hospital, y un equipo de trauma estaba esperando; en un minuto, Victoria estaba en una camilla y se la llevaron. Era casi diez minutos antes de que él o Alice pudieran pensar en nada que decir al otro. En cambio, permaneció con las manos inmóviles, temblando con el recuerdo de Victoria gritando en el camión.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo en el hospital, y reconoció a la mamá de Victoria mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Tanto Jasper como Alice se levantaron. Cuando se acercó, pudo ver las líneas de tensión alrededor de su boca. — Una de las enfermeras me dijo que todavía estaban aquí. Quería venir a darle las gracias por lo que hicieron.

Su voz se quebró, y Jasper tragó, dándose cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca.

— ¿Va a estar bien? — Se las arregló para sacar esas palabras.

— No lo sé todavía. Todavía está en la cirugía. — La mamá de Victoria se centró en Alice —. Soy Margaret Conway. Yo no sé si Victoria alguna vez me mencionó.

— Lo siento mucho, señora Conway. — Alice suavemente llegó a tocar su brazo.

La mujer inhaló, ya no tratando de mantener la compostura. — Yo también — comenzó. Su voz se hizo más desigual cuando continuó — le dije mil veces que se mantuviera alejada de James, pero ella no escuchaba, y ahora mi niña…

Se interrumpió, incapaz de contener sus sollozos. Jasper se vio paralizado cuando Alice se acercó a abrazarla, ambas lloraron abrazadas.

Cuando Jasper condujo por las calles de Wrightsville Beach, todo estaba brillante por los focos. Estaba manejando rápido, pero sabía que podía conducir incluso más rápido. En una fracción de segundo vistazo, fue capaz de darse cuenta de detalles que normalmente se le habría escapado: el suave halo brumoso alrededor de las farolas, un volcado de basura en el callejón junto al Burger King, la abolladura pequeña cerca de la placa de la licencia de un Nissan Sentra de color crema.

Junto a él, Alice le miraba con ansiedad, pero no había dicho nada. No había preguntado a dónde iban, pero no hizo falta. Tan pronto como la mamá de Victoria había dejado la sala de espera, Jasper había estado sin decir una palabra y salió furioso de nuevo hacia la camioneta. Alice le había seguido y se subió en el asiento del pasajero.

Más adelante, el semáforo se puso amarillo, pero en lugar de frenar el coche, Jasper pasó. El motor del camión aceleró y salió disparado hacia adelante, hacia Bower's Point.

Sabía que la ruta más rápida y fácil de evitar las curvas era dejando el distrito de negocios, el camión rugió pasando las casas frente al tranquilo mar. El muelle fue el siguiente, y luego a la casa de Alice, pero no redujo la velocidad. En cambio, él empujó el carro a los límites de seguridad.

Junto a él, Alice se aferraba a la empuñadura, como lo hizo en la última curva en un estacionamiento de grava casi oculta por los árboles. El camión se detuvo de golpe en la grava cuando Alice finalmente encontró el coraje de hablar.

— Por favor, no hagas esto.

Jasper la oyó y sabía lo que ella quería, pero él saltó de la camioneta de todos modos. Bower's Point no estaba lejos. Se accedía sólo por la playa, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, un par de cientos de metros más allá de la posición de salvavidas.

Jasper echó a correr. Sabía que James estaría aquí, él lo sintió. Empezó a correr fuera, las imágenes destellando en su mente: el incendio de la iglesia, la noche en el carnaval, la forma en que había agarrado a Alice por los brazos... y Victoria, en llamas.

James no había tratado de ayudarla. Se había escapado cuando lo necesitaba, cuando podría haber muerto.

A Jasper no le importaba lo que podría sucederle. No le importaba lo que podría sucederle a Peter. Estaba más allá de eso ahora. Esta vez, James había ido demasiado lejos. Al doblar la esquina, los vio en la distancia, sentados en pedazos de madera a la deriva alrededor de una pequeña fogata.

Fuego. Bolas de fuego. Victoria...

Aceleró, preparándose para lo que venía después. Se acercó lo suficiente como para ver las botellas de cerveza vacías esparcidas alrededor del fuego, pero sabía que la oscuridad les impidió verlo.

James se estaba llevando una botella de cerveza a los labios cuando Jasper bajó sus hombros y se estrelló contra él por la espalda, justo debajo de su cuello. Él sintió la espalda de James como si fuera un latigazo por el impacto, el único sonido fue un doloroso grito ahogado mientras Jasper lo llevaba adelante hacia la arena.

Jasper sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez, a fin de llegar a Laurent antes de que él o su hermano pudieran reaccionar. La visión de James de repente en el suelo los paralizó, sin embargo, y después de que Jasper puso una rodilla en la espalda de James, se abalanzó hacia Laurent, sus piernas se movieron como pistones, volviendo de nuevo sobre el tronco. Jasper cayó encima de Laurent, pero en lugar de usar los puños, se echó hacia atrás y golpeó con la frente hacia abajo en la nariz de Laurent.

Él sintió el sonido de la nariz al romperse, como si hubiera sido aplastada por el impacto. Se levantó rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso a la vista de Laurent rodando por el suelo con las manos en la cara y con la sangre que brotaba entre sus dedos, sus gritos parcialmente amortiguados por el sonido de las náuseas.

Alec ya estaba en movimiento y a la carga de Jasper cuando este dio un gran paso hacia atrás, manteniendo su distancia. Alec estaba casi sobre él e iba de baja cuando Jasper pronto disparó su rodilla hacia arriba, sintiendo cómo se conectaba con la cara de Alec. Alec giró la cabeza hacia atrás y estaba inconsciente antes de que cayera al suelo.

Dos abajo, falta uno.

Para entonces, James estaba tambaleándose sobre sus pies. Cogió un trozo de madera y dio unos pasos hacia atrás a medida que Jasper avanzaba. Pero lo último que Jasper quería era que James pudiera afirmar sus pies antes de darle un golpe. Jasper cargó contra él. James intentó golpearlo con la madera, pero estaba muy débil, y Jasper la tiró hacia un lado antes de estrellarse contra el pecho de James. Envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, bloqueándolo y levantándolo, aprovechando el impulso para tirar a James sobre su espalda. Era un cuadro perfecto de tacleo de fútbol, y James fue azotado sobre su espalda.

Jasper llevó todo su peso hacia abajo en la parte superior de James y, como había hecho con Laurent, cabeceó en el pecho a James tan duro como podía.

Sintió el crujido del hueso en ese mismo instante, pero esta vez no se detuvo allí. En cambio, él rompió contra James con el puño. Le dio una y otra vez, cediendo a la ira, desatando su furia en la impotencia que había sentido desde el fuego. Golpeó a James en el oído. El grito de James sólo lo enfureció más. Se volvió, esta vez apuntando a la nariz que ya había roto, cuando de repente sintió a alguien apoderarse de su brazo.

Se volvió, listo para Laurent, pero fue Alice quien lo tomaba del brazo, con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

— ¡Alto! ¡No vale la pena ir a la cárcel! — gritó —. ¡No arruines tu vida por él!

Apenas la oyó, pero se registró su tirón mientras ella empezó a tratar de quitarlo.

— Por favor, Jasper — dijo, con voz temblorosa —. Tú no eres como él. Tienes un futuro. No tires todo por la borda.

Como poco a poco aflojó el puño, sintió que su pérdida de energía se distanciaba. Que pugnaba por levantarse, la adrenalina dejándolo débil y fuera de balance. Alice pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y lentamente comenzó a caminar de vuelta al camión.

A la mañana siguiente, se fue a trabajar con la mano muy dolorida, sólo para encontrar que Peter le esperaba en el vestidor pequeño. Cuando Peter sacó su overol, miró a Jasper antes de encogerse sobre los hombros.

— No tenías que dejar el partido — dijo, tirando de la cremallera —. Los paramédicos estuvieron allí todo el tiempo.

— Lo sé — dijo Jasper —. Yo no estaba pensando. Los había visto antes, pero se me olvidó. Siento haberte hecho el partido.

— Sí, bueno, yo también — dijo rápidamente Peter. Tomó un trapo y se lo guardó en su cinturón —. Podríamos haber ganado todo, pero tenías que salir corriendo a jugar al héroe.

— Peter, hombre, ella necesitaba de ayuda.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué tenías que ser tú? ¿Por qué no podías esperar por ayuda? ¿Por qué no llamar al 911? ¿Por qué tenías que llevarla en tu camión?

— Te lo dije, olvidé que los paramédicos estaban allí. Pensé que sería demasiado largo para una ambulancia para llegar...

Peter dio un puñetazo contra el armario. — ¡Pero por qué ella! — gritó —. ¡Ni siquiera la conoces! Ok, si fuera Maria o Charlott o incluso Alice, yo podría entenderlo.

Demonios si fuera un desconocido, yo podía entenderlo. Pero ¿Victoria? ¿Victoria? ¿La misma chica que va a enviar a tu novia a la cárcel? ¿La chica que sale con James? —Peter dio un paso hacia él —. ¿Crees que por un segundo ella habría hecho lo mismo por ti? ¿Si tú te lastimaras y necesitaras ayuda? ¡De ninguna manera!

— Es sólo un juego — Jasper se opuso, sintiendo su propia ira comenzando a aflorar.

— ¡Para ti! — Peter gritó —. ¡Para ti es un juego! ¡Para ti todo es un juego! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Porque no te importa nada! ¡No necesitas ganar este tipo de cosas, porque incluso si perdieras, todavía puedes conseguir la vida que se te entregó en bandeja de plata! ¡Pero yo necesitaba esto! ¡Es mi futuro, hombre!

— Sí, bueno, era la vida de una chica — Jasper azotó la espalda —. ¡Y tú podrías dejar de ser tan egoísta y, por una vez, verías que salvar la vida de alguien es más importante que su beca de voleibol!

Peter movió la cabeza con disgusto. — Has sido mi amigo durante mucho tiempo… pero tú sabes, siempre ha sido en tus términos. Todo ha sido siempre lo que tú quieres. ¿Quieres romper con Maria, quieres pasar el rato con Alice, quieres volar fuera de la práctica durante semanas, quieres jugar a ser un héroe? Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Te equivocaste. Hablé con los paramédicos. Ellos me dijeron que estabas equivocado. Que por la tracción de la camioneta, por lo que tú hiciste, podrías haber empeorado las cosas. ¿Y qué has hecho? ¿Ella te dio las gracias? No, por supuesto que no lo hizo. Y ella no lo hará. Pero estás totalmente dispuesto a joder a un amigo porque lo que quieres hacer es más importante.

Las palabras de Peter eran como golpes en el estómago, pero sólo avivó su ira.

— Sólo piensas en ti, Peter — dijo Jasper —. Esta vez, no es todo acerca de ti.

— ¡Me lo debes! — Peter gritó, cerrando la taquilla de nuevo —. ¡Te pedí sólo una simple cosa! ¡Ya sabes lo mucho que significaba para mí!

— Yo no te debo nada — dijo Jasper con furia tranquila —. He estado cubriéndote durante los últimos ocho meses. Estoy cansado de que James esté jugando con nosotros. Tienes que hacer lo correcto. Necesitas decir la verdad. Las cosas han cambiado.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta. Cuando él la abrió, oyó a Peter detrás de él.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Se volvió, manteniendo la puerta abierta, y se reunión con la mirada de Peter con la intención de acero. — Como te he dicho, necesitas decir la verdad.

Esperó hasta que Peter absorbiera sus palabras, luego salió, dejando la puerta cerrarse de golpe detrás de él. Como se fue más allá de los coches hasta los ascensores, podía oír Peter llamándolo después.

— ¿Quieres arruinar mi vida? ¿Quieres que me vaya a la cárcel por un accidente? ¡Yo no voy a hacer eso!

Incluso cuando se acercaba el vestíbulo, aún podía escuchar a Peter cerrando con fuerza las taquillas.


	31. Chapter 29

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 29<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice<strong>_

* * *

><p>La siguiente semana fue tensa para ambos. Alice no se sentía cómoda con la violencia expresada por Jasper y tampoco estaba del todo cómoda con la forma en que la había hecho sentir. A ella no le gustaban las peleas, tampoco ver a la gente lastimarse, y sabía que raramente eso resolvía el problema. Sin embargo, ella no podía enojarse con Jasper por lo que había hecho. Por más que no quería tolerar lo que ocurrió, ver a Jasper bajarse completamente a los tres la hizo sentir un poco más segura estando con él. Pero Jasper estaba estresado. Estaba segura de que James podría informar de lo sucedido y que la policía vendría a llamar a su puerta en cualquier momento, pero Alice tenía la sensación de que algo molestaba a Jasper, algo que no se dejaba ver. Por alguna razón, Jasper y Peter no se hablaban, y se preguntó si eso tenía algo que ver con la inquietud de Jasper.<p>

Luego, por supuesto, estaba la familia. En particular, la madre de Jasper. Alice había visto a su madre dos veces desde la boda: una vez mientras esperaba en el camión en casa de Jasper, mientras que Jasper corrió dentro de su casa a recoger una camisa limpia, y otra vez en un restaurante en el centro de Wilmington, cuando se lo pidió. Como habían ocupado sus asientos, Carmen había caminado con un grupo de sus amigas. Alice tenía una vista perfecta de la entrada, pero Jasper miraba hacia otra dirección. En ambas ocasiones, Carmen le daba deliberadamente la espalda a Alice.

Ella no le dijo nada a Jasper sobre ninguno de aquellos incidentes, mientras Jasper se encontraba en su propio mundo de completa preocupación, Alice se dio cuenta que Carmen creía que ella era de alguna forma la causante de lo que le sucedía a Victoria.

Cuando se puso de pie en su dormitorio, pudo ver desde la distancia la figura de Jasper durmiendo. Él estaba acurrucado cerca del nido de las tortugas, debido a que alguno de los otros nidos habían empezado a eclosionar, por lo que tuvieron que retirar la jaula esa misma tarde y el nido estaba completamente expuesto. Ninguno de ellos se sintió bien acerca de dejarlo así, y como Jasper empezaba a pasar poco a poco menos tiempo en su casa de todos modos, se había ofrecido para cuidarlos.

Ella no quería pensar en los nuevos problemas que tenía, pero se encontró pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso del verano. Apenas podía recordar a la niña que había sido el primer día que llegó a la playa. Y el verano aun no había terminado, en un par de días cumpliría dieciocho, y luego de un último fin de semana juntos, Jasper se iría a la universidad. Su siguiente cita en la corte estaba programada pocos días después de que él se fuera, y luego ella tendría que regresar a Nueva York. Tanto se había hecho, y aún faltaba mucho por hacer.

Sacudió su cabeza ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y qué vida elegiría? ¿A dónde la llevaría su elección?

En estos días, nada de ello, y al mismo tiempo todo, se sentía real, más real que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera conocido. El amor que sentía por Jasper, el acercamiento que había tenido con su padre, la forma en que su vida se había reducido a algo simple y completo. Todo ello a veces parecía estarle ocurriendo a otra persona, alguien a quien todavía no conocía. Ni en un millón de años habría considerado la idea de que un tranquilo pueblo de playa en algún lugar del sur habría estado lleno de mucha más... vida y drama que en Manhattan.

Sonriendo, ella tuvo que admitir que, con unas pocas excepciones, no había sido del todo malo tampoco.

Ella dormía en una habitación tranquila junto a su hermano, separado sólo por el vidrio y arena del joven que amaba, un joven que también la amaba. Alice se preguntaba si podría haber algo más en la vida. Y a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, tal vez por eso, ella sabía que nunca olvidaría el verano que habían pasado juntos, no importa lo que les depararía el futuro. Tumbada en la cama, ella empezó a quedarse dormida, su último pensamiento consciente fue que faltaba más por venir. A pesar de la sensación de que algo peor faltaba por pasar, sabía que no podría ser posible, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

En la mañana, sin embargo, se despertó ansiosa. Como siempre, estaba muy consciente del hecho de que otro día había pasado, lo que significa un día menos junto a Jasper. Pero mientras estaba allí, tratando de dar sentido a la inquietud que sentía, se dio cuenta de que no era sólo eso. Jasper se dirigía a la universidad la próxima semana. Incluso Rosalie se dirigía a la universidad.

Sin embargo, ella aún no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría con ella. Sí, ella cumpliría 18 años pronto, y sí, ella tendría que estar de acuerdo con lo que el tribunal decidiera, pero luego ¿qué? ¿Iba a vivir con su mamá para siempre? ¿Debería solicitar un empleo en Starbucks?

Por un instante, brilló una imagen de sí misma, sosteniendo una pala después detrás de los elefantes en el zoológico. Era la primera vez que enfrentaba el futuro de manera directa. Ella siempre había mantenido la creencia de que, sea cual sea su decisión, todo saldría bien. Ella lo pensó… por un tiempo. ¿Pero aún querría vivir con su mamá a los diecinueve? ¿O a los veintiuno? O, Dios no lo quiera, ¿a los veinticinco?

¿Y cómo se supone que alguien en la tierra podría ganar el suficiente dinero para vivir por su cuenta en las condiciones en que se vive en Manhattan? ¿Sin un título universitario?

— ¿Está todo bien? Has estado demasiado callada — dijo Jasper.

— Lo siento — dijo —. Es sólo que he tenido mucho en mente.

Estaban sentados en el muelle, compartiendo rosquillas y café que habían comprado en el camino. Normalmente, el muelle estaba lleno de gente de pesca, pero esta mañana habían conseguido un lugar para ellos mismos. Una agradable sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que él tenía el día libre.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que quieres hacer?

— Todo lo que no implique elefantes y palas.

Jasper equilibró su bagel en el vaso de plástico. — ¿Debería querer saber de qué estás hablando?

— Probablemente no — dijo, haciendo una mueca.

— Muy bien. — Asintió con la cabeza —. Pero yo estaba hablando de lo que querías hacer por tu cumpleaños mañana.

Alice se encogió de hombros. — No tiene que ser algo especial.

— Pero vas a cumplir dieciocho años. Acéptalo, es algo especial. Legalmente vas a ser un adulto.

_Genial_, pensó. Sin embargo, era otro recordatorio de que el tiempo se agotaba para averiguar lo que iba a hacer con su vida. Jasper debió de haber leído su expresión porque puso su mano sobre su rodilla.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— No. No lo sé. Sólo estoy un poco rara hoy.

A lo lejos, una manada de delfines rompió el agua más allá de las olas. La primera vez que lo había visto, le había fascinado. Incluso la veinteava vez. Ahora, eran una parte regular del paisaje, pero aún así, lo echaría de menos cuando estuviera de vuelta en Nueva York, haciendo lo que sea que haría. Probablemente acabaría siendo una adicta a los dibujos animados como Edward, e insistiría en verlos de cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal si te llevo a cenar?

No, tachen eso. Probablemente acabaría adicta al Game Boy. — Muy bien.

— O tal vez nos vamos a bailar.

O tal vez Guitar Hero. A Edward le gustaba jugar durante horas. Y si tuviera a Emmett, ahora que lo pensaba. Casi todo el mundo sin una vida era adicto a este juego. — Suena bien.

— ¿O qué tal esto? Pintamos nuestros rostros y tratamos de convocar a la antigua diosa Inca.

Adicta a esos juegos de mierda, y probablemente aun seguiría viviendo en casa cuando Edward fuera a la universidad en ocho años. — Lo que tú quieras.

El sonido de la risa de Jasper fue suficiente para llevar su atención hacia él. — ¿Dijiste algo?

— Tu cumpleaños. Yo estaba tratando de averiguar lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños, pero, obviamente, estás en la tierra de nunca jamás. Me voy el lunes, y quiero hacer algo especial para ti.

Ella lo pensó antes de girar hacia la casa, viendo una vez más cuán fuera de lugar estaba el largo tramo de la playa a ella. — ¿Sabes lo que realmente quiero?

Eso no sucedió en su cumpleaños, pero dos noches después, el viernes, 22 de agosto, realmente cerca. El personal del acuario realmente tenía toda la cosa por la ciencia; antes, por la tarde, los trabajadores y voluntarios del acuario habían empezado a preparar la zona para que las tortugas puedan alcanzar el agua de manera segura.

Ella y Jasper habían contribuido, suavizando la arena en la zanja poco profunda que lleva al mar; otros habían puesto cinta de precaución para mantener a la multitud a una distancia segura. La mayoría de la gente, de todos modos. Su padre y Edward habían permanecido dentro del área de grabado, parado uno al lado del otro, fuera del camino de los bulliciosos trabajadores.

Alice no tenía ninguna idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer, aparte de asegurarse de que nadie se acerque demasiado al nido. No era como si fuera una experta, pero ella llevaba el traje de colores del acuario, la gente suponía que sabía todo. Pero ya había respondido más de un centenar de preguntas en la última hora. Le complació haber sido capaz de recordar las cosas que le había dicho Jasper acerca de las tortugas, y también se sentía aliviada de que se había tomado unos minutos para revisar las tarjetas que había hecho el acuario para sus trabajadores. Casi todo lo que la gente quería saber ya estaba allí en blanco y negro, pero supuso que era más fácil preguntarle a las personas con tarjetas que mirar lo que se celebra frente a ellos.

También la ayudó a pasar el tiempo. Ya habían estado aquí durante horas, y aunque tenían la seguridad de que el nido empezaría a eclosionar en cualquier minuto, Alice no estaba tan segura.

A las tortugas no les importaba si algunos niños pequeños se cansaban o que alguien tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar a la mañana siguiente. De Alguna manera, ella se imaginó que allí tan sólo habría media docena de personas, no los cientos reunidos a lo largo de la cinta de precaución. Ella no estaba segura de que le gustase, eso hacía que todo se sintiera como un circo.

A medida que tomaba asiento en la duna, Jasper se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Preguntó, señalando la escena.

— No estoy segura todavía. Nada ha sucedido hasta ahora.

— No va a durar mucho.

— Así que sigo hablando.

Jasper se sentó a su lado. — Hay que aprender a tener paciencia, joven saltamontes.

— Soy paciente. Sólo quiero que la eclosión ocurra más temprano que tarde.

Se echó a reír. — Mi error.

— ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

— Yo sólo soy un voluntario. Tú eres realmente quien trabaja en el acuario.

— Sí, pero no estoy siendo pagada por mi tiempo y, técnicamente, ya que eres un voluntario, yo creo que deberías mantenerte en la cinta de precaución durante un tiempo.

— Déjame adivinar, la mitad de la gente pregunta qué está pasando, y la otra mitad hace preguntas que están contestadas en las tarjetas que les das.

— Bastante.

— Y estás cansada de eso.

— Digamos que no es tan divertido como la cena que tuvimos la otra noche.

Él la había llevado a un pequeño y acogedor lugar italiano por su cumpleaños, y no sólo eso, también le había comprado un collar de plata con un colgante de plata en forma de una tortuga, el cual ella amó y había estado usando desde ese momento.

— ¿Cómo sabes cuándo es casi la hora?

Él señalo con la cabeza a uno de los biólogos del personal. — Cuando Elliot y Todd empiecen a verse emocionados.

— Suena muy científico.

— Oh, lo es, confía en mí.

— ¿Te importa si me uno a ti?

Después de que Jasper había ido a recuperar algunas linternas extras de la camioneta, su papá se había acercado a ella.

— No tienes que preguntar, papá, por supuesto que puedes.

— Yo no quería molestar, luces un poco preocupada.

— Sólo estoy esperando, como todos los demás — dijo. Ella se movió un poco, dándole espacio para que tomara asiento a su lado. La multitud se había vuelto aún más grande en la última media hora, y se alegró de que a su papá se le hubiera permitido mantenerse dentro de la cinta de precaución. Últimamente se le veía muy cansado.

— Lo creas o no, mientras crecía, yo nunca vi un nido eclosionando.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Simplemente no era la gran cosa que es ahora. Quiero decir, a veces me tropezaba con un nido y pensaba que estaba expuesto, pero nunca pensé mucho al respecto. Lo más cerca que nunca llegué a ver una incubación real se acercaba a un nido, fue el día siguiente a cuando ocurrió. Y veía todos los cascarones rotos alrededor del nido, pero fue sólo parte de vivir aquí. En cualquier caso, voy apostar a que esto no era lo que esperabas, ¿eh? ¿Toda esta gente aquí?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Entre tú y Jasper, ustedes veían ese nido todas las noches, manteniéndolo seguro. Y ahora que la parte emocionante está ocurriendo, ustedes tienen que compartirlo con todos.

— Está bien, no me importa.

— ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Ella sonrió, fue increíble lo bien que su padre había llegado a conocerla. — ¿Cómo va tu canción?

— Es un trabajo en progreso. Probablemente he escrito un centenar de variaciones de la misma hasta ahora, pero aun no está bien. Sé que es una especie de ejercicio inútil. Si aún no he descubierto lo que está mal, creo que nunca lo haré, pero me da algo que hacer.

— Yo vi la ventana esta mañana. Está casi terminada.

Su padre asintió — Se está acercando.

— ¿Han averiguado cuándo la van a instalar?

— No — el dijo —. Todavía estoy esperando por el dinero para el resto de la iglesia. Todavía no quieren ponerla hasta que el lugar esté totalmente en uso. El Pastor Bill está preocupado de que algunos vándalos podrían arrojar piedras. El fuego lo ha hecho mucho más cauteloso acerca de todo.

— Probablemente sería prudente también.

Carlisle enderezó sus piernas en la arena, luego las volvió a encoger, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

— He estado de pie demasiado tiempo estos últimos días. Edward quiere terminar la ventana antes de irse.

— Él se ha divertido mucho este verano.

— ¿Si?

— Él me dijo la otra noche que no quiere regresar a Nueva York, que quiere quedarse contigo.

— Es un niño dulce — dijo. Dudó antes de girar hacia ella —. Creo que la siguiente pregunta sería si pasaste un buen tiempo este verano.

— Sí, lo hice.

— ¿Debido a Jasper?

— A causa de todo — dijo —. Estoy contenta de haber pasado tiempo juntos.

— Yo también.

— Así que ¿cuándo es tu próxima visita a Nueva York?

— Oh, no lo sé. Jugaremos a eso por oírlo.

Ella sonrió. — ¿Demasiado ocupado estos días?

— Para nada — dijo —. Pero ¿quieres saber algo?

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Creo que eres una joven increíble. No quiero que te olvides que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

— ¿Qué te llevó a ello?

— Estoy seguro que no te he dicho eso últimamente.

Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. — Tú también estás bien, papá.

— Oye — dijo señalando al nido —. Creo que está empezando.

Ella se volteó hacia el nido, luego se puso de pie. Como Jasper le había dicho. Elliot y Todd se estaban moviendo con gran emoción, mientras el silencio se apoderó de la multitud.

Se desarrolló de la manera en que Jasper lo había descrito, excepto que las palabras no le hacen justicia. Porque ella fue capaz de acercarse bastante, podía ver todo; el primer huevo empezó a reventar, seguido por otro, y luego otro, todos los huevos aparentemente moviéndose en sus propios cascarones, hasta que la primera tortuga salió y empezó a trepar sobre los otros huevos y fuera del nido.

Aún así, lo que siguió fue aun más impresionante: primero un pequeño movimiento, luego algunos movimientos, y a continuación tanto movimiento que era imposible para el ojo capturar todo, cinco, luego diez, veinte y luego demasiadas tortugas como para poder contarlas, era un frenesí en movimiento.

Como una colmena de esteroides locos…

Y luego estaba la vista de las pequeñas tortugas, de aspecto prehistórico, intentando escapar del hoyo; arañando su camino hacia arriba para luego volver a caer hacia abajo, arrastrándose sobre las cabezas de las otras… hasta que una finalmente salió, seguida por un segundo, y luego un tercero, todos en movimiento a lo largo de la zanja de arena hacia la luz. Todd estaba esperando al pie del nido con su tabla de Surf.

Uno por uno, Alice los observaba pasando con su mirada, pensando que son tan increíblemente pequeños, que su supervivencia era casi imposible. El océano no haría más que tragárselos, haciéndolos desaparecer, que era exactamente lo que ocurrió cuando llegaron al agua, se lanzaron y los revolcaba el mar, balanceándose brevemente en la superficie antes de desaparecer de la vista.

Ella se había puesto de pie junto a Jasper, apretando su mano con fuerza, inmensamente feliz de que había pasado todas esas noches junto al nido y que había participado un poco en el milagro de una nueva vida. Era increíble pensar que después de semanas en que no había pasado absolutamente nada, todo lo que había estado esperando se acabaría en cuestión de minutos. Mientas estaba al lado del chico a quien amaba, sabía que nunca había compartido algo tan mágico con alguien.

Una hora más tarde, después de volver a vivir con entusiasmo la incubación en detalle, Alice y Jasper se despidieron de los otros del acuario mientras se dirigían hacia sus autos. Aparte de la zanja, se había ido toda la evidencia de lo que había sucedido. Incluso los cascarones no estaban a la vista; Todd se los había llevado porque quería estudiar el espesor de los cascarones y la prueba de la posible presencia de sustancias químicas.

Mientras ella caminaba a su lado, Jasper pasó su brazo alrededor de ella.

— Espero que eso fuera todo lo que pensabas que sería.

— Fue aún mejor — dijo —. Pero no dejo de pensar sobre las tortugas bebé.

— Van a estar bien.

— No todos ellos.

— No — admitió —. No todos ellos. Cuando son jóvenes, las probabilidades están en contra de ellos.

Caminaron unos pasos en silencio. — Eso me pone triste.

— Es el círculo de la vida, ¿verdad?

— Yo no necesito la filosofía de El Rey León en este momento.

Ella suspiró. — Necesito que tú me mientas a mí.

— Oh — dijo con facilidad —. En ese caso... Todos van a estar bien. Los cincuenta y seis de ellos. Ellos crecerán grandes y fuertes, se aparearán y harán bebes tortugas y, finalmente, morirán luego de haberse hecho viejos, después de vivir mucho más tiempo que la mayoría de las tortugas, por supuesto.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

— Por supuesto — dijo con confianza —. Son nuestros bebés. Ellos son especiales.

Todavía estaba riendo cuando vio a su padre salir al porche trasero con Edward.

— Bien, después de la acumulación de todo el ridículo — comenzó Edward — y ver toda la cosa de principio a fin, sólo tengo una cosa que decir.

— ¿Y eso es? — Jasper le preguntó.

Edward sonrió ampliamente. — Eso. Era. Tan. Asombroso.

Alice se echó a reír, recordando. En la expresión de asombro de Jasper, se encogió de hombros. — Broma privada — dijo y, en ese instante, su padre tosió.

Era una alta y húmeda tos que sonaba mal... pero, al igual que había ocurrido en la iglesia, no se detuvo con una tos. Tosió otra vez, un trasiego de sonido seguido de otro. Ella vio como su padre se agarró de algo para mantener el equilibrio, ella podía ver frunciendo el ceño de Edward con preocupación y temor, e incluso se congeló en su lugar. Ella vio como su padre intentaba pararse recto, arqueando la espalda, luchando para controlar el movimiento de su cuerpo. Llevó ambas manos a su boca y tosió una vez más, y cuando por fin pudo respirar sin contratiempos, sonaba como si estuviera respirando a través de agua.

Se quedó sin aliento de nuevo, y luego bajó las manos. Por lo que parecía el más largo de unos pocos segundos de su vida, Alice se congeló en su lugar, sintiendo de repente más miedo del que nunca había sentido.

La cara de su padre estaba cubierta de sangre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlisle<strong>_

* * *

><p>Él recibió su sentencia de muerte en febrero, al sentarse en un consultorio, sólo una hora después de dar su última lección de piano.<p>

Él había comenzado a enseñar de nuevo la primera vez que había regresado a Wrightsville Beach, después de fallar como un pianista de concierto. El pastor Bill, sin consultarle, había traído a un estudiante prometedor para la casa algunos días después de que Carlisle hubiera llegado a una nueva casa y le hubiera preguntado a Carlisle si podía hacerle ‚un favor‛. Era justo como el Pastor Bill comprender que, en su regreso a casa, Carlisle difundía el hecho de que estaba perdido y solo, y que la única forma para ayudarle era trayéndole de vuelta un sentido de propósito a su vida.

La estudiante fue Chan Lee. Sus dos padres enseñaban música en la UNC de Wilmington, y a los diecisiete ella tenía una técnica maravillosa, pero en cierta forma carecía de la habilidad para hacer de la música algo propio. Ella era seria y cautivadora, y Carlisle simpatizó con ella inmediatamente; ella escuchó con interés y trabajó duro en incorporar sus sugerencias. Él estaba deseando sus visitas, y para la Navidad, él le dio a ella un libro acerca de la construcción de pianos clásicos, algo que él pensó que ella disfrutaría. Pero, a pesar de la alegría que él sentía en enseñar otra vez, él se encontraba progresivamente cansado. Las lecciones le agotaron cuando debería haberle dado energía. Por primera vez en su vida, comenzó a tomar siestas regulares.

Con el paso del tiempo, él comenzó a tomar siestas más largas, hasta de dos horas a la vez, y cuando él se despertaba, a menudo sentía dolor en su estómago. Una tarde, mientras cocinaba chile para la cena, él repentinamente sintió un dolor agudo y punzante en el estómago, y se dobló, golpeando la cacerola de la estufa, esparciendo tomates y frijoles y carne de res en todo el piso de la cocina. Mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento, supo que algo estaba seriamente mal.

Él hizo una cita con un doctor, luego volvió al hospital para tomografías y rayos x. Luego, mientras Carlisle observaba las ampollas que se llenaban de la sangre necesaria para las pruebas recomendadas, pensó acerca de su padre y el cáncer que eventualmente le había matado. Y repentinamente supo lo que el doctor le diría.

En la tercera visita al doctor, se enteró que estaba en lo correcto.

— Usted tiene cáncer al estómago — el doctor le dijo. Él tomó un largo aliento —. Y por lo que se puede ver en las tomografías, tiene metástasis en su páncreas y sus pulmones. — Su voz fue neutral, pero no cruel —. Estoy seguro de que tiene un montón de preguntas, pero déjeme comenzar por decir que no es bueno.

El oncólogo era compasivo, y aún así le decía a Carlisle que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Carlisle sabía eso, tal como sabía que el doctor quería que él le hiciera preguntas específicas, con la esperanza de que hablar en cierta forma simplificara las cosas.

Cuando su papá se estaba muriendo, Carlisle investigado al respecto. Él sabía lo que quiso decir cuando el cáncer metastizó, él sabía lo que significaba tener cáncer no sólo en el estómago, sino también en su páncreas. Él sabía que las probabilidades de sobrevivir estaban muy cercanas al cero, y en lugar de preguntar cualquier cosa, él miró hacia la ventana. En el exterior, una paloma estaba parada cerca del cristal, ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior. _Se me ha dicho que estoy muriendo_, él pensó al clavar los ojos en el ave, _y el doctor quiere que yo hable de eso_. _Pero no hay nada realmente por decir, ¿no? _

Él esperó un sonido de acuerdo pero, por supuesto, no hubo respuesta del pájaro en absoluto. _Me estoy muriendo_, él pensó otra vez.

Carlisle recordó juntar sus manos, asombrado de que no temblaban. _Si alguna vez deberían temblar_, él pensó, _sería en un momento como este_. Pero estaban tan estables y quietas como un fregadero.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

El doctor pareció aliviado de que el silencio se hubiera roto al fin. — Antes de que comencemos a entrar en eso, quiero hablar de una cierta cantidad de opciones.

— No hay opciones — Carlisle dijo —. Usted y yo sabemos eso.

Si el doctor estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, no lo demostró — Siempre hay opciones — él dijo.

— Pero ninguna de ellas puede curarme. Usted habla de calidad de vida.

El doctor dejó a un lado su portapapeles. — Sí — él dijo.

— ¿Cómo podemos discutir calidad de vida si no sé cuánto es el tiempo que tengo? Si sólo tengo algunos días, podría querer decir que debería comenzar a hacer llamadas telefónicas.

— Usted tiene más que algunos días.

— ¿Semanas?

— Sí, claro.

— ¿Meses?

El doctor vaciló. Él debió haber visto algo en la cara de Carlisle que señaló que él continuaría presionando hasta que supiera la verdad. Él se aclaró la voz. — He estado haciendo esto mucho tiempo, y he venido a enterarme de que las predicciones no quieren decir mucho. Demasiadas mentiras fuera del área de conocimiento médico. Una gran cantidad de lo que ocurre después depende de usted y de su genética específica, su actitud. No, no hay nada que podemos hacer para detener lo inevitable, pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que usted debería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que le pueda quedar.

Carlisle estudió al doctor, consciente de que su pregunta no había sido contestada. — ¿Tengo un año?

Esta vez, el doctor no respondió, pero su silencio lo delató.

Dejando la oficina, Carlisle tomó un aliento profundo, armado con el conocimiento de que tenía menos de doce meses para vivir.

La realidad le pegó más tarde cuando estaba de pie sobre la playa.

Tenía cáncer avanzado, y no había cura. Él estaría muerto dentro del año.

En su camino fuera de la oficina, el doctor le había dado alguna información. Unos pocos folletos y una lista de sitios Web, útiles para un informe, pero que no servían demasiado fuera de eso. Carlisle los había lanzado en la basura en su camino al coche. Mientras estaba de pie bajo el sol invernal en la playa desierta, él hizo pliegues en sus manos en su abrigo, clavando los ojos en el muelle. Aunque su vista no era lo que una vez fue, él podía ver a las personas moviéndose de un lado a otro o pescando por los rieles, y se maravilló de su normalidad. No era como si algo extraordinario hubiera ocurrido.

Él iba a morir, y más temprano que tarde. Con eso, él se percató que tantas de las cosas a las que dedicaba su tiempo en preocuparse ya no tenían importancia. ¿Su plan de jubilación? No lo necesitaría. ¿Una forma para ganarse la vida en sus años cincuenta? No tiene importancia. ¿Su deseo de encontrar a alguien nuevo y enamorarse? No sería justo para ella y, para ser franco, ese deseo se acabó con el diagnóstico, de cualquier manera.

_Se terminó_, se repitió a sí mismo. En menos de un año, él iba a morir. Sí, él había sabido que algo estaba mal, y quizá incluso había esperado que el doctor le dé las noticias que tenía. Pero la memoria del doctor hablando las palabras reales comenzó a repetirse en su mente, como un disco pasado de moda saltándose en un plato giratorio. En la playa, él comenzó a estremecerse. Estaba asustado y estaba solo. Con la cabeza baja, metió su cara entre sus manos y se preguntó por qué le había ocurrido a él.

Al día siguiente, llamó a Chan y le explicó que ya no podría enseñarle piano. Después se encontró con el Pastor Bill para decirle las noticias. En aquel entonces, el Pastor Bill todavía se recobraba de las lesiones que había sufrido en el fuego, y aunque Carlisle supo que fue egoísta agobiar a su amigo durante su convalecencia, él no podía pensar acerca de nadie más con quien hablar. Él le encontró en la casa, y como estaban sentados sobre la terraza posterior de la casa, Carlisle le explicó su diagnóstico. Él trató de mantener la emoción apartada de su voz, pero falló y, al fin, lloraron conjuntamente.

Luego, Carlisle caminaba por la playa, sin saber qué hacer con el poco tiempo que le quedaba. ¿Qué, se preguntó, era lo más importante para él? Pasando por la iglesia, que en ese momento las reparaciones no habían comenzado pero las paredes ennegrecidas habían sido derribadas y haladas fuera, él clavó los ojos en el hueco abierto que una vez había alojado el vitral, pensando acerca del Pastor Bill y las incontables mañanas que había gastado en el halo de luz que emanaba a través de la ventana. Fue entonces que supo que él tenía que hacer otro.

Un día más tarde, él llamó a Esme. Cuando le dijo las noticias, ella sufrió una crisis nerviosa en el teléfono, llorando en el receptor. Carlisle sintió una estrechez en la parte de atrás de su garganta, pero él no lloró con ella, y en cierta forma supo que nunca lloraría acerca de su diagnóstico otra vez.

Más tarde, él la llamó otra vez para preguntar si los niños podrían pasar el verano con él. Aunque la idea la asustó, ella consintió. En su petición, ella quedó en no contarles sobre su condición. Sería un verano lleno de mentiras, ¿pero qué elección tenía si quería llegar a conocerlos otra vez?

En la primavera, mientras las azaleas florecían, él comenzó a filosofar más a menudo acerca de la naturaleza de Dios. _Es inevitable_, él supuso, _pensar acerca de cosas así en un momento como este_. O bien Dios existía, o no; y él se pasaría la eternidad en el cielo, o no habría nada en lo absoluto luego. En cierta forma, él encontró comodidad en darle mucho pensamiento a la pregunta; le habló acerca de un profundo anhelo dentro de él. Él eventualmente llegó a la conclusión de que Dios era real, pero él también quería experimentar la presencia de Dios en este mundo, en los términos mortales. Y con eso, él empezó su búsqueda.

Fue el último año de su vida. La lluvia caía casi a diario, haciéndolo una de las primaveras más mojadas de la historia. Sin embargo, mayo fue absolutamente seco, como si en alguna parte el grifo se hubiera cerrado. Él compró el vidrio que necesitaba y comenzó a trabajar en la ventana; en junio, sus hijos llegaron.

Él había caminado por la playa y había ido en busca de Dios y, en cierta forma, él se percató de que había podido reparar las cuerdas deshilachadas que lo habían atado a sus niños. Ahora, en una noche oscura en agosto, las tortugas recién nacidas pasaban rozando la superficie del océano, y él tosía sangre. Era hora de dejar de mentir; era hora de decir la verdad.

Sus niños se asustaron, y él supo que querían que él le dijera o que hiciera algo para quitarles el miedo. Pero su estómago estaba siendo perforado por mil agujas serpenteantes. Él se limpió la sangre de su cara usando la parte de atrás de su mano y trató de sonar en calma.

— Pienso — él dijo — que necesito ir al hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice<strong>_

* * *

><p>Su padre estaba conectado a una intravenosa cuando él le contó. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a sacudir su cabeza. No era verdad. No podía ser verdad.<p>

— No — ella dijo — esto no está bien. Los doctores cometen errores.

— No esta vez — él dijo, alcanzando su mano —. Y siento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta manera.

Jasper y Edward estaban en la planta baja en la cafetería. Su padre quería hablar con cada uno de sus hijos separadamente, pero de repente Alice no quería tener nada que ver con nada de eso. No quería que él dijera nada más, ni una sola palabra más.

Su mente destelló en una docena de imágenes diferentes: De repente ella sabía por qué su padre había querido que ella y Edward vinieran a Carolina del Norte. Y ella entendió que su madre había sabido la verdad todo el tiempo. Con tan poco tiempo juntos, él no tenía ningún deseo de discutir con ella. Y su incesante trabajo en la ventana ahora tenía un perfecto sentido. Ella recordó su ataque de tos en la iglesia y las veces que se había contraído de dolor. En retrospectiva, las piezas cabían todas juntas. Aunque todo se estuviera desmoronando.

Él nunca la vería casada; él nunca tendría un nieto. El pensamiento de tener que vivir el resto de su vida sin él era demasiado para soportar.

No era justo. Nada de esto era justo para nada.

Cuando ella habló, sus palabras sonaban quebradizas. — ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Antes de que me fuera? ¿O después de que hubiera vuelto a Nueva York?

Cuando no contestó, ella podía sentir su sangre subiendo en sus mejillas. Ella sabía que no tendría que estar enojada, pero no podía evitarlo. — ¿Qué? ¿Planeabas decírmelo en el teléfono? ¿Qué ibas a decir? ‚Oh, lamento no haber mencionado esto cuando estuvimos juntos el verano pasado, pero tengo cáncer terminal. ¿Cómo esta todo contigo?‛

— Alice...

— Si no ibas a decírmelo, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Así podía verte morir?

— No, cariño. Todo lo contrario. — Él giró su cabeza para mirarla —. Te pedí venir así podía verte vivir.

A su respuesta, ella sintió algo sacudirse suelto adentro, como los primeros guijarros deslizándose cuesta abajo antes de una avalancha. En el pasillo, ella escuchó dos enfermeras caminando, sus voces calladas. Las luces fluorescentes tarareaban sobre sus cabezas, emitiendo un manto azul sobre las paredes. La intravenosa goteaba consistentemente... escenas normales de cualquier hospital, pero no había nada normal sobre nada de esto. Su garganta se sentía tan gruesa y pegajosa como pasta, y ella se volvió la cara, disponiendo a que las lágrimas no vinieran.

— Lo lamento, cariño — él continuó —. Sé que te tendría que haber contado, pero quería un verano normal, y quería que tú tuvieras un verano normal. Tan solo quería conocer a mi hija de nuevo. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Su súplica la hirió hasta lo más profundo, y soltó un llanto involuntario. Su padre estaba muriendo, y él quería su perdón. Había algo tan penoso en eso, y ella no sabía cómo responder. Mientras él esperaba, él es acercó y ella tomó su mano.

— Claro que te perdono — ella dijo, y fue entonces que empezó a llorar. Ella se inclino hacia él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, y se dio cuenta de cuan delgado se había vuelto sin que ella siquiera lo notara. Ella podía sentir el trazado filoso de los huesos en su pecho, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que él había estado consumiéndose por meses. El saber que ella no había estado prestando atención rompió su corazón; había estado tan atrapada en su propia vida que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Cuando su padre puso su brazo alrededor de ella, ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte, consciente de que pronto este simple acto de afecto no sería más posible. A pesar de ella misma, ella recordó el día que había llegado a su casa y el enojo que había sentido hacia él; recordaba haberse ido enojada, el pensamiento de tocarlo era tan alienígeno para ella como un viaje espacial. Lo había odiado entonces, y ahora lo amaba.

Ella estaba feliz de que finalmente sabía su secreto, aunque deseara que no lo supiera.

Ella lo sintió corriendo sus dedos por su cabello. Vendría un tiempo en el que él ya no podría hacer esto, cuando ya no estaría alrededor, y apretó los párpados, intentando bloquear el futuro. Ella necesitaba más tiempo con él. Necesitaba que él la escuchara mientras se quejaba; necesitaba que la perdonara cuando cometiera errores. Necesitaba que él la amara en la manera que lo había hecho este verano. Ella necesitaba todo eso para siempre, y sabía que no pasaría.

Ella permitió a su padre abrazarla y lloró como la niña que ya no era.

Más tarde, él contestó sus preguntas. Le contó sobre su padre y la historia de cáncer en su familia, le contó sobre los dolores que había empezado a sentir mientras el Año Nuevo llegaba. Le contó que la radiación no era una opción, porque la enfermedad estaba presente en tantos de sus órganos. Mientras hablaba las palabras, ella imaginaba las células malignas moviéndose de un lugar en su cuerpo al siguiente, un ejército merodeador de maldad que dejaba destrucción a su paso. Ella preguntó sobre quimioterapia, y nuevamente su respuesta era la misma. El cáncer era agresivo, y mientras que la quimioterapia puede ayudar a retrasar la enfermedad, no podía detenerla, y lo dejaría sintiéndose peor a que si no hubiera hecho nada. Él explicó el concepto de calidad de vida, y mientras lo hacía, ella lo odiaba por no haberle dicho antes. Aunque ella sabía que él había hecho la decisión correcta. De haber sabido, el verano probablemente se hubiera desarrollado diferente. Su relación hubiera tomado un curso diferente, y ella no quería pensar sobre lo que se hubiera vuelto.

Él estaba pálido, y ella supo que la morfina lo estaba haciendo soñoliento.

— ¿Todavía duele? — ella preguntó.

— No como antes. Está mejor — él le aseguró.

Ella asintió. Intentó de nuevo de no pensar en las células malignas invadiendo sus órganos.

— ¿Cuándo le contaste a mamá?

— En Febrero, justo luego de que me enteré. Pero le pedí que no te contara.

Alice intentó recordar cómo su madre había actuado en ese entonces. Ella tendría que haber estado triste, pero Alice no se podía acordar, o no había estado prestando atención. Como lo usual, ella había estado pensando tan solo en ella misma. Ella quería creer que era diferente ahora, pero sabía que eso no era completamente verdad. Entre el trabajo y pasar tiempo con Jasper, relativamente había pasado poco tiempo con su padre, y el tiempo era una cosa que nunca podría recuperar.

— Pero si me hubieras dicho, hubiera estado alrededor más. Nos podríamos haber visto más. Te podría haber ayudado así no estarías tan cansado todo el tiempo.

— Sólo sabiendo que estabas aquí era más que suficiente.

— Pero quizás no hubieras terminado en el hospital.

Él alcanzó por su mano. — O quizás mirarte disfrutar un verano sin preocupaciones mientras te enamorabas fue lo que me mantuvo fuera del hospital en primer lugar.

Aunque él no dijo tanto, ella sabía que no esperaba vivir por mucho más, y ella intentó imaginar la vida sin él.

Si ella no hubiera venido a quedarse con él, si no le hubiera dado una oportunidad, podría haber sido más fácil dejarlo ir. Pero lo había hecho, y nada de lo que estaba pasando iba a ser fácil. En el extraño silencio, ella podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada, y nuevamente notó cuánto peso había perdido. Ella se preguntaba si viviría hasta Navidad, o siquiera lo suficiente para que ella lo visitara de nuevo.

Ella estaba sola y su padre estaba muriendo, y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

— ¿Qué va a pasar? — ella le preguntó. Él no había dormido mucho, quizás diez minutos, antes de que se diera vuelta hacia ella.

— No estoy seguro a lo que te refieres.

— ¿Vas a tener que quedarte en el hospital?

Era la pregunta que había tenido miedo de preguntar. Mientras él dormía, ella había sostenido su mano, imaginando que él nunca dejaría este lugar. Que pasaría el resto de su vida en esta habitación que olía a desinfectante, rodeada de enfermeras que eran no más que extrañas.

— No — él dijo —. Probablemente estaré en casa en algunos días. — Él sonrió —. Al menos eso espero.

Ella apretó su mano. — ¿Y luego qué? ¿Una vez que nos hayamos ido?

Él pensó sobre ello. — Supongo que me gustaría ver la ventana terminada. Y terminar la canción que empecé. Todavía pienso que hay algo… especial allí.

Ella arrastró su silla más cerca. — Quiero decir, ¿Quién se va a asegurar que estás bien?

Él no respondió enseguida, pero intentó levantarse un poco en la cama. — Estaré bien — él dijo —. Y si necesito algo, puedo llamar al Pastor Bill. Él vive tan solo a un par de cuadras.

Ella intentó imaginarse al Pastor Bill, con sus manos quemadas y su bastón, intentando ayudar a su padre si necesitaba ayuda en meterse al auto. Él pareció saber lo que estaba pensando.

— Como dije, estaré bien — él murmuró —. Sabía que esto estaba viniendo, y si lo mal viene a peor, hay un hospicio asociado con el hospital.

Ella no quería imaginárselo allí, tampoco. — ¿Un hospicio?

— No es tan malo como crees. He estado allí.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hace unas semanas. Y volví a ir la semana pasada. Ellos estarán listos para mí cuando sea que lo necesite.

Aún otra cosa que ella no sabía, aún otro secreto revelado. Aun otra verdad presagiando lo inevitable. Su estómago se enturbió, nausea instalándose.

— Pero preferirías estar en casa, ¿o no?

— Lo estaré — él dijo.

— ¿Hasta que no puedas?

Su expresión era casi demasiado triste para soportar. — Hasta que no pueda.

Ella dejó la habitación de su padre, dirigiéndose a la cafetería. Era tiempo, su padre había dicho, para que él le hablara a Edward.

Ella estaba aturdida mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Era casi media noche ahora, pero la sala de emergencias estaba tan ocupada como siempre. Ella pasaba por habitaciones, la mayoría de ellas con las puertas abiertas, y vio niños llorando acompañados por padre ansiosos y una mujer que no podía parar de vomitar. Las enfermeras iban y venían alrededor de la estación central, alcanzando historiales médicos o llenando carros. Le sorprendía cómo tanta gente podía estar enferma tan tarde a la noche, aunque ella sabía que la mayoría de ellos se irían a la mañana. Su padre, por otro lado, estaba programado para que lo movieran a una habitación en el piso superior; sólo estaban esperando a que se terminara el papeleo.

Ella se abrió paso a través de la abarrotada sala de espera hacia una puerta que llevaba al área central del vestíbulo del hospital y la cafetería. Mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, el nivel de sonido cayó. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos, casi podía escucharse a sí misma pensar, y mientras se movía, sintió olas de cansancio y nausea cursar a través de ella. Este era el lugar donde la gente enferma venía; este era el lugar donde la gente venía a morir, y ella sabía que su padre vería este lugar nuevamente.

Apenas podía tragar mientras llegaba a la cafetería. Ella frotó sus ojos hinchados, prometiéndose a ella misma que iba a mantener su compostura. La cocina estaba cerrada a esta hora, pero había máquinas expendedoras en la pared lejana, y un par de enfermeras se sentaban en la esquina, sorbiendo café. Edward y Jasper estaban sentados en la mesa cerca de la puerta, y Jasper miró para arriba mientras ella se acercaba. En la mesa había una botella de agua medio vacía y leche y un paquete de galletas para Edward. Edward se dio vuelta para mirarla.

— Eso te tomó bastante — él dijo —. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Papá está bien?

— Está mejor — ella dijo —. Pero él quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Él dejo su galleta —. No estoy en problemas, ¿o sí?

— No, nada que ver. Él te quiere decir lo que está pasando.

— ¿Por qué no me puedes decir tú? — Él sonaba ansioso, y Alice sintió su corazón contraerse con temor.

— Porque él quiere hablar contigo a solas. Como lo hizo conmigo. Te acompañaré hasta allí y esperare afuera de la puerta, ok?

Él se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejándola que siguiera atrás de él. — Genial — él dijo mientras la pasaba, y de pronto Alice quiso escaparse. Pero ella tenía que quedarse con Edward.

Jasper continuó sentado, inmóvil, sus ojos fijos en Alice.

— Dame un segundo, ¿ok? — Ella le dijo a Edward.

Jasper se paró de la mesa, viéndose asustado por ella. _Él sabe_, ella pensó de repente. _De alguna forma él ya sabe_.

— ¿Puedes esperar por nosotros? — empezó Alice —. Sé que probablemente tú...

— Claro que esperaré — él dijo calladamente —. Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como me necesites.

Alivio corrió a través de ella, y ella le dio una mirada agradecida, luego se dio vuelta y siguió a Edward. Ellos empujaron abierta la puerta y se dirigieron al pasillo vacío, hacia el bullicio de la sala de emergencias.

Nadie cercano a ella había muerto nunca. Aunque los padres de su papá habían muerto y ella recordaba asistir a los funerales, ella nunca los había conocido bien. No eran el tipo de abuelos que visitaban. Eran extraños en una forma, y aun después de que hubieran fallecido, ella nunca recordó extrañarlos.

Lo más cercano que ella había tenido alguna vez fue cuando Amy Childress, su profesora de historia de séptimo grado, fue asesinada en un accidente de tráfico en el verano después de que Alice había terminado de tomar su clase. Lo había escuchado primero de Rosalie, y ella recordaba sentirse menos triste que sorprendida, si tan solo porque Amy era tan joven. La Srta. Childress todavía estaba en sus veintes y había estado enseñando por sólo algunos años, y Alice recordaba cuán irreal se había sentido. Ella era siempre tan amistosa; era una de los pocos profesores que Alice tuvo que solía reírse alto en clase. Cuando ella volvió a la escuela en otoño, no estaba segura de qué esperar. ¿Cómo reaccionaba la gente a algo así? ¿Qué pensaban los otros profesores? Ella caminaba por los pasillos ese día, buscando por señales de algo diferente, pero aparte de una pequeña placa que había sido montada en la pared cerca de la oficina del director, ella no vio nada fuera de lo ordinario. Los profesores enseñaban sus clases y socializaban en el salón de estar; ella vio a la Srta. Taylor y al Sr. Burns, dos de los profesores con los que la Srta. Childress comía el almuerzo seguido, sonriendo y riendo mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Ella recordaba que le molestaba. Claro estaba, el accidente había pasado en el verano y la gente ya había estado de luto, pero cuando ella pasó por el aula de la Srta. Childress y vio que ahora era usada para enseñar ciencia, se dio cuenta de que estaba enojada, no sólo porque la Srta. Childress había muerto, sino también porque su memoria había sido borrada tan enteramente en un corto período de tiempo.

Ella no quería que eso le pasara a su padre. Ella no lo quería olvidado en un tema de semanas... él era un hombre bueno, un buen padre, y se merecía más que eso.

Pensando a lo largo de esas líneas, hizo que se diera cuenta de algo también: ella nunca había conocido a su padre cuando estaba sano. Ella había pasado tiempo con él por última vez cuando iba al primer año de secundaria. Ahora, ella era técnicamente un adulto, con edad suficiente para votar o unirse al ejército; y a lo largo del verano, él había encubierto su secreto. ¿Quién podría haber sido si no hubiera sabido que esto le estaba pasando? ¿Quién era él, en realidad?

Ella no tenía nada con qué juzgarlo, además de recuerdos de él como su profesor de piano. Ella sabía poco de él. No sabía los novelistas que le gustaban leer, no sabía su animal favorito y, si era forzada, no podría empezar a adivinar cuál era su color favorito. No eran cosas importantes, y ella sabía que realmente no importaban, pero de alguna manera estaba preocupada por el pensamiento de que probablemente nunca aprendería las respuestas.

Detrás de la puerta, escuchó los sonidos de Edward llorando, y supo que había aprendido la verdad. Escuchó las frenéticas negaciones de su hermano y los murmullos de respuesta de su padre. Ella se reclinó contra la pared, doliendo por Edward y por ella misma.

Ella quería hacer algo para hacer que esta pesadilla se fuera. Quería volver el reloj al momento en el que las tortugas habían nacido, cuando todo estaba bien con el mundo. Ella quería pararse junto al chico que amaba, su familia feliz a su lado. De pronto recordó la expresión radiante de Megan cuando había bailado con su padre en la boda, y sintió un dolor punzante al conocimiento de que ella y su padre nunca compartirían ese momento especial.

Cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos sobre sus orejas, intentando bloquear el sonido de los llantos de Edward. Él sonaba tan indefenso, tan joven… tan asustado. No había manera de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, no había manera de que pudiera realmente recobrarse. Ella sabía que él nunca olvidaría este horrible día.

— ¿Puedo conseguirte un vaso de agua?

Apenas escuchó las palabras, pero de alguna manera estaban dirigidas hacia ella. Mirando hacia arriba a través de sus lágrimas, vio al Pastor Bill parado frente a ella.

Ella no podía responder, pero de alguna manera pudo sacudir su cabeza. Su expresión era amable, pero podía ver su angustia en la inclinación de sus hombros, en la forma en que agarraba su bastón.

— Lo siento mucho — él dijo. Su voz sonaba alerta —. No puedo imaginar cuán difícil esto es para ti. Tu padre es un hombre especial.

Ella asintió. — ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? ¿Te llamó?

— No — él dijo —. Una de las enfermeras me llamó. Estoy aquí dos o tres veces a la semana, y cuando lo trajiste, ellas pensaron que querría saber. Ellas saben que pienso en él como mi hijo.

— ¿Vas a hablarle?

El Pastor Bill miró la puerta cerrada. — Sólo si él quiere verme. — Por su expresión dolorida, ella sabía que podía oír los llantos de Edward —. Y después de hablar con ustedes dos, estoy seguro de que querrá. No tienes idea de cuánto él temía este momento.

— ¿Han hablado sobre ello?

— Muchas veces. Él los ama a ustedes dos más que a la vida misma, y no quería lastimarlos. Él sabía que el momento vendría, pero estoy seguro de que no quería que se enteraran así.

— No importa. No es que cambie nada.

— Pero todo ha cambiado — opuso Pastor Bill.

— ¿Porque yo sé?

— No — él dijo —. Por el tiempo que han pasado juntos. Antes de que ustedes dos vinieran, él estaba tan nervioso. No sobre estar enfermo, sino sobre cuánto tiempo él quería pasar con ustedes, y quería que todo saliera bien. No creo que te des cuenta de cuánto te extrañó, o de cuánto realmente te ama a ti y a Edward. Él literalmente estaba contando los días. Cuando lo veía, el me decía ‚Diecinueve días‛ o ‚Doce días‛. ¿Y el día antes de que llegaran? Pasó horas limpiando la casa y poniendo sábanas nuevas en las camas. Sé que el lugar no es para tanto, pero si lo hubieran visto antes, entenderías. Él quería que ustedes dos tuvieran un verano para recordar, y quería ser parte de eso. Como todos los padres, él quiere que seas feliz. Él quiere saber que vas a estar bien. Él quiere saber que harás buenas decisiones. Eso era lo que necesitaba este verano, y eso es lo que le has dado.

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él. — Pero no siempre he hecho buenas decisiones.

Pastor Bill sonrió. — Todo eso muestra que eres humana. Él nunca esperó perfección. Pero sí sé cuán orgulloso está de la joven mujer que te has vuelto. Él me contó eso tan solo hace unos días, y tendrías que haberlo visto cuando hablaba sobre ti. Él estaba tan… orgulloso, tan feliz, y esa noche, cuando recé, le agradecí a Dios por eso. Porque a tu padre le costó cuando se mudó de vuelta aquí. No estaba seguro si volvería a ser feliz de nuevo. Y, aun así, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, ahora sé que lo está.

Ella sintió el nudo en su garganta. — ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

— No estoy seguro que haya algo que puedas hacer.

— Pero estoy asustada — ella dijo —. Y mi papa {…

— Lo sé — él dijo —. Y aunque los dos lo han hecho muy feliz, sé que tu papá está asustado también.

Esa noche, Alice se paró en el pórtico trasero. Las olas eran constantes y rítmicas como siempre, y las estrellas parpadeaban con la intensidad de un pinchazo, pero todo lo demás sobre el mundo alrededor de ella parecía diferente. Jasper estaba hablando con Edward en la habitación, así que había tres personas aquí como era usual, pero de alguna manera la casa se sentía más vacía.

El Pastor Bill todavía estaba con su papá. El Pastor Bill le contó que planeaba quedarse a lo largo de la noche, así ella podría traer a Edward de vuelta a la casa, pero aun así ella se sentía culpable por irse. Mañana, su padre tenía programadas pruebas durante el día y otra consulta con su doctor. En el medio de esas cosas, él estaría cansado, y ella sabía que necesitaría descansar. Pero ella quería estar allí, quería estar a su lado, aunque estuviera dormido, porque sabía que el tiempo vendría cuando no podría.

Detrás de ella, escuchó la puerta trasera abrirse con un crujido; Jasper la cerró detrás de sí amablemente. Mientras él se acercaba, ella continuaba mirando sobre la arenosa playa. — Edward finalmente está dormido — él dijo —. Pero no creo que él realmente entienda lo que está pasando. Él me contó que está bastante seguro de que el doctor hará sentirse bien a su padre, y seguía preguntado cuándo su papá podría volver a casa.

Ella recordaba sus llantos en la habitación del hospital, y todo lo que podía hacer era asentir. Jasper deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — él preguntó.

— ¿Cómo crees que estoy? Me acabo de enterar que mi padre está muriendo y que probablemente no vivirá para ver la Navidad.

— Lo sé — él dijo amablemente —. Y lo siento. Sé que esto es difícil para ti. — Ella podía sentir sus manos en su cintura —. Me quedaré esta noche, así que si algo pasa y tienes que ir, alguien puede estar con Edward. Me puedo quedar aquí por cuanto tiempo me necesites. Sé que se supone que me tengo que ir en un par de días, pero puedo llamar a la oficina del director y explicar lo que está pasando. Las clases no empiezan hasta la semana que viene.

— No puedes arreglar esto — ella dijo. Aunque podía escuchar la agudeza en su tono, ella no lo podía evitar —. ¿No lo entiendes?

— No estoy intentando arreglarlo...

— Sí, ¡lo estás! ¡Pero no puedes! — Su corazón repentinamente se sintió como si fuera a explotar —. Y no puedes entender lo que estoy pasando, ¡tampoco!

— He perdido a alguien, también. — Él le recordó.

— ¡No es lo mismo! — Ella pellizcó el puente de su nariz, intentando ahogar las lágrimas —. Fui tan mala con él. ¡Dejé el piano! Le eché la culpa de todo, ¡y no le dije más de algunas palabras por tres años! ¡Tres años! Y no puedo recuperar esos años. Pero tal vez si no hubiera estado tan enojada, él no se hubiera enfermado. Tal vez causé ese extra… estrés que causó todo esto. ¡Tal vez fui yo! — Ella se alejó de Jasper.

— No es tu culpa.

Jasper intentó tomarla de vuelta en sus brazos, pero eso era la última cosa que ella quería, e intentó alejarse de él. Cuando él no la soltó, ella golpeó su pecho. — ¡Déjame ir! ¡Puedo manejar esto yo sola!

Pero él aún la sostenía, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no la iba a dejar ir, ella finalmente colapsó sobre él. Y por un largo tiempo, ella lo dejó abrazarla mientras lloraba.

Alice estaba recostada en su habitación oscurecida, escuchando el sonido de Edward respirando. Jasper estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala de estar. Ella sabía que debería intentar descansar, pero se mantuvo esperando a que el teléfono sonara. Ella imaginaba lo peor: que su padre había vuelto a toser de nuevo, que había perdido más sangre, que no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer…

Al lado de ella, en la mesa de luz, estaba la Biblia de su padre. Anteriormente, ella le había echado un vistazo, insegura sobre lo que podría encontrar. ¿Habría él subrayado pasajes o doblado paginas? Mientras ella hojeaba el libro, había encontrado pocas huellas de su padre, además de un sentimiento de gasto de las páginas que sugería una profunda familiaridad con casi cada capítulo. Ella deseaba que él hubiera hecho algo para hacerla de sí mismo, algo que dejara pistas sobre él mismo, pero no había nada aún para sugerir que había encontrado algún pasaje más interesante que otro.

Ella nunca había leído la Biblia, pero de alguna manera sabía que leería ésta, buscando por cualquier significado que su padre había encontrado entre las páginas. Ella se preguntaba si la Biblia le había sido dada por el Pastor Bill o si la había comprado él mismo, y cuánto tiempo había estado en su posesión. Había tanto que no sabía sobre él, y ella se preguntaba ahora por qué nunca se había molestado en preguntarle.

Pero lo haría, ella decidió. Si pronto tendría tan sólo recuerdos, entonces quería tantos como ella pudiera recolectar, y mientras se encontraba rezando por primera vez en años, rogaba a Dios por el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo posible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jasper no durmió bien. Durante toda la noche, escuchó a Alice sacudiéndose y girándose y caminando por su cuarto. Reconoció el impacto que estaba sintiendo; recordó el entumecimiento y la culpa, la incredulidad y la rabia, después de que Mikel muriera. Los años han apagado la intensidad emocional, pero podía recordar el conflictivo deseo de compañía y la necesidad de estar solo.<p>

Sintió pena por Alice y también por Edward, quien era muy joven para captar algo de esto. Incluso para él mismo. Durante el verano, Carlisle había sido increíblemente amable con él, como si hubieran estado más en la casa de Alice que en la de él. Le gustaba el modo tranquilo en que cocinaba en la cocina y la fácil familiaridad que compartía con Edward. Frecuentemente los miraba en la playa haciendo volar cometas o jugando a capturar olas, o trabajando en la vidriera en tranquila concentración. Mientras que a la mayoría de los padres les gustaba verse como una clase de hombres que hacía tiempo para sus hijos, para Jasper lo de Carlisle era una cosa real. En el corto periodo que lo había conocido, nunca había visto a Carlisle enojarse, nunca lo había escuchado elevar la voz. Supuso que eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que sabía que se estaba muriendo, pero Jasper no creía que eso lo explicara todo. El padre de Alice era solamente… un buen hombre, en paz con él mismo y con el resto; amaba a sus hijos y, de alguna manera, confiaba en que ellos tomarían las decisiones correctas.

Mientras él estaba tendido en el sofá, pensó que quería ser el mismo tipo de padre algún día. Aunque amara a su padre, no siempre había sido la persona amistosa que Alice había conocido. Hay largos periodos de la vida de Jasper en que difícilmente recordaba haberlo visto mientras trabajaba para expandir su negocio. Agregas la volatibilidad de su madre y la muerte de Mikel, que envió a toda la familia a una depresión durante un par de años, y esos habían sido tiempos en los que él deseó haber nacido en otra familia. Sabía que era afortunado, y era verdad que las cosas estaban mejor últimamente. Pero crecer no había sido todo pasteles y fiestas, podía recordarse queriendo una vida diferente.

Pero Carlisle era una clase completamente diferente de padre.

Alice le había dicho que él se había sentado con ella durante horas mientras aprendía a tocar el piano, pero durante todo el tiempo en que él había estado en casa, nunca había escuchado a Carlisle hablar de eso. Ni siquiera lo había mencionado de pasada y, aunque al principio Jasper pensara que era extraño, comenzó a ver como un poderoso indicador de su amor por Alice. Ella no quería hablar sobre el tema, así que no lo hizo, incluso aunque fuera parte importante de su vida juntos. Él incluso subió a la alcoba porque ella no quería que se lo recordaran.

¿Qué clase de persona haría eso?

Solo Carlisle, un hombre por el cual había crecido para admirar, un hombre del que había aprendido, y la clase de hombre que él mismo esperaba ser cuando creciera.

Se despertó con la luz solar que entraba por las ventanas de la sala de estar, y se estiró antes de ponerse de pie. Asomándose por el pasillo, vio que la puerta de la habitación de Alice estaba abierta, y supo que ya estaba despierta. La encontró en el porche, en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior. Ella no se volvió.

— Buenos días. — Le dijo.

Sus hombros se hundieron mientras se giraba hacia él.

— Buenos días. — Dijo ella, dándole la más tenue de las sonrisas. Abrió sus brazos, y él la envolvió con los suyos, agradeciendo el abrazo — Siento lo de anoche. — Dijo ella.

— No hay razón para que lo lamentes. — Él acarició su cabello — No hiciste nada malo.

— Mmmm. — Dijo ella — Pero gracias de todas formas.

— No te oí levantarte.

— Estoy despierta desde hace un rato. — Ella suspiró — Llamé al hospital y hablé con mi padre. Aunque él no dijo mucho puedo decir que aún siente mucho dolor. Cree que ellos podrían mantenerlo ingresado un par de días después de terminar las pruebas.

En casi cualquier otra situación él le hubiese asegurado que todo estaría bien. Pero en este caso, ambos sabían que las palabras no significarían nada. En cambio, él se inclinó, descansando su frente sobre la de ella.

— ¿Fuiste capaz de dormir? Te escuché paseándote toda la noche.

— No realmente. Al final me fui a dormir con Edward, pero mi cerebro simplemente no se callaba, pero no solamente por lo que está pasando con mi padre. — Hizo una pausa

— También por ti, te irás en un par de días.

— Ya te dije que puedo posponerlo. Si necesitas que me quede, yo…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No quiero que lo hagas. Vas a comenzar todo un nuevo capítulo en tu vida, y no puedo quitarte eso.

— Pero no tengo que ir ahora. Las clases no empiezan hasta…

— No quiero que lo hagas. — Dijo nuevamente. Su voz era suave pero implacable — Vas a ir a la universidad, y éste no es tu problema. Sé que tal vez suene duro, pero es verdad. Él es mi padre, no el tuyo, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Y no quiero pensar a lo que podrías estar renunciando, además de todo lo que está pasando en mi vida. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Sus palabras tenían un tono de verdad, incluso aunque deseara que ella estuviera mal. Después de un momento, él desató su brazalete de macramé y se lo pasó.

— Quiero que tengas esto. — Susurró y, por su expresión, pudo decir que ella entendía lo mucho que significaba para él que lo aceptara.

Ella mostró una rápida sonrisa y cerró su mano alrededor de éste. Él pensó que estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ambos oyeron la puerta del taller abrirse repentinamente. Por un instante, Jasper pensó que alguien había irrumpido. Pero entonces vio a Edward torpemente cargando una silla rota hacia fuera. Con un enorme esfuerzo, la levantó y la lanzó a una duna al lado del taller. Incluso desde esa distancia, Jasper pudo ver furia en la expresión de Edward.

Alice ya estaba saliendo del porche.

— ¡Edward! — Gritó mientras corría.

Jasper fue detrás, chocando con ella cuando alcanzaba la puerta del taller. Mirando tras ella, vio a Edward tratando de empujar un pesado cajón por el suelo. Estaba luchando fuertemente, ajeno a su repentina aparición.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Lloró Alice — ¿Cuándo viniste aquí? — Edward continuó empujando el cajón, gruñendo por el esfuerzo — ¡Edward! — Gritó Alice.

Su llanto rompió su concentración, y se giró hacia su hermana y Jasper, sorprendido por su presencia.

— ¡No puedo alcanzarlo! — Gimió enojado, al borde del llanto — ¡No soy lo suficientemente alto!

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes alcanzar? — Preguntó ella antes de dar un paso adelante

— ¡Estás sangrando! — Dijo ella, aumentando el pánico en su voz.

Jasper notó sus vaqueros rasgados y la sangre en la pierna de Edward mientras Alice se le acercaba rápidamente. Conducido por sus propios demonios, Edward empujó frenéticamente el cajón, y la esquina de la caja chocó contra una de las repisas.

La criatura mitad ardilla mitad pez se cayó encima de Edward justo cuando Alice lo alcanzaba.

Su cara era apretada y roja.

— ¡Iros! ¡Puedo hacer esto solo! ¡No os necesito! — Gritó.

Él trato de mover el cajón nuevamente, pero estaba enganchado con la repisa, atrapado en el lugar. Alice trató de ayudarlo, pero Edward la apartó. Para entonces, Jasper podía ver las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— ¡Te dije que te fueras! — Le gritó — ¡Papá quiere que termine la ventana! ¡Yo! ¡No tú! ¡Eso es lo que estuvimos haciendo todo el verano! — Sus palabras salieron en sollozos rotos, enojado y aterrado — ¡Esto es lo que hicimos! ¡Lo único que te importó fueron las tortugas! ¡Pero yo estaba con él todos los días! — Mientras gritaba a través de sus lágrimas, su voz se rompió — ¡Y ahora no puedo alcanzar la parte del medio de la ventana! ¡Soy muy bajo! Pero tengo que terminarla porque, si la termino, tal vez papá se ponga mejor, así que traté de usar la silla para alcanzarla, pero se rompió, y caí en el cristal y me enojé, y después quise usar el cajón, pero es muy pesado…

Para entonces, él apenas podía encontrar las palabras. Entonces se balanceó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo. Agarrando sus rodillas con sus brazos y bajando su cabeza, comenzó a sollozar, sus hombros convulsionándose.

Alice tomó asiento en el suelo a su lado. Ella deslizó un brazo sobre su hombro y lo acercó a ella mientras él continuaba llorando. Mientras Jasper miraba, podía sentir un bulto en la parte posterior de su garganta, sabiendo que él no pertenecía ahí.

Aún así, se quedó mientras Alice sostenía a su hermano mientras lloraba, no tratando de callarlo o de asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Sólo lo sostenía en silencio mientras sus sollozos comenzaban a cesar. Finalmente él miró arriba, sus ojos rojos tras sus gafas, su rostro manchado con lágrimas.

Cuando Alice habló, su voz era suave, tan gentil como siempre la había escuchado.

— ¿Podemos ir a la casa durante unos pocos minutos? Sólo quiero revisar tu pierna.

La voz de Edward aún estaba temblorosa.

— ¿Qué pasará con la vidriera? Tiene que ser terminada.

Alice miró a los ojos de Jasper y volvió la mirada a Edward.

— ¿Podemos ayudar?

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

— No sabéis cómo.

— Enséñanos.

Después de que Alice limpiara la pierna de Edward y le pusiera algunas tiritas, les guió de vuelta al taller. La vidriera estaba casi completa, todos los detalles de las caras estaban finalizados, y las barras reforzadas ya estaban en su lugar. El trabajo que quedaba consistía en poner las piezas para formar un celestial brillo en el cielo.

Edward le mostró a Jasper cómo cortar las bandas de plomo y le enseñó a Alice cómo soldar; Edward cortó el vidrio como lo había estado haciendo casi todo el verano, y lo deslizó en las bandas de plomo antes de hacerle espacio a Alice para colocar las piezas en su lugar.

El taller era caluroso y pequeño, pero eventualmente los tres entraron en ritmo. A la hora del almuerzo, Jasper salió para conseguir unas hamburguesas y una ensalada para Alice; tomaron un breve descanso mientras comieron, pero volvieron pronto a su trabajo. Cuando la tarde avanzó, Alice llamó al hospital tres veces, solo para saber si padre se estaba haciendo pruebas o durmiendo, pero estaba bien.

Al anochecer, habían terminado la mitad del trabajo; las manos de Edward estaban comenzando a cansarse y tomaron otro descanso para comer antes de mover algunas lámparas de la sala de estar para agregar luz adicional al taller.

La oscuridad cayó, y Edward estaba bostezando con mucha frecuencia a las diez. Cuando entraron para relajarse unos minutos, Edward se durmió casi inmediatamente. Jasper lo llevó a su habitación y lo puso en su cama. Para cuando regresó a la sala de estar, Alice ya estaba de vuelta en el taller.

Jasper se encargó de cortar los cristales; había visto a Edward hacerlo todo el día y, aunque cometió algunos errores al principio, rápidamente se las arregló.

Trabajaron toda la noche, y para cuando empezó a amanecer, ambos estaban muertos de cansancio. En la mesa de enfrente tendieron la ventana completa. Jasper no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría Edward al saber que no estuvo ahí para terminar las piezas finales, pero pensó que Alice sabría cómo tratarlo.

— Parecéis como si hubieseis estado despiertos toda la noche. — Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Volviéndose, Jasper vio al Pastor Bill parado en la entrada. El Pastor Bill estaba apoyado en su bastón. Estaba usando un traje —probablemente para el domingo en su servicio de la iglesia— pero Jasper notó unas horribles cicatrices en el dorso de la mano, y supo inmediatamente que se extendían por sus brazos. Recordando el fuego en la iglesia y el secreto que ha guardado todos estos meses, encontró imposible mirar a los ojos del pastor.

— Hemos estado terminando la ventana. — Dijo Alice con la voz ronca.

El Pastor Bill se acercó a la ventana.

— ¿Puedo?

Alice asintió.

— Por supuesto.

El Pastor Bill entró al taller, moviéndose lentamente. Su bastón golpeaba contra el suelo de madera mientras se acercaba. En la mesa, su expresión cambió de curiosidad a asombro. Apoyándose en su bastón, recorrió su callosa y cicatrizada mano sobre la vidriera.

— Es increíble. — Él respiró — Es más hermosa de lo que hubiera imaginado posible.

— Mi padre y Edward hicieron todo el verdadero trabajo. — Dijo Alice — Nosotros sólo ayudamos a terminarla.

Él sonrió.

— Tu padre estaría muy complacido.

— ¿Cómo ha ido la iglesia? Sé que a mi padre le encantaría ver la ventana en su lugar.

— De tu boca a los oídos de Dios. — Se encogió de hombros — La iglesia no es tan popular como alguna vez fue, así que no hay muchos miembros. Pero tengo la impresión de que funcionará. — Por su expresión ansiosa, Jasper supo que Alice se preguntaba si la ventana sería instalada a tiempo. Pero tenía miedo de preguntar — En todo caso, tu padre está mejor. — Dijo el Pastor Bill — Debería salir del hospital pronto, y tú deberías ser capaz de visitarlo esta mañana. No le echaste mucho de menos ayer. Estuve casi todo el día sentado en su habitación solo mientras le hacían sus pruebas.

— Gracias por estar con él.

— No, cielo. — Dijo. Él miró a la ventana nuevamente — Gracias a ti.

El taller estaba tranquilo mientras el Pastor Bill se iba. Jasper lo vio irse, incapaz de sacarse la imagen de las cicatrices de su cabeza.

En el silencio, estudió la ventana, golpeado por el trabajo necesario para hacer una nueva, una ventana que no debería ser remplazada. Pensó en las palabras del pastor y en la posibilidad de que el padre de Alice quizás no viviera para ver la ventana instalada.

Alice estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos cuando él se volvió a mirarla. Sintió colapsar algo en su interior, como un castillo de naipes.

— Hay algo que debo decirte.

Una vez sentados en la duna, Jasper le contó todo desde el principio. Cuando terminó, Alice parecía confundida.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Peter inició el fuego? ¿Y que tú lo has estado protegiendo? — Su voz sonó con incredulidad — ¿Has estado mintiendo por él?

Jasper sacudió su cabeza.

— No es de ese modo. Te dije que fue un accidente.

— Eso no importa. — Los ojos de Alice buscaron los suyos — Accidente o no, él necesita hacerse responsable por lo que hizo.

— Lo sé. Le dije que fuera a la policía.

— ¿Pero qué si no lo hace? ¿Vas a seguir encubriéndolo para siempre? ¿Dejar que James siga controlando tu vida? Eso está mal.

— Pero él es mi amigo…

Alice saltó sobre sus pies.

— ¡El Pastor Bill casi muere en ese incendio! Pasó semanas en el hospital. ¿Sabes lo dolorosas que son las quemaduras? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Victoria cómo se siente? Y la iglesia… sabes que él ni siquiera puede reconstruirla… ¡y ahora mi padre nunca vera la ventana donde en su lugar!

Jasper sacudió su cabeza, tratando de mantenerse calmado. Podía ver que esto era demasiado para Alice…, su padre, su inminente partida, su cita con el tribunal de justicia.

— Sé que estuvo mal. — Dijo él tranquilamente — Y me he sentido culpable por eso. No podría decirte cuántas veces he querido ir a la policía.

— ¿Y qué? — Demandó ella — ¡Eso no significa nada! ¿No me escuchaste cuando te hablé sobre admitir en el tribunal de justicia lo que había hecho? ¡Porque yo sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal! La verdad sólo significa algo cuando es difícil de admitir. ¿No lo entiendes? Esa iglesia era la vida del Pastor Bill, ¡era la vida de mi padre! Y ahora se ha ido, y el seguro no cubrirá el daño y ellos tienen que hacer los servicios en el almacén…

— Peter es mi amigo. — Él protestó — No puedo simplemente… tirarlo a los lobos.

Ella parpadeó preguntándose si él escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

— No estoy siendo egoísta…

— Eso es exactamente lo que eres, y si no puedes entender eso, entonces no quiero hablar contigo. — Dijo ella. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa — ¡Solo vete! ¡Déjame!

— ¡Alice! — Él la llamó, tratando de seguirla.

Ella sintió su movimiento y giró para mirarlo.

— Se acabó, ¿de acuerdo?

— No, no se acabó, vamos… sé razonable…

— ¿Razonable? — Ella agitó sus manos — ¿Quieres que sea razonable? ¡No has estado mintiendo solo para Peter, me has estado mintiendo a mí también! ¿Sabías por qué mi padre hacía la ventana! ¡Estuviste de pie directamente a mi lado y nunca dijiste nada sobre esto! — Sus palabras parecían clarificar algo en su mente, y dio otro paso hacia atrás — ¡No eres quien yo pensaba! ¡Pensaba que eras mejor que esto! — Él se estremeció, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta, pero cuando dio un paso adelante, ella retrocedió — ¡Vete! De todos modos te irás, y nunca nos veremos otra vez. El fin del verano siempre llega, podemos conversar y pretender todo lo que queramos, pero no podemos cambiar las cosas, así que sólo termínalo aquí, ahora. No puedo aguantar todo esto ahora mismo, y no puedo estar con alguien en quien no confío. — Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas — No confío en ti, Jasper. Necesitas irte. — Él no se pudo mover, no podía hablar — ¡Vete! — Ella gritó y corrió a de vuelta a casa.

Esa noche, su última noche en Wrightsville Beach, Jasper se sentó en el estudio, aún tratando de darle sentido a todo lo que había pasado. Levantó la mirada cuando su padre entró.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Eleazar — Estabas un poco callado en la cena.

— Sip. — Respondió Jasper — Estoy bien.

Su padre se movió al sofá y tomó asiento frente a él.

— ¿Estás nervioso por dejarnos mañana?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

— No.

— ¿Empaquetaste todo? — Jasper asintió y sintió a su padre estudiándolo. Se inclinó hacia delante — ¿Qué está pasando? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

Jasper se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, repentinamente nervioso. Finalmente, miró a los ojos de su padre.

—Si te pidiera que hicieras algo importante por mí, algo grande, ¿lo harías? ¿Sin hacer preguntas?

Eleazar volvió a su lugar, aún estudiándolo, y en el silencio, Jasper supo cuál sería su respuesta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice<strong>_

* * *

><p>— ¿De verdad terminaste la ventana?<p>

Alice miró a su padre mientras le hablaba a Edward en la habitación de hospital, pensando que él parecía estar mejor. Aún parecía cansado, pero sus mejillas tenían un poco más de color y se estaba moviendo con mayor facilidad.

— Papá, es asombroso. — Dijo Edward. — No puedo esperar a que la veas.

— Pero aún faltaban muchas piezas.

— Alice y Jasper ayudaron un poquito. — Admitió Edward.

— ¿Sí?

— Yo les mostré cómo hacerlo. Ellos no sabían nada. Pero no te preocupes, fui paciente incluso cuando cometieron errores.

Su padre sonrió.

— Qué bueno oírlo.

— Sí, soy un profesor bastante bueno.

— Estoy seguro de que lo eres.

Edward arrugó la nariz.

— Huele a algo gracioso aquí, ¿no es cierto?

— Un poco.

Edward asintió.

— Eso pensé. — Él se acercó al televisor. — ¿Has estado viendo alguna película?

Su padre sacudió la cabeza.

— No demasiadas.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace eso?

Su papá miró a la bolsa de la IV*.

— Tiene algo de medicina en ella.

— ¿Te hará ponerte mejor?

— Me siento mejor ahora.

— ¿Así que vienes a casa?

— Muy pronto.

— ¿Hoy?

— Tal vez mañana. — Dijo él. — Pero ¿sabes qué podría tomar?

— ¿Qué?

— Una soda. ¿Recuerdas dónde está la cafetería? ¿Por el pasillo y cerca de la esquina?

— Sé dónde está, no soy un niño pequeño. ¿De qué la quieres?

— Un Sprite o un Seven—Up.

— Aunque, no tengo nada de dinero.

Cuando su padre la miró, Alice lo tomó como una señal para revisar en sus bolsillos traseros.

— Yo tengo algo. — Dijo ella. Sacó de su bolsillo lo que pensó que sería necesario y se lo pasó mientras salía por la puerta. Tan pronto como se fue, ella sintió a su padre observándola.

— El abogado llamó esta mañana. Han pospuesto tu juicio para finales de Octubre.

La mirada de Alice se dirigió hacia la ventana.

— No puedo pensar en eso ahora mismo.

— Lo siento. — Dijo él. Estuvo callado durante un momento, y ella pudo sentirlo mirándola. — ¿Cómo lo está llevando Edward en realidad? — Preguntó.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

— Perdido. Confundido. Asustado. Apenas soportando todo esto. — _Como yo_, quiso decir.

Su padre le hizo señas para que se acercara. Ella tomó asiento en la silla que Edward había estado usando. Él alcanzó su mano y dio un apretón.

— Siento no estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar fuera del hospital. Nunca quise que me vierais así.

Ella ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

— Nunca pidas disculpas por eso.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros, ¿de acuerdo? Tenía que saberlo. Me alegro sabiéndolo.

Él parecía aceptar eso. Pero entonces la sorprendió.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó con Jasper?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Preguntó ella.

— Porque te conozco. Porque sé cuándo hay algo más en tu mente. Y porque sé cuánto te importaba él.

Alice se sentó derecha, no queriendo mentirle.

— Él se fue a su casa a hacer las maletas. — Dijo ella.

Pudo sentir a su padre estudiándola.

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que mi padre era jugador de pocker?

— Sí, me lo dijiste, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres jugar al pocker?

— No. — Dijo él. — Solamente sé que pasó algo más con Jasper además de lo que me estás diciendo, pero si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien también.

Alice dudó. Ella sabía que él sería comprensivo, pero aún no estaba lista.

— Como dije, él se va. — Dijo en cambio, y con un asentimiento su padre lo dejó pasar.

— Pareces cansada. — Dijo él. — Deberías ir a casa y echarte una siesta después.

— Lo haré, pero quiero estar aquí un rato más.

Él ajustó su mano a la suya.

— Está bien.

Ella miró a la bolsa de IV por la que Edward había preguntado antes, pero a diferencia de su hermano, ella sabía que no era medicina para mejorarlo.

— ¿Te duele? — Preguntó.

Él hizo una pausa antes de responder.

— No. — Respondió. — No demasiado.

— ¿Pero te ha dolido?

Su padre comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

— Cielo…

— Quiero saberlo. ¿Te dolió antes de venir aquí? Dime la verdad. ¿Está bien?

Se rascó el pecho antes de responder.

— Sí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— No sé a qué te refie…

— Quiero saber cuándo te empezó a doler. — Dijo Alice, inclinándose sobre el borde de la cama.

Ella deseaba ver sus ojos.

Nuevamente él sacudió su cabeza.

— No es importante. Me estoy sintiendo mejor. Y los doctores saben qué hacer para seguir ayudándome.

— Por favor. — Dijo ella. — ¿Cuándo comenzó a dolerte?

Él miró hacia sus manos, tan apretadas sobre la cama.

— No lo sé. ¿Marzo o Abril? Pero no era todos los días…

— Cuando te dolía, — continuó, determinada a saber la verdad —, ¿qué hacías?

— Antes no era tan malo. — Respondió él.

— Pero aún así dolía, ¿cierto?

— Sí.

— ¿Qué hacías?

— No lo sé. — Protestó. — Trataba de no pensar en ello. Me concentraba en otras cosas.

Ella podía sentir la tensión en sus hombros, odiando lo que podría decir, necesitando saber.

— ¿En qué te concentrabas?

Su padre alisó una arruga en la sábana con su mano libre.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

— Porque quiero saber si te concentrabas en otras cosas mientras tocabas al piano. — Tan pronto como dijo eso, ella supo que estaba en lo correcto. — Te vi esa noche tocando el piano en la iglesia, la noche que tuviste el ataque de tos. Y Edward dijo que te habías estado paseando por ahí tan pronto como apareció el piano.

— Cariño…

— ¿Recuerdas esa vez que dijiste que tocar el piano te hacía sentir mejor? — Su padre asintió. Él podía ver lo que venía, y ella estaba segura de que no querría responder, pero ella tenía que saberlo. — ¿Te referías a que ya no sentías tanto el dolor? Y, por favor, dime la verdad. Sabré si me estás mintiendo. — Alice no sería desviada, no esta vez.

Él cerró sus ojos brevemente, y luego encontró su mirada.

— Sí.

— ¿Pero construiste la muralla alrededor del piano de todas maneras?

— Sí. — Dijo nuevamente.

Con eso, ella sintió que su frágil compostura cedía. Su mandíbula comenzó a temblar mientras ella bajaba su cabeza hacia el pecho de su padre.

Su padre se extendió hacia ella.

— No llores. — Dijo él. — Por favor, no llores…

Pero ella no podía evitarlo. Los recuerdos de cómo ella había actuado en ese entonces y el conocimiento de lo que él había estado pasando, drenaron cualquier energía que le quedaba.

— Oh, Papi…

— No, bebé… por favor, no llores, no fue tan malo entonces. Pensé que podía soportarlo, y pienso que lo hice. No fue hasta la semana pasada que… — Él con un dedo tocó su mandíbula, y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, lo que vio casi le rompe el corazón. Tuvo que apartar la mirada. — Pude soportarlo entonces. — Repitió él, y ella supo por su voz que hablaba en serio. — Lo prometo. Dolió, pero no era en lo único en que pensaba, porque podía escapar de otras maneras, como trabajando en la ventana con Edward, o simplemente disfrutando el verano que imaginé cuando le pedía a tu madre que los dejara estar conmigo.

Sus palabras la quemaron. Su clemencia era más de lo que podía soportar.

— Lo siento tanto, Papi…

— Mírame. — Dijo él, pero ella no pudo. Ella sólo pudo pensar en su necesidad por el piano, algo que ella le había quitado. Porque ella pensaba únicamente en ella. Porque ella quería herirlo. Porque a ella no le importaba. — Mírame. — Dijo nuevamente. Su voz era suave pero insistente. A regañadientes, ella levantó su cabeza. — Tuve el verano más maravillosos de mi vida. — Susurró. — Pude verte salvar a las tortugas, y tuve la oportunidad de ver cómo te enamorabas aunque no dure para siempre. Y sobre todo, pude conocerte como una joven mujer, no una pequeña niña, por primera vez. Y no puedo decirte cuánta felicidad me dieron todas esas cosas. Eso es lo que me mantuvo durante el verano.

Ella supo que sus palabras eran sinceras, lo que solo la hacía sentirse peor. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Edward irrumpió por la puerta.

— Mirad a quién encontré. — Dijo señalando con la lata de Sprite.

Alice levantó la mirada para ver a su madre parada detrás de Edward.

— Hola, cariño. — Dijo ella.

Alice miró a su padre. Él se encogió de hombros.

— Tuve que llamarla. — Explicó él.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó su madre.

— Estoy bien, Esme. — Respondió su padre.

Su madre tomó eso como una invitación para entrar en la habitación.

— Creo que todos necesitamos hablar. — Anunció ella.

La mañana siguiente, Alice tomó una decisión y estaba esperando en su habitación cuando su madre entró.

— ¿Terminaste ya de hacer las maletas?

Ella fijó a su madre con una mirada calmada pero determinada.

— No volveré a Nueva York contigo.

Esme puso sus manos en su cadera.

— Pensé que ya habíamos discutido esto.

—No. — Dijo Alice uniformemente. — Tú discutiste esto. Pero no voy contigo.

Su madre ignoró su comentario.

— No seas ridícula. Por supuesto que vienes a casa.

— No voy a volver a Nueva York. — Alice cruzó sus brazos pero no levantó la voz.

— Alice…

Ella sacudió su cabeza, sabiendo que nunca había hablado tan en serio en toda su vida.

— Me quedo y no está en discusión. Tengo dieciocho años ahora y no puedes forzarme a volver contigo. Soy un adulto y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Mientras ella absorbía las palabras de Alice, su madre cambiaba su peso inquieta de un pie a otro.

— Esto… — Dijo finalmente, moviéndose hacia la sala de estar, tratando de sonar razonable. — Ésta no es responsabilidad tuya.

Alice dio un paso hacia ella.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces de quién es? ¿Quién va a cuidarlo?

— Tu padre y yo hemos hablado de eso…

— Oh, ¿te refieres sobre el Pastor Bill? — Demandó Alice. — Oh, sí, como si él pudiera cuidar de papá si colapsa o empieza a vomitar sangre nuevamente. El Pastor Bill no puede hacerlo físicamente.

— Alice… — Su madre empezó de nuevo.

Alice levantó sus manos, su frustración y resolución creciendo.

— Solo porque tú aún estás enojada con él no significa que yo tenga que estar enojada con él, ¿de acuerdo? Yo sé lo que hizo y lamento que te lo hiriera, pero esto es sobre mi padre. Él está enfermo y necesita mi ayuda, y voy a estar aquí para él. No me importa si él tuvo una aventura, no me importa si nos dejó. Pero cuidaré de él.

Por primera vez su madre se vio genuinamente desconcertada. Cuando ella habló nuevamente su voz era suave.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo tu padre?

Alice estaba a punto de protestar que eso no importaba, pero algo la detuvo. La expresión de su madre era tan extraña, casi… _culpable. _Como si… _como si… _

Ella miró fijamente a su madre, reconocimiento apareciendo mientras hablaba.

— No fue papá quien tuvo una aventura, ¿cierto? — Dijo lentamente. — Fuiste tú.

La postura de su madre no cambió, pero lucía afligida. La compresión golpeó a Alice con una fuerza casi física.

_Su madre tuvo la aventura, no su padre, y… _

La habitación comenzó a sentirse sofocante mientras las implicaciones se aclaraban.

— Por eso él se fue, ¿no es cierto? Porque lo descubrió, pero tú me dejaste creer todo este tiempo que todo fue culpa suya, que nos dejó sin ninguna buena razón. Tú pretendiste que fuera él, cuando fuiste tú. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? — Alice apenas podía respirar. Su madre parecía incapaz de hablar, y Alice se preguntó si alguna vez conoció a su madre completamente. — ¿Fue con Brian? — Demandó de repente. — ¿Estuviste engañando a mi padre con Brian?

Su madre se quedó en silencio, y nuevamente Alice supo que estaba en lo correcto. Su madre la dejó creer que fue su padre quien las dejó sin razón aparente. _Y no hablé con él durante tres años por eso… _

— ¿Sabes qué? — Chasqueó Alice. — No me importa. No me importa qué pasó entre vosotros dos, no me importa qué pasó en el pasado. Pero no voy a dejar a mi padre, y tú no puedes obligarme…

— ¿Quién no se va? — Edward interrumpió. Él justo entró en la habitación sosteniendo un vaso de leche, y se volvió de su madre a ella, que pudo oír el pánico en su voz. — ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? — Le preguntó.

Le llevó un momento a Alice responder mientras ponía el enojo bajo control.

— Sip. — Dijo ella, esperando sonar más calmada de lo que se sentía. — Me voy a quedar.

Él puso el vaso de leche en el aparador.

— Entonces yo también me quedo. — Anunció.

Su madre se vio repentinamente indefensa, y aunque Alice aún podía sentir el filo de su enojo, no había manera de que dejara a Edward ver a su padre morir. Ella cruzó la habitación y se agachó.

— Sé que te quieres quedar, pero no puedes. — Dijo gentilmente.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú te quedas.

— Pero yo no tengo clases.

— ¿Y qué? Puedo ir a la escuela de aquí. Papá y yo ya hablamos sobre eso.

Su madre se movió hacia ellos.

— Edward…

Edward repentinamente retrocedió, y ella pudo oír el pánico aumentando en su voz cuando se dio cuenta de que era superado en número.

— ¡No me importa la escuela! ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí!


	32. Chapter 30

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><p>

Capítulo 30

* * *

><p><strong><em>Carlisle<em>**

* * *

><p>Él quería sorprenderla. Ése había sido su plan, de cualquier manera. Interpretaría un concierto en Albany; su próxima presentación estaba programada en Richmond dos días después.<p>

Normalmente él nunca iba a casa mientras estaba de tour; era más fácil mantener una especie de ritmo mientras viajaba de ciudad en ciudad. Pero porque él tenía un poco de tiempo extra y no había visto a su familia en dos semanas, tomó un tren y llegó a la ciudad mientras la multitud en la hora del almuerzo salía de las torres de oficinas en busca de algo para comer.

Fue pura coincidencia haberla visto. Incluso ahora, las posibilidades parecían tan remotas que parecían imposibles. Ésta era una ciudad de millones de personas y él estaba cerca de la estación Penn, y estaba pasando cerca de un restaurante que estaba casi lleno.

Su primer pensamiento, cuando la vio, fue que la mujer lucía exactamente como su esposa. Ella estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa arrimada a la pared, y enfrente de un hombre de cabello grisáceo que parecía ser unos pocos años mayor que ella. Estaba vestida con una falda negra y una blusa de seda roja y pasaba su dedo por el borde de su copa de vino. Él capturó todo eso y echó un segundo vistazo rápido. En realidad era Esme, y ella estaba comiendo con un hombre que él nunca antes había visto. A través de la ventana, la vio mientras reía, y con un hundimiento de seguridad, él sabía que había visto esa risa antes. La recordaba de años atrás, cuando las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos. Cuando ella se levantó de la mesa, él miró mientras el hombre se quedaba y colocaba su mano en la parte angosta de su espalda. El toque del hombre era suave, casi familiar, como si lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces antes. A ella probablemente le gustaba el modo en que él la tocaba, pensó Carlisle mientras observaba cómo el extraño besaba a su esposa en los labios.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero haciendo memoria, él no podía recordar sentir mucho de nada. Sabía que las cosas habían estado distantes entre ellos, sabía que habían estado discutiendo demasiado, y supuso que la mayoría de los hombres habrían entrado al restaurante y confrontado a ambos. Tal vez incluso armar una escena. Pero él no era como la mayoría de los hombres. Así que cambió a su otra mano el pequeño bolso que armó la noche anterior, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la estación Penn.

Tomó un tren dos horas después y llegó a Richmond al atardecer. Como siempre tomó el teléfono para llamar a su esposa, y ella contestó al segundo tono. Podía escuchar la televisión en el fondo cuando ella dijo hola.

— ¿Por fin lo hiciste, huh? — Ella preguntó —. Me estaba preguntando cuándo llamarías.

Mientras él se sentaba en la cama, se imaginó la mano del extraño en su espalda.

— Acabo de llegar — Dijo él.

— ¿Está pasando algo emocionante?

Él estaba en un hotel económico, y el edredón se estaba deshilachando en los bordes. Había un aire acondicionado bajo la ventana, que hacía que las cortinas se movieran. Podía ver el polvo juntándose sobre el televisor.

— No — dijo él —, nada emocionante.

En el cuarto de hospital, recordó esas imágenes con una claridad que lo sorprendió. Supuso que fue porque Esme llegaría pronto, junto con Alice y Edward. Alice lo había llamado para decirle que no iba a volver a Nueva York. Él supo que esto no iba a ser fácil. Recordaba la figura de su padre reducido y demacrado acercándose al final, y no quería que su hija lo viera en ese estado. Pero ella estaba decidida, y él supo que no sería capaz de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Pero esto le asustaba.

Todo sobre esto le asustaba.

Él había estado rezando regularmente el último par de semanas. O, al menos, así es como el Pastor Bill lo había descrito. No juntaba sus manos o hacía reverencia con su cabeza; él no pedía ser curado. Lo que sí hacía, era compartir con Dios las preocupaciones que tenía por sus hijos.

Supuso que no era tan diferente a la mayoría de los padres en su preocupación por ellos. Son aún jóvenes, ambos tienen una larga vida por delante, y él se preguntaba, que sería de ellos. Nada de fantasía: le preguntaría a Dios si creía que ellos serían felices, continuarían viviendo en Nueva York, o si ellos se casarían y tendrían hijos. Lo básico, nada más, pero fue entonces, en ese momento, que finalmente entendió a lo que el Pastor Bill se refería cuando le dijo que él caminaba y hablaba con Dios.

A diferencia del Pastor Bill, sin embargo, él ya había escuchado las respuestas en su corazón o experimentado la presencia de Dios en su vida, y supo que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Miró al reloj. El avión de Esme se iría en menos de tres horas. Ella se iría directa del hospital al aeropuerto con Edward sentado a su lado, y el darse cuenta era aterrador. En un poco más, él sostendría a su hijo por última vez; hoy, él diría adiós.

Edward estaba llorando tan pronto como entró en la habitación, corriendo directo a la cama. Carlisle solo tuvo el tiempo suficiente de abrir los brazos antes de que Edward cayera en ellos. Sus hombros como de pajarito tiritaban, y Carlisle sintió su propio corazón rompiéndose. Se concentró en cómo se sentía tener a su hijo, tratando de memorizar la sensación. Carlisle amaba a sus hijos más que a su propia vida, pero más que eso, él sabía que Edward lo necesitaba, y una vez más, él estaba golpeado al darse cuenta que había fallado como padre.

Edward continuó llorando inconsolable, Carlisle lo mantuvo cerca, queriendo nunca dejarlo ir. Alice y Esme se mantuvieron en la entrada, manteniendo la distancia.

— Ellas están tratando de mandarme a casa, papi — Gimió Edward —. Les dije que yo podía quedarme contigo, pero ellas no me están escuchando. Seré bueno, papi. Lo prometo, seré bueno. Iré a la cama cuando tú me digas que lo haga y limpiaré mi habitación y no comeré galletas cuando se supone que no debo. Diles que me puedo quedar. Prometo ser bueno.

— Sé que serás bueno — Murmuró Carlisle —. Tú siempre has sido bueno.

— ¡Entonces díselo, papá! ¡Diles que quieres que me quede! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo díselo!

— Yo quiero que te quedes — Dijo él, sufriendo por su hijo —. Quiero eso más que nada, pero tu madre también te necesita. Ella te extraña.

Si Edward sostenía cualquier esperanza ésta se desmoronó ahí, y él comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

— ¡Pero, yo nunca voy a volver a verte… y no es justo! ¡Simplemente no es justo!

Carlisle trató de hablar por medio de su apretada garganta.

— Hey… — Dijo él —. Quiero que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? — Edward se forzó a levantar la mirada. Aunque trató de no hacerlo, Carlisle sabía que él estaba comenzando a estrangularse con sus palabras. Tomó todo lo que tenía para no romperse a llorar enfrente de su hijo —. Quiero que sepas que eres el mejor hijo que un padre podría desear tener. Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, y sé que crecerás y harás cosas maravillosas. Te quiero tanto.

— Yo también te quiero, papi. Y te voy a extrañar tanto.

Por la esquina de su ojo, Carlisle pudo ver a Alice y a Esme con lágrimas corriendo por sus rostros.

— Yo también voy a extrañarte. Pero siempre estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo. ¿Recuerdas la vidriera que hicimos juntos? — Edward asintió, su pequeña mandíbula tiritando —. Yo la llamo Dios de la luz porque me recuerda al cielo. Cada vez que la luz brille a través de la vidriera que construimos o de cualquier otra vidriera, tú sabrás que estoy justo ahí contigo, ¿entendido? Ése voy a ser yo. Seré la luz en la vidriera.

Edward asintió ni siquiera molestándose en secar las lágrimas de su rostro. Carlisle continuó sosteniendo a su hijo, deseando con todo su corazón que pudiese hacer las cosas mejor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alice salió con su madre y Edward para despedirse de ellos y hablar sola con su madre antes de que se marchara, le pidió que hiciera algo por ella tan pronto como regresase a Nueva York. Entonces volvió al hospital y se sentó junto a su padre, esperando hasta que él se durmió. Durante mucho tiempo permaneció en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Ella sostuvo su mano, y se sentaron juntos, sin hablar, ambos mirando las nubes lentamente a través del cristal.<p>

Ella quería estirar sus piernas y tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya que la despedida entre su padre y Edward la había dejado agotada y débil. No quería imaginarse a su hermano en el avión o entrando en su piso; no quería pensar en si él seguía llorando.

Una vez fuera, anduvo a lo largo de la acera en frente al hospital, con la mente en blanco. Estaba casi junto a él cuando le oyó aclararse la garganta. Él estaba sentado en un banco; a pesar del calor que había, usaba una camisa de manga larga como siempre lo hacía.

— Hola, Alice — dijo el Pastor Bill.

— Oh…hola.

— Tengo ganas de ir a visitar a tu padre.

— Él está durmiendo — le dijo —. Pero puedes ir hasta allí si quieres.

Golpeó su bastón, para ganar tiempo y dijo: — Siento por lo que estás pasando, Alice.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con dificultades para concentrarse. Incluso esta simple conversación parecía sumamente difícil. De alguna manera, ella comprendía que él se sentía de la misma manera.

— ¿Quieres rezar conmigo? — Dijo él con esperanza en sus ojos azules —. Me gusta rezar antes de ir a ver a tu padre. Eso… me ayuda.

Su sorpresa dio paso a una sensación de alivio. — Me encantaría — le respondió.

Desde entonces ella comenzó a rezar regularmente, y se encontró con que el Pastor Bill tenía razón. No es que ella creyera que su padre se curaría. Había hablado con el médico y había visto las radiografías.

Después de su conversación, ella dejó el hospital y se fue a la playa, allí lloró durante una hora mientras sus lágrimas eran secadas por el viento. No creía en milagros. Ella sabía que algunas personas sí, pero ella no pudo pensar que su padre iba de alguna manera a serlo. No después de lo que había visto, no después de lo que el medico le había enseñado. El cáncer, ella había aprendido, se había ramificado desde su estómago, al páncreas y los pulmones, y mantener la esperanza parecía peligroso... Ella no podía imaginarse teniendo que llegar a un acuerdo por segunda vez con lo que le estaba pasando. Era bastante difícil ya, especialmente tarde en la noche cuando la casa estaba en silencio y ella estaba sola con sus pensamientos.

En cambio, ella rezó con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a su padre; había rezado para intentar tener una actitud positiva en su presencia, para no llorar cada vez que lo viese.

Ella sabía que necesitaba su sonrisa y a la hija en la que recientemente se había convertido.

Lo primero que hizo después de llevarlo del hospital a casa fue llevarlo a ver la vidriera. Vió cómo él lentamente se acercaba a la mesa, sus ojos estudiaban todo, pero su única expresión era incredulidad. Ella supo entonces que había habido momentos en los que él se había preguntado si viviría lo suficiente para verla acabada. Más que nada, ella quería que Edward hubiera estado allí con ellos, y supo que su padre estaba pensando lo mismo. Había sido su proyecto, la manera en la que ellos habían pasado el verano.

Él echaba terriblemente de menos a Edward, lo extrañaba más que a nada, y aunque se dió la vuelta para que ella no pudiera ver su cara, ella sabía perfectamente que él tenía lágrimas en su cara, como en su regreso a casa.

Él llamó a Edward tan pronto como volvió a dentro. Desde el salón, Alice podía oír las garantías de que su padre se sentía mejor, y aunque Edward probablemente malinterpretaría eso, sabia que su padre había hecho lo correcto.

Él quería que Edward recordara la felicidad del verano, y no pensara en lo que venía después.

Esa noche, mientras que estaba sentado en el sofá, él abrió la Biblia y comenzó a leer. Alice ahora entendía sus razones. Ella se sentó a su lado y le preguntó lo que había estado pensando desde que había examinado el libro ella misma.

— ¿Cuál es tu fragmento favorito? — le preguntó.

— Tengo muchos — le dijo él —. Siempre he disfrutado de los Salmos, y también aprendo mucho con las cartas de Pablo.

— Pero no destacas nada — le dijo ella. Entonces él levantó una ceja, ella se encogió de hombros —. La estuve mirando mientras tú estabas en el hospital pero no vi nada.

Él pensó su respuesta. — Si tuviera que destacar algo importante, probablemente destacaría todo. Lo he leído tantas veces y siempre aprendo algo nuevo.

Ella lo estudió cuidadosamente. — No te recuerdo leyendo la Biblia antes…

— Eso es porque tú eras pequeña. Yo guardaba la Biblia en mi cama y leía algo de una o dos veces por semana. Pregúntale a tu madre. Ella te lo dirá.

— ¿Has leído algo últimamente que quisieras compartir?

— ¿Quieres que yo lea para ti?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, a él le tomo sólo un minuto encontrar el fragmento que quería.

— Es Gálatas 5:22 — dijo, presionando la Biblia, la colocó en su regazo, y aclaró la garganta antes de empezar —. Pero cuando el Espíritu Santo controle nuestras vidas, él producirá en nosotros frutos como: amor, gozo, paz, paciencia, bondad, fidelidad, humildad y auto control.

Ella lo vió leer el versículo, recordando cómo había actuado la primera vez que había llegado y cómo había respondido a su ira. Recordó todas las veces que él se había negado a discutir con su madre, incluso cuando ella intentaba provocarlo. Veía esto como una debilidad y a menudo deseaba que su padre fuera diferente. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que se había equivocado sobre todo.

Su padre, ella lo miraba ahora, nunca había estado actuando solo. El Espíritu Santo había controlado su vida todo el tiempo.

El paquete de su madre había llegado el día siguiente, y Alice entonces supo que su madre había hecho lo que le había pedido. Ella trajo el sobre grande a la mesa de la cocina y lo rompió de manera recta por la parte superior, para luego arrojar el contenido sobre la mesa.

Diecinueve cartas, todas ellas enviadas por su padre, todas ellas ignoradas y sin abrir. Le dió la vuelta y vió varias direcciones que había garabateado en la parte superior: Bloomington, Tulsa, Little Rock... No podía creer lo que no las había leído. ¿Había estado ella realmente enfadada? ¿Qué significaba?

Mirando hacia atrás, ella sabía la respuesta, pero todavía no tenía sentido para ella.

Hojeando las cartas, buscó la primera que había escrito. Como la mayoría de las otras, fue impresa en tinta perfectamente negra, y el matasellos de correos se había desvanecido un poco. Más allá de la ventana de la cocina, su padre estaba de pie en la playa y, desde su regreso a la casa, al igual que el Pastor Bill, había empezado a usar camisas de manga larga a pesar del calor del verano.

Respirando profundamente, abrió la carta, y allí, bajo la luz del sol de la cocina, comenzó a leer.

_Querida Alice, _

_Yo no sé ni cómo empezar una carta como ésta, aparte de decir que lo siento. Es por eso que te pedí que te reunieras conmigo en el café, y lo que quería era decirte lo de esa noche cuando me llamaste. Puedo entender por qué no has venido y por qué no coges mis llamadas. Estás enojada conmigo, estás desilusionada de mí, y en tu corazón, crees que me he escapado. En tu mente, te he abandonado a ti y he abandonado a la familia. _

_No puedo negar que las cosas van a ser diferentes, pero quiero que sepas que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, probablemente me sentiría de la misma forma que tú lo haces. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadada conmigo. Tienes todo el derecho a estar decepcionada de mí. Supongo que me he ganado el sentimiento que tienes, y no es mi intención tratar de buscar excusas o echar la culpa o tratar de convencerte de que con el tiempo entenderás. _

_Con toda honestidad, es posible que no lo hagas, y eso me duele más de lo que tú puedes imaginar. Tú y Edward siempre han significado mucho para mí, y quiero que entiendas que ni tú ni Edward tienen la culpa de nada. A veces, por razones que no siempre están claras, el matrimonio simplemente no funciona. Pero recuerda esto: Yo siempre te amaré, y siempre amaré a Edward. Siempre voy a amar a tu madre, y ella siempre tendrá mi respeto. Ella me dió los dos más grandes regalos que he recibido, y ha sido una madre maravillosa. En muchos sentidos, a pesar de la tristeza que siento que tu madre y yo ya no estaremos juntos, sigo creyendo que fue una bendición haber estado casado con ella durante tanto tiempo como lo estuve. _

_Sé que esto no es mucho y no es capaz de hacer que tú entiendas, pero quiero que sepas que todavía creo en el don del amor. Quiero que tú creas en él, también. Tú mereces eso en tu vida, porque nada es más satisfactorio que el amor a uno mismo. _

_Espero que en tu corazón encuentres alguna manera de perdonarme por irme. No tiene que ser ahora, o muy pronto. Pero quiero que sepas esto: Cuando estés lista, estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos en lo que será el día más feliz de mi vida. _

_Te Quiere, Papá _

— Siento que debería estar haciendo más por él — dijo Alice.

Ella estaba sentada en el porche trasero del Pastor Bill. Su padre estaba durmiendo dentro, y el Pastor Bill había venido con una cacerola de lasaña de verduras que su esposa había hecho. Era mediados de septiembre y todavía había calor durante el día, aunque en la tarde hace un par de días había aparecido el fresco del otoño. Duró una sola noche, y por la mañana el sol volvió a calentar, Alice se había encontrado paseando por la playa y se preguntaba si la noche anterior había sido solo una ilusión.

— Estás haciendo todo lo posible — dijo él —. Yo no sé qué más podrías hacer.

— Yo no estoy hablando de cuidar de él. En este momento, ni siquiera me necesita mucho. Todavía insiste en cocinar, y vamos a caminar a la playa juntos. Incluso voló cometas ayer. Aparte de la medicación para el dolor, que le produce mucho cansancio, está casi igual que antes de ir al hospital. Es sólo que...

El Pastor Bill tenía la mirada llena de comprensión. — Quieres hacer algo especial. Algo que signifique mucho para él.

Ella asintió, contenta de que estuviera allí. En las últimas semanas, el Pastor Bill se había convertido no sólo en su amigo, sino en la única persona con la que realmente podía hablar.

— Tengo fe en que Dios te mostrará la respuesta. Pero hay que comprender que a veces tardas un tiempo para ser capaz de reconocer lo que Dios quiere que hagas. Así es como es a menudo. La voz de Dios por lo general no es más que un susurro, que tienes que prestar mucha atención para escucharlo. Pero otras veces, en esos raros momentos, la respuesta es obvia y suena tan fuerte como una campana de la iglesia.

Ella sonrió, pensando que se había encariñado de sus conversaciones. — Hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia.

— A mí también me encanta tu papá. Y, como tú, yo también quería hacer algo especial para él.

— ¿Y Dios le respondió? — Preguntó ella.

— Dios siempre responde. — Le dijo.

— ¿Era un susurro o una campana de la iglesia?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio un toque de alegría en sus ojos. — Una campana de la iglesia, por supuesto. Dios sabe que yo soy duro de oído en estos días.

— ¿Qué va a hacer?

Él se enderezó en la silla. — Voy a instalar la ventana de la iglesia — dijo —. Un benefactor se presentó fuera la última semana, y se ofreció a cubrir el resto de las reparaciones por completo, pero yo ya tenía todos los equipos de trabajo alineados. Ellos empiezan a trabajar mañana por la mañana.

Durante los próximos días, Alice escuchó las campanas de la iglesia, pero todo lo que oía eran gaviotas. Cuando escuchó susurros, no oyó nada en absoluto. La respuesta no había llegado como al Pastor Bill de inmediato, pero esperaba que la respuesta viniera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En su lugar, simplemente continuó como antes. Ayudó a su papá cuando él necesitaba ayuda, y trató de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo restante que tenían juntos. Ese fin de semana, porque su padre se sentía más fuerte, hicieron una excursión a los jardines de Orton Plantation, cerca de Southport. No estaba muy lejos de Wilmington y Alice nunca había estado ahí antes, cuando se retiró a la carretera de grava que llevaba a una casa original, construida en 1735, ella ya sabía que iba a ser un día memorable. Era el tipo de lugar que parecía perdido en el tiempo. Las flores ya no estaban en floración, pero mientras caminaban entre los robles gigantes con sus ramas colgando cubiertas de musgo, Alice pensó que nunca había estado en un lugar más bello.

Paseando bajo los árboles, su brazo enrollado a través de su padre, ellos hablaron sobre el verano. Por primera vez, Alice le dijo a su padre acerca de su relación con Jasper, ella le contó sobre la primera vez que fue a pescar y los tiempos que estuvieron cubiertos de barro, y le dijo todo sobre el fracaso en la boda. Ella no le dijo, sin embargo, lo que sucedió el día antes de irse a Vanderbilt, o las cosas que le había dicho a él. Ella no estaba preparada para eso, la herida estaba todavía al rojo vivo.

Y, como siempre, cuando hablaba, su padre escuchaba en silencio, rara vez intervino, incluso ni cuando ella se fue apagando. A ella le gustaba eso de él. Le encantaba estar alrededor de él, y se preguntó qué habría pasado si nunca hubiese llegado para ese verano.

Después se dirigieron a Southport y cenaron en uno de los pequeños restaurantes con vistas al puerto. Ella sabía que su padre estaba cansado, pero la comida era buena y compartieron un hot—Fudge Brownie al final de la comida.

Fue un buen día, un día que sabía que siempre recordaría. Pero como estaba sola en la sala después de que su papá había ido a la cama, ella se encontró, una vez más, pensando que había algo más que podía hacer por él.

La semana siguiente, la tercera semana de septiembre, ella comenzó a notar que su padre estaba empeorando. Ahora dormía hasta media mañana y tomaba otra siesta en la tarde.

A pesar de que había estado tomando siestas regularmente, la siesta comenzó a alargarse, y se fue a dormir más temprano por las noches. Mientras ella limpiaba la cocina a falta de algo mejor que hacer, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba durmiendo más de la mitad del día.

Todo empeoró después de eso. Con cada día que pasaba, él dormía un poco más. Tampoco estaba comiendo lo suficiente. En su lugar, él movía la comida de su plato haciendo como que comía, cuando ella botó los restos a la basura, se dió cuenta de que él sólo había estado mordisqueando. Estaba perdiendo peso progresivamente ahora, y cada vez que ella parpadeaba, tenía la sensación de que su padre era cada vez más pequeño. A veces la asustaba la idea de que un día no quedaría nada de él en absoluto.

Septiembre llegó a su fin. Por las mañanas, el olor salado del mar era mantenido en la bahía por los vientos de las montañas en la parte oriental del estado. Todavía había calor, y era temporada alta para los huracanes, pero hasta ahora la costa de Carolina del Norte se había salvado.

El día anterior, su padre había dormido durante catorce horas. Ella sabía que no podía evitarlo, que su cuerpo no le daba otra opción, pero a ella le dolía el pensar que él estaba durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando su padre estaba despierto, se comportaba más tranquilo ahora, satisfecho de leer la Biblia o caminar lentamente con ella en silencio.

Más a menudo de lo que esperaba, se encontró pensando en Jasper. Todavía llevaba la pulsera de macramé que le había dado, y mientras corría su dedo sobre su composición intrincada, se preguntaba qué clases estaba tomando, quién caminaba a su lado por los jardines mientras se movía de un edificio a otro. Le llamó la atención con quién se sentaría cuando comía en la cafetería y si alguna vez pensaba en ella cuando salía un viernes o un sábado por la noche. Tal vez, pensó en sus momentos más bajos, que ya había conocido a alguien nuevo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Su padre le preguntó un día mientras paseaban por la playa. Ellos estaban dirigiéndose hacia la iglesia. Dado que la construcción se inició de nuevo, las cosas se movían rápido. El equipo era masivo: obreros, electricistas, hombres que se especializaban en carpintería, corte o paneles de yeso. Había al menos cuarenta camiones en el sitio de trabajo, y la gente corría dentro y fuera del edificio constantemente.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Preguntó ella con cuidado.

— Acerca de Jasper — dijo —. La manera en que terminó todo entre los dos.

Ella le dió una mirada evaluativa. — ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Se encogió de hombros. — Porque lo has mencionado sólo de pasada en las últimas semanas, y como nunca hablas con él por teléfono. No es difícil darse cuenta de que algo pasó.

— Es complicado — dijo ella a regañadientes.

Caminaron unos pasos en silencio antes de que su padre volviera a hablar. — Si no te importa, yo pensaba que era un joven excepcional.

Ella agarró fuerte su brazo. — Sí, no importa. Yo pensé lo mismo.

Para entonces, habían llegado a la iglesia. Se podía ver en los trabajadores que llevan cargamentos de madera y latas de pintura, y como siempre sus ojos buscaron el espacio vacío debajo de la torre. La ventana no se había instalado aún, la mayor parte de la construcción tenía que ser completada primero para evitar que a las piezas de vidrio frágil le aparecieran grietas, pero a su padre todavía le gustaba visitar el lugar. Él estaba satisfecho por la nueva construcción, pero no solo por la ventana. Él hablaba constantemente de la importancia de la iglesia y del Pastor Bill y de cuánto se perdió de la predicación del pastor en el lugar que él había considerado un segundo hogar durante mucho tiempo.

El Pastor Bill estaba siempre allí, y como siempre bajaba a la playa al encuentro con ellos. Mirando a su alrededor, ella lo vió de pie en el estacionamiento de grava. Estaba hablando con alguien cuando él hizo un gesto animadamente al edificio. Incluso desde la distancia, se podía decir que estaba sonriendo. Ella estaba a punto de agitar su mano para llamar su atención cuando repentinamente reconoció al hombre con el que estaba hablando. Verlo la sorprendió. La última vez que lo había visto, ella estaba enloquecida; la última vez que habían estado juntos, él no se había molestado en decir adiós. Quizás Eleazar Whitlock simplemente había estado conduciendo cerca y se había detenido a hablar con el pastor sobre la reconstrucción de la iglesia. Tal vez solo estaba interesado.

Por el resto de la semana, ella buscó a Eleazar Whitlock cuando visitaban el sitio, pero ella nunca lo vió ahí de nuevo. Parte de ella se sentía aliviada, ella admitió que sus mundos ya no se cruzarían.

Después de su caminata a la iglesia y de la siesta del atardecer de su papá, ellos usualmente leían juntos. Ella terminó Anna Karenina, cuatro meses después de que lo empezara a leer. Ella pidió prestado de la biblioteca algo de Doctor Zhivago. Había algo sobre los escritores rusos que le atraía: la calidad épica de sus historias, tal vez: tragedia sombría y los asuntos de un amor predestinado pintado en grandes lienzos, tan lejos de su vida ordinaria.

Su papá continuó estudiando su Biblia, y a veces él leía un pasaje en voz alta cuando ella lo pedía. Algunos eran cortos y otros eran largos, pero muchos parecían concentrarse en el significado de la fe. Ella no estaba segura del por qué, pero a veces tenía la sensación de que el acto de leerlos en voz alta arrojaba luz sobre los matices de sus significados que se había perdido previamente.

Las cenas se estaban convirtiendo en simples asuntos. A principios de Octubre, ella empezó a hacer la mayoría de la cocina, y él aceptó este cambio tan fácilmente como había aceptado cada cambio este verano. La mayoría del tiempo él estaba sentado en la cocina y ellos conversaban mientras hervía la pasta o el arroz y se doraba pollo o filete en la sartén. Era la primera vez en años que ella cocinaba carne, y se sentía extraño presionar a su papá para que se la comiera después de poner el plato frente a él.

Él no tenía mucha hambre últimamente y las comidas eran suaves, porque cualquier tipo de especias irritaba su estómago. Pero ella sabía que él necesitaba comida. Aunque él no tenía pesa en la casa, ella podía ver cómo él perdía peso.

Una noche después de cenar, ella finalmente le dijo qué había pasado con Jasper. Le dijo todo: sobre el incendio y sus intentos de cubrir a Peter, sobre todo lo que había ocurrido con James. Su papá escuchó atentamente mientras ella hablaba, y cuando al final él empujó a un lado su plato, ella se dió cuenta de que él no había comido más que unas cuantas mordidas.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— Por supuesto — dijo ella —. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

— Cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Jasper ¿Hablabas en serio?

Ella recordó a Megan haciéndole la misma pregunta. — Sí.

— Entonces pienso que fuiste demasiado dura con él.

— Pero él estaba cubriendo un crimen…

— Lo sé. Pero si lo piensas, tú estás en la misma posición en la que él estaba. Tú sabes la verdad, justo como él. Y no has dicho nada a nadie.

— Pero yo no lo hice…

— Y tú dijiste que él tampoco.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir? ¿Que debería decirle al pastor Bill?

Él sacudió su cabeza. — No — dijo él para su sorpresa —. No pienso que tú deberías.

— ¿Por qué?

— Alice — dijo él gentilmente —. Debe haber más historia de la que conoce el ojo.

— Pero…

— No estoy tratando de decir que estoy en lo correcto. Soy el primero en admitir que estoy equivocado sobre un montón de cosas. Pero si todo es como tú lo describiste, entonces quiero que sepas esto: el pastor Bill no quiere saber la verdad. Porque si lo hace, él tendrá que hacer algo al respecto. Y, créeme, él nunca querría herir a Peter o a su familia, especialmente si fue un accidente. Él no es sólo un hombre generoso. Y una cosa más, y de todo lo que he dicho, ésta es la más importante.

— ¿Qué es?

— Necesitas aprender a perdonar.

Ella cruzó sus brazos. — Yo ya he perdonado a Jasper. Le he dejado mensajes…

Incluso antes de que terminara, su papá estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. — No estoy hablando de Jasper. Tú necesitas aprender a perdonarte primero.

Esa noche, al fondo de la pila de cartas que había escrito su papá, Alice encontró otra carta, una que ella aún no había abierto. Él debió haberla agregado a la pila recientemente, ya que no tenía estampilla ni matasellos.

Ella tampoco sabía si él quería que ella la leyera ahora o si quería que la leyera después de que él se fuera. Ella supuso que podía haberle preguntado, pero no lo hizo. La verdad es que no estaba segura de si realmente quería leerla; simplemente sostener el sobre la aterraba, porque ella sabía que era la última carta que él le escribiría.

Su enfermedad continuaba progresando. Aunque ellos siguieran sus rutinas regulares (comiendo, leyendo y caminado en la playa) su papá estaba tomando más medicina para el dolor. Había veces en que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y fuera de foco, pero ella aún pensaba que la dosis no era lo suficientemente fuerte. De vez en cuando, lo veía contraerse de dolor mientras se sentaba en el sofá a leer. Él cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba, su rostro una máscara de dolor. Cuando eso pasaba, él apretaba su mano; pero como los días avanzaban, ella notó que su agarre se volvía débil. Su fuerza se desvanecía, ella pensó; todo sobre, él se estaba desvaneciendo. Y pronto él se iría completamente.

Ella podría decir que el pastor Bill notaba los cambios en su papá también. Él los había estado visitando casi cada día en las semanas recientes, usualmente antes de la cena. La mayoría de las veces, él mantenía la conversación ligera; los ponía al día en cuanto a la construcción o les regalaba asombrosas historias de su pasado, trayendo una fugaz sonrisa al rostro de su padre. Pero también había veces en que ambos se quedaban sin temas de conversación. Evadiendo el elefante en la sala que estaba cobrando el impuesto a todos, y en esos momentos parecía que una neblina de tristeza se establecía en la sala.

Cuando ella sentía que ellos querían estar solos, iba al porche y se sentaba a pensar de qué podrían estar conversando. Ella podía adivinar, por supuesto: ellos hablaban de la fe o de la familia o incluso de algunos arrepentimientos que ellos tuvieran, pero sabía que ellos también rezaban juntos. Ella los escuchó una vez, cuando entró por un vaso con agua, y recordó que la oración del pastor Bill sonaba más como una súplica. Él parecía rogar por fuerza tanto como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, y mientras ella lo escuchaba, cerraba sus ojos para hundirse en una silenciosa oración.

Mediados de Octubre trajo tres días fríos fuera de la estación, suficientemente fríos como para necesitar un sweater en la mañana. Después de meses de calor implacable, ella disfrutó la frescura en el aire, pero esos tres días fueron duros para su papá. Aunque ellos aún caminaban por la playa, sus movimientos se hicieron incluso más lentos, y se detenían sólo frente a la iglesia antes de volver a casa. A la hora en que ellos alcanzaban la puerta, su papá estaba tiritando. Una vez dentro, ella lo metía en un baño tibio, esperando que esto le ayudara, sintiendo las primeras punzadas de pánico a los nuevos signos de la enfermedad que señalaban que la enfermedad estaba avanzando más rápido.

Un viernes, una semana antes de Halloween, su padre se recobró lo suficiente como para que llegaran al pequeño puerto al que Jasper la había llevado por primera vez. El oficial Pete les había prestado una caña de pescar extra y una caja de anzuelos. Notablemente, su papá nunca había pescado antes, así que Alice debía poner la carnada en el anzuelo. Los primeros dos peces que mordieron la carnada escaparon, pero finalmente fueron capaces de pescar un pequeño corvinón ocelado y ponerlo en el muelle. Era el mismo tipo de pez que había pescado junto a Jasper, y mientras el pez se retorcía cuando ella lo liberaba del anzuelo, inesperadamente extrañó a Jasper con una intensidad que se sentía como dolor físico.

Cuando regresaron a casa después de una pacífica tarde en el puerto, dos personas estaban esperándolos en el porche. No fue hasta que salió del auto que reconoció a Victoria y a su mamá. Victoria lucía asombrosamente diferente. Su cabello recogido en una coleta, y estaba vestida con shorts blancos y un top aguamarina de mangas largas. Ella no llevaba joyas ni maquillaje.

El ver a Victoria nuevamente, le recordaba a Alice algo que evitaba pensar mientras se preocupaba por su padre: que ella regresaría a la corte antes de que el mes terminara. Ella se preguntaba qué querían y por qué estaban aquí.

Se tomó su tiempo en ayudar a su papá a salir del auto, ofreciéndole su brazo para estabilizarlo.

— ¿Quiénes son? — murmuró su papá.

Alice le explicó, y él asintió. Mientras se acercaban, Victoria bajó del porche.

— Hola, Alice — dijo ella, aclarándose la garganta, ella miró levemente el sol descendiente —. Vine a hablar contigo.

Alice se sentó frente a Victoria en la sala de estar, mirándola mientras estudiaba el piso, sus padres se habían ido a la cocina para darles algo de privacidad.

— Siento mucho lo de tu papá — comenzó Victoria —. ¿Cómo ha estado?

— Él está bien — Alice vaciló —. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Victoria tocó el frente de su camiseta. — Siempre tendré cicatrices aquí — dijo ella, haciendo un gesto hacia sus brazos y estómago — y aquí. — Ella puso una sonrisa triste —. Pero tengo suerte de que aún estoy viva, realmente. — Ella se removió en su asiento antes de mirar a Alice a los ojos —. Quería agradecerte por llevarme al hospital.

Alice asintió, aún insegura de hacia dónde las llevaba la conversación. — No fue nada.

En el silencio, Victoria miró alrededor, insegura de qué decir después. Alice, aprendiendo de su padre, simplemente esperó.

— Debí haber venido antes, pero sé que has estado ocupada.

— Está bien — dijo Alice —. Me alegra saber que estás bien.

Victoria levantó la mirada. — ¿En serio?

— Sip — dijo Alice. Sonrió —. Incluso si pareces un huevo de pascua.

Victoria se puso de pié. — Sip, lo sé. Loco, ¿no? Mi mamá me compró algunas ropas.

— Te quedan muy bien, supongo que ambas se están llevando mejor.

Victoria le dió una mirada triste. — Estoy intentándolo. Regresé a casa, pero es duro. Hice un montón de cosas estúpidas. A ella, a otra gente. A ti.

Alice se mantuvo inmóvil, su expresión neutral. — Victoria ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Victoria revolvió sus manos juntas, traicionando su agitación. — Vine a pedir disculpas. Te hice cosas terribles. Sé que no puedo remediar el estrés que te causé, pero quiero que sepas que hablé con la oficina del Fiscal esta mañana. Le dije que yo puse las cosas en tu mochila porque estaba enojada contigo y firmé una declaración jurada que decía que tú no tenías idea de qué estaba pasando. Deberías recibir tu llamada hoy o mañana, pero ella prometió que retiraría los cargos.

Las palabras salieron tan rápido, que al principio Alice no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien. Pero el aspecto entretenido de Victoria le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Después de todos estos meses, después de todos estos incontables días y noches de preocupación, repentinamente se había acabado. Alice estaba en shock.

— Realmente lo siento mucho — continuó Victoria en voz baja —. Nunca debí haber puesto esas cosas en tu bolso.

Alice aún estaba tratando de digerir el hecho de que esta situación de pesadilla estaba llegando a su fin. Ella estudió a Victoria, quien ahora estaba recogiendo repetidamente una hilacha del dobladillo de su camiseta. — ¿Qué va a pasar contigo? ¿Van a ponerte cargos?

— No — dijo ella. Con esto ella levantó la mirada y cuadró su mandíbula —. Yo tenía algo de información que ellos querían sobre otro crimen. Un crimen más grande.

— ¿Te refieres a sobre lo que pasó en el muelle?

— No — dijo ella, y Alice pensó haber visto algo duro y desafiante en sus ojos —. Les dije sobre el incendio en la iglesia y el modo en que realmente empezó. — Victoria se aseguró de tener la atención de Alice antes de continuar —. Peter no inició el incendio. Su botella cohete no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Oh, este aterrizó cerca de la iglesia, pero estaba fuera.

Alice absorbió esta información en creciente asombro. Por un momento, ellas se miraron, la acusación palpable en el aire.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo empezó?

Victoria se inclinó hacia delante y puso sus codos en sus rodillas, sus antebrazos extendidos como en una súplica. — Nosotros estábamos en una fiesta en la playa, James, Laurent, Alec y yo. Y un poco después, Peter apareció, justo playa abajo de donde nosotros estábamos. Pretendimos ignorarnos mutuamente, pero pudimos ver a Peter encendiendo sus botellas cohete. Jasper aún estaba abajo en la playa y Peter como que intentó apuntar uno en su dirección, pero el viento lo atrapó y voló en dirección a la iglesia. Jasper comenzó a enloquecer y se acercó corriendo. Pero James pensó que todo el asunto era muy gracioso, y en el minuto en que el cohete cayó detrás de la iglesia, él corrió hacia el patio trasero de la iglesia. Yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando al principio, incluso después lo seguí y lo vi incendiar el pasto seco cercano a la muralla de la iglesia. La siguiente cosa que supe es que el lado del edificio estaba en llamas.

— ¿Estás diciendo que James lo hizo? — Alice apenas podía decir las palabras.

Ella asintió. — Él prendió otros incendios también. Al menos estoy bastante segura que lo hizo, él siempre amó el fuego. Supongo que siempre supe que estaba loco, pero yo… — ella se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que ella había estado en ese camino demasiado tiempo. Ella se enderezó en su asiento —. Como sea, he accedido a testificar en su contra.

Alice se recostó en su silla, sintiendo que el aire la había abandonado de golpe. Ella recordó las cosa que le había dicho a Jasper, repentinamente dándose cuenta de que si Jasper hubiese hecho lo que ella había demandado, la vida de Peter hubiera sido arruinada por nada.

Ella se sintió casi enferma mientras Victoria continuó. — Realmente lamento todo esto — dijo ella —. Y, tan loco como suena, te consideré mi amiga mientras yo fui una idiota y lo arruiné. — Por primera vez, la voz de Victoria se quebró —. Pero eres una gran persona, Alice. Eres honesta y fuiste agradable conmigo cuando no tenías ninguna razón para serlo. — Una lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos, y ella la secó rápidamente —. Nunca olvidaré el día en que me ofreciste quedarme contigo, incluso después de todas las cosas horribles que te hice. Me sentí… avergonzada. Y aún así agradecida, ¿Sabes? De que aún le importara a alguien.

Victoria hizo una pausa, luchando visiblemente por recomponerse. Cuando ella se deshizo de sus lágrimas, respiró profundo y fijó a Alice con una mirada determinada.

— Así que, si tú necesitas cualquier cosa, y me refiero a lo que sea, déjame saberlo. Dejaré todo, ¿De acuerdo? Sé que no puedo compensar lo que te hice, pero de algún modo, siento que me salvaste. Lo que le pasó a tu papa es tan injusto… y yo haría lo que sea para ayudarte.

Alice asintió.

— Y una última cosa — agregó Victoria —. Nosotras no tenemos que ser amigas, pero si alguna vez me ves nuevamente, ¿Podrías por favor llamarme Victoria?

Alice sonrió, — Claro, Victoria.

Como Victoria prometió, su abogado llamó esa tarde, diciendo que los cargos por robo habían sido levantados.

Esa noche, mientras su papá dormía en su habitación. Alice sintonizó las noticias locales. Ella no estaba segura de que las noticias lo cubrieran, pero ahí estaba, un segmento de treinta segundos justo antes del informe del clima ‚el arresto de un nuevo sospechoso de la investigación en curso relacionada con el incendio de la iglesia local el año pasado.‛ Cuando ellos mostraron rapidamente una ficha policial de James con algunos detalles, con sus cargos previos, ella apagó el televisor. Esos fríos ojos muertos aún tenían el poder de enervarla.

Ella pensó en Jasper y en lo que había hecho para proteger a Peter por un crimen que no había cometido.

¿Era en verdad tan terrible, ella se preguntó, que la lealtad a su amigo había sesgado su juicio? ¿Especialmente en luz del modo en que las cosas habían cambiado? Alice ya no estaba segura de nada, ella había estado mal sobre tantas cosas: su papá, Victoria, su mamá, incluso Jasper. La vida era mucho más complicada de lo que pensó como una adolescente en Nueva York.

Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras se movía alrededor de la casa, apagando las luces una por una. Esa vida, (un desfile de fiestas y chismes escolares y disputas con su mamá) se sentía como otro mundo, una existencia que ella sólo había soñado. Hoy, sólo estaba ésta: su caminata por la playa con papá, el incesante sonido de las olas, el aroma del invierno acercándose.

Y el fruto del Espíritu Santo: amor, júbilo, paz, paciencia, bondad, gentileza, fidelidad y auto control.

Halloween vino y se fue, y su papá se debilitaba con cada día que pasaba.

Ellos renunciaron a sus caminatas en la playa cuando el esfuerzo se hizo muy grande, y, en las mañanas, cuando ella hacía la cama de él, ella podía ver docenas de cabellos en sus almohadas. Sabiendo que la enfermedad se estaba acelerando, movió su colchón a la habitación de él en caso de que necesitara su ayuda, y también para permanecer cerca de él tanto como pudiera.

Él estaba con las dosis más altas de medicina para el dolor que su cuerpo pudiera tolerar, pero nunca parecía suficiente. De noche, mientras ella dormía al lado de su cama, él lanzaba gritos, gemidos que casi rompían su corazón. Ella mantuvo su medicina al lado de su cama, esta era la primera cosa que tomaba cuando él despertaba. Ella se sentaría al lado de él, abrazándolo, sus extremidades tiritando, hasta que la medicina surgiera efecto.

Pero los efectos secundarios tomaban peaje también. Él estaba inestable en sus pies, y Alice tenía que ayudarlo donde fuera que se moviera, incluso a través del cuarto. A pesar de su pérdida de peso, cuando él se tropezaba, todo lo que ella podía hacer era evitar que se cayera. A pesar de que él nunca dió voz a su frustración, sus ojos registraban su decepción, como si de algún modo le estuviera fallando a ella.

Él ahora dormía un promedio de diecisiete horas al día, y Alice estaría días enteros sola en casa, leyendo y releyendo las cartas que él le había escrito a ella originalmente. Ella aún no había leído la última carta que él le había escrito, la idea aún era muy aterradora, pero a veces a ella le gustaba sostenerla entre sus dedos, tratando de convocar la fuerza para abrirla.

Ella llamaba a casa con más frecuencia, programando sus llamadas para cuando Edward llegara a casa de la escuela o después de que terminaran de cenar. Edward parecía calmado, y cuando él preguntaba por papá, ella a veces se sentía culpable por retener la verdad, pero ella no podía llevarlo a ese lugar, y notó que cada vez que su papá hablaba con él, él siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo por sonar tan energético como podía. Después, él solía sentarse en la silla al lado del teléfono, pasaba por el esfuerzo, demasiado cansado incluso para moverse. Ella lo miraría en silencio, irritándose al saber que había algo más, si tan solo supiera lo que era.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — preguntó ella.

Ellos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, y Alice tenía una libreta de papel abierta frente a ella.

Carlisle le dió una sonrisa inquisitiva. — ¿Eso es lo que querías preguntarme?

— Esta es tan solo la primera pregunta. Tengo muchas más.

Él alcanzó la lata de Ensure* que ella le había puesto al frente. Él ya no comía mucha comida sólida, y ella lo vigilaba mientras él tomaba un sorbo, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo para complacerla, no porque tuviera hambre.

— Verde — dijo él.

Ella escribió la respuesta y leyó la siguiente pregunta. — ¿Qué edad tenías cuando besaste por primera vez a una niña?

— ¿Es en serio? — él hizo una cara.

— Por favor, papá — dijo ella —. Es importante.

Él respondió nuevamente, y ella escribió. Ellos fueron por un cuarto de las preguntas que ella había anotado, y a la semana siguiente él ya las había respondido todas. Ella anotó cuidadosamente todas las respuestas, no exactamente al pie de la letra, pero ella esperó que con el suficiente detalle para reconstruir las respuestas en el futuro. Este era un atractivo y a veces sorprendente ejercicio, para el final, ella concluyó que su papá era en la mayoría el mismo hombre que ella había conocido en el verano.

Lo que era bueno y malo, por supuesto. Bueno porque ella sospechó que lo sería, y malo porque no la acercaba a la respuesta que ella estaba buscando.

La segunda semana de noviembre trajo las primeras lluvias del otoño, pero la construcción en la iglesia continuó sin pausa. En todo caso, la paz aumentó. Su papá ya no la acompañaba; aún así, Alice bajaba por la playa hacia la iglesia todos los días para ver cómo las cosas iban progresando. Se había convertido en parte de la rutina durante las tranquilas horas mientras su papá tomaba la siesta. A pesar de que el pastor Bill siempre registraba su llegada con un hola, él ya no la acompañaba en la playa para conversar.

En una semana, el vitral estaría instalado, y el pastor Bill sabía que haría algo por su papá que nadie más podía hacer, algo que ella sabía que significaría el mundo para él. Ella estaba feliz por él, incluso mientras rezaba para ser guiada.

Un día gris de noviembre, su papá insistió en que salieran a pasear al muelle. Alice estaba preocupada sobre el frío y la distancia, pero él era demandante. Él quería ver el océano desde el muelle, dijo él.

_Una última vez_, eran las palabras que él no tenía que decir.

Ellos se pusieron sus abrigos, y Alice incluso enrolló una bufanda de lana en el cuello de su padre. El viento llevaba en él el filoso sabor del invierno, haciéndolo sentir más frío de lo que el termómetro sugería. Ella insistió en ir al muelle manejando y dejar el auto del pastor Bill en el desierto estacionamiento del paseo marítimo.

Tomó un largo tiempo alcanzar el final del muelle. Ellos estaban solos bajo un cielo nublado, las olas grisáceas visibles entre los tablones de concreto. Mientras ellos arrastraban los pies para avanzar, su padre mantuvo su brazo asegurado al de ella, aferrándose a ella mientras el viento empujaba sus abrigos.

Cuando ellos finalmente lo hicieron, su papá alcanzó la barandilla y casi perdió su balance. En la luz plateada, los planos de sus hundidas mejillas se destacaron con un filoso relieve y sus ojos lucían un poco vidriosos, pero ella podía decir que él estaba satisfecho.

El acompasado movimiento de las olas estirándose frente a él al horizonte parecía traerle el sentimiento de serenidad. No había nada que ver, no botes, no marsopas, no surfistas, pero su expresión parecía pacífica y libre de dolor por primera vez en semanas. Cerca de la línea de agua, las nubes parecían tener vida, turbulentas y cambiantes mientras el sol de invierno luchaba por perforar sus densas masas. Ella se encontró mirando el juego de nubes con la misma maravilla que su padre lo hacía, preguntándose dónde estaban los pensamientos de él.

El viento estaba aumentando, y ella lo vió temblar. Ella podía decir que él se quería quedar, su mirada atrapada en el horizonte. Ella tiró suavemente de su brazo, pero él solamente reforzó su agarre en la barandilla.

Entonces ella cedió, parándose a su lado hasta que el tiritara de frío, finalmente listo para irse. Él soltó la barandilla y la dejó voltearlo, iniciando su lenta marcha de vuelta hacia el auto. Por la esquina de su ojo, ella se dió cuenta de que él estaba sonriendo.

— Era hermoso, ¿No es cierto? — ella comentó.

Su papá tomó unos pocos pasos antes de responder.

— Sí — dijo él —. Pero disfruté más compartir ese momento contigo.

Dos días más tarde, decidió leer la última carta. Prefería hacerlo antes de que él ya no estuviera a su lado. No pensaba leerla aquella noche, pero se prometió a sí misma que lo haría pronto. Ya era muy tarde, y aquel día con su padre había sido el más duro de todos. Los medicamentos no parecían ayudarlo en absoluto. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos vidriosos mientras los atroces espasmos de dolor atormentaban su cuerpo. Alice le pidió que dejara que lo llevara al hospital, pero él se negó.

— No — jadeó —. Todavía no.

— ¿Cuándo? — preguntó ella desesperadamente, a punto de sucumbir a las lágrimas.

Carlisle no contestó, sólo contuvo la respiración, esperando a que pasara el dolor. Cuando finalmente éste cesó, su aspecto pareció súbitamente mucho más debilitado, como si el esfuerzo hubiera barrido un poco más de la escasa vida que le quedaba.

— Quiero que hagas una cosa por mí — le pidió él. Su voz era un susurro rasgado.

Alice le besó la mano. — Lo que quieras

— Cuando me enteré del diagnóstico por primera vez, firmé una declaración de voluntad, una orden de no reanimar. ¿Sabes que es? — Escrutó la cara de su hija —. Significa que no quiero que me apliquen ninguna medida extraordinaria que pueda mantenerme con vida. Si voy al hospital, quiero decir.

Alice notó que se le encogía el estómago del miedo.

— ¿Qué me intentas decir?

— Cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que permitir que me vaya.

— No — dijo ella, empezando a sacudir la cabeza —. No hables así.

La mirada de Carlisle era cariñosa pero insistente.

— Por favor — susurró — Es lo que quiero. Cuando vaya al hospital, lleva esa declaración. Está en el cajón superior del escritorio, en un sobre grande de color marrón claro.

— No… por favor, papá — sollozó ella —. No me obligues a eso. No puedo hacerlo.

Él le sostuvo la mirada. — ¿Ni siquiera por mí?

Aquella noche, sus gemidos fueron interrumpidos por una respiración rápida y fatigosa que la aterró. A pesar de que había prometido que haría lo que él le pidiera, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

¿Cómo iba a decirles a los médicos que no hicieran nada? ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo morir?

El lunes, el pastor Bill los recogió y los llevó hasta la iglesia para que fueran testigos de cómo instalaban el vitral. Como Carlisle estaba demasiado débil para permanecer de pie, trajeron una silla de jardín con ellos. El pastor Bill la ayudó a sostener a su padre mientras lentamente le desplazaban por la playa. Una multitud se había congregado allí; durante las siguientes horas, presenciaron cómo los trabajadores colocaban cuidadosamente el vitral en su sitio. Fue tan espectacular como Alice había imaginado que sería, y cuando clavaron la última grapa en su sitio, la gente estalló en vítores de alegría. Alice se giró para ver la reacción de su padre y vió que se había quedado dormido, arropado entre las gruesas mantas con las que ella lo había abrigado.

Con la ayuda del pastor Bill, lo llevó de vuelta a casa y lo metió en la cama. Cuando se marchaba, el pastor se giró hacia ella.

— Se le veía feliz — dijo, tanto para convencerse a sí mismo como para convencerla a ella.

— Sí, sé que lo estaba — le aseguró Alice, al tiempo que le apretaba cariñosamente el brazo —. Es justo lo que necesitaba.

Su padre se pasó el resto del día durmiendo. Mientras el mundo se quedaba a oscuras al otro lado de la ventana, Alice supo que había llegado el momento de leer la carta. Si no lo hacía ahora, quizá nunca hallaría el coraje suficiente.

La luz en la cocina era mortecina. Tras rasgar el sobre, desdobló la hoja despacio. La letra era diferente de la de las cartas previas; ya no quedaba ningún vestigio del estilo elegante y nítido de antaño. En su lugar había algo parecido a unos garabatos. No quería ni imaginar el sobreesfuerzo que le habría llevado a su padre escribir aquellas palabras, o cuánto tiempo le habría ocupado conseguirlo. Aspiró hondo y empezó a leer.

_Hola, cielo: _

_Me siento muy orgulloso de ti. _

_Sé que ya no te lo digo tan a menudo como solía. Y te lo digo ahora no porque hayas elegido quedarte conmigo en estos momentos tan duros y delicados, sino porque quiero que sepas que eres la persona tan especial que siempre soñé que serías. _

_Gracias por quedarte. Sé que resulta duro para ti, seguramente mucho más duro de lo que habías imaginado, y siento mucho las horas que inevitablemente pasarás sola. Pero especialmente lo siento porque no siempre he sido el padre que necesitabas que fuera. Sé que he cometido errores ¡Me gustaría tanto poder cambiar tantas cosas en mi vida! Supongo que eso es normal, teniendo en cuenta mi estado, pero hay algo más que quiero que sepas. _

_A pesar de lo dura que sea la existencia y a pesar de todos mis pesares, ha habido momentos en mi vida en los que me he sentido realmente afortunado. Me sentí así el día en que naciste, y cuando te llevé al zoo de pequeña y vi tu cara de estupor mientras mirabas las jirafas. Normalmente, esos momentos no suelen durar mucho; vienen y se van como la brisa del océano. Pero a veces, se quedan impresos en la mente para siempre. _

_Eso es lo que este verano ha sido para mi, y no sólo porque tú me hayas perdonado. Este verano ha sido un regalo para mí porque he conseguido conocer a la joven mujer en la que siempre supe que te convertirías. _

_Tal y como le dije a tu hermano, ha sido el mejor verano de mi vida; a menudo, en esos días idílicos, me preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien como yo pudiera ser tan afortunado de tener una hija tan maravillosa como tú. _

_Gracias por venir, Alice. Y gracias por cómo me has hecho sentir cada uno de los días que hemos compartido. _

_Tú y Edward habéis sido lo más grande de mi vida. Te quiero, Alice, y siempre te he querido. Y nunca, nunca olvides que estoy, y siempre he estado, orgulloso de ti. Ningún padre es tan afortunado como lo he sido yo. _

_Papá _

El día de Acción de Gracias pasó. A lo largo de la playa, la gente empezó a poner los ornamentos de Navidad. Su padre había perdido un tercio del peso de su cuerpo y se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la cama.

Alice tropezó con las hojas de papel una mañana, mientras estaba limpiando la casa. Se habían caído del cajón de la mesita rinconera. Cuando las recogió, sólo necesitó un momento para reconocer las notas musicales que su padre había garabateado en la página. Era la canción que había estado escribiendo, la canción que lo había oído tocar aquella noche en la iglesia. Colocó las páginas encima de la mesa para inspeccionarlas con más atención. Sus ojos saltaron por las series de notas editadas, y de nuevo pensó que su padre había hecho un buen trabajo. Mientras leía, en su cabeza podía escuchar los compases impetuosos de las primeras líneas. Pero a medida que ojeaba la segunda y la tercera página, detectó que la cadencia fallaba. A pesar de que los instintos iniciales de su padre habían sido buenos, pensó que reconocía el punto de inflexión donde la composición empezaba a decaer. Pescó un lápiz del cajón de la mesa y empezó a escribir sus propias variaciones encima de la partitura, garabateando una rápida progresión de acordes y tablaturas donde su padre lo había dejado.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, habían pasado tres horas, y entonces oyó que su padre empezaba a moverse. Tras esconder de nuevo las hojas en el cajón, se fue a la habitación, lista para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que le deparase el día.

Más tarde, al atardecer, cuando su padre volvió a quedarse dormido, sacó las páginas, esta vez para trabajar hasta pasada la medianoche. Por la mañana, se despertó animada y con ganas de mostrarle lo que había hecho. Pero al entrar en la habitación, él no se movió, y a Alice se le heló la sangre al constatar que apenas respiraba.

Con el corazón en un puño, llamó a la ambulancia, y se sintió desfallecer al regresar de nuevo a la habitación. Se dijo a sí misma que no estaba lista, todavía no le había enseñado la canción. Necesitaba otro día. — Todavía no ha llegado la hora. — Con las manos temblorosas, abrió el cajón superior del escritorio y sacó el sobre grande de color marrón claro.

En la cama del hospital, su padre parecía más pequeño que nunca. Su cara se había contraído como una pasa, y su piel mostraba una palidez grisácea nada natural. Su respiración era tan rápida y poco profunda como la de un bebé. Alice cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los párpados, deseando no estar allí, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar salvo en aquella habitación.

— Todavía no papá — susurró —. Dame un poco más de tiempo, por favor.

Al otro lado de la ventana del hospital, el cielo estaba nublado. Ya habían caído prácticamente todas las hojas de los árboles, y las ramas nudosas y desnudas le recordaban en cierta manera a unos huesos descarnados. El aire era frío y nada se movía. Se presagiaba la tormenta.

El sobre reposaba en la repisa de la cabecera de la cama; a pesar de que le había prometido que se lo entregaría al médico, todavía no lo había hecho. No hasta que estuviera segura de que él no iba a despertase más. No hasta que no estuviera segura de que ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle adiós. No hasta que estuviera segura de que no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer por su padre.

Rezó con devoción, pidiendo un milagro, un pequeño milagro. Y, como si Dios la estuviera escuchando, el milagro sucedió veinte minutos más tarde.

Alice se había pasado casi toda la mañana sentada a su lado. Se había acostumbrado tanto al sonido de su respiración y al continuo pitido del monitor de su corazón, que la más mínima alteración le parecía alarmante. Alzó la vista y vió que su padre doblaba el brazo y abría los ojos como un par de naranjas. Carlisle parpadeó varias veces seguidas para habituarse a la luz de los fluorescentes, y ella instintivamente le cogió la mano.

— ¿Papá?

A pesar de su pesimismo, se sintió invadida por un rayo de esperanza; imaginó que él se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedarse sentado.

Pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera parecía oírla. Cuando giró la cabeza con un enorme esfuerzo para mirarla, ella vio la oscuridad en sus ojos, algo que no había visto nunca. Pero entonces él parpadeó y lo oyó suspirar.

— Hola, cielo — susurró Carlisle con voz ronca.

El fluido en sus pulmones hacía que al hablar sonara como si estuviera ahogado. Alice esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— No muy bien — Carlisle hizo una pausa, como si pretendiera reunir un poco de fuerzas para continuar —. ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el hospital. Te hemos traído esta mañana. Sé que tienes la declaración de voluntad, pero...

Cuando él volvió a parpadear pesadamente, Alice pensó que quizás se sentiría más cómodo con los ojos cerrados. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, los volvió a abrir.

— No te preocupes. Lo comprendo — susurró.

— Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

— No estoy enfadado.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla e intentó abrazar su figura consumida. Notó su mano, que débilmente le acariciaba la espalda.

— ¿Estás... bien? — le preguntó él.

— No — admitió ella, que procuró no perder la calma, deseando no desmoronarse en aquel momento —. Soy yo la que lo siento. Nunca debería de haber dejado de hablarte. Quería tan desesperadamente que todo volviera a ser como antes...

Carlisle le dispensó una sonrisa marchita.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que creo que eres muy guapa?

— Si — dijo ella, conteniendo las lágrimas —. Sí que me lo has dicho.

— Bueno, pues esta vez lo digo de todo corazón.

Ella se rió con tristeza a través de sus propias lágrimas.

— Gracias — Se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la mano.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña? — le preguntó, súbitamente con un semblante muy serio —. Solías quedarte mirándome durante horas mientras tocaba el piano. Un día, te encontré sentada delante del teclado, tocando una melodía que habías aprendido sólo de oírmela tocar. Sólo tenías cuatro años. Siempre has tenido tanto talento...

— Lo recuerdo.

— Quiero que sepas una cosa — le dijo su padre, agarrándole de la mano con una fuerza que la sorprendió —: por más lejos que llegaste tocando el piano, la música jamás me importó la mitad de lo que me importaste tú, mi hija..., quiero que lo sepas.

Ella asintió.

— Te creo. Y yo también te quiero, papá.

Carlisle inspiró lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de su hija.

— Entonces, ¿me llevarás de vuelta a casa?

Las palabras la abordaron con todo su peso, inevitables y directas. Ella miró el sobre, consciente de lo que estaba pidiendo y de lo que necesitaba que ella le contestara. Y en aquél instante, Alice recordó cada detalle de los últimos meses. Las imágenes se precipitaron en su mente, una tras otra. Sólo se detuvieron cuando lo vio sentado en la iglesia delante del tejado, bajo aquel espacio vacío donde finalmente colocarían el vitral.

Y fue entonces cuando supo lo que su corazón le había estado pidiendo que hiciera todo el tiempo.

— Sí — respondió —. Te llevaré a casa. Pero yo también necesito que tú hagas algo por mí.

Su padre tragó saliva. Pareció necesitar toda la fuerza que le quedaba para contestar:

— No estoy seguro de que pueda complacerte, de que pueda hacerlo.

Ella sonrió y cogió el sobre:

— ¿Ni siquiera por mí?

El pastor Bill le prestó el coche. Alice conducía tan veloz como podía. Con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja, realizó la llamada mientras cambiaba de carril. Rápidamente explicó lo que sucedía y lo que necesitaba; Victoria le ofreció su ayuda inmediatamente. Conducía como si pensara que la vida de su padre dependía de ello, acelerando ante cada semáforo en ámbar.

Victoria estaba esperándola en la casa cuando llegó. A su lado, en el porche, había dos alzaprimas, que la chica alzó cuando Alice se acercó.

— ¿Lista? — le preguntó Victoria.

Alice apenas asintió con la cabeza, y las dos juntas entraron en la casa.

Gracias a la ayuda de Victoria, tardaron menos de una hora en desmantelar el trabajo de su padre. A Alice no le importaba el desbarajuste que habían montado en el comedor; lo único en lo que pensaba era en el poco tiempo que le quedaba a su padre y lo que todavía necesitaba hacer por él. Cuando la última plancha de madera contrachapada cedió, Victoria se giró hacia ella, sudando y jadeando.

— Ve a buscar a tu padre. Yo limpiaré todo este desorden. Y te ayudaré a traerlo hasta aquí cuando entréis.

Alice condujo incluso más rápido en su camino de vuelta al hospital. Antes de abandonar la clínica, había hablado con el médico de su padre y le había explicado lo que planeaba hacer. Con la ayuda de la enfermera, rellenó todos los formularios que el hospital requería; cuando llamó al hospital desde el coche, preguntó por la misma enfermera y le pidió que tuviera a su padre preparado en la planta baja en una silla de ruedas.

Los neumáticos del coche chirriaron cuando entró en el aparcamiento del hospital. Siguió el carril hasta la entrada a Urgencias e inmediatamente avistó a la enfermera, que no había faltado a su palabra.

Alice y la enfermera ayudaron a su padre a montarse en el coche; en cuestión de minutos, Alice volvía a estar de vuelta en la carretera. Su padre parecía más alerta que lo que había estado en la habitación del hospital, pero ella sabía que su estado podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Necesitaba llevarlo a casa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Mientras conducía por las calles de una localidad a la que había llegado a considerar, aunque fuera eventualmente, su propio pueblo, sintió un ataque de miedo y de esperanza. Todo parecía tan simple, tan claro ahora. Cuando llegó a casa, Victoria la estaba esperando. Su amiga había arrastrado el sofá hasta la posición conveniente, y juntas ayudaron a su padre a reclinarse en él.

A pesar de su estado, poco a poco Carlisle pareció comprender lo que Alice había hecho. De una forma gradual, ella pudo ver cómo su mueca de sorpresa se trocaba en una clara expresión de ilusión. Mientras Carlisle contemplaba el piano expuesto en la salita, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Inclinándose hacia delante, lo besó en la mejilla.

— He acabado tu canción — anunció —. Nuestra última canción. Y quiero tocarla para ti.


	33. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo 31**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlisle<strong>_

* * *

><p>Él quería sorprenderla. Ése había sido su plan, de cualquier manera. Interpretaría un concierto en Albany; su próxima presentación estaba programada en Richmond dos días después.<p>

Normalmente él nunca iba a casa mientras estaba de tour; era más fácil mantener una especie de ritmo mientras viajaba de ciudad en ciudad. Pero porque él tenía un poco de tiempo extra y no había visto a su familia en dos semanas, tomó un tren y llegó a la ciudad mientras la multitud en la hora del almuerzo salía de las torres de oficinas en busca de algo para comer.

Fue pura coincidencia haberla visto. Incluso ahora, las posibilidades parecían tan remotas que parecían imposibles. Ésta era una ciudad de millones de personas y él estaba cerca de la estación Penn, y estaba pasando cerca de un restaurante que estaba casi lleno.

Su primer pensamiento, cuando la vio, fue que la mujer lucía exactamente como su esposa. Ella estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa arrimada a la pared, y enfrente de un hombre de cabello grisáceo que parecía ser unos pocos años mayor que ella. Estaba vestida con una falda negra y una blusa de seda roja y pasaba su dedo por el borde de su copa de vino. Él capturó todo eso y echó un segundo vistazo rápido. En realidad era Esme, y ella estaba comiendo con un hombre que él nunca antes había visto. A través de la ventana, la vio mientras reía, y con un hundimiento de seguridad, él sabía que había visto esa risa antes. La recordaba de años atrás, cuando las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos. Cuando ella se levantó de la mesa, él miró mientras el hombre se quedaba y colocaba su mano en la parte angosta de su espalda. El toque del hombre era suave, casi familiar, como si lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces antes. A ella probablemente le gustaba el modo en que él la tocaba, pensó Carlisle mientras observaba cómo el extraño besaba a su esposa en los labios.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero haciendo memoria, él no podía recordar sentir mucho de nada. Sabía que las cosas habían estado distantes entre ellos, sabía que habían estado discutiendo demasiado, y supuso que la mayoría de los hombres habrían entrado al restaurante y confrontado a ambos. Tal vez incluso armar una escena. Pero él no era como la mayoría de los hombres. Así que cambió a su otra mano el pequeño bolso que armó la noche anterior, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la estación Penn.

Tomó un tren dos horas después y llegó a Richmond al atardecer. Como siempre tomó el teléfono para llamar a su esposa, y ella contestó al segundo tono. Podía escuchar la televisión en el fondo cuando ella dijo hola.

— ¿Por fin lo hiciste, huh? — Ella preguntó —. Me estaba preguntando cuándo llamarías.

Mientras él se sentaba en la cama, se imaginó la mano del extraño en su espalda.

— Acabo de llegar — Dijo él.

— ¿Está pasando algo emocionante?

Él estaba en un hotel económico, y el edredón se estaba deshilachando en los bordes. Había un aire acondicionado bajo la ventana, que hacía que las cortinas se movieran. Podía ver el polvo juntándose sobre el televisor.

— No — dijo él —, nada emocionante.

En el cuarto de hospital, recordó esas imágenes con una claridad que lo sorprendió. Supuso que fue porque Esme llegaría pronto, junto con Alice y Edward. Alice lo había llamado para decirle que no iba a volver a Nueva York. Él supo que esto no iba a ser fácil. Recordaba la figura de su padre reducido y demacrado acercándose al final, y no quería que su hija lo viera en ese estado. Pero ella estaba decidida, y él supo que no sería capaz de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Pero esto le asustaba.

Todo sobre esto le asustaba.

Él había estado rezando regularmente el último par de semanas. O, al menos, así es como el Pastor Bill lo había descrito. No juntaba sus manos o hacía reverencia con su cabeza; él no pedía ser curado. Lo que sí hacía, era compartir con Dios las preocupaciones que tenía por sus hijos.

Supuso que no era tan diferente a la mayoría de los padres en su preocupación por ellos. Son aún jóvenes, ambos tienen una larga vida por delante, y él se preguntaba, que sería de ellos. Nada de fantasía: le preguntaría a Dios si creía que ellos serían felices, continuarían viviendo en Nueva York, o si ellos se casarían y tendrían hijos. Lo básico, nada más, pero fue entonces, en ese momento, que finalmente entendió a lo que el Pastor Bill se refería cuando le dijo que él caminaba y hablaba con Dios.

A diferencia del Pastor Bill, sin embargo, él ya había escuchado las respuestas en su corazón o experimentado la presencia de Dios en su vida, y supo que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Miró al reloj. El avión de Esme se iría en menos de tres horas. Ella se iría directa del hospital al aeropuerto con Edward sentado a su lado, y el darse cuenta era aterrador. En un poco más, él sostendría a su hijo por última vez; hoy, él diría adiós.

Edward estaba llorando tan pronto como entró en la habitación, corriendo directo a la cama. Carlisle solo tuvo el tiempo suficiente de abrir los brazos antes de que Edward cayera en ellos. Sus hombros como de pajarito tiritaban, y Carlisle sintió su propio corazón rompiéndose. Se concentró en cómo se sentía tener a su hijo, tratando de memorizar la sensación. Carlisle amaba a sus hijos más que a su propia vida, pero más que eso, él sabía que Edward lo necesitaba, y una vez más, él estaba golpeado al darse cuenta que había fallado como padre.

Edward continuó llorando inconsolable, Carlisle lo mantuvo cerca, queriendo nunca dejarlo ir. Alice y Esme se mantuvieron en la entrada, manteniendo la distancia.

— Ellas están tratando de mandarme a casa, papi — Gimió Edward —. Les dije que yo podía quedarme contigo, pero ellas no me están escuchando. Seré bueno, papi. Lo prometo, seré bueno. Iré a la cama cuando tú me digas que lo haga y limpiaré mi habitación y no comeré galletas cuando se supone que no debo. Diles que me puedo quedar. Prometo ser bueno.

— Sé que serás bueno — Murmuró Carlisle —. Tú siempre has sido bueno.

— ¡Entonces díselo, papá! ¡Diles que quieres que me quede! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo díselo!

— Yo quiero que te quedes — Dijo él, sufriendo por su hijo —. Quiero eso más que nada, pero tu madre también te necesita. Ella te extraña.

Si Edward sostenía cualquier esperanza ésta se desmoronó ahí, y él comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

— ¡Pero, yo nunca voy a volver a verte… y no es justo! ¡Simplemente no es justo!

Carlisle trató de hablar por medio de su apretada garganta.

— Hey… — Dijo él —. Quiero que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? — Edward se forzó a levantar la mirada. Aunque trató de no hacerlo, Carlisle sabía que él estaba comenzando a estrangularse con sus palabras. Tomó todo lo que tenía para no romperse a llorar enfrente de su hijo —. Quiero que sepas que eres el mejor hijo que un padre podría desear tener. Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, y sé que crecerás y harás cosas maravillosas. Te quiero tanto.

— Yo también te quiero, papi. Y te voy a extrañar tanto.

Por la esquina de su ojo, Carlisle pudo ver a Alice y a Esme con lágrimas corriendo por sus rostros.

— Yo también voy a extrañarte. Pero siempre estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo. ¿Recuerdas la vidriera que hicimos juntos? — Edward asintió, su pequeña mandíbula tiritando —. Yo la llamo Dios de la luz porque me recuerda al cielo. Cada vez que la luz brille a través de la vidriera que construimos o de cualquier otra vidriera, tú sabrás que estoy justo ahí contigo, ¿entendido? Ése voy a ser yo. Seré la luz en la vidriera.

Edward asintió ni siquiera molestándose en secar las lágrimas de su rostro. Carlisle continuó sosteniendo a su hijo, deseando con todo su corazón que pudiese hacer las cosas mejor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alice salió con su madre y Edward para despedirse de ellos y hablar sola con su madre antes de que se marchara, le pidió que hiciera algo por ella tan pronto como regresase a Nueva York. Entonces volvió al hospital y se sentó junto a su padre, esperando hasta que él se durmió. Durante mucho tiempo permaneció en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Ella sostuvo su mano, y se sentaron juntos, sin hablar, ambos mirando las nubes lentamente a través del cristal.<p>

Ella quería estirar sus piernas y tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya que la despedida entre su padre y Edward la había dejado agotada y débil. No quería imaginarse a su hermano en el avión o entrando en su piso; no quería pensar en si él seguía llorando.

Una vez fuera, anduvo a lo largo de la acera en frente al hospital, con la mente en blanco. Estaba casi junto a él cuando le oyó aclararse la garganta. Él estaba sentado en un banco; a pesar del calor que había, usaba una camisa de manga larga como siempre lo hacía.

— Hola, Alice — dijo el Pastor Bill.

— Oh…hola.

— Tengo ganas de ir a visitar a tu padre.

— Él está durmiendo — le dijo —. Pero puedes ir hasta allí si quieres.

Golpeó su bastón, para ganar tiempo y dijo: — Siento por lo que estás pasando, Alice.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con dificultades para concentrarse. Incluso esta simple conversación parecía sumamente difícil. De alguna manera, ella comprendía que él se sentía de la misma manera.

— ¿Quieres rezar conmigo? — Dijo él con esperanza en sus ojos azules —. Me gusta rezar antes de ir a ver a tu padre. Eso… me ayuda.

Su sorpresa dio paso a una sensación de alivio. — Me encantaría — le respondió.

Desde entonces ella comenzó a rezar regularmente, y se encontró con que el Pastor Bill tenía razón. No es que ella creyera que su padre se curaría. Había hablado con el médico y había visto las radiografías.

Después de su conversación, ella dejó el hospital y se fue a la playa, allí lloró durante una hora mientras sus lágrimas eran secadas por el viento. No creía en milagros. Ella sabía que algunas personas sí, pero ella no pudo pensar que su padre iba de alguna manera a serlo. No después de lo que había visto, no después de lo que el medico le había enseñado. El cáncer, ella había aprendido, se había ramificado desde su estómago, al páncreas y los pulmones, y mantener la esperanza parecía peligroso... Ella no podía imaginarse teniendo que llegar a un acuerdo por segunda vez con lo que le estaba pasando. Era bastante difícil ya, especialmente tarde en la noche cuando la casa estaba en silencio y ella estaba sola con sus pensamientos.

En cambio, ella rezó con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a su padre; había rezado para intentar tener una actitud positiva en su presencia, para no llorar cada vez que lo viese.

Ella sabía que necesitaba su sonrisa y a la hija en la que recientemente se había convertido.

Lo primero que hizo después de llevarlo del hospital a casa fue llevarlo a ver la vidriera. Vió cómo él lentamente se acercaba a la mesa, sus ojos estudiaban todo, pero su única expresión era incredulidad. Ella supo entonces que había habido momentos en los que él se había preguntado si viviría lo suficiente para verla acabada. Más que nada, ella quería que Edward hubiera estado allí con ellos, y supo que su padre estaba pensando lo mismo. Había sido su proyecto, la manera en la que ellos habían pasado el verano.

Él echaba terriblemente de menos a Edward, lo extrañaba más que a nada, y aunque se dió la vuelta para que ella no pudiera ver su cara, ella sabía perfectamente que él tenía lágrimas en su cara, como en su regreso a casa.

Él llamó a Edward tan pronto como volvió a dentro. Desde el salón, Alice podía oír las garantías de que su padre se sentía mejor, y aunque Edward probablemente malinterpretaría eso, sabia que su padre había hecho lo correcto.

Él quería que Edward recordara la felicidad del verano, y no pensara en lo que venía después.

Esa noche, mientras que estaba sentado en el sofá, él abrió la Biblia y comenzó a leer. Alice ahora entendía sus razones. Ella se sentó a su lado y le preguntó lo que había estado pensando desde que había examinado el libro ella misma.

— ¿Cuál es tu fragmento favorito? — le preguntó.

— Tengo muchos — le dijo él —. Siempre he disfrutado de los Salmos, y también aprendo mucho con las cartas de Pablo.

— Pero no destacas nada — le dijo ella. Entonces él levantó una ceja, ella se encogió de hombros —. La estuve mirando mientras tú estabas en el hospital pero no vi nada.

Él pensó su respuesta. — Si tuviera que destacar algo importante, probablemente destacaría todo. Lo he leído tantas veces y siempre aprendo algo nuevo.

Ella lo estudió cuidadosamente. — No te recuerdo leyendo la Biblia antes…

— Eso es porque tú eras pequeña. Yo guardaba la Biblia en mi cama y leía algo de una o dos veces por semana. Pregúntale a tu madre. Ella te lo dirá.

— ¿Has leído algo últimamente que quisieras compartir?

— ¿Quieres que yo lea para ti?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, a él le tomo sólo un minuto encontrar el fragmento que quería.

— Es Gálatas 5:22 — dijo, presionando la Biblia, la colocó en su regazo, y aclaró la garganta antes de empezar —. Pero cuando el Espíritu Santo controle nuestras vidas, él producirá en nosotros frutos como: amor, gozo, paz, paciencia, bondad, fidelidad, humildad y auto control.

Ella lo vió leer el versículo, recordando cómo había actuado la primera vez que había llegado y cómo había respondido a su ira. Recordó todas las veces que él se había negado a discutir con su madre, incluso cuando ella intentaba provocarlo. Veía esto como una debilidad y a menudo deseaba que su padre fuera diferente. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que se había equivocado sobre todo.

Su padre, ella lo miraba ahora, nunca había estado actuando solo. El Espíritu Santo había controlado su vida todo el tiempo.

El paquete de su madre había llegado el día siguiente, y Alice entonces supo que su madre había hecho lo que le había pedido. Ella trajo el sobre grande a la mesa de la cocina y lo rompió de manera recta por la parte superior, para luego arrojar el contenido sobre la mesa.

Diecinueve cartas, todas ellas enviadas por su padre, todas ellas ignoradas y sin abrir. Le dió la vuelta y vió varias direcciones que había garabateado en la parte superior: Bloomington, Tulsa, Little Rock... No podía creer lo que no las había leído. ¿Había estado ella realmente enfadada? ¿Qué significaba?

Mirando hacia atrás, ella sabía la respuesta, pero todavía no tenía sentido para ella.

Hojeando las cartas, buscó la primera que había escrito. Como la mayoría de las otras, fue impresa en tinta perfectamente negra, y el matasellos de correos se había desvanecido un poco. Más allá de la ventana de la cocina, su padre estaba de pie en la playa y, desde su regreso a la casa, al igual que el Pastor Bill, había empezado a usar camisas de manga larga a pesar del calor del verano.

Respirando profundamente, abrió la carta, y allí, bajo la luz del sol de la cocina, comenzó a leer.

_Querida Alice, _

_Yo no sé ni cómo empezar una carta como ésta, aparte de decir que lo siento. Es por eso que te pedí que te reunieras conmigo en el café, y lo que quería era decirte lo de esa noche cuando me llamaste. Puedo entender por qué no has venido y por qué no coges mis llamadas. Estás enojada conmigo, estás desilusionada de mí, y en tu corazón, crees que me he escapado. En tu mente, te he abandonado a ti y he abandonado a la familia. _

_No puedo negar que las cosas van a ser diferentes, pero quiero que sepas que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, probablemente me sentiría de la misma forma que tú lo haces. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadada conmigo. Tienes todo el derecho a estar decepcionada de mí. Supongo que me he ganado el sentimiento que tienes, y no es mi intención tratar de buscar excusas o echar la culpa o tratar de convencerte de que con el tiempo entenderás. _

_Con toda honestidad, es posible que no lo hagas, y eso me duele más de lo que tú puedes imaginar. Tú y Edward siempre han significado mucho para mí, y quiero que entiendas que ni tú ni Edward tienen la culpa de nada. A veces, por razones que no siempre están claras, el matrimonio simplemente no funciona. Pero recuerda esto: Yo siempre te amaré, y siempre amaré a Edward. Siempre voy a amar a tu madre, y ella siempre tendrá mi respeto. Ella me dió los dos más grandes regalos que he recibido, y ha sido una madre maravillosa. En muchos sentidos, a pesar de la tristeza que siento que tu madre y yo ya no estaremos juntos, sigo creyendo que fue una bendición haber estado casado con ella durante tanto tiempo como lo estuve. _

_Sé que esto no es mucho y no es capaz de hacer que tú entiendas, pero quiero que sepas que todavía creo en el don del amor. Quiero que tú creas en él, también. Tú mereces eso en tu vida, porque nada es más satisfactorio que el amor a uno mismo. _

_Espero que en tu corazón encuentres alguna manera de perdonarme por irme. No tiene que ser ahora, o muy pronto. Pero quiero que sepas esto: Cuando estés lista, estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos en lo que será el día más feliz de mi vida. _

_Te Quiere, Papá _

— Siento que debería estar haciendo más por él — dijo Alice.

Ella estaba sentada en el porche trasero del Pastor Bill. Su padre estaba durmiendo dentro, y el Pastor Bill había venido con una cacerola de lasaña de verduras que su esposa había hecho. Era mediados de septiembre y todavía había calor durante el día, aunque en la tarde hace un par de días había aparecido el fresco del otoño. Duró una sola noche, y por la mañana el sol volvió a calentar, Alice se había encontrado paseando por la playa y se preguntaba si la noche anterior había sido solo una ilusión.

— Estás haciendo todo lo posible — dijo él —. Yo no sé qué más podrías hacer.

— Yo no estoy hablando de cuidar de él. En este momento, ni siquiera me necesita mucho. Todavía insiste en cocinar, y vamos a caminar a la playa juntos. Incluso voló cometas ayer. Aparte de la medicación para el dolor, que le produce mucho cansancio, está casi igual que antes de ir al hospital. Es sólo que...

El Pastor Bill tenía la mirada llena de comprensión. — Quieres hacer algo especial. Algo que signifique mucho para él.

Ella asintió, contenta de que estuviera allí. En las últimas semanas, el Pastor Bill se había convertido no sólo en su amigo, sino en la única persona con la que realmente podía hablar.

— Tengo fe en que Dios te mostrará la respuesta. Pero hay que comprender que a veces tardas un tiempo para ser capaz de reconocer lo que Dios quiere que hagas. Así es como es a menudo. La voz de Dios por lo general no es más que un susurro, que tienes que prestar mucha atención para escucharlo. Pero otras veces, en esos raros momentos, la respuesta es obvia y suena tan fuerte como una campana de la iglesia.

Ella sonrió, pensando que se había encariñado de sus conversaciones. — Hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia.

— A mí también me encanta tu papá. Y, como tú, yo también quería hacer algo especial para él.

— ¿Y Dios le respondió? — Preguntó ella.

— Dios siempre responde. — Le dijo.

— ¿Era un susurro o una campana de la iglesia?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio un toque de alegría en sus ojos. — Una campana de la iglesia, por supuesto. Dios sabe que yo soy duro de oído en estos días.

— ¿Qué va a hacer?

Él se enderezó en la silla. — Voy a instalar la ventana de la iglesia — dijo —. Un benefactor se presentó fuera la última semana, y se ofreció a cubrir el resto de las reparaciones por completo, pero yo ya tenía todos los equipos de trabajo alineados. Ellos empiezan a trabajar mañana por la mañana.

Durante los próximos días, Alice escuchó las campanas de la iglesia, pero todo lo que oía eran gaviotas. Cuando escuchó susurros, no oyó nada en absoluto. La respuesta no había llegado como al Pastor Bill de inmediato, pero esperaba que la respuesta viniera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En su lugar, simplemente continuó como antes. Ayudó a su papá cuando él necesitaba ayuda, y trató de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo restante que tenían juntos. Ese fin de semana, porque su padre se sentía más fuerte, hicieron una excursión a los jardines de Orton Plantation, cerca de Southport. No estaba muy lejos de Wilmington y Alice nunca había estado ahí antes, cuando se retiró a la carretera de grava que llevaba a una casa original, construida en 1735, ella ya sabía que iba a ser un día memorable. Era el tipo de lugar que parecía perdido en el tiempo. Las flores ya no estaban en floración, pero mientras caminaban entre los robles gigantes con sus ramas colgando cubiertas de musgo, Alice pensó que nunca había estado en un lugar más bello.

Paseando bajo los árboles, su brazo enrollado a través de su padre, ellos hablaron sobre el verano. Por primera vez, Alice le dijo a su padre acerca de su relación con Jasper, ella le contó sobre la primera vez que fue a pescar y los tiempos que estuvieron cubiertos de barro, y le dijo todo sobre el fracaso en la boda. Ella no le dijo, sin embargo, lo que sucedió el día antes de irse a Vanderbilt, o las cosas que le había dicho a él. Ella no estaba preparada para eso, la herida estaba todavía al rojo vivo.

Y, como siempre, cuando hablaba, su padre escuchaba en silencio, rara vez intervino, incluso ni cuando ella se fue apagando. A ella le gustaba eso de él. Le encantaba estar alrededor de él, y se preguntó qué habría pasado si nunca hubiese llegado para ese verano.

Después se dirigieron a Southport y cenaron en uno de los pequeños restaurantes con vistas al puerto. Ella sabía que su padre estaba cansado, pero la comida era buena y compartieron un hot—Fudge Brownie al final de la comida.

Fue un buen día, un día que sabía que siempre recordaría. Pero como estaba sola en la sala después de que su papá había ido a la cama, ella se encontró, una vez más, pensando que había algo más que podía hacer por él.

La semana siguiente, la tercera semana de septiembre, ella comenzó a notar que su padre estaba empeorando. Ahora dormía hasta media mañana y tomaba otra siesta en la tarde.

A pesar de que había estado tomando siestas regularmente, la siesta comenzó a alargarse, y se fue a dormir más temprano por las noches. Mientras ella limpiaba la cocina a falta de algo mejor que hacer, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba durmiendo más de la mitad del día.

Todo empeoró después de eso. Con cada día que pasaba, él dormía un poco más. Tampoco estaba comiendo lo suficiente. En su lugar, él movía la comida de su plato haciendo como que comía, cuando ella botó los restos a la basura, se dió cuenta de que él sólo había estado mordisqueando. Estaba perdiendo peso progresivamente ahora, y cada vez que ella parpadeaba, tenía la sensación de que su padre era cada vez más pequeño. A veces la asustaba la idea de que un día no quedaría nada de él en absoluto.

Septiembre llegó a su fin. Por las mañanas, el olor salado del mar era mantenido en la bahía por los vientos de las montañas en la parte oriental del estado. Todavía había calor, y era temporada alta para los huracanes, pero hasta ahora la costa de Carolina del Norte se había salvado.

El día anterior, su padre había dormido durante catorce horas. Ella sabía que no podía evitarlo, que su cuerpo no le daba otra opción, pero a ella le dolía el pensar que él estaba durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando su padre estaba despierto, se comportaba más tranquilo ahora, satisfecho de leer la Biblia o caminar lentamente con ella en silencio.

Más a menudo de lo que esperaba, se encontró pensando en Jasper. Todavía llevaba la pulsera de macramé que le había dado, y mientras corría su dedo sobre su composición intrincada, se preguntaba qué clases estaba tomando, quién caminaba a su lado por los jardines mientras se movía de un edificio a otro. Le llamó la atención con quién se sentaría cuando comía en la cafetería y si alguna vez pensaba en ella cuando salía un viernes o un sábado por la noche. Tal vez, pensó en sus momentos más bajos, que ya había conocido a alguien nuevo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Su padre le preguntó un día mientras paseaban por la playa. Ellos estaban dirigiéndose hacia la iglesia. Dado que la construcción se inició de nuevo, las cosas se movían rápido. El equipo era masivo: obreros, electricistas, hombres que se especializaban en carpintería, corte o paneles de yeso. Había al menos cuarenta camiones en el sitio de trabajo, y la gente corría dentro y fuera del edificio constantemente.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Preguntó ella con cuidado.

— Acerca de Jasper — dijo —. La manera en que terminó todo entre los dos.

Ella le dió una mirada evaluativa. — ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Se encogió de hombros. — Porque lo has mencionado sólo de pasada en las últimas semanas, y como nunca hablas con él por teléfono. No es difícil darse cuenta de que algo pasó.

— Es complicado — dijo ella a regañadientes.

Caminaron unos pasos en silencio antes de que su padre volviera a hablar. — Si no te importa, yo pensaba que era un joven excepcional.

Ella agarró fuerte su brazo. — Sí, no importa. Yo pensé lo mismo.

Para entonces, habían llegado a la iglesia. Se podía ver en los trabajadores que llevan cargamentos de madera y latas de pintura, y como siempre sus ojos buscaron el espacio vacío debajo de la torre. La ventana no se había instalado aún, la mayor parte de la construcción tenía que ser completada primero para evitar que a las piezas de vidrio frágil le aparecieran grietas, pero a su padre todavía le gustaba visitar el lugar. Él estaba satisfecho por la nueva construcción, pero no solo por la ventana. Él hablaba constantemente de la importancia de la iglesia y del Pastor Bill y de cuánto se perdió de la predicación del pastor en el lugar que él había considerado un segundo hogar durante mucho tiempo.

El Pastor Bill estaba siempre allí, y como siempre bajaba a la playa al encuentro con ellos. Mirando a su alrededor, ella lo vió de pie en el estacionamiento de grava. Estaba hablando con alguien cuando él hizo un gesto animadamente al edificio. Incluso desde la distancia, se podía decir que estaba sonriendo. Ella estaba a punto de agitar su mano para llamar su atención cuando repentinamente reconoció al hombre con el que estaba hablando. Verlo la sorprendió. La última vez que lo había visto, ella estaba enloquecida; la última vez que habían estado juntos, él no se había molestado en decir adiós. Quizás Eleazar Whitlock simplemente había estado conduciendo cerca y se había detenido a hablar con el pastor sobre la reconstrucción de la iglesia. Tal vez solo estaba interesado.

Por el resto de la semana, ella buscó a Eleazar Whitlock cuando visitaban el sitio, pero ella nunca lo vió ahí de nuevo. Parte de ella se sentía aliviada, ella admitió que sus mundos ya no se cruzarían.

Después de su caminata a la iglesia y de la siesta del atardecer de su papá, ellos usualmente leían juntos. Ella terminó Anna Karenina, cuatro meses después de que lo empezara a leer. Ella pidió prestado de la biblioteca algo de Doctor Zhivago. Había algo sobre los escritores rusos que le atraía: la calidad épica de sus historias, tal vez: tragedia sombría y los asuntos de un amor predestinado pintado en grandes lienzos, tan lejos de su vida ordinaria.

Su papá continuó estudiando su Biblia, y a veces él leía un pasaje en voz alta cuando ella lo pedía. Algunos eran cortos y otros eran largos, pero muchos parecían concentrarse en el significado de la fe. Ella no estaba segura del por qué, pero a veces tenía la sensación de que el acto de leerlos en voz alta arrojaba luz sobre los matices de sus significados que se había perdido previamente.

Las cenas se estaban convirtiendo en simples asuntos. A principios de Octubre, ella empezó a hacer la mayoría de la cocina, y él aceptó este cambio tan fácilmente como había aceptado cada cambio este verano. La mayoría del tiempo él estaba sentado en la cocina y ellos conversaban mientras hervía la pasta o el arroz y se doraba pollo o filete en la sartén. Era la primera vez en años que ella cocinaba carne, y se sentía extraño presionar a su papá para que se la comiera después de poner el plato frente a él.

Él no tenía mucha hambre últimamente y las comidas eran suaves, porque cualquier tipo de especias irritaba su estómago. Pero ella sabía que él necesitaba comida. Aunque él no tenía pesa en la casa, ella podía ver cómo él perdía peso.

Una noche después de cenar, ella finalmente le dijo qué había pasado con Jasper. Le dijo todo: sobre el incendio y sus intentos de cubrir a Peter, sobre todo lo que había ocurrido con James. Su papá escuchó atentamente mientras ella hablaba, y cuando al final él empujó a un lado su plato, ella se dió cuenta de que él no había comido más que unas cuantas mordidas.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— Por supuesto — dijo ella —. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

— Cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Jasper ¿Hablabas en serio?

Ella recordó a Megan haciéndole la misma pregunta. — Sí.

— Entonces pienso que fuiste demasiado dura con él.

— Pero él estaba cubriendo un crimen…

— Lo sé. Pero si lo piensas, tú estás en la misma posición en la que él estaba. Tú sabes la verdad, justo como él. Y no has dicho nada a nadie.

— Pero yo no lo hice…

— Y tú dijiste que él tampoco.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir? ¿Que debería decirle al pastor Bill?

Él sacudió su cabeza. — No — dijo él para su sorpresa —. No pienso que tú deberías.

— ¿Por qué?

— Alice — dijo él gentilmente —. Debe haber más historia de la que conoce el ojo.

— Pero…

— No estoy tratando de decir que estoy en lo correcto. Soy el primero en admitir que estoy equivocado sobre un montón de cosas. Pero si todo es como tú lo describiste, entonces quiero que sepas esto: el pastor Bill no quiere saber la verdad. Porque si lo hace, él tendrá que hacer algo al respecto. Y, créeme, él nunca querría herir a Peter o a su familia, especialmente si fue un accidente. Él no es sólo un hombre generoso. Y una cosa más, y de todo lo que he dicho, ésta es la más importante.

— ¿Qué es?

— Necesitas aprender a perdonar.

Ella cruzó sus brazos. — Yo ya he perdonado a Jasper. Le he dejado mensajes…

Incluso antes de que terminara, su papá estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. — No estoy hablando de Jasper. Tú necesitas aprender a perdonarte primero.

Esa noche, al fondo de la pila de cartas que había escrito su papá, Alice encontró otra carta, una que ella aún no había abierto. Él debió haberla agregado a la pila recientemente, ya que no tenía estampilla ni matasellos.

Ella tampoco sabía si él quería que ella la leyera ahora o si quería que la leyera después de que él se fuera. Ella supuso que podía haberle preguntado, pero no lo hizo. La verdad es que no estaba segura de si realmente quería leerla; simplemente sostener el sobre la aterraba, porque ella sabía que era la última carta que él le escribiría.

Su enfermedad continuaba progresando. Aunque ellos siguieran sus rutinas regulares (comiendo, leyendo y caminado en la playa) su papá estaba tomando más medicina para el dolor. Había veces en que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y fuera de foco, pero ella aún pensaba que la dosis no era lo suficientemente fuerte. De vez en cuando, lo veía contraerse de dolor mientras se sentaba en el sofá a leer. Él cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba, su rostro una máscara de dolor. Cuando eso pasaba, él apretaba su mano; pero como los días avanzaban, ella notó que su agarre se volvía débil. Su fuerza se desvanecía, ella pensó; todo sobre, él se estaba desvaneciendo. Y pronto él se iría completamente.

Ella podría decir que el pastor Bill notaba los cambios en su papá también. Él los había estado visitando casi cada día en las semanas recientes, usualmente antes de la cena. La mayoría de las veces, él mantenía la conversación ligera; los ponía al día en cuanto a la construcción o les regalaba asombrosas historias de su pasado, trayendo una fugaz sonrisa al rostro de su padre. Pero también había veces en que ambos se quedaban sin temas de conversación. Evadiendo el elefante en la sala que estaba cobrando el impuesto a todos, y en esos momentos parecía que una neblina de tristeza se establecía en la sala.

Cuando ella sentía que ellos querían estar solos, iba al porche y se sentaba a pensar de qué podrían estar conversando. Ella podía adivinar, por supuesto: ellos hablaban de la fe o de la familia o incluso de algunos arrepentimientos que ellos tuvieran, pero sabía que ellos también rezaban juntos. Ella los escuchó una vez, cuando entró por un vaso con agua, y recordó que la oración del pastor Bill sonaba más como una súplica. Él parecía rogar por fuerza tanto como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, y mientras ella lo escuchaba, cerraba sus ojos para hundirse en una silenciosa oración.

Mediados de Octubre trajo tres días fríos fuera de la estación, suficientemente fríos como para necesitar un sweater en la mañana. Después de meses de calor implacable, ella disfrutó la frescura en el aire, pero esos tres días fueron duros para su papá. Aunque ellos aún caminaban por la playa, sus movimientos se hicieron incluso más lentos, y se detenían sólo frente a la iglesia antes de volver a casa. A la hora en que ellos alcanzaban la puerta, su papá estaba tiritando. Una vez dentro, ella lo metía en un baño tibio, esperando que esto le ayudara, sintiendo las primeras punzadas de pánico a los nuevos signos de la enfermedad que señalaban que la enfermedad estaba avanzando más rápido.

Un viernes, una semana antes de Halloween, su padre se recobró lo suficiente como para que llegaran al pequeño puerto al que Jasper la había llevado por primera vez. El oficial Pete les había prestado una caña de pescar extra y una caja de anzuelos. Notablemente, su papá nunca había pescado antes, así que Alice debía poner la carnada en el anzuelo. Los primeros dos peces que mordieron la carnada escaparon, pero finalmente fueron capaces de pescar un pequeño corvinón ocelado y ponerlo en el muelle. Era el mismo tipo de pez que había pescado junto a Jasper, y mientras el pez se retorcía cuando ella lo liberaba del anzuelo, inesperadamente extrañó a Jasper con una intensidad que se sentía como dolor físico.

Cuando regresaron a casa después de una pacífica tarde en el puerto, dos personas estaban esperándolos en el porche. No fue hasta que salió del auto que reconoció a Victoria y a su mamá. Victoria lucía asombrosamente diferente. Su cabello recogido en una coleta, y estaba vestida con shorts blancos y un top aguamarina de mangas largas. Ella no llevaba joyas ni maquillaje.

El ver a Victoria nuevamente, le recordaba a Alice algo que evitaba pensar mientras se preocupaba por su padre: que ella regresaría a la corte antes de que el mes terminara. Ella se preguntaba qué querían y por qué estaban aquí.

Se tomó su tiempo en ayudar a su papá a salir del auto, ofreciéndole su brazo para estabilizarlo.

— ¿Quiénes son? — murmuró su papá.

Alice le explicó, y él asintió. Mientras se acercaban, Victoria bajó del porche.

— Hola, Alice — dijo ella, aclarándose la garganta, ella miró levemente el sol descendiente —. Vine a hablar contigo.

Alice se sentó frente a Victoria en la sala de estar, mirándola mientras estudiaba el piso, sus padres se habían ido a la cocina para darles algo de privacidad.

— Siento mucho lo de tu papá — comenzó Victoria —. ¿Cómo ha estado?

— Él está bien — Alice vaciló —. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Victoria tocó el frente de su camiseta. — Siempre tendré cicatrices aquí — dijo ella, haciendo un gesto hacia sus brazos y estómago — y aquí. — Ella puso una sonrisa triste —. Pero tengo suerte de que aún estoy viva, realmente. — Ella se removió en su asiento antes de mirar a Alice a los ojos —. Quería agradecerte por llevarme al hospital.

Alice asintió, aún insegura de hacia dónde las llevaba la conversación. — No fue nada.

En el silencio, Victoria miró alrededor, insegura de qué decir después. Alice, aprendiendo de su padre, simplemente esperó.

— Debí haber venido antes, pero sé que has estado ocupada.

— Está bien — dijo Alice —. Me alegra saber que estás bien.

Victoria levantó la mirada. — ¿En serio?

— Sip — dijo Alice. Sonrió —. Incluso si pareces un huevo de pascua.

Victoria se puso de pié. — Sip, lo sé. Loco, ¿no? Mi mamá me compró algunas ropas.

— Te quedan muy bien, supongo que ambas se están llevando mejor.

Victoria le dió una mirada triste. — Estoy intentándolo. Regresé a casa, pero es duro. Hice un montón de cosas estúpidas. A ella, a otra gente. A ti.

Alice se mantuvo inmóvil, su expresión neutral. — Victoria ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Victoria revolvió sus manos juntas, traicionando su agitación. — Vine a pedir disculpas. Te hice cosas terribles. Sé que no puedo remediar el estrés que te causé, pero quiero que sepas que hablé con la oficina del Fiscal esta mañana. Le dije que yo puse las cosas en tu mochila porque estaba enojada contigo y firmé una declaración jurada que decía que tú no tenías idea de qué estaba pasando. Deberías recibir tu llamada hoy o mañana, pero ella prometió que retiraría los cargos.

Las palabras salieron tan rápido, que al principio Alice no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien. Pero el aspecto entretenido de Victoria le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Después de todos estos meses, después de todos estos incontables días y noches de preocupación, repentinamente se había acabado. Alice estaba en shock.

— Realmente lo siento mucho — continuó Victoria en voz baja —. Nunca debí haber puesto esas cosas en tu bolso.

Alice aún estaba tratando de digerir el hecho de que esta situación de pesadilla estaba llegando a su fin. Ella estudió a Victoria, quien ahora estaba recogiendo repetidamente una hilacha del dobladillo de su camiseta. — ¿Qué va a pasar contigo? ¿Van a ponerte cargos?

— No — dijo ella. Con esto ella levantó la mirada y cuadró su mandíbula —. Yo tenía algo de información que ellos querían sobre otro crimen. Un crimen más grande.

— ¿Te refieres a sobre lo que pasó en el muelle?

— No — dijo ella, y Alice pensó haber visto algo duro y desafiante en sus ojos —. Les dije sobre el incendio en la iglesia y el modo en que realmente empezó. — Victoria se aseguró de tener la atención de Alice antes de continuar —. Peter no inició el incendio. Su botella cohete no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Oh, este aterrizó cerca de la iglesia, pero estaba fuera.

Alice absorbió esta información en creciente asombro. Por un momento, ellas se miraron, la acusación palpable en el aire.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo empezó?

Victoria se inclinó hacia delante y puso sus codos en sus rodillas, sus antebrazos extendidos como en una súplica. — Nosotros estábamos en una fiesta en la playa, James, Laurent, Alec y yo. Y un poco después, Peter apareció, justo playa abajo de donde nosotros estábamos. Pretendimos ignorarnos mutuamente, pero pudimos ver a Peter encendiendo sus botellas cohete. Jasper aún estaba abajo en la playa y Peter como que intentó apuntar uno en su dirección, pero el viento lo atrapó y voló en dirección a la iglesia. Jasper comenzó a enloquecer y se acercó corriendo. Pero James pensó que todo el asunto era muy gracioso, y en el minuto en que el cohete cayó detrás de la iglesia, él corrió hacia el patio trasero de la iglesia. Yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando al principio, incluso después lo seguí y lo vi incendiar el pasto seco cercano a la muralla de la iglesia. La siguiente cosa que supe es que el lado del edificio estaba en llamas.

— ¿Estás diciendo que James lo hizo? — Alice apenas podía decir las palabras.

Ella asintió. — Él prendió otros incendios también. Al menos estoy bastante segura que lo hizo, él siempre amó el fuego. Supongo que siempre supe que estaba loco, pero yo… — ella se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que ella había estado en ese camino demasiado tiempo. Ella se enderezó en su asiento —. Como sea, he accedido a testificar en su contra.

Alice se recostó en su silla, sintiendo que el aire la había abandonado de golpe. Ella recordó las cosa que le había dicho a Jasper, repentinamente dándose cuenta de que si Jasper hubiese hecho lo que ella había demandado, la vida de Peter hubiera sido arruinada por nada.

Ella se sintió casi enferma mientras Victoria continuó. — Realmente lamento todo esto — dijo ella —. Y, tan loco como suena, te consideré mi amiga mientras yo fui una idiota y lo arruiné. — Por primera vez, la voz de Victoria se quebró —. Pero eres una gran persona, Alice. Eres honesta y fuiste agradable conmigo cuando no tenías ninguna razón para serlo. — Una lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos, y ella la secó rápidamente —. Nunca olvidaré el día en que me ofreciste quedarme contigo, incluso después de todas las cosas horribles que te hice. Me sentí… avergonzada. Y aún así agradecida, ¿Sabes? De que aún le importara a alguien.

Victoria hizo una pausa, luchando visiblemente por recomponerse. Cuando ella se deshizo de sus lágrimas, respiró profundo y fijó a Alice con una mirada determinada.

— Así que, si tú necesitas cualquier cosa, y me refiero a lo que sea, déjame saberlo. Dejaré todo, ¿De acuerdo? Sé que no puedo compensar lo que te hice, pero de algún modo, siento que me salvaste. Lo que le pasó a tu papa es tan injusto… y yo haría lo que sea para ayudarte.

Alice asintió.

— Y una última cosa — agregó Victoria —. Nosotras no tenemos que ser amigas, pero si alguna vez me ves nuevamente, ¿Podrías por favor llamarme Victoria?

Alice sonrió, — Claro, Victoria.

Como Victoria prometió, su abogado llamó esa tarde, diciendo que los cargos por robo habían sido levantados.

Esa noche, mientras su papá dormía en su habitación. Alice sintonizó las noticias locales. Ella no estaba segura de que las noticias lo cubrieran, pero ahí estaba, un segmento de treinta segundos justo antes del informe del clima ‚el arresto de un nuevo sospechoso de la investigación en curso relacionada con el incendio de la iglesia local el año pasado.‛ Cuando ellos mostraron rapidamente una ficha policial de James con algunos detalles, con sus cargos previos, ella apagó el televisor. Esos fríos ojos muertos aún tenían el poder de enervarla.

Ella pensó en Jasper y en lo que había hecho para proteger a Peter por un crimen que no había cometido.

¿Era en verdad tan terrible, ella se preguntó, que la lealtad a su amigo había sesgado su juicio? ¿Especialmente en luz del modo en que las cosas habían cambiado? Alice ya no estaba segura de nada, ella había estado mal sobre tantas cosas: su papá, Victoria, su mamá, incluso Jasper. La vida era mucho más complicada de lo que pensó como una adolescente en Nueva York.

Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras se movía alrededor de la casa, apagando las luces una por una. Esa vida, (un desfile de fiestas y chismes escolares y disputas con su mamá) se sentía como otro mundo, una existencia que ella sólo había soñado. Hoy, sólo estaba ésta: su caminata por la playa con papá, el incesante sonido de las olas, el aroma del invierno acercándose.

Y el fruto del Espíritu Santo: amor, júbilo, paz, paciencia, bondad, gentileza, fidelidad y auto control.

Halloween vino y se fue, y su papá se debilitaba con cada día que pasaba.

Ellos renunciaron a sus caminatas en la playa cuando el esfuerzo se hizo muy grande, y, en las mañanas, cuando ella hacía la cama de él, ella podía ver docenas de cabellos en sus almohadas. Sabiendo que la enfermedad se estaba acelerando, movió su colchón a la habitación de él en caso de que necesitara su ayuda, y también para permanecer cerca de él tanto como pudiera.

Él estaba con las dosis más altas de medicina para el dolor que su cuerpo pudiera tolerar, pero nunca parecía suficiente. De noche, mientras ella dormía al lado de su cama, él lanzaba gritos, gemidos que casi rompían su corazón. Ella mantuvo su medicina al lado de su cama, esta era la primera cosa que tomaba cuando él despertaba. Ella se sentaría al lado de él, abrazándolo, sus extremidades tiritando, hasta que la medicina surgiera efecto.

Pero los efectos secundarios tomaban peaje también. Él estaba inestable en sus pies, y Alice tenía que ayudarlo donde fuera que se moviera, incluso a través del cuarto. A pesar de su pérdida de peso, cuando él se tropezaba, todo lo que ella podía hacer era evitar que se cayera. A pesar de que él nunca dió voz a su frustración, sus ojos registraban su decepción, como si de algún modo le estuviera fallando a ella.

Él ahora dormía un promedio de diecisiete horas al día, y Alice estaría días enteros sola en casa, leyendo y releyendo las cartas que él le había escrito a ella originalmente. Ella aún no había leído la última carta que él le había escrito, la idea aún era muy aterradora, pero a veces a ella le gustaba sostenerla entre sus dedos, tratando de convocar la fuerza para abrirla.

Ella llamaba a casa con más frecuencia, programando sus llamadas para cuando Edward llegara a casa de la escuela o después de que terminaran de cenar. Edward parecía calmado, y cuando él preguntaba por papá, ella a veces se sentía culpable por retener la verdad, pero ella no podía llevarlo a ese lugar, y notó que cada vez que su papá hablaba con él, él siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo por sonar tan energético como podía. Después, él solía sentarse en la silla al lado del teléfono, pasaba por el esfuerzo, demasiado cansado incluso para moverse. Ella lo miraría en silencio, irritándose al saber que había algo más, si tan solo supiera lo que era.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — preguntó ella.

Ellos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, y Alice tenía una libreta de papel abierta frente a ella.

Carlisle le dió una sonrisa inquisitiva. — ¿Eso es lo que querías preguntarme?

— Esta es tan solo la primera pregunta. Tengo muchas más.

Él alcanzó la lata de Ensure* que ella le había puesto al frente. Él ya no comía mucha comida sólida, y ella lo vigilaba mientras él tomaba un sorbo, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo para complacerla, no porque tuviera hambre.

— Verde — dijo él.

Ella escribió la respuesta y leyó la siguiente pregunta. — ¿Qué edad tenías cuando besaste por primera vez a una niña?

— ¿Es en serio? — él hizo una cara.

— Por favor, papá — dijo ella —. Es importante.

Él respondió nuevamente, y ella escribió. Ellos fueron por un cuarto de las preguntas que ella había anotado, y a la semana siguiente él ya las había respondido todas. Ella anotó cuidadosamente todas las respuestas, no exactamente al pie de la letra, pero ella esperó que con el suficiente detalle para reconstruir las respuestas en el futuro. Este era un atractivo y a veces sorprendente ejercicio, para el final, ella concluyó que su papá era en la mayoría el mismo hombre que ella había conocido en el verano.

Lo que era bueno y malo, por supuesto. Bueno porque ella sospechó que lo sería, y malo porque no la acercaba a la respuesta que ella estaba buscando.

La segunda semana de noviembre trajo las primeras lluvias del otoño, pero la construcción en la iglesia continuó sin pausa. En todo caso, la paz aumentó. Su papá ya no la acompañaba; aún así, Alice bajaba por la playa hacia la iglesia todos los días para ver cómo las cosas iban progresando. Se había convertido en parte de la rutina durante las tranquilas horas mientras su papá tomaba la siesta. A pesar de que el pastor Bill siempre registraba su llegada con un hola, él ya no la acompañaba en la playa para conversar.

En una semana, el vitral estaría instalado, y el pastor Bill sabía que haría algo por su papá que nadie más podía hacer, algo que ella sabía que significaría el mundo para él. Ella estaba feliz por él, incluso mientras rezaba para ser guiada.

Un día gris de noviembre, su papá insistió en que salieran a pasear al muelle. Alice estaba preocupada sobre el frío y la distancia, pero él era demandante. Él quería ver el océano desde el muelle, dijo él.

_Una última vez_, eran las palabras que él no tenía que decir.

Ellos se pusieron sus abrigos, y Alice incluso enrolló una bufanda de lana en el cuello de su padre. El viento llevaba en él el filoso sabor del invierno, haciéndolo sentir más frío de lo que el termómetro sugería. Ella insistió en ir al muelle manejando y dejar el auto del pastor Bill en el desierto estacionamiento del paseo marítimo.

Tomó un largo tiempo alcanzar el final del muelle. Ellos estaban solos bajo un cielo nublado, las olas grisáceas visibles entre los tablones de concreto. Mientras ellos arrastraban los pies para avanzar, su padre mantuvo su brazo asegurado al de ella, aferrándose a ella mientras el viento empujaba sus abrigos.

Cuando ellos finalmente lo hicieron, su papá alcanzó la barandilla y casi perdió su balance. En la luz plateada, los planos de sus hundidas mejillas se destacaron con un filoso relieve y sus ojos lucían un poco vidriosos, pero ella podía decir que él estaba satisfecho.

El acompasado movimiento de las olas estirándose frente a él al horizonte parecía traerle el sentimiento de serenidad. No había nada que ver, no botes, no marsopas, no surfistas, pero su expresión parecía pacífica y libre de dolor por primera vez en semanas. Cerca de la línea de agua, las nubes parecían tener vida, turbulentas y cambiantes mientras el sol de invierno luchaba por perforar sus densas masas. Ella se encontró mirando el juego de nubes con la misma maravilla que su padre lo hacía, preguntándose dónde estaban los pensamientos de él.

El viento estaba aumentando, y ella lo vió temblar. Ella podía decir que él se quería quedar, su mirada atrapada en el horizonte. Ella tiró suavemente de su brazo, pero él solamente reforzó su agarre en la barandilla.

Entonces ella cedió, parándose a su lado hasta que el tiritara de frío, finalmente listo para irse. Él soltó la barandilla y la dejó voltearlo, iniciando su lenta marcha de vuelta hacia el auto. Por la esquina de su ojo, ella se dió cuenta de que él estaba sonriendo.

— Era hermoso, ¿No es cierto? — ella comentó.

Su papá tomó unos pocos pasos antes de responder.

— Sí — dijo él —. Pero disfruté más compartir ese momento contigo.

Dos días más tarde, decidió leer la última carta. Prefería hacerlo antes de que él ya no estuviera a su lado. No pensaba leerla aquella noche, pero se prometió a sí misma que lo haría pronto. Ya era muy tarde, y aquel día con su padre había sido el más duro de todos. Los medicamentos no parecían ayudarlo en absoluto. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos vidriosos mientras los atroces espasmos de dolor atormentaban su cuerpo. Alice le pidió que dejara que lo llevara al hospital, pero él se negó.

— No — jadeó —. Todavía no.

— ¿Cuándo? — preguntó ella desesperadamente, a punto de sucumbir a las lágrimas.

Carlisle no contestó, sólo contuvo la respiración, esperando a que pasara el dolor. Cuando finalmente éste cesó, su aspecto pareció súbitamente mucho más debilitado, como si el esfuerzo hubiera barrido un poco más de la escasa vida que le quedaba.

— Quiero que hagas una cosa por mí — le pidió él. Su voz era un susurro rasgado.

Alice le besó la mano. — Lo que quieras

— Cuando me enteré del diagnóstico por primera vez, firmé una declaración de voluntad, una orden de no reanimar. ¿Sabes que es? — Escrutó la cara de su hija —. Significa que no quiero que me apliquen ninguna medida extraordinaria que pueda mantenerme con vida. Si voy al hospital, quiero decir.

Alice notó que se le encogía el estómago del miedo.

— ¿Qué me intentas decir?

— Cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que permitir que me vaya.

— No — dijo ella, empezando a sacudir la cabeza —. No hables así.

La mirada de Carlisle era cariñosa pero insistente.

— Por favor — susurró — Es lo que quiero. Cuando vaya al hospital, lleva esa declaración. Está en el cajón superior del escritorio, en un sobre grande de color marrón claro.

— No… por favor, papá — sollozó ella —. No me obligues a eso. No puedo hacerlo.

Él le sostuvo la mirada. — ¿Ni siquiera por mí?

Aquella noche, sus gemidos fueron interrumpidos por una respiración rápida y fatigosa que la aterró. A pesar de que había prometido que haría lo que él le pidiera, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

¿Cómo iba a decirles a los médicos que no hicieran nada? ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo morir?

El lunes, el pastor Bill los recogió y los llevó hasta la iglesia para que fueran testigos de cómo instalaban el vitral. Como Carlisle estaba demasiado débil para permanecer de pie, trajeron una silla de jardín con ellos. El pastor Bill la ayudó a sostener a su padre mientras lentamente le desplazaban por la playa. Una multitud se había congregado allí; durante las siguientes horas, presenciaron cómo los trabajadores colocaban cuidadosamente el vitral en su sitio. Fue tan espectacular como Alice había imaginado que sería, y cuando clavaron la última grapa en su sitio, la gente estalló en vítores de alegría. Alice se giró para ver la reacción de su padre y vió que se había quedado dormido, arropado entre las gruesas mantas con las que ella lo había abrigado.

Con la ayuda del pastor Bill, lo llevó de vuelta a casa y lo metió en la cama. Cuando se marchaba, el pastor se giró hacia ella.

— Se le veía feliz — dijo, tanto para convencerse a sí mismo como para convencerla a ella.

— Sí, sé que lo estaba — le aseguró Alice, al tiempo que le apretaba cariñosamente el brazo —. Es justo lo que necesitaba.

Su padre se pasó el resto del día durmiendo. Mientras el mundo se quedaba a oscuras al otro lado de la ventana, Alice supo que había llegado el momento de leer la carta. Si no lo hacía ahora, quizá nunca hallaría el coraje suficiente.

La luz en la cocina era mortecina. Tras rasgar el sobre, desdobló la hoja despacio. La letra era diferente de la de las cartas previas; ya no quedaba ningún vestigio del estilo elegante y nítido de antaño. En su lugar había algo parecido a unos garabatos. No quería ni imaginar el sobreesfuerzo que le habría llevado a su padre escribir aquellas palabras, o cuánto tiempo le habría ocupado conseguirlo. Aspiró hondo y empezó a leer.

_Hola, cielo: _

_Me siento muy orgulloso de ti. _

_Sé que ya no te lo digo tan a menudo como solía. Y te lo digo ahora no porque hayas elegido quedarte conmigo en estos momentos tan duros y delicados, sino porque quiero que sepas que eres la persona tan especial que siempre soñé que serías. _

_Gracias por quedarte. Sé que resulta duro para ti, seguramente mucho más duro de lo que habías imaginado, y siento mucho las horas que inevitablemente pasarás sola. Pero especialmente lo siento porque no siempre he sido el padre que necesitabas que fuera. Sé que he cometido errores ¡Me gustaría tanto poder cambiar tantas cosas en mi vida! Supongo que eso es normal, teniendo en cuenta mi estado, pero hay algo más que quiero que sepas. _

_A pesar de lo dura que sea la existencia y a pesar de todos mis pesares, ha habido momentos en mi vida en los que me he sentido realmente afortunado. Me sentí así el día en que naciste, y cuando te llevé al zoo de pequeña y vi tu cara de estupor mientras mirabas las jirafas. Normalmente, esos momentos no suelen durar mucho; vienen y se van como la brisa del océano. Pero a veces, se quedan impresos en la mente para siempre. _

_Eso es lo que este verano ha sido para mi, y no sólo porque tú me hayas perdonado. Este verano ha sido un regalo para mí porque he conseguido conocer a la joven mujer en la que siempre supe que te convertirías. _

_Tal y como le dije a tu hermano, ha sido el mejor verano de mi vida; a menudo, en esos días idílicos, me preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien como yo pudiera ser tan afortunado de tener una hija tan maravillosa como tú. _

_Gracias por venir, Alice. Y gracias por cómo me has hecho sentir cada uno de los días que hemos compartido. _

_Tú y Edward habéis sido lo más grande de mi vida. Te quiero, Alice, y siempre te he querido. Y nunca, nunca olvides que estoy, y siempre he estado, orgulloso de ti. Ningún padre es tan afortunado como lo he sido yo. _

_Papá _

El día de Acción de Gracias pasó. A lo largo de la playa, la gente empezó a poner los ornamentos de Navidad. Su padre había perdido un tercio del peso de su cuerpo y se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la cama.

Alice tropezó con las hojas de papel una mañana, mientras estaba limpiando la casa. Se habían caído del cajón de la mesita rinconera. Cuando las recogió, sólo necesitó un momento para reconocer las notas musicales que su padre había garabateado en la página. Era la canción que había estado escribiendo, la canción que lo había oído tocar aquella noche en la iglesia. Colocó las páginas encima de la mesa para inspeccionarlas con más atención. Sus ojos saltaron por las series de notas editadas, y de nuevo pensó que su padre había hecho un buen trabajo. Mientras leía, en su cabeza podía escuchar los compases impetuosos de las primeras líneas. Pero a medida que ojeaba la segunda y la tercera página, detectó que la cadencia fallaba. A pesar de que los instintos iniciales de su padre habían sido buenos, pensó que reconocía el punto de inflexión donde la composición empezaba a decaer. Pescó un lápiz del cajón de la mesa y empezó a escribir sus propias variaciones encima de la partitura, garabateando una rápida progresión de acordes y tablaturas donde su padre lo había dejado.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, habían pasado tres horas, y entonces oyó que su padre empezaba a moverse. Tras esconder de nuevo las hojas en el cajón, se fue a la habitación, lista para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que le deparase el día.

Más tarde, al atardecer, cuando su padre volvió a quedarse dormido, sacó las páginas, esta vez para trabajar hasta pasada la medianoche. Por la mañana, se despertó animada y con ganas de mostrarle lo que había hecho. Pero al entrar en la habitación, él no se movió, y a Alice se le heló la sangre al constatar que apenas respiraba.

Con el corazón en un puño, llamó a la ambulancia, y se sintió desfallecer al regresar de nuevo a la habitación. Se dijo a sí misma que no estaba lista, todavía no le había enseñado la canción. Necesitaba otro día. — Todavía no ha llegado la hora. — Con las manos temblorosas, abrió el cajón superior del escritorio y sacó el sobre grande de color marrón claro.

En la cama del hospital, su padre parecía más pequeño que nunca. Su cara se había contraído como una pasa, y su piel mostraba una palidez grisácea nada natural. Su respiración era tan rápida y poco profunda como la de un bebé. Alice cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los párpados, deseando no estar allí, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar salvo en aquella habitación.

— Todavía no papá — susurró —. Dame un poco más de tiempo, por favor.

Al otro lado de la ventana del hospital, el cielo estaba nublado. Ya habían caído prácticamente todas las hojas de los árboles, y las ramas nudosas y desnudas le recordaban en cierta manera a unos huesos descarnados. El aire era frío y nada se movía. Se presagiaba la tormenta.

El sobre reposaba en la repisa de la cabecera de la cama; a pesar de que le había prometido que se lo entregaría al médico, todavía no lo había hecho. No hasta que estuviera segura de que él no iba a despertase más. No hasta que no estuviera segura de que ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle adiós. No hasta que estuviera segura de que no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer por su padre.

Rezó con devoción, pidiendo un milagro, un pequeño milagro. Y, como si Dios la estuviera escuchando, el milagro sucedió veinte minutos más tarde.

Alice se había pasado casi toda la mañana sentada a su lado. Se había acostumbrado tanto al sonido de su respiración y al continuo pitido del monitor de su corazón, que la más mínima alteración le parecía alarmante. Alzó la vista y vió que su padre doblaba el brazo y abría los ojos como un par de naranjas. Carlisle parpadeó varias veces seguidas para habituarse a la luz de los fluorescentes, y ella instintivamente le cogió la mano.

— ¿Papá?

A pesar de su pesimismo, se sintió invadida por un rayo de esperanza; imaginó que él se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedarse sentado.

Pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera parecía oírla. Cuando giró la cabeza con un enorme esfuerzo para mirarla, ella vio la oscuridad en sus ojos, algo que no había visto nunca. Pero entonces él parpadeó y lo oyó suspirar.

— Hola, cielo — susurró Carlisle con voz ronca.

El fluido en sus pulmones hacía que al hablar sonara como si estuviera ahogado. Alice esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— No muy bien — Carlisle hizo una pausa, como si pretendiera reunir un poco de fuerzas para continuar —. ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el hospital. Te hemos traído esta mañana. Sé que tienes la declaración de voluntad, pero...

Cuando él volvió a parpadear pesadamente, Alice pensó que quizás se sentiría más cómodo con los ojos cerrados. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, los volvió a abrir.

— No te preocupes. Lo comprendo — susurró.

— Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

— No estoy enfadado.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla e intentó abrazar su figura consumida. Notó su mano, que débilmente le acariciaba la espalda.

— ¿Estás... bien? — le preguntó él.

— No — admitió ella, que procuró no perder la calma, deseando no desmoronarse en aquel momento —. Soy yo la que lo siento. Nunca debería de haber dejado de hablarte. Quería tan desesperadamente que todo volviera a ser como antes...

Carlisle le dispensó una sonrisa marchita.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que creo que eres muy guapa?

— Si — dijo ella, conteniendo las lágrimas —. Sí que me lo has dicho.

— Bueno, pues esta vez lo digo de todo corazón.

Ella se rió con tristeza a través de sus propias lágrimas.

— Gracias — Se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la mano.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña? — le preguntó, súbitamente con un semblante muy serio —. Solías quedarte mirándome durante horas mientras tocaba el piano. Un día, te encontré sentada delante del teclado, tocando una melodía que habías aprendido sólo de oírmela tocar. Sólo tenías cuatro años. Siempre has tenido tanto talento...

— Lo recuerdo.

— Quiero que sepas una cosa — le dijo su padre, agarrándole de la mano con una fuerza que la sorprendió —: por más lejos que llegaste tocando el piano, la música jamás me importó la mitad de lo que me importaste tú, mi hija..., quiero que lo sepas.

Ella asintió.

— Te creo. Y yo también te quiero, papá.

Carlisle inspiró lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de su hija.

— Entonces, ¿me llevarás de vuelta a casa?

Las palabras la abordaron con todo su peso, inevitables y directas. Ella miró el sobre, consciente de lo que estaba pidiendo y de lo que necesitaba que ella le contestara. Y en aquél instante, Alice recordó cada detalle de los últimos meses. Las imágenes se precipitaron en su mente, una tras otra. Sólo se detuvieron cuando lo vio sentado en la iglesia delante del tejado, bajo aquel espacio vacío donde finalmente colocarían el vitral.

Y fue entonces cuando supo lo que su corazón le había estado pidiendo que hiciera todo el tiempo.

— Sí — respondió —. Te llevaré a casa. Pero yo también necesito que tú hagas algo por mí.

Su padre tragó saliva. Pareció necesitar toda la fuerza que le quedaba para contestar:

— No estoy seguro de que pueda complacerte, de que pueda hacerlo.

Ella sonrió y cogió el sobre:

— ¿Ni siquiera por mí?

El pastor Bill le prestó el coche. Alice conducía tan veloz como podía. Con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja, realizó la llamada mientras cambiaba de carril. Rápidamente explicó lo que sucedía y lo que necesitaba; Victoria le ofreció su ayuda inmediatamente. Conducía como si pensara que la vida de su padre dependía de ello, acelerando ante cada semáforo en ámbar.

Victoria estaba esperándola en la casa cuando llegó. A su lado, en el porche, había dos alzaprimas, que la chica alzó cuando Alice se acercó.

— ¿Lista? — le preguntó Victoria.

Alice apenas asintió con la cabeza, y las dos juntas entraron en la casa.

Gracias a la ayuda de Victoria, tardaron menos de una hora en desmantelar el trabajo de su padre. A Alice no le importaba el desbarajuste que habían montado en el comedor; lo único en lo que pensaba era en el poco tiempo que le quedaba a su padre y lo que todavía necesitaba hacer por él. Cuando la última plancha de madera contrachapada cedió, Victoria se giró hacia ella, sudando y jadeando.

— Ve a buscar a tu padre. Yo limpiaré todo este desorden. Y te ayudaré a traerlo hasta aquí cuando entréis.

Alice condujo incluso más rápido en su camino de vuelta al hospital. Antes de abandonar la clínica, había hablado con el médico de su padre y le había explicado lo que planeaba hacer. Con la ayuda de la enfermera, rellenó todos los formularios que el hospital requería; cuando llamó al hospital desde el coche, preguntó por la misma enfermera y le pidió que tuviera a su padre preparado en la planta baja en una silla de ruedas.

Los neumáticos del coche chirriaron cuando entró en el aparcamiento del hospital. Siguió el carril hasta la entrada a Urgencias e inmediatamente avistó a la enfermera, que no había faltado a su palabra.

Alice y la enfermera ayudaron a su padre a montarse en el coche; en cuestión de minutos, Alice volvía a estar de vuelta en la carretera. Su padre parecía más alerta que lo que había estado en la habitación del hospital, pero ella sabía que su estado podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Necesitaba llevarlo a casa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Mientras conducía por las calles de una localidad a la que había llegado a considerar, aunque fuera eventualmente, su propio pueblo, sintió un ataque de miedo y de esperanza. Todo parecía tan simple, tan claro ahora. Cuando llegó a casa, Victoria la estaba esperando. Su amiga había arrastrado el sofá hasta la posición conveniente, y juntas ayudaron a su padre a reclinarse en él.

A pesar de su estado, poco a poco Carlisle pareció comprender lo que Alice había hecho. De una forma gradual, ella pudo ver cómo su mueca de sorpresa se trocaba en una clara expresión de ilusión. Mientras Carlisle contemplaba el piano expuesto en la salita, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Inclinándose hacia delante, lo besó en la mejilla.

— He acabado tu canción — anunció —. Nuestra última canción. Y quiero tocarla para ti.


	34. Chapter 32

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 32<p>

* * *

><p>Carlisle<p>

* * *

><p>La vida, él comprendió, era como una canción.<p>

En el comienzo hay misterio, al final hay una confirmación, pero es en el medio donde todas las emociones se asientan para hacer que todo esto valga la pena.

Por primera vez en meses, él no sintió ningún dolor; por primera vez en años, sabía que sus preguntas tenían respuestas. Cuando escuchó la canción que Alice había terminado, la canción que Alice había perfeccionado, él cerró sus ojos con el conocimiento de que su búsqueda de la presencia de Dios había sido cumplida.

Finalmente entendió que la presencia de Dios estaba por todas partes, en cualquier momento, y era experimentada por todos en algún momento u otro. Había estado con él en el taller cuando había trabajado sobre la ventana con Edward; había estado presente en la semanas que había pasado con Alice. Estaba presente aquí y ahora cuando su hija tocaba su canción, la última canción que alguna vez compartirían. En retrospectiva, él se preguntaba cómo pudo haber perdido algo tan increíblemente obvio.

Dios, él repentinamente entendió, era amor en su forma más pura, y en estos últimos meses con sus hijos, él había sentido Su toque con tanta certeza como había escuchado la música derramándose desde las manos de Alice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice<strong>_

* * *

><p>Su padre murió menos de una semana más tarde, mientras dormia, con Alice en el suelo al lado de él. Alice no se sentia para hablar de los detalles. Ella sabía que su madre la esperaba para terminar; en las tres horas que ella había estado hablando, su madre había permanecido callada, muy del modo en que su padre siempre hizo. Pero los momentos en los cuales ella vio a su padre dibujar sus últimos alientos, se sintieron sumamente privados para ella, y sabía que ella nunca hablaría de ellos con nadie. Estando a su lado cuando él se marchó de este mundo era un regalo que él le había dado a ella, y sólo a ella, y ella nunca olvidaría cómo de solemne e íntimo lo había sentido.<p>

En cambio, ella miró fijamente hacia fuera a un helado Diciembre lluvioso y habló de su último recital, el recital más importante de su vida.

— Toqué para él mientras podría, mamá. Y lo intenté tan fuerte para hacerlo hermoso para él, porque sabía cuánto significaba para él. Pero él estaba tan débil — susurró ella —. Al final, no estoy segura que él aún pudiese oírme. — Ella pellizcó el puente de su nariz, preguntando ociosamente si tenía cualquier lágrima de la que deshacerse. Hubo muchas lágrimas aún.

Su mamá abrió sus brazos y la abrazó. Sus propias lágrimas brillaron brillantes en sus ojos. — Sé que él te oyó, cariño. Y sé que era hermoso.

Alice se dedicó al abrazo de su madre, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho como ella solía hacer cuando era una niña.

— Nunca olvidará cuán feliz tú y Edward lo hicieron — murmuró su madre, acariciando su pelo.

— Él me hizo feliz, también — reflexionó ella —. Aprendí tanto de él. Solamente lamento que yo no hubiera pensado en decirselo. Esto, y un millón de otras cosas. — Ella cerró sus ojos —. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

— Él lo sabía — su madre le aseguró —. Él siempre lo supo

El entierro era un asunto simple, organizado en la iglesia que recientemente había sido vuelta a abrir. Su padre había pedido ser incinerado, y sus deseos se habian cumplido.

El pastor Bill dio el elogio. Era corto, pero rebosado de pena auténtica y amor. Él había amado a su padre como un hijo, y a pesar de ella, Alice lloró con Edward. Ella resbaló su brazo alrededor de él cuando él sollozó con los gritos desconcertados de un niño, y ella trató de no pensar cómo él recordaría esta pérdida, tan temprano en la vida.

Sólo un puñado de la gente había venido al entierro. Ella había descubierto a Victoria y al Oficial Pete cuando había andado por allí, y había oído la puerta de iglesia abrirse un par de veces después de que ella había tomado su asiento, pero aparte de esto, la iglesia estaba vacía. A ella le dolió en el pensamiento que tan pocas personas conociesen cómo de especial su padre había sido o cuánto significaba para ella.

Después del entierro, ella siguió sentada en el banco de la iglesia con Edward mientras Brian y su mamá fueron afuera a dirigirse al Pastor Harry. Los cuatro volaban de vuelta a Nueva York en unas horas, y ella sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Aún así, ella no quiso marcharse. La lluvia, cayendo toda la mañana, se había parado, y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse. Ella había estado rezando para esto, y se encontró mirando fijamente a la vidriera de colores de su padre, disponiendo las nubes separadas.

Y cuando lo hicieron, era tal como su padre lo había descrito. El sol se colaba por el cristal, dividiéndose en cientos de prismas de gloria, parecidos a una joya, la luz lujosamente coloreada. El piano soportado en una cascada de color brillante, y durante un momento Alice imaginó a su padre sentandose en la llave, su cara vuelta hacia arriba a la luz. Esto no duró mucho tiempo, pero ella exprimió la mano de Edward en el temor silencioso. A pesar del peso de su pena, ella rió, sabiendo que Edward pensaba la misma cosa.

— Hola, papá — ella susurró —. Yo sabía que vendrías.

Cuando la luz se había descolorado, ella dijo un silencioso ¡_adiós_! y se puso de pie. Pero cuando giró, vio que ella y Edward no estaban solos en la iglesia. Cerca de la puerta, sentada en el último banco de iglesia, ella vio a Eleazar y Carmen Whitlock.

Ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward. — ¿Podrias ir fuera y decirle a mamá y a Brian que ahora iré? Tengo que dirigirme a alguien primero.

— Bien — él dijo, frotando sus ojos con un puño cuando salió de la iglesia. Una vez que él se habia ido, ella se dirigió hacia ellos, mirando como ellos se levantaron para saludarla. Sorprendiéndola, Carmen fue la primera en hablar.

— Siento tu pérdida. El pastor Bill nos dijo tu padre era un maravilloso hombre.

— Gracias — ella dijo. Ella miró de uno a otro a los padres de Jasper y rió —. Aprecio que vinieran. Y también quiero agradecerles a ambos lo que usted hizo por la iglesia. Era realmente importante para mi padre.

En sus palabras, ella vio la mirada lejana de Eleazar Whitlock, y ella sabía que había tenido razón. — Se suponía que debía ser anónimo — murmuró él.

— Lo sé. Y el Pastor Bill no me lo dijo a mí o a mi padre. Pero adiviné la verdad cuando le vi aquí. Es una cosa hermosa lo que hizo.

Él cabeceó casi tímidamente, y ella vio sus ojos parpadear hacia la ventana. Él, también, había visto la luz inundar la iglesia.

En el silencio, Carmen se movió hacia la puerta. — Hay alguien aquí para verte.

— ¿Estas lista? — su mamá preguntó en cuanto ella salió de la iglesia —. Ya vamos tarde.

Alice apenas la oyó. En cambio, ella miró fijamente a Jasper. Él iba vestido con traje negro. Su pelo era más largo, y su primer pensamiento era que lo hacía parecer más viejo. Él hablaba con Victoria, pero en cuanto la vio, ella lo vio levantar un dedo, como pidiéndole sostener aquel pensamiento.

— Necesito unos minutos más, ¿bien? — ella dijo sin quitar sus ojos de Jasper.

Ella no había esperado a que él viniera, no había esperado verlo alguna otra vez. Ella no sabía qué significaba que él estuviese aquí, y no estaba segura si tenía que sentirse contenta o afligida, o ambos. Ella dio un paso en su dirección y paró.

Ella no podía leer su expresión. Cuando él comenzó a acercarse, recordó el modo en que él se vio deslizándose por la arena la primera vez que ella lo había visto; ella recordó su beso en el barco la noche de la boda de su hermana. Y oyó otra vez las palabras que ella le había dicho durante el día que ellos se habían dicho adiós. Ella fue bombardeada por una tormenta de emociones contrarias: pesar, deseo, miedo, pena, amor. Había tanto para decir, aunque, ¿realmente qué podrían ellos comenzar a decir en este mal momento y con tanto tiempo ya pasado?

— Hola. — _Si sólo yo fuera telepática, y tú pudieses leer mi mente_.

— Hey — él dijo. Él pareció buscar algo en su cara, pero qué, ella no lo sabía. Él no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella, tampoco ella le tendió la mano a él.

— Viniste — dijo ella, incapaz de mantener el asombro de su voz.

— No podía estar lejos. Y siento lo de tu padre. Él era… una gran persona. — Durante un momento, una sombra pareció cruzar su cara, y él añadió — lo echaré de menos.

Ella tuvo un destello de memoria de sus tardes juntos en la casa de su padre, el olor de su cocina y los gritos de Edward de risa cuando ellos jugaron al poker—embustero. De repente tuvo vértigos. Era todo tan surrealista, el ver a Jasper aquí durante este terrible dia. Una parte de ella quería lanzarse en sus brazos y pedirle perdon por el modo en que ella lo había dejado. Pero otra parte, muda y paralizada por la pérdida de su papá, se preguntó si ella era todavía la misma persona que Jasper había amado una vez. Había pasado tanto desde el verano.

Ella cambió torpemente de un pie al otro. — ¿Cómo es Vanderbilt? — ella finalmente preguntó.

— Es lo que esperé.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

En vez de la contestación, él cabeceó al coche de alquiler. — ¿Lo tomo como que te diriges a casa, eh?

— Tengo que coger un avión en momentos — Ella metió un hilo de pelo detrás de su oído, odiando cómo de tímida se sintió. Era como si ellos fuesen extraños —. ¿Has terminado el semestre?

— No, tengo finales la próxima semana, vuelo de vuelta esta noche. Mis clases son más difíciles de lo que esperé. Probablemente voy tener que hacer unas noches enteras.

— Vas a estar en casa para descansar pronto. Unos paseos en la playa y estarás como nuevo. — Alice le dio una alentadora sonrisa.

— En realidad, mis padres me arrastran a Europa en cuanto haya terminado. Pasaremos la Navidad en Francia. Ellos piensan que es importante para mí ver el mundo.

— Eso suena divertido.

Él se encogió. — ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

Ella miró lejos, su mente se dirigió espontáneamente hasta sus ultimos dias con su padre.

— Pienso que voy a hacer una audición en Juilliard — dijo ella despacio —. Veremos si ellos todavía me quieren.

Por primera vez, él rió, y ella vislumbró la alegría espontánea que él había mostrado tan a menudo durante aquellos calientes meses de verano. Cómo ella había extrañado su alegría, su calor, durante el largo marzo y el invierno.

— ¿Sí? Bien por ti. Y estoy seguro que lo harás genial.

Ella odió el modo en que ellos hablaban alrededor de los bordes de cosas. Se sintió tan… mal, considerando todo lo que ellos habían compartido a lo largo del verano y todo lo que habían estado juntos. Ella dibujó un aliento largo, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Pero era demasiado duro ahora, y ella estaba tan cansada. Las siguientes palabras salieron casi automáticamente.

— Quiero pedirte perdón por las cosas que te dije. No las pensé. Solamente salieron, yo no deberia haberte cargado con todo…

Él dio un paso hacia ella y alcanzó su brazo. — Está bien — dijo él —. Lo entiendo.

En su toque, ella sintió todas las emociones guardadas, explotar a la superficie, aplastando su frágil calma, y ella cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando de parar las lágrimas. — Pero si hubieses hecho lo que te pedí, entonces a Peter…

Él sacudió su cabeza. — Peter está bien. Lo creas o no, él consiguió su beca. Y James está en la cárcel...

— ¡Pero yo no debería haberte dicho aquellas cosas horribles! — ella interrumpió —. El verano no debería haberse terminado así. Nosotros no deberíamos haber terminado así, y soy la que lo causó. No sabes cuánto daño hace pensar que te ahuyenté…

— Tú no me ahuyentaste — dijo él con cuidado —. Yo me marchaba. Tú sabías esto.

— Pero no hemos hablado, no nos hemos escrito, y era tan difícil mirar lo que le pasaba a mi padre… quise tanto hablar contigo, pero sabía que estabas furioso conmigo...

Cuando ella comenzó a gritar, él la acercó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Su abrazo, de algún modo, hizo todo mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. — Shhh — él murmuró — está bien. No estaba tan furioso como pensaste que estaba.

Ella se aferró más fuerte, tratando de adherirse a lo que ellos habían compartido.

— Pero sólo me llamaste dos veces.

— Porque sabía que tu padre te necesitaba — dijo él — y quería que te concentraras en él, no en mí. Recuerdo cómo fue cuando Mikey murió, y recuerdo desear haber tenido más tiempo con él. Yo no podía hacerte eso.

Ella enterró su cara en su hombro cuando él la sostuvo. Todo lo que ella podría pensar era en que lo necesitó. Ella necesitó sus brazos alrededor de ella, lo necesitó para sostenerla y susurrar que ellos encontrarían un modo de estar juntos.

Ella lo sintió inclinarse en ella y lo oyó murmurar su nombre. Cuando ella se retiró, ella lo vio reír — Llevas la pulsera — susurró él, tocando su muñeca.

— En mis pensamientos siempre. — Ella le dio una risa inestable.

Él inclinó su barbilla para poder mirarla fijamente a sus ojos. — Voy a llamarle, ¿si? Después de que regrese de Europa.

Ella asintió, sabiendo que esto era todo lo que ellos tenían, aún sabiendo que no era suficiente. Sus vidas estaban en caminos separados, ahora y siempre. El verano había terminado, y ellos tenían que seguir adelante.

Ella cerró sus ojos, odiando la verdad. — Bien — ella susurró.

**_FIN_**


	35. Epilogo

_**Epílogo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice<strong>_

* * *

><p>En las semanas que siguieron al funeral de su padre, Alice continuó experimentando un cataclismo emocional, pero supuso que eso era normal. Había días en los que se despertaba con una sensación de absoluta desesperación, y se pasaba horas reviviendo aquellos últimos meses con su padre, demasiado paralizada por la pena como para poder llorar. Tras aquel intenso período juntos, le resultaba duro aceptar que su padre ya no estaba, que ya no podía estar con él, por más que lo necesitara. Sentía su ausencia como la punta afilada de un cuchillo hurgando en una llaga, y a veces aquel cúmulo de emociones la sumía en un estado de desconsuelo.<p>

Sin embargo, aquellas mañanas dejaron de ser tan duras como lo habían sido durante la primera semana que había pasado en casa, y se dio cuenta de que, con el paso del tiempo, cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Cuidar de su padre la había cambiado, y Alice sabía que sobreviviría. Eso era lo que su padre habría querido, y casi podía oírlo recordándole que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía. A él no le habría gustado que se pasara meses llorando su muerte; habría querido que viviera su vida de una forma similar a como él lo había hecho en el último año. Más que nada, su padre deseaba que ella abrazara la vida y siguiera su camino.

Edward también. Alice sabía que su padre habría deseado ayudar a su hijo a seguir adelante, y ella, desde su regreso a Nueva York, pasó mucho tiempo con su hermano. Al cabo de una semana después de regresar a casa, Edward empezó las vacaciones navideñas, y ella le dedicó aquella semana con especial atención: lo llevó a patinar sobre hielo el Rockefeller Center y a visitar el último piso del Empire State Building; visitaron las exposiciones de dinosaurios en el Museo de Historia Natural, e incluso pasaron casi una tarde entera en la tienda de juguetes FAO Schwarz. Alice siempre había considerado que todo eso era un insoportable cliché para turistas, pero su hermano disfrutó mucho con aquellas salidas, y, sorprendentemente, ella también.

También compartieron ratos en silencio. Alice se sentaba con él a ver dibujos animados o a dibujar juntos en la mesa de la cocina, una vez, a petición de Edward, durmió en su habitación, en el suelo, junto a su cama. En aquellos momento tan íntimos, a veces, inevitablemente, se ponían a evocar el verano pasado y a contar anécdotas de su padre, lo cual los reconfortaba.

Sin embargo, Alice sabía que Edward lo estaba pasando mal a su manera, como el niño de diez años que era. Tenía la impresión de que había algo en concreto que lo preocupaba. Finalmente, lo descubrió una noche ventosa, cuando salieron a dar un paseo después de cenar. Soplaba un viento polar; Alice mantenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos para resguardarse del frío cuando Edward finalmente se giró hacia ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder observarla desde la pequeña abertura en la capucha de su parca.

— ¿Mamá está enferma? — le preguntó —. ¿Igual que lo estaba papá?

La pregunta la pilló tan desprevenida que necesitó un momento para responder. Se detuvo y se inclinó hacia delante para que su cara quedara al mismo nivel que los ojos de su hermano.

— No, claro que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Porque ahora ya no os peleáis. Como cuando dejaste de pelearte con papá.

Alice podía ver el miedo en sus ojos e incluso, en una forma infantil, podía comprender la lógica de sus pensamientos. Después de todo, era verdad: ella y su madre no se habían peleado ni una sola vez desde que había vuelto.

— Mamá está bien. Lo único que pasa es que nos hemos cansado de pelearnos, así que ya no lo hacemos.

Edward escrutó su cara con atención. — ¿Me lo prometes?

— Te lo prometo. — Alice lo abrazó con fuerza.

Aquellos meses compartidos con su padre habían incluso alterado su relación con su ciudad natal. Necesitó un poco de tiempo para adaptarse otra vez a vivir en Nueva York. No estaba habituada al incesante ruido o a la constante presencia de otra gente; había olvidado cómo las aceras quedaban perpetuamente ensombrecidas por los rascacielos a su alrededor, y también cómo la gente iba siempre como si tuviera prisa, incluso en los estrechos pasillos colmados. Tampoco le apetecía salir con sus antiguos amigos; cuando Rosalie la llamó para preguntarle si quería salir, le dijo que no tenía ganas, y no la volvió a llamar. A pesar de que Alice suponía que siempre compartirían recuerdos, sabía que a partir de ese momento mantendrían una relación diferente. Pero no se sentía triste por eso, entre las horas que pasaba con Edward y las que dedicaba a tocar el piano, apenas le quedaba tiempo para más.

Todavía no habían traído el piano de su padre, así que iba en metro a Juilliard para practicar allí. El mismo día que regresó a Nueva York, llamó por teléfono y habló con el director, que había sido un buen amigo de su padre. Él se disculpó por no haber asistido al funeral. Se mostró sorprendido, y tambíen contento, al menos eso le pareció a Alice, de volver a tener noticias suyas. Cuando le dijo que estaba reconsiderando la posibilidad de estudiar en Juilliard, él lo organizó todo para hacerle una prueba de acceso lo antes posible, e incluso la ayudó a expedir el formulario de ingreso.

Apenas sólo tres semanas después de haber regresado a Nueva York, Alice inició su examen con la canción que había compuesto con su padre. Estaba un poco desentrenada en su técnica clásica, tres semanas no bastaban para prepararse para un examen de alto nivel, pero cuando abandonó el auditorio, pensó que su padre se habría sentido orgulloso de ella. Con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se guardaba la partitura bajo el brazo, pensó que en realidad su padre siempre se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que hacía.

Desde la prueba de acceso, había estado practicando entre tres y cuatro horas al día. El director había ordenado que la dejaran usar las salas de práctica de la academia, y Alice empezaba a atreverse con algunas composiciones nuevas. A menudo pensaba en su padre, mientras se hallaba sentada en las salas de práctica de Juilliard, las mismas salas en las que él se había sentado en más de una ocasión. De vez en cuando, cuando el sol se ponía, los rayos se filtraban a través de los edificios que la rodeaban, proyectando largas franjas luminosas en el suelo. Y siempre, cuando Alice veía la luz, se acordaba del vitral en la iglesia y de la cascada de luz que había visto en el funeral.

También pensaba constantemente en Jasper, por supuesto. Se dejaba atrapar por los recuerdos de aquel verano que habían compartido, pero no evocaba el breve encuentro que habían mantenido fuera de la iglesia. No había sabido nada de él desde el funeral, y mientras la Navidad llegaba y se iba, empezó a perder la esperanza de que la llamara. Recordaba que él le había comentado que pasaría las vacaciones en Europa. Mientras transcurrían los días sin tener noticias de él, Alice vacilaba entre la certeza de que él todavía la amaba y el desánimo de saber que quizá fuera mejor que no la llamase, ya que, en realidad, ¿qué iban a decirse?

Sonrió con tristeza, esforzándose por alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, y mientras centraba toda su atención en su última composición, una canción con influencias de country y pop, se recodó a sí misma que ya era hora de mirar hacia delante, no hacia atrás. No sabía si la admitirían en Juilliard, aunque el director le había asegurado que el proceso de su admisión ‚prometía‛.

Pasara lo que pasase, sabía que su futuro estaba vinculado a la música, y que, de una forma u otra, encontraría el camino que la conduciría de nuevo hacia aquella pasión.

Encima del piano, su teléfono empezó a vibrar súbitamente. Lo cogió pensando que se trataría de su madre, pero, al mirar la pantalla, se quedó paralizada, contemplando cómo vibraba una segunda vez. Aspiró aire lentamente, lo descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja.

— ¿Sí?

— Hola — la saludó una voz familiar —. Soy Jasper.

Alice intentó imaginar desde dónde la llamaba: le parecía oír un eco de fondo, como si estuviera en un aeropuerto.

— ¿Acabas de bajar del avión? — quiso saber.

— No. Llegué hace unos días, ¿por qué?

— Es que no te oigo muy bien — contestó ella, sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón. Hacía varios días que había llegado y sólo ahora había encontrado un momento para llamarla —. ¿Qué tal Europa?

— Ah, muy bien. La relación con mi madre fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Cómo está Edward?

— Bien. Recuperándose poco a poco, aunque... todavía le cuesta.

— Cuánto lo siento — se lamentó, con un tono absolutamente sincero, y de nuevo ella volvió a oír aquel sonido, como un eco. Quizá le hablaba desde el porche de la parte posterior de su casa —. ¿Y qué más me cuentas?

— He hecho una prueba de acceso en Juilliard, y creo que me ha ido realmente bien...

— Lo sé — dijo él.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque si no, no estarías allí.

Ella intentó encontrar un sentido a aquella respuesta.

— Bueno, no..., sólo es que me dejan practicar aquí, hasta que llegue el piano de mi padre, ya sabes, por la relación que él tenía con esta academia. El director y él eran buenos amigos.

— Solo espero que no estés demasiado ocupada y que puedas tomarte un rato libre.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Esperaba que estuvieras libre para salir este fin de semana. Si no tienes planes, por supuesto.

Alice notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

— ¿Vas a venir a Nueva York?

— Estaré en casa de Megan. Ya sabes, para ver cómo les van las cosas a ese par de recién casados.

— ¿Cúando llegas?

— Veamos... — Ella casi podía imaginárselo mirando atentamente las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera —. Hace una hora que ha aterrizado mi avión.

— ¿Estás aquí? ¿Dónde estás?

Jasper esperó un momento para contestar. Cuando Alice escuchó su voz de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que no le llegaba desde el teléfono, sino que sonaba a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio, en el umbral de la puerta, con el teléfono en la mano.

— Lo siento —se disculpó —. No he podido evitarlo.

Ella no parecía asimilar la situación. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas antes de volver a fijar la vista en aquel punto. Pues sí, seguía allí. Increíble.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme que ibas a venir?

— Porque quería darte una sorpresa.

_Pues lo has conseguido_, fue todo lo que a ella se le ocurrió pensar. Vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey de color azul marino y con el cuello en forma de V, estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba.

— Además — anunció él —, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte.

— ¿Qué?

— Antes de que te lo diga, quiero saber si saldrás conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

— Este fin de semana, ¿recuerdas? ¿Te va?

— Sí, me va bien. — Sonrió ella.

Él asintió complacido.

— ¿Y qué hay del fin de semana siguiente?

Por primera vez, ella titubeó.

— ¿Cúanto tiempo piensas quedarte?

Jasper avanzó despacio hacia ella.

— Bueno... precisamente de eso quería hablar contigo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Vanderbilt no era mi primera elección? ¿Que realmente quería ir a otra universidad que ofrecía un ambicioso programa de ciencias ambientales?

— Lo recuerdo.

— Pues bien, a pesar de que las universidades no suelen aceptar traslados de expedientes a mitad de curso, ya sabes que mi madre está metida en la junta directiva de Vanderbilt, y por casualidad conoce algunas personas en esa otra universidad, así que ha conseguido mover los hilos, y... bueno, resumiendo, mientras estaba en Europa me enteré de que me habían aceptado en la otra universidad. Empezaré allí el próximo semestre; pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

— Ah, pues, enhorabuena — lo felicitó ella, sin estar segura de a dónde iría a parar aquella conversación —. ¿Y qué universidad es?

— Columbia.

Por un instante, Alice no estuvo segura de si había oído bien.

— ¿Te refieres a Columbia..., Columbia... de Nueva York?

Jasper sonrió con cara de satisfacción, como si acabara de sacarse un conejo de la chistera.

— Sí, a esa misma me refiero.

— ¿De verdad? — Alice alzó la voz, visiblemente emocionada.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Las clases empiezan dentro de un par de semanas. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Un chico provinciano y bonachón como yo atrapado en la gran ciudad? Probablemente necesitaré que alguien me ayude a adaptarme, y me preguntaba si esa persona podrías ser tú. Si no te importa, claro.

En aquel instante, Jasper estaba tan cerca de ella como para apresarla de los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones vaqueros. Cuando la atrajo hacia sí, ella perdió de vista todo lo que la rodeaba. Jasper iba a estudiar allí. En Nueva York. Con ella.

Alice deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, notando aquel cuerpo atlético contra el suyo, consciente de que no había nada, absolutamente nada, que pudiera superar aquel momento.

— Mmm... Vale. Acepto. Pero, para que lo sepas, no resultará nada fácil para ti. Aquí no hay muchos sitios para ir a pescar o para enlodarse...

— Me lo figuraba.

— Ni tampoco esperes mucho vóley—playa. Especialmente en enero.

— Supongo que no me quedará más remedio que asumir ciertos sacrificios.

— Quizá, con un poco de suerte, encontremos otros modos de pasar el rato.

Jasper se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con ternura, primero en la mejilla y después en los labios. Cuando la miró a los ojos, ella vio al jóven del que se había enamorado el verano anterior, al chico del que seguía enamorada.

— Nunca he dejado de quererte, Alice. Y nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. Por más que los veranos lleguen a su fin.

Ella sonrió, pues sabía que él le estaba diciendo la verdad.

— Yo también te quiero, Jasper Whitlock — susurró, y se inclinó para besarlo otra vez.

Fin…


End file.
